Legend of the Ultimate
by AlphaDelta1001
Summary: There is a point in time where a hero discovers his true potential. One hero in particular, has already discovered it. Watch as Gohan grows and discovers his ture power! COMPLETE
1. Strongest in the Universe

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE**

Chapter 1

What if Frieza's brother Cooler received his distress signal and came to investigate the problem…?

What if Gohan actually ran into Cooler on his way back to help his father…?

Let's find out!

* * *

_Goku's space ship, South East point of Namek…_

Gohan's head perked up, his eyes casting ahead of him. Something was wrong… Goku's power signal had fallen… it was gone. But it didn't seem possible. At first, his power signal was radiating fine just a few minutes ago, but now it's gone… just like that! And Gohan knew, that that meant trouble.

As Bulma fumbled with the controls of the ship and Gohan stood up from his examination of his injured friend Piccolo, the planet shook violently. Because of the battle which followed after Goku had became a Super Saiyan, the planet was hit by one of Frieza's death ball attacks, thus, disintegrating the planet's core and creating a new, unstable environment. The planet was on the verge of exploding.

"He's gone", said Gohan. Bulma looked up from her typing and turned to the chibi Saiyan Gohan, seeing him standing up over his friend.

"Huh, what do you mean Gohan? Who's gone"?

Gohan narrowed his eyes on his sights, his senses extending out to try and reach his father's ki. Yet, there was no luck…

"My dad's power signal is gone, I can't sense him any more", replied Gohan. Bulma stood up from her seat and stood by the control's. Even though she didn't know what Gohan meant, she had a deep feeling in her gut that it was not good. She laid a hand on her chest and looked at Gohan with worry.

"What! His power signal is gone, what does that mean Gohan? Please, tell me", begged Bulma, eager to find out what was going on with the kid now. Gohan didn't answer for a while, nor did he revert his gaze from staring at the hatch to the ship.

"It means… that he's dead. My father has failed", stated Gohan sadly, his voice turning down into a whisper. Bulma stepped closer and was almost thrown off her feet by another shock wave caused by the slowly crumbling planet.

"But, if your father is gone, then…"

Gohan turned to her, his face serious.

"That means you can go Bulma, I'm staying here"! Bulma's senses opened up a little more to Gohan's words and she stared at him in confusion.

"Wait, what do you intend to do", she asked. Gohan turned back to the hatch and approached it, his footsteps echoing off the walls of their ship. He sighed as he reached the control panel to the ship.

"Me Bulma… I intend to finish my father's work. I'm going back to finish Frieza", said Gohan. Bulma blinked a few times, the message finally getting through to her. She frowned and ran forward but tripped over the unconscious corpse of Piccolo, almost slipping in his purple blood.

"Wait Gohan, you can't leave! This planet is going to explode, how are you going to get home"?

Gohan shrugged and pressed the button on the control panel to open the hatch door. As the ramp slowly lowered, he was immediately met with the harsh winds of Namek. In his eyes, he could see lava and debris flying everywhere, the mountains and landscapes collapsing and the whole planet's violent atmosphere. The skies were cloudy, the gas emissions being released into the air now taking their toll.

"I don't know Bulma, but I'll find a way back. Take care of Piccolo for me will you", said Gohan. Bulma, who was clinging on for dear life because the winds were far too strong for her too handle had to look up with one eye. She couldn't believe that Gohan, a kid of only 5 could stand against such force.

"But Gohan…"

Gohan turned to her, this time, his face showed his happiness and innocents everyone had came to know him had. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and his seriousness had fallen.

"Hey… don't worry about me Bulma. I'll be all right, it's what my father and Piccolo would want, they'd understand". Gohan gave her a nod and turned back to stare out into the open valleys of Namek, the crumbling planet. "I'm half Saiyan Bulma, and Frieza is going to hunt me down no matter what. I don't want to be the cause of the destruction of earth if Frieza tries to find me there! This is for the best…"

Gohan's tears drifted down his cheeks and onto his spandex body armor, the winds beating his hair violently. "Tell my mom… I love her. Good luck Bulma, and farewell".

Instantly, Gohan took off into the skies of Namek, the dark clouds almost blinding him. Bulma cried and ran over to the hatch.

"GOHAN! COME BACK… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"!

The chibi Saiyan didn't listen, he just continued his flight path, and soon enough, he was out of sight!

* * *

_Somewhere on Namek's shattered equator…_

An unfamiliar figure floated through the violent winds of what was to be called a similar version to Hell. But this wasn't Hell, it was Namek, the planet where the 7 mystic dragon balls lay to be discovered and brought together. Yet, this figure knew nothing about it and merely scowled at the horrible place.

Landing with a light thud with his purple tail smacking the ground lightly, his red eyes scanned left to right, taking in this, new place…

He could clearly make out the rough seas, waves towering over to two stories and crashing against unstable rocks and small pieces of land. The grass was ablaze and slowly burning away with mountains and cliff collapsing into the oceans, never to be seen again. Old, destroyed homes were also sucked into craters along with trees and other environmental life forces falling into the depths of the planet as it slowly caved in.

"Hmm… I thought that distress call was a practical joke! Obviously it was not", said the alien, looking to his right. His eyes twitched. "This is my brother's work no doubt, but where is he, that's the question".

Yup, you guessed it! This mysterious figure looking on from afar is none other then the illustrious Cooler, Frieza's brother who bore the same evil and twisted heart that made him so ruthless and cruel. But it wasn't his heart everyone feared, it was his awesome destructive power that had been known across the universe. Thousands of planets were reduced to rubble by this merciless tyrant.

Now, the alien lizard was here on a mission as it were. He had received a distress signal from his brother's ship and had come to investigate the problem. When he arrived, he wasn't at all surprised to see the planet on the verge of exploding, his brother always loved destruction.

As he scanned his surroundings, he was able to detect two ki signatures. One of which belonged to his brother, the other was unknown to him but had quite a high level of power. He flinched as he stared in the direction of the unknown power source.

_It's easy to tell that my brother is still alive, but what could cause him to transform to his 100 full power final form. He isn't that spooked so easily. Hmm… maybe it had to be a Super Saiyan! But, that can't be the Super Saiyan I'm sensing now! It might be Vegeta or someone else no questions asked. I'd better go check it out!_

Pushing off lightly from his position on the cliff, Cooler sped off in the direction of the ki source he felt. It was heading in his brother's direction so he was going to intercept it at all costs.

* * *

As Gohan flew through the sky with the violent winds beating against his face, he suddenly picked up a third ki level heading towards him. He turned his head in the direction and slowed down so he could get a better reading. Whoever was projecting that ki level was strong, but who?

_That power… it's stronger then Frieza's... but… it can't be. No, my father was fighting Frieza not long ago before his signal went out, so who could that be. I have to see for myself…_

Changing course by 5 degrees to the left, Gohan began a new journey towards the slowly approaching power level. It didn't sense all too familiar, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

* * *

It only took a few seconds for Gohan to reach the point where he would meet this mysterious ki signature and could tell it wasn't far off. The planet was on the verge of blowing up so he wouldn't want to miss this.

He stopped in his flight, his white aura dying down as he floated in mid air. Rubble and debris were still flying everywhere making it all the more dangerous but he didn't notice. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even care. His father was gone and he wasn't going to back down now after coming this far!

Gohan scanned the air in front of him, hoping to spot a figure, an animal or something, whatever was heading towards him. He didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, out of the clouds and windy skies, he was able to spot the incoming source of a purple aura surrounding a mysterious figure. His eyes went wide as soon as he laid eyes upon the figure. It was Frieza!

_There you are… I knew you would come!_

Then, within seconds, the figure stopped to float in front of him, his fists balled and his familiar tail hanging lazily behind him. His red eyes glared back at Gohan's own black orbs as they floated, almost suspended in time.

Gohan flinched and bared his teeth, taking his stance.

"You, are you Frieza?" asked Gohan. _No, wait, something is different! _Sure he could recognize Frieza from a mile away but this new Frieza looked all too different. He remembered Frieza having purple shoulder blades, head and torso with his remaining body parts white, but this Frieza looked different.

This Frieza had purple skin, along with the familiar purple head. But, his image was far different. He had red tattoos on his face and his face was purple, the shell thing on his head ghostly white. What looked to be his chest and torso formed into a body armor image that also sported a ghostly white color. To top it off, he had the almost exact size and outline as Frieza's 33 final form and had a purple tail.

The new alien stared at Gohan oddly, looking the spandex and armor wearing boy up and down before narrowing his eyes more in seriousness. Was this a joke?

"NO! I'm not Frieza! I'm his older brother Cooler. Who are you", asked the alien. Gohan's eyes widened more in shock and he dropped his guard, backing off in anticipation.

"F-F-Frieza's brother! B-But… that's impossible! How are you to be here", asked Gohan, dropping back into a fighting stance after regaining his composure from the shock. Cooler flinched.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it since you are one of Frieza's men. I received a distress call from his ship to come here and aid in some dilemma. I'm presuming you made the call… or are you an imposter", asked Cooler, glaring more maliciously at the chibi. Gohan growled and powered up, his fists balling and his teeth bearing. His form was surrounded by a white aura and his ki spiked to an incredible height.

"I am neither. I'm Gohan, son of Goku, the Super Saiyan who died fighting your brother", yelled Gohan in anger. Even though he had just met Cooler, he suddenly felt a strong hatred and fear towards this alien. He knew that Frieza was evil and that he killed people for fun and he had a deep feeling in his gut that Cooler was exactly the same.

Cooler's eyes widened in surprise as he further examined the chibi in front of him.

"A… Super Saiyan"? Cooler's shock dropped into an evil grin and he laughed out loud! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a joke! A Super Saiyan, that is impossible. They are merely a legend; the snobby Saiyan monkey's… all of them believed that legend. If you are one of them, then it is understandable that you do believe in that legend as well"! Then, when the realization of Gohan's words struck him, his evil face turned into an angered scowl.

"So that was the reason my brother sent that distress signal. He had finally been outmatched by a Super Saiyan, your father obviously and called me to help. Well, since your father's energy level is undetectable at the time, I presume I wasn't needed after all." Suddenly, he sprouted a smile and pointed at the powering up Gohan. "But you, as a Saiyan are like a poisonous rat. My family hated them and I too do believe in the legend of a Super Saiyan. So, just in case that this never happens again, I'm going to exterminate you. It's time to clean up the garbage around here. Death to all Saiyans"!

Gohan growled through bared teeth and further prepared himself. Cooler was stronger then Frieza, slightly stronger. And Gohan didn't know whether Cooler was in his final form or not, or whether he could get stronger.

Cooler grinned and balled his fists.

"I'm going to blow you into a million pieces, just like how I have done to countless others before you"!

Gohan was angry now! With a yell, Gohan launched himself at Cooler at an incredible rate. This was unexpected by the tyrant and he got a small fist impaled in his face. He was knocked senseless; his fall appearing in slow motion.

Taking Cooler's disadvantage to his advantage, Gohan started hammering blows into the alien's stomach. After what appeared to be a constant 50 uppercuts to the gut, Gohan punched Cooler in the chin and, increasing his altitude level just a bit, roundhouse kicked Cooler into the distance. Lava and lightning could be seen flickering on Namek's surface, the destruction and end continuing to the dying planet.

Cooler was still flying by the time Gohan caught up with him, the young Saiyan locking his fingers together and jack hammering Cooler into the ravenous ocean below. Cooler fell into the boiling water with a tremendous splash, the water which splashed into the air reaching a height of 5 stories before plummeting back into its place.

Gohan glared down at the wavy ocean below, almost amazed at what he had done before he continued his assault. Throwing both his hands back behind his head, he powered up a tremendous energy rain technique. His palms glowed a hot golden glow as he charged his ki before he threw both hands forward, unleashing his energy rain.

Barrages of ki blasts rained down into the ocean, the waves being knocked off course and the blasts cutting through the water like a knife through butter. Cooler was being repeatedly hit by the blasts and was certain that his opponent was far stronger then this. He didn't let the thought of a Super Saiyan cross his mind this time.

Finishing his assault, Gohan threw one last energy ball into the ocean, a resounding explosion following the impact with the ground beneath sea level. More water and rubble flew everywhere, the damage far greater then what Gohan had hoped for. But, since Cooler's ki was still here, Gohan figured it would take more then a rain of blasts and a few punches to finish this tyrant off. He had to focus and use all his skill and training to help him defeat this adversary once and for all.

Powering up, Gohan charged after Cooler into the ocean, seeing the alien floating in the depths of the water with his arms crossed and slightly bruised up from the assault. He also had a bleeding lip.

Quickly, Gohan charged into action, throwing a flurry of punches at his opponent. Cooler avoided jabs and right punches, ducking a progressively fast hook. Seeing that his punches weren't enough, Gohan leapt forward and sent a right kick at Cooler's mid section. Cooler avoided it by sliding back before attacking with his tail, swishing at his opponent's head. Gohan was quite small and hard to hit, but Cooler was quite fast too.

Gohan ducked the tail swipe and was about to attack when Cooler held his hand up in front of the chibi Saiyan's face, the ki rising in the palm at an alarming rate. But Gohan wasn't going to give up.

Recovering from shock, Gohan held his hands up, fast enough to block the incoming ki ball Cooler had just released. It took him all of his strength to stop the blast from cutting his skin up as he was thrown into the side of a wall which stuck up from the ground and towered above the ocean. Straining his ki and pushing all his pent up energy, Gohan managed to divert the blast, throwing it back at Cooler. The alien was shocked that the chibi was able to block his blast that efficiently and barely avoided getting hit by his own blast.

With the blast sailing off into the distance and exploding on impact with a different object, Cooler and Gohan continued their battle.

Rubble, stone and pieces of earth began too fall into the water, the planet shaking ever more violently with more earthquakes to come. Gohan spiked his ki and rushed Cooler, throwing a right punch at his opponent. Cooler avoided it and retreated, Gohan following and throwing a left hook. Cooler slid out of that one too and was about to continue when he suddenly became aware that he was running out of running space, his back against the wall as efficient evidence.

Gohan suddenly came up to him and threw a right punch, impaling his fist in the wall. Cooler was about to attack, seeing Gohan's disadvantage when he was suddenly punched across the face with a jab. He was too slow to recover from the blow when Gohan suddenly thrust his knee into Cooler's gut, knocking the wind out of the mighty tyrant.

Cooler draped two arms over his mid section, his form keeling over from the blow while trying to recover. Gohan saw his predicament and used it to his advantage. Pulling his fist out of the wall he had it in and quickly shifting behind Cooler, he grabbed the alien's tail and spun him around in circles into a toss.

Then, releasing his hold, Gohan threw him out of the water, quickly following so that he could get a breath of air.

Cooler was in the air now, and he had just recovered from his sudden toss when Gohan appeared in front of him, throwing a jab at his face. Cooler blocked it and retaliated with his own punch, expecting to hit his opponent. Gohan ducked it and came up with an upper cut to the tyrant's gut, smacking him hard. Cooler choked up blood and spit, his awfully small opponent leaping clear over the top of him.

Once Gohan was behind Cooler, he quickly powered up a ki kick and kicked his disadvantaged opponent into the air. Cooler didn't go very far this time and started to get serious.

Using his ki, he forced himself to stop, throwing his arms and legs out to instantly stop his fall. It was stressful for Cooler to bring out his real power, but if he had any chance of defeating his opponent, he had to fight fast and furious. Seeing Gohan charging from behind out of the corner of his eye, Cooler attacked, throwing his elbow back to hit his unguarded opponent. Gohan saw it coming and blocked it with his own parry elbow, coming back with a knee. Cooler copied and kneed him in return, coming to face his opponent front on.

A massive battle insured next, Gohan going on a full scale attack. Cooler retaliated as best as he could, blocking and parrying his opponent's attacks while attacking back with his own assault. He used his tail to try and hit Gohan out of the air but Gohan was too fast.

With their fight intensifying and drawing into climax, the two brought it up into the clouds, shock waves of force and power following the incredible blows the two fighters inflicted upon one another. This fight would make Frieza and Goku's fight look like a joke, and because Gohan had been through intense battles and fights along the way on his journey through Namek, he had definitely strengthened in time, thanks to the Saiyan blood running through his veins. For him, this was the fight of his life.

Knocking Cooler back with a ki push, Gohan attacked full force once again, his aura bursting around him at a violent rate to push himself at his unguarded opponent. Cooler had to recover quickly and, seeing his opponent attacking him, moved to a new mode.

Spinning with his arms and legs tucked, the lizard like alien struck out with his tail, the purple appendage extending to amazing lengths like a sword. Gohan professionally flipped and avoided all blows before, leaping over the last one, attacked Cooler.

Cooler blocked Gohan's incoming punch and responded with a kick. Gohan fazed out though and reappeared behind Cooler, sending a sidekick at his back. Cooler was sent flying down once again, plummeting towards a mountain side. But the mighty alien wasn't beat yet!

Halting his fall, Cooler spun around and, seeing Gohan flying towards him, fired his Destructive ray, two beams of purple energy shooting out of his eyes.

The beams caught Gohan's attention and, quickly stopping, Gohan punched them into the planet's atmosphere, never to see them again.

Unfortunately, Cooler used this as a distraction and he quickly attacked, punching Gohan across the face. Gohan had the wind knocked out of him but he quickly retaliated and recovered, kicking Cooler out of the way and retreating back a bit.

Cooler saw Gohan retreating through blurred vision and, stopping his flight once again, threw back his finger and fired it forward, letting loose a blue beam of energy which flew from his finger, straight at Gohan. Gohan avoided the attack, dodging the blast swiftly and throwing his arm back, threw his own blast back at Cooler, like throwing a regular baseball. Cooler jumped over the blast and, throwing both palms forward, fired off a barrage of blue death beams at his opponent.

Gohan saw the approaching danger and, powering up a ki fist, let it loose on the attacks, effectively exploding all 10 beams fired at him in a single blow.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan got a clear vision of his opponent. Cooler was still floating in the same position he was before, a normal expression on his face. Well, he did look a bit ticked off but all the while, he was normal.

The alien smiled while Gohan stood, ready for an attack.

"Well, well, well, not bad… rather impressive actually. Frieza, yes I can see why he would have trouble with you or your father. You're both very strong. In fact, you're much stronger then I had anticipated. My brother was a pest, I would have killed him sooner or later, but he was always trying to beat me. Trying to prove that he was the best and he definitely had the edge"! Gohan flinched. He didn't know where this conversation was going. But so far, he was learning a lot from this small speech.

Cooler smiled casually and raised his index finger, but not at Gohan. He was pointing to the sky, trying to make a clear statement. And he was, believe it or not.

"But then it happened… I transformed"! This, Gohan did not like and he was more curious then ever yet, a little worried.

"As you know, I'm in my third transformed state but I found a forth beyond it", declared the tyrant. Gohan gasped and stepped back, or floated back. "WHAT!"

Cooler grinned. "You should feel privileged; you will be the first one to witness this form. First you will see then you will die"!

Cross his arms over his face and bring his knees up, he curled into a ball, his from suddenly surrounded by a purple glow. Everything turned into slow motion from then on in, but soon it sped up as a purple shield of ki surrounded the alien tyrant, blocking him out of any eye contact or view. A fierce wind seemed to blow up, almost knocking Gohan out of his flight as the purple shield which glowed around Cooler suddenly cracked. It only took a few seconds for Cooler to transform and Gohan was surprised that Cooler finished it by cracking the purple shell like barrier surrounding him.

Suddenly, the shell exploded, revealing a much larger and exceptionally powerful Final form Cooler. Gohan was shocked beyond belief when he felt the power radiating off of Cooler, and was even more shocked at his opponent's increase in size.

"Whoa man… he's huge"!

Cooler chuckled in a far deeper and scarier voice. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed about the tyrant. Sure his body color remained the same, but he was twice as big as before. He had sprouted four identical horns on his head, changing that shell which he had in his third form. His shoulders and muscles have also bulged up, thick spikes appearing on his back too. His arms also had the same think horns as his back, also decorated by singular purple jewel like orbs. His eyes were pure red, and he definitely looked like a demon.

The tyrant smiled, his lips still showing at least.

"Yes… time to die"! Suddenly, baring his teeth, his mouth was instantly covered by a mouth guard, a white plating mouth shield completing his transformation.

This was not good…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Battle on a Exploding Planet

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**A BATTLE ON AN EXPLODING PLANET**

Chapter 2

Gohan felt the full brunt of Cooler's take off when a gust of wind suddenly exploded in his face, like a tornado pushing him back instead of sucking him in. The ground beneath seemed to cave in when Cooler charged at Gohan, his speed incredibly fast for his size.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH… YOU'RE MINE", screamed Cooler, his massive form towering over Gohan like a lion on its prey.

Thinking quickly, Gohan chose to retreat at this point, putting as much distance as he could between him and this monster. He fazed out of sight, using his super speed as an advantage.

Gohan reappeared a few hundred meters back and at a lower altitude to his previous position. He had expected to have out run his opponent, seeing as that the ground where they used to be floating over was still caving in, he thought he was safe. But he suddenly had his thoughts thrown at his face when he was attacked from behind by the mighty tyrant. Shocked and winded from the knee, Gohan was forced into a cliff side, Cooler's knee driving into his gut. His spandex armor cracked slightly from the pressure, Gohan's blood starting to stain it as well.

Once his opponent was pinned, Cooler locked his fingers together and raised his two fists above his head, swinging down fast and knocking Gohan into the ocean with a jackhammer blow. The planet seemed to shake from such an attack, even though it was already collapsing and shaking with earthquakes.

Cooler laughed and, turning to see the ripples in the water from his opponent's crash landing into the water, Cooler decided to put some climax into their fight. Sensing his opponent in the right position, Cooler dove for the water, fist held out in front of him in a dive punch.

The water exploded from the force and the impact of the blow from Cooler shook the planet again, causing the moving shells of the world to crack. In the space in the water Cooler had created with his attack, the mighty tyrant had his opponent pinned to the ground, his fist jabbed into the chibi's gut. It was a sickening attack, with Gohan at the wrong end of the attack. When he finally was able to feel the pain of the attack rush him, he cried out loud with blood leaking down his cheek.

Cooler laughed and pulled up, the water finally falling back into place. Gohan's cries were drowned out when he was covered by thousands of liters of water, much too Cooler's amusement.

"HAHAHAHAHA… I love doing that"!

It was only a few seconds till Gohan was able to pull him out of his predicament, flying out of his ocean supposed burial planned by Cooler and coming to float behind his opponent a fair distance away, his white aura warping around him.

"Well, back for more I see", exclaimed Cooler in amusement. Even though his back was turned to his opponent, he still was able to sense his opponent.

Gohan just floated there, his aura radiating around him and his chest heaving as he panted for breath, his hair waving upwards in the winds of his energy. His situation was looking desperate, he couldn't even sense Cooler's attacks or approach, and neither could he even track his opponent's movements. It was time for him to bring out his hidden powers.

Balling his fists and spiking to his maximum, Gohan powered up, his form now surrounded by the furious waves of his unlocked potential. His from was completely blue, sort of like Kaioken but different in color.

In a flash, he disappeared, coming to fly around his opponent and approach in stealth and surprise. He circulated his opponent at an incredible speed, seemingly impossible to track. However, Cooler could see him.

Suddenly throwing his left fist behind him in a hammer blow, Cooler smacked Gohan in the face, the chibi appearing out of thin air, his aura disappearing as soon as the fist made contact with him.

"Hello", said Cooler, still holding his fist up where he hit Gohan.

Gohan recovered quickly from his fall and flew off again, his blue aura bursting exploding out to increase his speed and agility since his strength was already increased by it.

Flying around and coming to float next to Cooler, Gohan punched at Cooler, expecting to hit him with his drive attack.

Cooler vanished however, too fast for even Gohan to track. Gohan stopped in his flight and searched frantically to track his opponent. But he found him eventually when Cooler appeared above him and elbowed him down, sending the chibi plummeting towards the planet below.

Powering up and recovering yet again, Gohan decided to retreat and use his speed, to his advantage and put as much distance between him and his opponent. But he didn't get very far.

Like lightning, he stopped when he smacked into something hard and firm. It was like running into a brick wall. Cooler had suddenly appeared behind him, standing tall and in a proper posture, not your regular every day fighting stance.

"So this is the best you can do? What a laugh", taunted Cooler in a haunting voice. Gohan sweated nervously, his eyes casting to look behind him. His opponent was real strong, far stronger then Frieza now. But, Gohan wasn't going to give up just yet.

Spinning around with a yell, Gohan sent a kick at his opponent. Cooler vanished into thin air again, his speed making it impossible to track him. For Cooler's size, it was incredible at how fast he could move. Gohan didn't have time to act when he was jack hammered into the ground. He trailed through the air and eventually trailed along the ground, leaving a good trench in his wake with his corpse ending at the end of it.

He was too shocked and injured to move too fast, leaving him exposed to attack. Cooler came diving in from the skies like a speeding bullet or even faster, following Gohan's crater trail.

With a yell of power, Cooler drove his fist into Gohan's gut, sending him into a mountain side and imprinting him in the side. Gohan left a real good imprint where he was pinned, his face showing his shocked and bewildered expression.

Continuing his attack, Cooler drove Gohan up and then over his shoulder, throwing him into the ground behind him. Gohan was once again pinned and felt the increasing pressure on his body as he was forced into the ground at a painfully slow rate. But the pain ended when he was blasted right into the ground, the land Cooler was on splitting into two because of the massive craves appearing.

Cooler stood up, removing his fist from the ground and he glared up into the sky. And, while watching the crater he had made spilt the planet, he saw out of the corner of his sights Gohan floating up from the crater, all in a mess.

Gohan was bruised up pretty bad and bleeding in some places. His hair was messed up; his spandex uniform was ripped in half from his neck down to his waste. His Saiyan body armor was gone, leaving him in only a pair of spandex boots, tight spandex pants and two white gloves. He was panting in an effort to regain his breath from getting out of the full brunt of Cooler's blast.

"Look at you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You couldn't even detect my movements. What are you going to do about it now huh", taunted Cooler. Gohan was enraged now and was more then determined to beat Cooler. A force like this cannot be left to destroy the universe any more.

Balling his fists and powering up his blue aura, he held his hands to his forehead, one on top of the other and powered up his signature move. Cooler saw this, also sensing the increase in his opponent's ki and the position he was in, his eyes widening slightly.

Keeping his aura locked and powering up his attack full force, Gohan launched his blast with a mighty yell.

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!!!!!!

The giant yellow attack soared through the air, straight at Cooler. The last could easily destroy the planet if Gohan was not careful, but his intentions were clear and his target, Cooler. He didn't want to destroy the already collapsing planet Namek.

Cooler smiled, seeing a way to escape… straight through the blast! All he did was push off from the ground and straight into Gohan's attack, cutting through it with the blast having no effect on him whatsoever.

Gohan gasped, his eyes widening as he saw what Cooler was now doing, trialing up his attack and charging right at him.

"NO WAY!!"

In an instant, Cooler stopped in front of Gohan and punched him in the gut, smacking him away. The blast had done nothing to Cooler; the alien wasn't even scarred in the least.

Using Gohan's momentum, Cooler came up to him and kneed him in the torso, then, finishing his assault, elbowed him into a cliff side. Gohan landed with a crash, leaving a good imprint of him in the cliff side and cratering himself even further. Then, with Gohan's shock in place and pain flowing through his body, Cooler kicked him in.

After a couple of stomps into the cliff, Gohan passed out, giving up from exhaustion. He was done.

"Ha… so this is what a Super Saiyan is supposed to be. He's just a kid. Even though I am highly impressed by the kid's skill, he was still a pathetic loss. Saiyan monkey"! Cooler spat his words, floating up to float above the rumbling planet. The oceans waved more violently, and the skies shook with lightning.

"This planet is going to explode in 3 minutes, it being the boy's funeral. There will be nothing left, his corpse incinerating into nothing. And now, once this planet is gone, I will rule supreme! Nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!"

Cooler laughed out loud, throwing his fist out and causing some mountains and rubble to fly into the air. The planet was starting to come apart, and it was looking desperate now.

"I am the supreme master of this universe! I am the great destroyer, the taker of life! It is my will and duty, that this planet and everything in it be annihilated"!

Gohan fell from his place in the cliff and onto the solid round of a floating island. His from remained lifeless and his eyes were shut tight. He was in pain, and it kept him conscious still. He couldn't die yet… but why?

It took the flapping wings of a bird to land beside him to bring him to reality. The bird was chirping in pain, the planet beginning to kill everything on it, starting with the small, innocent and small life forms who did nothing wrong to it.

"No Krillin… Dad…"

His memories of terrible battles where his friends had fallen were brought into his mind. The sheer pain and anguish he felt on those days, the pain of loss. Just like what his father felt before transforming into a Super Saiyan. It was happening to him. The pain, the memories, the loss… it was all coming back.

Then, Gohan saw his friend Piccolo struck down by Frieza's death beam, the purple beam piercing his friends heart faster then any attack ever could. He never saw it coming… it was too fast.

The visage of Piccolo came into his head, and the torture of his friends at the hands of Frieza and Cooler, his mother and father being killed, millions of people dying when he saw his planet, home planet be destroyed by a massive explosion. It was maddening, horrific, and unbearable. He could feel it slipping.

Gohan opened his eyes with a start, the sounds of evil laughter, screaming and crying heard in his mind. It was coming to him at an amazing rate.

Then, he saw it, the little bird crying out in pain, chirping its last song. Its wings flapped helplessly, its life ebbing away. Then, it fell. Its wings stopped flapping and its suffering ceased. How can someone be so cruel? To hurt something so beautiful, something that did no harm to anyone, who loved life and lived for the purpose of creating a wonderful image. It did nothing wrong, just like his friends and family before it. And they died for the right cause, to protect their loved ones and the life they had created.

Slowly, Gohan reached out with his hands and picked the bird up, covering it and protecting the poor creature. Its heart beat was dying out, slowly and painfully. It was like his beat, slow and calm, yet going out… dying…

The screaming and crying came to his head again and he sobbed as well, clutching the bird in his hands like it was the most precious thing he ever had, and it was gone. It was an innocent living creature that had done nothing, and a monster of unspeakable ruthlessness and evil was killing!

"NO! They didn't do… anything wrong! I can't let this happen… If I don't fight back, I'm going to lose them all… mom, dad, Piccolo, everyone… everything and everyone I hold dear is nothing but a play thing to these monsters! I CAN'T"!!!

His hair spiked up and stood on end, debris and winds starting to circulate around him like a vortex. Lightning struck down from the sky around him, a golden aura bursting around his small form. His tears ran down his cheeks and onto his skin or to the ground, polluting it with a hot sting of anguish. He was growing in strength, and he wasn't going to let go. The pain of loss was unbearable and the images of his family and everyone else suffering came into his mind. He kept it there, it spurred him on and he was going to keep going until he had reached his limit. This was not his limit, it was just the beginning!

With Cooler's last laugh echoing around him, Gohan let out a cry of rage, his aura bursting out in an uncontrollable torrent of flame. The ground gave way as he powered up to maximum and into the beyond!

Cooler stopped laughing and all the rubble and debris he had brought into the air fell to the ground. Something was preventing him from doing so, but what?

"What's this"?

When the scream of Gohan echoed to a stop, the planet was silent, even the earthquakes and lightning stop. It was as if time had ceased its route and was frozen. A new miracle has happened.

Raising the bird into the air by holding his hand out, Gohan sent his energy into the creature, giving it new life. The bird lifted its head and chirped, flapping its wings once again and turning to Gohan. It chirped happily towards him and pecked his hand in affection before flapping its wings and flying off into the distance, disappearing into specks of blue light, its spirit soaring away.

"WHAT! What's going on, he's different, he's changed", yelled Cooler in shock upon setting his sights on Gohan who had gone through an amazing transformation. At least, he thought it was Gohan. In fact, he barely recognized him.

A golden light radiated from Gohan, a pure light of good and life. It was a new power never seen in a thousand years and a form seemingly impossible to accomplish. Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan! He had increased in size and strength, his muscles more bulkier and his speed increased 100 fold. Not only that, his blonde hair stood on end, with pure gold radiating off of it. And his eyes… well…

When Gohan focused his glare up at Cooler, the tyrant discovered to his horror that his eyes were shining a dangerous green. His eyes were filled with rage and hate, and a new determination to defeat his enemy.

"Saiyan insect, prepare to be squashed", growled Cooler, immediately raising his hand above his head to fire an attack down at his enemy.

Suddenly, his arm stopped moving and he felt he was being held back by an incredible force. Looking up in shock, he saw that it was Gohan who had his hand firmly gripping his arm, preventing it from moving. He tried to pull his arm out, but to no avail. While he was trying his hardest to pull his arm out, Gohan was calm and relaxed, unmoving.

"Why don't you wake up, you're hurting people what have they done to you? They have done nothing", stated Gohan coldly. Even though he had full control over his Saiyan side and Super Saiyan form, he was angry…

Instantly and with amazing force, Cooler managed to pull his arm out of Gohan's grip. Then, floating up to a higher altitude, he sent his fist into Gohan's torso or gut, striking him right at his amazingly tough and broadened abs. At this point, Gohan had lowered his arm by his side and was glaring at Cooler angrily. When Cooler's fist connected with Gohan's torso, there was a tremendous shock wave, the planet actually shook from the blow. However, no damage was ever done when Cooler discovered to his horror that Gohan hadn't even budged, nor did he even flinch. Cooler stared at Gohan with wide eyes, too shocked to move his fist from the chibi's gut.

"I can't let you take your unhappiness onto other people any more"!

Cooler removed his fist and backed off, completely in shock. He tried to summon enough courage to speak but his efforts were in vein, he was too afraid now.

"W-W-What are you? You're a monster", yelled Cooler. Gohan growled through bared teeth, flaring his golden aura with the waves of energy warping around him violently.

"Like I said before, I am Son Gohan, son of Goku and guardian of all that is good. I stand for the right cause and protect the innocent. I light up the darkness and shun the night! I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace! ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOOOOUUUUUUUUUU", yelled Gohan, powering up enough to create a shock wave.

Cooler grunted as he was blasted back by the shock wave, never feeling so much pain in his life from just a rise in ki. Before he could recover, he felt a small fist impale his face, and then a knee drive into his gut, causing him to drape his arms over his midsection to stop the pain. He retreated back, his hands over his torso and his posture hunched over.

Gohan turned to him, sill furious with the mighty tyrant. "I will never forgive you for what you have done Cooler, its over"!

Unexpectedly, and out of the blue, Cooler started laughing, undraping his arms and looking up. His eyes were still red and it was clear that he was amused with something, but what.

"Now I see… the Super Saiyan isn't a legend, it's actually real. I love it! You're too much… AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH", Cooler screamed, throwing his hand forward and letting off a incredible blast of energy. The orange blast consumed Gohan's form entirely, the chibi not bothering to block it since it was nothing to him now.

When the blast died down, it is seen that Gohan wasn't at all damaged by the attack. The only wounds that were seen were his old scars from his battle with Cooler but… hang on, where is Cooler? Gohan quickly sought out his opponent and found that the tyrant was floating above him. He looked up…

Within the dark skies of Namek, Gohan clearly made out a round object of fiery orange and red. It was incredible, about the size of a meteor, and the person holding the object above him was none other then Cooler. He laughed madly, his voice reaching Gohan's sensitive ears.

Gohan gasped as he stared at the energy ball in Cooler's hand. It was the exact same ball of energy fired by Frieza which destroyed planet Vegeta, and now Cooler was using it! This was not good…

"Sleeping on the job Super Saiyan? I can gather energy a lot faster then my brother! You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me! Now since Frieza's job is too slow, I guess I'll finish it for him, now die with this planet AAARRRRGGGHHHH", yelled Cooler, throwing his hand forward, along with the massive ball of energy.

The ball of fiery, planet destroying energy flew at Gohan at an incredible rate, the object proving to be quite formidable and powerful. Gohan glared at it. This would take a hell of a lot of energy to block that thing!

Powering up and spiking his ki, Gohan screamed out in rage and threw his hands out to stop the giant Super Nova attack. His hands made contact with the surface of the ball and eventually, started to burn his skin. He growled under his breath and cried, pushing all of his energy into stopping the attack. But slowly, ever so slowly, he was pushed into the ground, his feet making contact with the small island he had transformed on.

Cooler laughed, focusing solemnly on his objective.

"Yes, struggle all you want, its over. That's what you get for disgracing my family"!

Gohan pushed harder, putting as much energy as he could into forcing the energy ball away from the planet. Even though it seemed pointless, Gohan's determination and his thoughts of his family spurring him on.

"You've… murdered millions of innocent people… can't… let it… go on"!

His feet dug into the ground and soon, the ground began to give way, the force of the attack and the pressure increasing rapidly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Yes, it is I who decides who lives and who dies, all living things are mere play things to me… no one can predict my power and cunning", laughed Cooler loudly. But suddenly, his attack let off a gust of wind which incredibly enough, blasted in Cooler's face.

"WHAT"!

Under the attack where it has been driving into the planet stood Gohan, pushing all of his effort and strength into pushing the energy ball away from the planet. He was doing it, he is winning!

With a mighty yell, Gohan threw his arms forward and, powering up his won attack, blasted the energy ball straight back at Cooler. The ball flew at a faster rate towards Cooler then it had done towards him. This shocked Cooler as he saw his attack flying back at him…

"NO… IT CAN'T BE! CURSE YOU", growled Cooler, throwing his hand forward to blast his attack back. But, instead of pushing his energy ball back, it ended up in him getting pushed back as Gohan continued to pour out his energy into his attack, and eventually forced Cooler into space and beyond.

"Curse that Saiyan, this bema can't hold me forever! I'm going to get off and when I do, I'm going to rip him to pieces"! The alien continued his cursing when the light of one of Namek's 7 suns' caught his attention.

"It's the star for the solar system. Maybe I'll just blow that up instead and let them all freeze to death in darkness. Hey, wait a second; I'm heading right for it"!

Soon enough, Cooler found himself pinned against the blazing hot sun of Namek. With the sun at his back and his attack pushing him into it from in front of him, he began losing his life force. The heat was force was unbearable, and he wasn't going to last very long!

_Curse that Saiyan monkey, why wasn't he destroyed with the rest of them? Wait, I remember now, I remember!

* * *

_

_**Flash back…**_

_Planet Vegeta, North quadrant, destruction imminent…_

_In a black and white vision of Cooler's past, he found himself floating in his hover chair, his henchmen watching the four screens on the bride of the ship intently. Each screen showed a different view of the exploding planet Vegeta with Frieza's Star destroyer attack caving into the planet's centre, causing a force explosion to ripple across the planet unlike anything before…_

"_Cancel that order Souza", ordered Cooler to his right hand man. Souza bowed low, a hand on his chest in a salute to the mighty tyrant._

"_Yes lord Cooler… but, what about that Saiyan child, the one named Kakarote. He's escaping in that Saiyan-Space-pod"!_

_The hover chair containing Cooler in his third transformed state floated forward, the alien staring intently at the screen playing above him._

"_Frieza is the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess. I have seven planets to destroy by the end of the day in my quadrant of the universe. Why should allow myself to fall behind schedule just to cover up his mistake. Beside's, it's just a Saiyan child, he's no threat to us"…_

_Up on the screen, they could see Frieza laughing madly as the Saiyan home planet was reduced to nothing, the whole entire area of space erupting into a ball of fire._

"_Bah, look at him, what foolishness. He is so pleased with himself that he is blinded by his arrogant pride. That could be King Vegeta on that space pod for all he knows. What an imbecile", spat Cooler, turning to his henchmen standing behind him at their stations at the bridge._

"_You've got a lot to learn, brother. For now, leave that Saiyan, like I said, he's no threat to us…"_

_**End flashback…**

* * *

_

_He's no threat… to us…_

Those words echoed throughout Cooler's mind as he was reducing to nothing, his body crushing under the strain and heat of his own Super Nova attack. He was finished, and it was his fault… he knew it. If he didn't let that Saiyan escape, Kakarote, or the one named Goku, the Super Saiyan whose son had now won, claimed victory over him!

_"I don't believe it… I could have killed him. If I killed that Saiyan heading for earth, then he wouldn't have had his son… the one… Gohan! If I killed him, I wouldn't be dying right now! I let him go… I let him go!!!"_

And he couldn't be anymore correct then he was now… soon, in a brilliant flash of fire and light… he was gone…

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…"

Cooler's scream echoed for miles, his body disintegrating along with his echo. Soon, with the pieces of his flesh breaking away and burning up, there was nothing left but ash at the end, his attack taking him with it in one fiery explosion!

Darkness…

* * *

**Character profiles:**

Name: Cooler

Race: Lizardia Memphis

Age: Unknown

Power level(s):

Form 3: 13,605,000

Form 3 (Full Power-100): 15,900,000

Form 4: 17,500,000

* * *

Name: Son Gohan 

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 5

Power level(s):

Base: 14,025,000

Unlocked Potential: 15,000,000

Super Saiyan: 20,050,000

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Warrior Beyond Goku

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**A WARRIOR BEYOND GOKU**

Chapter 3

_Seven Years later…_

_The Cell games Arena…_

"I give up", said Goku, powering down back to his more stable form of full powered Super Saiyan. He saluted to Cell and smiled. "I see the limits of my power, and I surrender to you Cell"!

Cell gasped and growled, balling his fists in anger.

"What! This is unacceptable Goku! You can't just give up now when the fight has only begun", yelled Cell. Goku grinned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Cell but I do. I have a new fighter far stronger then I am who will be taking my place to fight you"! Cell raised an eyebrow and stared at Goku curiously.

"OK then Goku, show me who this stronger fighter is who will be fighting me next! Come on! Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks are not even close to the amount of power you and I have", yelled cell. Goku grinned confidentially and pointed to the cliffs above.

"I'm aware of that Cell, but they're not what I have in mind"! Goku then turned his head in the direction of Gohan and called. "Son, it's your turn"!

Gohan blinked in surprise then smirked. Even though he wasn't expecting his name to be called, he was still up for it. _"That's all I wanted to hear"!_

However, despite Gohan's determination and willingness to fight at this time, the Z-fighters began protesting to Goku's decision. It's not something you would call noble, sending his possibly less stronger son to fight a monster like Cell. It was unheard of, and totally out of the question.

"GOKU! You can't send Gohan in, he'll get killed", yelled Piccolo in anger. Goku smiled and floated up to the gang stationed on the cliff. They all followed him with their eyes till the older Saiyan came to stand in front of his younger son, laying a hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up at his father with his teal green eyes, a surprised expression on his face.

"My son is far stronger then I, and has surpassed my expectations. I know he can beat Cell", said Goku. He then laid another hand on his son's other shoulder and knelt in front of him, leveling his eyes with his son.

"Gohan, was there, in any point in time during my fight with Cell that you lost sight of us", asked Goku, using a serious tone in his voice to get his question through. Gohan smiled and shook his eyes, turning his gaze towards Cell.

"No father, I could see you both clearly", replied Gohan. Goku grinned and ruffled his hair, causing Gohan too chuckle and look up at his father. Goku stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well then, let's see if we can get those Saiyan genes flowing! Show him what a true Super Saiyan can do Gohan, good luck", said Goku. Gohan smiled and nodded, clenching a fist in determination.

"Yes father, I'll do my best". Goku nodded.

"Then let's see you do it"!

Taking leave, Gohan leapt off the cliff and landed on the desert valleys below, removing his white cape and taking a full on Namekian stance, balling his fists by his sides and shifting his gaze onto the mighty android floating a few hundred feet above him. Cell spat in disgust and displeasure at the sight of his next opponent.

"You'd better be sure about this challenge you're offering me Goku, otherwise your son is going to die a very painful death"! Goku smirked and held up a Senzu bean, tossing it over to the insect android.

"Here Cell, catch", was all Goku called back. Cell blinked in surprise and caught the Senzu bean. He looked at it suspiciously and in surprise before smirking and eating the Holy object almost eagerly. Krillin was dumfounded.

"GOKU! How could you! Do you know what you've just done", he protested loudly. Goku smiled and nodded, crossing his arms and keeping his sights on Cell.

"Yup, I know what I did. But then it wouldn't be fair if Cell had to face my son at only 4 fifths of his full power. I want to see Gohan fight when Cell has reached his maximum", said Goku.

When Cell finally swallowed the bean, he grinned and balled his fists, feeling the incredible rise in his power level from the bean he had just eaten. The Z-fighters flinched when they felt Cell increase to 10 stronger then his original power, all thanks to the Saiyan cells in his veins which allowed him to recover and strengthen after every battle he had fought in.

The mighty android laughed loudly and flew down to meet Gohan on the desert floor below.

"You're an even bigger fool then I thought Goku", called Cell, turning his full attention on his 11-year old opponent. Gohan focused his glare on Cell and took a powering up stance, a smirk forming on his lips and his eyes flashing in some unknown light.

"I'll defeat you Cell where my father could not! Don't underestimate me", said Gohan. Cell grinned and chuckled evilly, unfolding his arms into a shrug.

"Whatever kid! Even though your dreams of defeating me may seem real, you've got a long way to go yet", declared the android. Gohan frowned and crouched low, balling his fists tighter and tensing his muscles. His ki started to rise, and dust started to ripple out from under him from the winds of some invisible force. Cell flinched when he sensed the rise in Gohan's ki.

"Actually, I've just reached that level", replied Gohan. In a flash and in spectacular Saiyan like style, his golden aura sprang up around him, sending debris and more dust into the air. Most of the sharp, small particles struck Cell's face, forcing the android to shield him from the rapid gales of force radiating from Gohan.

Baring his teeth and letting out a low growl, Gohan suddenly shot his head up and screamed, his once violently warping waves of golden energy turning into a towering vortex of power, pure golden flames starting to flicker out from under him and the earth shaking uncontrollably. The sudden rise in the earth's shaking was far more intense then Goku's power up and much more climactic, the skies filling with golden bolts of lightning.

The Z-fighters were bewildered and dumbfounded, even Goku when they felt the incredible rise in Gohan's ki level. They had never expected Gohan to have surpassed this far in power, and Goku half expected it to be this far. It was now beyond cell's 100 limit, and it started to scare them that Gohan's increase and power up would shake the planet apart.

However, their words were thrown back at them when the earth stopped shaking and Gohan finally relished in the new sensations of his full power. The young Saiyan sighed and smiled, looking over at Cell. To no surprise, Cell was staring at him in complete and utter shock, his eyes wide in evidence.

"Was it something I said", asked Gohan? Cell gasped in almost total fear but recovered quickly and balled his own fists.

While growling through bared teeth and with Gohan watching him with his serious scowl, Cell powered up, letting out an enraged yell. His own golden aura burst out like Janemba's energy, except bolts of green lightning could be seen flickering out and around the energy vortex at an alarming rate.

The wind which burst out was almost enough to throw the Z-fighters off their feet, but they all managed to bite their ground and hold their positions, shielding their faces from the winds of dust and debris thrown by Cell's energy. Gohan however was not fazed in the slightest and just stood where he was, completely calm and collected.

"Every force you create has an echo! Your own bad energy will be your undoing"! Gohan yelled, tensing up and letting his energy flow rapidly through his systems. In so doing, his aura burst up around him more forcefully, waving his gi and hair and forcing everything around him to a full and complete stop!

Cell's power up ceased ever so suddenly and Cell gasped, dropping out of his powering up state and staring at Gohan in bewilderment. His energy exertions had grinded to a halt and for some unknown reason he didn't know what had happened. He was too shocked and surprised to do anything and, dropping his guard, Gohan found his chance to attack.

Charging at speeds seemingly impossible for him, Gohan attacked, taking Cell completely by surprise. He was so fast; he was merely a blur to all those around him, and his attacks came out as nothing but light whirling through the air. The mighty android never knew what hit him when he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him.

Gasping in astonishment, Cell looked down at his front to see fist and foot marks appear all over him, punching pothole like blows all over his chest and gut. More shockingly, the pain never came until a couple seconds later, and by that time, Gohan had already reappeared behind him.

Grasping his chest which began bleeding momentarily, Cell screamed, coughing up blood in response.

"Did you see that", asked Krillin. Tien and Yamcha gulped and shook their heads.

"No, but I could have sworn Gohan was standing in front of Cell a split second ago", replied Yamcha. Tien nodded in agreement and blinked, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"How can Gohan generate that much power", asked the tri-clops.

"I don't know but its mind boggling! Gohan's on fire", yelled Mirai Trunks! Vegeta was gaping and was lost of any form of speech. He was just standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Yet even though he had lost words to emphasize his surprise, he wasn't thoughtless though.

"_It's unreal, not only has Kakarote surpassed me in power, but now his son has too! Unbelievable"!_

Goku blinked a few times in his stupor but recovered before any of the other Z-fighters and smiled, placing his hands on his hips and nodding in an impressed manner.

"Yup, that's my boy. Go get him Gohan"!

Cell stopped screaming abruptly and spun around, fixing his best menacing death glare on his opponent. Gohan was standing behind him with a smile on his face and a look that said 'sorry for the punch'.

"Why you… I'll get you for that brat", growled Cell, purple and green blood seeping out and down the corner of his bottom lip, dripping down to his chin at a slow stream like pace.

Annoyed at his blood loss, Cell spat to the side and turned to face Gohan fully, pumping his chest out while clenching his fists in one swift motion, regenerating his body. The fist marks in his front disappeared altogether, all of Cell wounds repairing themselves from the damage caused by the sudden, unexpected assault.

Gohan smirked at Cell's desperate effort to recover himself. It was amusing to see his opponent in such a state.

"Its quality not quantity Cell, you have a lot to learn about power. You may have gotten stronger from that Senzu bean you just ate, but your power isn't pure and lacks the proper natural order. However, your skill is far beyond question, but I must say that that is stolen too. If you are so wanting to make me pay", Gohan said while raising a hand and gesturing towards the android to bring it on, "Then come on and prove you can".

Cell growled through bared teeth, a vein starting to throb on his solid forehead. He was furious now, and his temper was starting to break.

"ENOUGH BRAT! You talk too much! I'll make sure you never speak to me again"! With a roar of anger, Cell charged at Gohan, trailing behind a wind and dust trail as he went. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" The force of his forwardness in his attack was greatly brought down for his lack of concentration and focus, and because of this, he wasn't going to be able to land any proper blows on his opponent. Well, that would be if he would be able to catch Gohan.

"Take this", screamed Cell, sending a punch at Gohan's face. Gohan leapt over that attack though and took off into the skies above. Cell stopped in his assault and gave chase, giving chase to the young Saiyan in an effort to put as much damage on him as possible.

Picking up the pace, Cell finally caught with Gohan and made a grab for him, only to hit thin air. He flew right through Gohan's after image and, spinning around to a stop, he spotted Gohan floating several meters in front of him with a serious scowl on his face.

Blinking in surprise at Gohan's incredible speed, Cell suddenly recovered and made his attack, flying at Gohan as fast as he could, fists raised in attack. At the same time, Gohan retreated to put distance between him and his opponent, not even bothering to go at full speed to escape.

Letting his assault loose, Cell attacked with full force, throwing punch after punch at his opponent, and every so often, releasing a few hundred kicks every now and then. The mighty android was growling and grunting with each attack he launched, putting full force into his attacks. Burt despite his best efforts, he wasn't able to land a single blow on Gohan, the teenage Saiyan proving to be too fast for him to handle. He was dodging Cell's attacks expertly and wasn't really putting any effort in to do so; he was still testing the android.

Stopping suddenly when he saw the effortless expression Gohan was giving him, Cell bared his teeth and growled sending a swift roundhouse kick up at Gohan's head.

"Stop mocking me"!

His kick made contact, but didn't do much since Gohan had blocked the blow with his arm; the shock wave exploding after contact doing nothing more then the blow had done.

Pushing cell's kick away, Gohan punched out, Cell ducking Gohan's right punch instantly. He was surprised at how fast Gohan was and began making his retreat, falling back as Gohan unleashed his assault.

Gohan attacked with a whirlwind of punches and kicks, his attacks blurring through the air like speeding bullets, but a million times faster. Even the Z-fighters had lost track of Gohan's attacks and frantically began tracing Gohan's moves rather then Gohan.

Cell had basically had enough of Gohan attacking and, in his frustration, attacked back. When he threw a punch, he met the incoming fist of Gohan's punch, the two blows connecting with a giant shock wave to follow. The spectators cringed at this, seeing how it was impossible for someone to attack like that without getting hurt.

Recovering from his previous attack, Cell followed up his punch with his faster then the eye could see assault, Gohan repeating the same process Cell was using to attack to block the android's assault.

Surprisingly enough, Gohan matched Cell's attacks blow for blow and parry for parry. It was hard to believe that either fighter could attack each other at such a rate and without getting tired or injured. All in all, it was an awesome match. However, as the fight in the skies and on the ground continued for miles and miles, it seemed that Gohan was beginning to gain the upper hand and Cell's strength began to weaken.

Cell was beginning to get angered at his failed attempts to inflict any real pain on Gohan and so, fired several ki blasts Gohan's way. Gohan dodged them all and dropped altitude, not stopping till his feet hit solid ground.

A few seconds later, Cell fazed back into view a 100 meters in front of Gohan. Because of his failed attempts to hit Gohan earlier onwards, it had left him quite exhausted, his ragged breathing and slight trembling being evidence.

Reaching up and wiping a hint of sweat from his forehead, Cell bared his teeth and glared at the ground at his feet. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Cell's power started to rise again. If you looked closer, you could see the steam radiating off of Cell's insect like body, the wisps of vapor drifting up into the air and out of sight. This was saying something…

"Darn it… Darn IT… DARN IT ALL!!!!" the mighty android screamed, his head shooting up so that his eyes were fixed on Gohan. The Z-fighters were quite freaked by Cell's sudden outburst but Gohan was relatively calm and made no move to try and defend him self.

"DIE SAIYAN", screamed Cell, balling his fists and powering up to his full and absolute maximum. All the power he had been keeping inside of him finally coming out in sheer force, but at a price!

At the same time his golden aura had burst up around him, Cell's form had buffed to an incredible size. But not in the way how a deflated balloon is being filled with air.

Here, Cell's muscle span had increased five times that of their original sizes and the once flame flickering aura around him had now turned into a fierce storm of electrical currents and wild bolts of energy. Another change in his appearance was his facial features and energy level. His strength had increased greatly however, it didn't quite as reach Gohan's level. To add to it, Cell's eyes were bulging with veins to be seen. Right now, Cell looked insane. And believe it or not, he was!

Letting out an enraged scream, Cell charged at Gohan, fist held back ready to strike. Because of his power up, Cell had lost a lot of his speed, making it easier for the Z-fighters including Gohan to track him.

Seeing a weak point, Gohan ducked Cell's punch and sent a earth shattering blow into Cell's gut, driving it in till it looked he was about to break through. Cell was shocked and, unable to feel any pain except a strange gurgling sensation, coughed up grey blood, his arms shaking uncontrollably from Gohan's powerful blow.

Suddenly, in a sickening display of bulging and vomiting, a fairly familiar and delicate arm had managed to punch out of Cell's mouth, grey liquid dripping from her nimble fingers. Krillin and Android 16# immediately recognized the arm and whom it belonged too.

"It's 18#! Cell's coughing out 18#", yelled Krillin.

Gohan, seeing this sudden turn of events glanced above him to see that his friend was certainly right. Cell was on the verge of regurgitating the last Android he had absorbed to attain his present form.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity to win the battle, Gohan decided to push the Android further out so he would be able to pull her out himself the rest of the way.

Putting more effort into his attack, Gohan pushed his fist further into Cell's mid section, the mighty android groaning in discomfort and draping one arm over his chest seeing as that his stomach was caving in, he didn't know where else to hold himself.

Seeing that he had penetrated far enough, Gohan dislodged his arm and freed his fist, pushing back and jumping a little bit in the air to gain height. Right now, Gohan had managed to free the whole entire right arm of Android 18# including her head and Cell was doing his best to push the female Android's arm back into his system.

Not wanting Cell to regain his full power, Gohan reached up and, grasping the Android's arm, pulled her out, her form sliding if not gracefully out of Cell's mouth and throat. Along with her form, greenish grey blood also spewed out of Cell, a puddle of the acidic liquid spraying out onto the desert floor beneath them. Gohan had released his hold on Android 18# so that the blonde haired Android lay on the ground a few feet in front of Cell, out of danger from the acidic vomit Cell had coughed up along with her, even though she was coated in much of the slimy gunk.

Everyone watched as Cell's appearance started to change. The white of his face and hands turned back into a dark green and his tail shot out, his wings seeming retracting into his body. With his appearance and form morphing and changing, his body became bulkier and fatter, increasing in size till he stood about as tall as Broly but far larger then thinner.

"What? This can't be happening to me!" Cell exclaimed.

"Sorry Cell, but I'm afraid you've coughed up the last of your so called 'perfect power'."

"But how… there's no way that you should've been able to defeat me! I'm the ultimate life form, the terror of the universe, the greatest creation of all kind! You, a mere child can't beat me", yelled Cell. Gohan frowned and walked over to Android 18#, blasting Cell back with a psychic burst of energy to get him away.

The young Saiyan knelt in front of the android and raised her head so she was in plain view of him. She was still alive, but completely paralyzed. She wouldn't be able too wake up for quite a while, considering all the things she's been through inside that monster.

"Rest easy now", whispered Gohan, lowering her back down to the ground and standing up, stepping over her feminine form and coming to stand in front of her in defense. Cell fumed and growled, balling his fists and baring his teeth. He may have been trembling, but he was mad!

"YOU! BRAT! I'll get you for this", growled the now second stage Cell, pushing full power into his system and concentrating all of his energy into one giant bubble. Gohan eyed him curiously, wondering what Cell would accomplish from such a maneuver.

Deciding that there was only one way out, Cell started inflating himself like a balloon. Everyone stared in confusion at this bizarre tactic.

"You have 60 seconds. In 60 seconds, my self-destruct sequence will activate and I'll take this planet and all of you with me," Cell proclaimed. Gohan gasped and stepped forward.

"NO! You can't do that! You'll kill everyone! Every innocent life on this planet! I won't let you", yelled Gohan, powering up a ki blast to blow Cell away. Cell laughed evilly and grinned, staring at Gohan with crazy vein filled eyes.

"It's too late for that now brat, attack me, and I explode! There's nothing you can do now except die! Prepare to meet your doom", yelled the android, letting off a gale of wind. This one almost knocked Gohan off his feet, as the power to this attack began to build from all the raw energy surrounding him.

The Z-fighters could do nothing but stare, absolutely helpless now. With Cell on the verge of killing everyone on the face of planet, including the planet itself, and with no possible way of stopping him, it seemed that the end of the world was imminent.

"Oh-no!" Krillin exclaimed. "Cell's going to blow himself up! What are we going to do?"

The sky began to darken and the energy around cell's bloating form began to increase as time grew closer to the point of which Cell would self destruct, destroying the whole planet in the process. Vegeta and Mirai were just standing and staring at Cell nervously, awaiting the final count down to his explosion. If they could destroy Cell to prevent him from exploding, then they would have done so by now.

The planet began to shake, and mountains started to cave in, collapsing and disappearing into the ground. It was building, and the situation was becoming desperate.

Then, in a final desperate solution to the situation, Goku made up his mind, turning to his friends with a reassuring smile.

"I can't think of any other possible way of saving the planet."

The Z-fighters turned to Goku, all of them with bewildered looks on their faces. Krillin blinked and stepped closer.

"Wait Goku, what are you going to do", asked Krillin. Goku just smiled and raised a hand towards his friends, placing two fingers to his forehead and a fainter smile appearing on his lips.

"See you guys, sorry…" With that, he disappeared. Krillin and Piccolo and the others gasped, Krillin rushing forward to where Goku stood a second before.

"NOOOOO GOKU!!!"

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking to himself to how he would prevent Cell from destroying the world. He did posses knowledge of the instant transmission technique, and with it, he would be able to transport Cell to a different location so to explode at a safe distance from earth. But, what planet could he take Cell too?

It hit him like a ton of bricks and Gohan smiled, walking over to Cell and reaching out, placing two fingers on his forehead.

"Sorry Cell, I can't let you do this. You're rain ends now"!

Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of Gohan, blocking the young Saiyan from touching Cell. Gohan backed off in surprise and stared up at his father in shock.

"D-Dad", Gohan stuttered. Goku smiled and, reaching out with his hand, ruffled the young Saiyan's hair.

"You've done well Gohan, I'm proud of you. But it is my duty to save the planet now. You will get your chance son. Take care of your mother for me while I'm gone, and train hard", said Goku. Gohan gasped and stepped forward, only to have Goku disappear into thin air, along with Cell. Goku's last words echoed through the air, reaching Gohan's ears like the winds of his homeland.

"I love you son… good bye…"

"DAAAADDD", cried Gohan, his hand reaching out to grab the slightly transparent form of Goku's after image, but it faded before he could grab it.

Everyone just stood there, numb with shock at what had just happened. And to think that it only took a split second for Goku, probably the strongest man in the universe to lose his life to an inferior creature created by a maniacal man with hopes and dreams of conquering the world. All the Z Warriors bowed their heads in respect for their fallen friend, family member and most importantly, earth's savior. All except Vegeta bowed who was shocked that his arch rival was gone and that he wouldn't get his chance at facing him to finish what they had started years ago. During the silence that egged on and through Gohan's continuous sobs, Krillin went to fetch Android 18# from the pile of green slimy gunk and move her aside while 16# watched from afar.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a fierce wind picked up from seemingly out of nowhere, blowing dust all over the place and sending mountains and hills collapsing to the ground. All the Z Warriors were staring in shock. How could he possibly be back?

All of a sudden, a narrow, purple beam of energy shot forth from the cloud of swirling dust, and struck Mirai Trunks right through the chest, shattering his Saiyan armor and piercing his heart, killing him instantly. His shocked expression fell along with his body with a loud thud. The Z-fighters never saw it coming.

"So then, who did I hit?" a familiar and sinister voice asked through the cloud of dust. The cloud immediately dispensed as soon as the Z-fighters turned their attention towards it again, seeing a new, perfect form Cell standing in a golden warping aura. They were shocked to find that Cell was in his perfect form again. But even weirder, was that Cell's energy had skyrocketed to 25 from his regular strength and was stronger then Gohan had been when he had been fighting Cell a few minutes ago before Goku left, taking the suicidal android with him.

Cell smirked when he saw the fallen lavender haired warrior lying motionless in a bloody pond of his own blood behind the rest of the Z-warriors. He chuckled when he saw Trunks spew up a wave of blood before finally resting at ease.

"Oh, I hit Trunks. Bet that's disappointing…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Cell Unstoppable

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**CELL UNSTOPPABLE**

Chapter 4

Gohan gaped at Cell's form through the up-hurling dust for a few moments before his face turned into one of hate, rage and anger, his eyes flashing and his teeth bearing. He balled his fists by his sides however, prevented himself from lashing out at Cell.

"I can see you're all wondering where I got my nice new powers." Cell chuckled, to which his only reply was a look of displeasure from Gohan. The Z-fighters were so caught up in gaping at Cell that they failed to notice the boiling up in Vegeta's energy, his temper and anger rising at the loss of his son. His fists balled and his muscles tightened. But despite all this, Vegeta's restraints prevented him from launching himself at Cell, but who knows how long he would be able to hold up.

"Very well then, but to explain it I must start with my creator Dr. Gero. He was a brilliant scientist and along with my powers and upgrades, he was aware of the possibility of the sacrifice explosion technique involving my self-destruction sequence being activated during my purging of this planet against you Z-warriors. So, in case I ever destroyed my original body during my self destruction, Dr. Gero had installed an encasement cell where much of my cells would be contained in. And, if my body was to ever be destroyed in an atomic blast or what not, this tough Cell of mine would be able to regenerate and I would be able to lead another, stronger then ever!"

Gohan growled in anger. His father had died in the explosion and Cell had returned stronger then ever before and Gohan knew that he wouldn't be able to take Cell down as easily as before. Cell chuckled at the looks of bewilderment the Z-fighters were giving him and, tapping the side of his head, the Android made a much more startling announcement.

"In other words to make it simpler for you fools, this special biological containment unit was designed as a singular, microscopic cell. It can be used numerous times and whenever I do use it, I will continue to come back with my strength increased by 25, all thanks to the Saiyan's cells inside of me. Oh, the joys of being a nucleus", said Cell, an even more malicious smirk forming on his lips. "So what do you think of me now Gohan, a new form to ride in and a few new abilities? If you were sick of me before, wait till I start terrorizing you, your friends and the rest of this planet!"

Gohan's temper had risen to its breaking point now and Gohan's energy shot up incredibly once more, his eyes flashing from teal to turquoise all at once. They flickered between colors several times before his aura sprang up around him and his eyes turned turquoise and remained that color, permanently.

"You bastard", Gohan hissed through clenched teeth. Blue lightning began to sizzle around him and his ki continued to shoot up, almost reaching Cell's level.

Vegeta, finally reaching his limit exploded with his raw Super Saiyan power, his scream echoing all around. The Z-fighters were shocked at hearing Vegeta's sudden cry and turned to him with startled expressions on their faces.

Like a bullet, Vegeta transformed into his 2nd grade of Super Saiyan and shot at Cell, preparing to get some payback for the death of his son.

Vegeta's out burst was all that was needed for Gohan to drop out of his powering up state and remain at the level he had been in moments before, his aura dying down and his eyes widening in shock when he watched Vegeta charge past him without a care in the world for his well being.

"VEGETA NO", Gohan cried!

Cell stood still, firm and basically relaxed just like he had been when fighting Hercule, just taking the hits but not feeling anything as Vegeta poured all of his strength into each blow. Even with Vegeta's strongest scatter shot energy technique, it was no good against the new, high powered android. Quickly tiring of Vegeta's meaningless efforts, Cell swatted Vegeta into one of the nearby mountains that was still standing; or had been anyway.

Vegeta was about to get up and try again, but found himself unable to move. His energy had dropped severally after his outbursts and because of the strike Cell had managed to land on him; he had dropped back to his base form.

"Don't bother Vegeta; your match with me would be more boring then pointless. My fight is with Gohan, not you." Vegeta was pissed and was about to get up and give Cell another thrashing but realized that he still couldn't move and just settled for glaring at him instead. His lack of energy soon took its toll and he collapsed flat out on the spot. Though still conscious, he couldn't find the energy to support himself.

Gohan gaped at Cell for a moment but recovered quickly and growled angrily and powered up, his golden aura spiking to maximum power, the pure golden flames and golden bolts of lightning being evident.

"I'll make you pay Cell for my father's death, Mirai's too. I'll put you down once and for all", yelled Gohan. Without waiting for a response, Gohan charged at Cell. He had already realized that his mental powers would be fairly useless since Cell had acquired some of his cells and his father's power to help break it, and it would be even more useless if Cell tried using it against him.

Gohan threw a punch at Cell's gut, which was easily avoided and returned with an elbow to Gohan's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way of the kick that cracked the ground where he had just been lying.

Gohan sprung back to his feet, and was about to fire a quick ki blast at Cell, when Gohan found that he already had one of Cell's fists embedded in his gut. Gohan spat up some blood, and then got kicked in the side sending him sailing straight towards a towering mountain far beyond the battlefield.

A quick release of ki behind him slowed then halted Gohan in mid-air as he took a moment to right him. It only took a split second and Gohan retuned to his assault, charging at Cell as fast as he could. Cell charged as well and together, the two disappeared into warp speed, taking the fight to a whole new dimension of power.

The Z-fighters watched in awe as sonic booms and shock waves exploded all around them, in the sky, on the ground and along the horizon. Mountains collapsed from the strain of force and the ground seemed to split beneath their feet, all just from the force of the punches and attack both fighters were launching on each other. But, seeing as that they had lost sight of their opponent's, they weren't able to see who was winning and who was losing.

However, within Cell and Gohan's eyes, it was clear that Cell was having the advantage, his smirk and confident effortless expression evident. He was gracefully blocking and attacking out at Gohan without having to use all of his power, Gohan meanwhile was putting full force behind his attacks and using all his skill to try and land a blow on his opponent. He managed a few blows, but those didn't do any real damage and Gohan was left with no other option but to defend as best as he could.

Reappearing in the skies above, Cell floated still with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face, seeing Gohan reappear a few moments later, panting lightly from their little spar.

"What's wrong Gohan, am I too fast for you", taunted Cell? Gohan growled and took a glance at their power readings. He cursed at the results.

Cell was standing at a power level of 225,000,000, a hundred million more points higher then he had been half an hour ago. As for Gohan's own power level, he stood at a mere 195,000,000, so he was too far behind to inflict any possible damage against the android. But… there was one thing he could try to do, try to out power him through energy attacks.

Throwing his arms and legs out, Gohan powered up, letting out an ear piercing and clearly enraged scream. His aura shot out in all directions at a violent rate.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN CELL… AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

The winds from his energy nearly knocked the Z-fighters and Android 16# off their feet, but Cell stood firm and collected, still wearing the same smirk as before. He was far stronger then Gohan, so it was no surprise he was still standing.

With a new burst of energy, Gohan threw out his hand and started shifting from side to side in front of cell, letting off barrage after barrage of deadly, highly powered ki blasts at the his opponent. They all seemed to be ready to strike at Cell any moment, but to everyone's surprise, they all broke off from their flight path and spread out around the android, making an impregnable barrier of ki blasts. They all crackled menacingly where they floated, and when cell was completely surrounded, Gohan finished his move.

Leaping up to gain altitude, Gohan let out a yell and threw his arms out, throwing them together so they were crossed over his chest in a swift motion.

Cell smirked and out of the corner of his eye, saw all the blasts circulate for a moment then come pelting his way all at once, just like Piccolo's controlled scatter shot or Hellzone grenade technique.

Seeing a slight threat despite his higher power level, cell moved to a new tactic, one which surprised Gohan greatly. Creating an energy shield around him, obviously one of Gohan's, Cell blocked all the energy balls approaching him, all of them impacting with his shield and attempting to drill into it to reach him. However, the shield prevented them from doing so.

With one last ditch effort, Cell growled, spiking his ki so that his shield forced all of the ki blasts away, all of them rebounding off of his shock wave and flying off into random directions. Wherever the blasts struck, the ground beneath them exploded with great force, mushroom clouds appearing where the blasts landed.

Watching his attack fail miserably before him, Gohan became frustrated and angered at his failed attack. He had failed once; he wasn't going to fail again to this over grown grasshopper!

Powering up to maximum, Gohan charged at Cell, letting all of his rage accelerate his energy to give him a power boost. But even with his rage, Gohan wasn't able to bring his power level to Cell's level.

Beginning his assault with a right punch, Gohan followed it up with combo after combo of earth shaking blows and energy overloading attacks. His attacks were nothing but blurs through the air, and the resounding shock waves from his blows making contact with his target were quickly followed up with further grunts of frustration and explosions from the second full out assault Gohan had immediately launched on his opponent. It looked Gohan was actually inflicting damage on his opponent, but Cell was actually blocking and avoiding every single attack like it were nothing, a smug smile in his face.

Blocking a final kick from Gohan, Cell knocked it back and sent a enormous blow at Gohan, his fist making an imprint in the young Saiyan's cheek and forming a shock wave greater then Gohan's blows. Gohan spat up blood and he closed his eyes from the force of the blow inflicted upon him, Cell's yell echoing around him.

Cell followed up that attack with swift upward kick to Gohan's gut, Gohan eyes widening when the blow hit him. It felt like Cell a iron pole was sticking into his midsection and the pain, not to mention the force of the blow was incredible, the sonic explosion being evident.

Too shocked to do anything now, Gohan crossed his arms over his gut to ease the pain, leaving him wide open for attack. Cell saw this and took this to his advantage, kicking Gohan into a nearby mountain.

Gohan went flying and struck the mountain full force, the whole entire solid structure collapsing from the impact. As it crumbled into dust and rubble, Gohan came flying out of its interior at full rage capacity, yelling as he flew up at cell, his fist held up in attack.

Cell just floated there with a confident smirk and a look that said 'you can't beat me' on him. However, it completely dropped when Gohan fazed out of sight and reappeared behind him, throwing his fist out to attack. Gohan missed though and was arm locked from behind, his arms held up helplessly.

"DARN IT", yelled Gohan, struggling to break free from the lock. Cell laughed and applied force and pressure, trying to break Gohan's arms off. However, Gohan was putting up a much better fight then he had expected and in a sudden energy boost, Gohan broke free, pulling himself forward and elbowing Cell across the face while spinning around.

While Cell was falling to the side in full view of weakness, Gohan spun the opposite direction and kneed him in the gut. Cell had the wind knocked out of him from the unexpected attack, but he recovered smoothly and smacked Gohan across the face, Gohan plummeting to the ground below.

Recovering quickly from the blow, Gohan spun through the air and flipped back top his feet, landing on a flat boulder and dropping into a defensive stance. Almost instantly after he had landed, Cell appeared on top of a pillar of stone 10 meters in front of him, Gohan following the android with his eyes as he landed. Gohan became enraged when he saw the evil and confident smirk on the Android's face.

"Well done Gohan, you've proven to me that you are a one of a kind Saiyan, just like what your father had talked about. But I'd like to say you're still way out of your league. Lets look at the stats, you're a puny, 11 year old teenager with hopes and dreams while I'm the terror of the universe, how does that sound for a fact", asked Cell. Gohan growled and dropped into an offensive stance.

"Don't judge me when the battle has only began Cell, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve", said Gohan. Cell grinned and dropped into his own fighting stance.

"Then show me… show me the power Goku had promised me at the beginning of our little match", replied Cell, a smirk growing on his lips. "Or do you want to disappoint your dear old father… what a shame…"

Gohan merely flinched at the mention of his father's name as an uncomfortable silence edged on into the stand off, a soft wind blowing from the North and waving the young Saiyan's gi and hair.

The Z-fighters watched anxiously as the two warriors stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first daring move. The match had started up strong at the beginning, and everyone could tell that it was going to get better. But this fight wasn't for entertainment; this fight was to determine the fate of the planet. Everyone held their breath, just watching and waiting anxiously in the silence that prevailed.

Suddenly, Gohan attacked, leaping at Cell as fast as he could and sending a kick at the Android's face. Cell caught his leg though and, keeping a firm grip, held Gohan in place. Gohan growled in frustration when he realized that his attack didn't break through and he tried to break from Cell's grip. But he couldn't move and the grip Cell was using was starting to hurt.

"Oh… I bet that must hurt, doesn't it Gohan. Guess it's not so funny now that I'm the strongest here huh", suggested Cell in a mocking voice. Growling in anger, Gohan sent his other foot aimed at Cell's face, only to have that leg caught by Cell's other free hand.

Gohan soon found himself suspended in that position, both his legs caught and unable to be freed. Attempting to free himself, Gohan bent forward and threw his hand at Cell's face, firing a golden ki ball from his palm as swiftly as he could.

Cell had bent back in response and just as the ball had passed over him, Cell bent back up and spun Gohan around, releasing him at a giant mound of rock in the distance.

Gohan was sent flying straight at the mound of dirt, and before Gohan could hit it, the young Saiyan spun through the air and landed at a vertical angle to the ground, feet on the giant rock.

He was about to turn and make an attack on Cell when suddenly, he was over come by the light from a fired ki blast heading straight for him, not doubt one of Cell's. Acting as quickly as possible, Gohan leapt out of the energy attacks path and into the air, the blast striking the giant rock and exploding on impact, the smoke and blast consuming Gohan in a burning sensation of pain.

Finding a way out of this and deciding to hide for the moment, Gohan flew down to the crater caused by the explosion below and hid behind an upturned rock, blocking him from view with the smoke helping him conceal himself.

Watching, Gohan saw Cell appear on the cliff above, a smirk on his face with his eyes narrowed down on the crater below. Since Cell couldn't see Gohan, he was not sure he had survived or not, but as always, the mighty android always found a solution to his problems.

Holding out his hand and aiming it at some random boulder sitting somewhere at the base of the crater, Cell fired a green energy blast, destroying the boulder and sending more dust, smoke and rubble hurling into the air.

The blast had missed Gohan by a few meters, and the young Saiyan shielded his face from the flying debris. He realized that hiding would be pointless, and all he could do was bide some time so he could think of a way to beat Cell.

"_There has to be a way to beat that monster, he's too strong to fight head on!"_

Cell smirked, his eyes searching the smoking rubble and ledges below.

"Remember, a few days ago I was the one hiding, I needed time to stall and think of a new strategy to beat my opponents. Is that what you are doing now Gohan?" asked Cell, shouting his words into the smoke below. He knew that Gohan could hear him, and he knew exactly the right buttons to push.

Gohan bared his teeth and clenched his fist, restraining himself from lashing ut at his opponent. He hid his ki as best he could so that Cell wouldn't be able to be able to detect him, but he knew his efforts would be futile. He was also aware that Cell knew he was here.

"Your beloved Piccolo's cells are apart of me, and I can sense that you're alive down there kid. What would your dear father say if he saw you hiding like a coward", asked Cell.

That really got Gohan's nerves flowing, and leaping out from his hiding place at Cell in a rage, Gohan charged.

"BOO", shouted Gohan as he flew full speed at Cell, dust hurling out of the way as he made his way towards the android, intent on finishing the bug off once and for all. Cell smirked when Gohan appeared, and just as Gohan appeared in front of him, he disappeared, just as Gohan punched at him.

When his attack hit nothing, Gohan tracked Cell along the rocky battlefield, the ground disturbed and uprooted from their previous fight.

Seeing Cell appear floating above the ground some distance away with dust blowing out in all directions from his energy, Gohan went onto the attack, yelling loudly as he charged.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Super Gohan

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**SUPER GOHAN**

Chapter 5

Yelling at the top of his lungs as he charged, Gohan swiftly made his way towards Cell, dust hurling into the air as he past over the ground.

Cell grinned, seeing Gohan making his way towards him in a rage. He knew he had made the Saiyan child mad, but that wouldn't stop him, not now.

Appearing in front of Cell a few seconds later Gohan threw a left jab at Cell's face. Cell backed off to the side, avoiding the punch easily. Gohan then went in with a right round house kick, sending more dust into the air but missing his target once again when Cell backed off further.

Frustrated at his inability to hit his opponent, Gohan went in for ki enflamed attacks, charging up towards Cell and sending more punches and kicks at the android. Cell ducked and avoided all of Gohan's attacks easily, backing off as Gohan continued futilely trying to hit him.

Ducking a right punch aimed at his face, Cell backed off and, seeing a flaw in one of Gohan's ki enflamed attacks, side stepped Gohan's jab and swiftly caught it, keeping hi firm and making sure Gohan wouldn't move. Gohan growled in frustration at being caught again and tried to break free. However, even with his strongest pull, he couldn't move.

"Come on, you're going to have to try harder then that", said Cell. Gohan screamed when Cell snapped his arm, bending it in the opposite way to his elbow and keeping him in an arm lock. Cell smiled and floated closer to Gohan, whispering into his ear.

"You're not paying any attention to my moves, Goku taught you better then this… didn't he", asked Cell with a grin. Gohan growled.

"YES… HE… DID", Gohan shouted, spinning around and swiping out at Cell with a left roundhouse kick. Cell disappeared though and Gohan tracked him, even though Cell was moving at speeds faster then him.

Suddenly sensing a back handed fist coming from behind to his right, Gohan glanced behind him and blocked the incoming attack, wincing slightly from the pain inflicted from the attack. Even though he had blocked it, it still hurt like hell. Pushing the fist away Gohan spun around and was about to attack Cell when he was kicked in the face by one of Cell's own roundhouse kicks.

Gohan was sent flying from the kick and as Gohan was flying through the air, Cell appeared above him and jack hammered the young Saiyan into the ground below, burying the young Saiyan under rubble and forming a crater 2 meters deep.

It took Gohan a while, but he managed to dig himself out from under all the boulders and rubble. He had taken quite a beating and was bruised up in all places, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

Looking up to locate his opponent, Gohan saw Cell floating above him among a small cloud of dust. Gohan wasn't able to see what Cell was doing at first, but when the dust finally lifted, Gohan's eyes and mouth fell open.

With two fingers at his forehead and a serious scowl on his face, Cell glared down at the young Saiyan below, a golden light appearing at the tips of his two fingers against his head. Gohan knew what that attack was and couldn't help but stare in absolute shock. Cell was using the Special beam cannon.

Throwing back his arm, Cell through his fingers forward and launched the twirling beam of energy at his opponent, the golden beam shooting through the air like a bullet and straight at Gohan.

Realizing the danger he was in, Gohan crossed his arms over his face and crouched, the beam striking at his defenses and drilling in deep. The attack burned his ski and, preventing the attack from drilling straight through him, Gohan used his ki to help. It took a lot of effort to withstand the beam, and when the beam had reached its preferable time limit, it exploded, the beam's destructive power being far greater then what Gohan was expecting. The explosion consumed him in a fiery ball of death and when the explosion and smoke cleared, it was revealed that, despite the crater it created, it failed to destroy Gohan.

Uncrossing his arms and glaring up at Cell, Gohan's teal eyes suddenly became half-idled and Gohan fell on his left knee. He crouched over from exhaustion and supported himself by placing his right arm on his right knee, shutting one eye to bite back the aching pain searing through his body from lack of energy.

Landing 15 feet in front of Gohan, Cell grinned and walked over causally, knowing that the young Saiyan was unable to attack due to his loss of energy. However, Gohan was still in Super Saiyan and was still a threat, but Cell didn't worry, like Gohan's power would be able to stop him.

"Now that felt like a Piccolo technique", said Cell. Gohan, baring his teeth looked up, one eye open fully while his left eye was half open. His body ached just from moving his head.

Cell smirked at the look on Gohan's face as he slowly approached. "I really didn't think the Special Beam cannon packed that much of a punch", continued the android, stopping in front of Gohan's kneeling form.

Gohan dropped his head, closed his eyes and bit back his tongue to stop him from whimpering. He tried to block Cell out from his world and attempted to get back as much energy as he could. Cell lowered his smirk slightly to a smile and dropped himself to Gohan's level, kneeling in front of the young Saiyan and narrowing his eyes on him.

"But maybe it's just that much stronger now that it's coming from me, what do you think of that", asked Cell? Gohan didn't say anything, eh just continued to kneel in silence, eyes closed and head hanging. Cell noticed this and smiled a very sinister smile. "Are you even awake?"

Nothing…

Smirking a very big smirk, Cell proceeded to push at Gohan's buttons again, wanting to get Gohan's juices flowing into the fight, since he was the only one who could put up a descent fight against him.

Chuckling under his breath, Cell spoke. "You're letting your friends down again…"

That got the desired effect Cell was looking for, resulting in Gohan's head shooting up and his hand shooting forward to point directly at Cell's face at point blank range.

Moving faster then Gohan could see, Cell bent back sharply, avoiding the thick narrow beam of golden energy that shot out of Gohan's palm. It barely grazed his chest and, when the beam died down; Cell back flipped and crouched down on all fours in front of Gohan, a confident smirk on his face.

Puzzled at what Cell was doing, Gohan suddenly was grabbed on the face and driven back by the hand shooting forward at him from Cell. Incredibly, Cell was using Piccolo's special stretching arm technique, and putting it to good use, Cell started driving Gohan through the many boulders, mounds and cliffs behind the young Saiyan. Gohan went through all obstacles, and the pain Gohan felt was unbearable. He screamed as he was continuously thrown through the solid rock objects.

"I posses the greatest power in the universe" yelled Cell, his expression turning into one of pure evil madness. "And I'll use them all to make you toast!"

Releasing Gohan when he thought the young Saiyan had had enough, Cell pulled his arm back and returned it to its normal length and size back at his side, clenching and flexing his fingers.

When Gohan was released he had found himself buried under tons of rubble from the collapse of a rocky cliff above him. He felt like he had been run over by a car and was even more bruised up then before, his gi ripped in several places and his forehead cut and bleeding.

Unveiling himself from the rubble, Gohan staggered over towards a giant rocky mound sticking to about 3 stories high and hid among the rubble and boulders behind it. He gasped for breath and fell back against the stone structure, sweat infecting his brow and his mouth agape, eyes tightly shut.

"It's… it's like fighting a… an illusion", panted Gohan, opening his eyes and glancing behind to where Cell was. He could sense Cell approaching his hiding place, his footsteps crunching on the ground behind the mound of rock.

Gohan shivered at the thought of further beating and he hid himself even more, concealing himself behind a narrow craves. But he soon found out that not even a rocky mound would be able to hide him for long, and a few seconds later, he felt the entire half of the structure split in two, one half collapsing to the ground and into a pile of smoking rubble. Cell had punched a clean uppercut into the stone like structure, easily revealing Gohan from his hiding place.

Gohan was hiding behind a small chunk of rock and was staring at cell in fear, sweat running down the side of his face.

Cell smirked at Gohan's expression. "Hiding only proves your cowardice my young fighter", said Cell mockingly. Gohan, having enough of this hide and seek game decided to make a break for it. He fazed out into super speed and started weaving through the rocky desert, zipping through maze like boulders, zapping under low over hangs and hopping over mounds of rock. The Z-fighters watching form a distance could barely track his movements.

When Gohan thought he had lost Cell and had moved a few kilometers from his opponent, Gohan reappeared next to a steep rocky slope next to a rocky mountain. However, when he heard the foot stomping next to him against the rock like slope, he realized that it was pointless to try and run from Cell.

Glancing to his left, he saw Cell glaring at him with a grin on his face and his arms crossed, his feet stationed on the slope so that he wouldn't slip and fall.

"That really hurt didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been far less painful", said Cell, looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat in pursuing the young Saiyan. Gohan gasped in shock but then dropped into a fighting stance, glaring at his opponent and readying himself. Cell chuckled.

"Still wanting to fight? Well take your best shot, you can't hit me", mocked the android.

Attacking anyway, Gohan charged, sending a swift punch at Cell's mid section. The android ducked under Gohan's punch and, while Gohan was flying over him, kicked him into the air with a loud shock wave. The force of the blow was able to knock the wind out of Gohan and just as he was soaring through the air, Cell fired three energy rings at Gohan, binding him tightly.

Gohan found himself hovering 10 stories above the ground, feet, arms and hands bounded to his sides. He struggled to break free, growling and yelling under his breath. The binds burnt at his sides and tightened around him. It too was unbearable and all Gohan did was wither under the tight cuffs.

Cell appeared in front of Gohan, floating 25 meters away with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Another Vegeta move out of the hat, hope it's not too tight", said Cell. Gohan growled through bared teeth and tried in vein to break free from the binds. However, the binds were too tight and all Gohan did was struggle under the strain. But then, when Cell positioned himself to fire the familiar Kamehameha wave did Gohan start to struggle more, determined to break free.

A blue energy ball appeared in Cell's palms, lighting up the ever fearsome grin on his face. "Stop me if you've heard this one before…"

Gohan growled and struggled harder, trying to snap his arms and legs apart to break the energy binds. Even though it didn't work much, he could feel them slacken slightly. Cell smirked at Gohan's efforts and decided to finish the fight off once and for all.

"One final move and game over…!"

Letting out a cry, Gohan powered up, the binds starting to give way under his strength.

"KAMEHAME… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" cried Cell, firing the bulging blue beam at the young Saiyan.

The following events happened in slow motion. As the beam approached and closed in on the young Saiyan, Gohan let out a final scream and powered up to his maximum, and with all his might, he managed to break free, the energy binds disintegrating as he broke his arms and legs apart.

Cell gasped when he saw Gohan free himself and watched the young Saiyan maneuver out of the Kamehameha wave's path. As Gohan plummeted to the ground below, Cell allowed a smirk to spread across his face.

"He's… got a spark left…"

Cell's words couldn't be any more right, as Gohan had wasted all of his energy in trying to break free. The Z-fighters gasped in shock when Gohan powered down to his base form, his black hair returning and his teal eyes flashing jet black once more. His tattered and bruised form hit the stone ground instantly and he fell limp, his face showing his pain and stress.

Cell chuckled at how easy it was to knock Gohan out of the count and floated down to him. He was certain he had tired Gohan out completely but wasn't quite sure and went to investigate.

When Cell landed, a bolt of blue electrical currents simmered up his form, like electricity over a metallic wire. He was still standing strong, and the smirk on his face said it all.

"And I thought Goku promised a challenge for me from you boy! I was sure that if you got angry you would obviously surpass my expectations. To bad that Goku is gone and isn't here to watch his own son suffer. It's sad, I almost feel guilty" chastised Cell, striding over to Gohan's unconscious form.

He smiled down at Gohan evilly, but when he saw Gohan choke and look up, his expression turned to one of utter surprise.

While Gohan was sitting up, the young Saiyan opened one eye and looked up at his opponent, seeing him towering over him with a confident smile on his face. Gohan's power had dropped amazingly low, and he didn't know if he would be able to take another punch. Cell laughed at the sight.

"Ahh… there must be something you're still anxious to prove Gohan. How amusing, I wish it had come to this sooner", said Cell, reaching down and picking Gohan up by the throat. Gohan gasped when he was lifted off his feet, one hand wrapped around the wrist of the culprit now squeezing the life out him.

Gohan chocked and coughed, clawing at Cell's hand to let him go. But it was all in vein as Gohan's vision started blurring out and the sounds of Cell's laughter reached his ears.

"The whole world is resting on your hands, you're the savior", said Cell. Gohan opened his eyes too look down at Cell once more and was about to blast him when cell applied pressure, forcing Gohan's hands to his wrist. Gohan clawed at his hand even more until lack of air prevented him from doing so and he lost all strength, not to mention his consciousness.

His arms fell to his side lifeless and his eyes closed, his last breath being one of sheer gurgling and slow motion. His death came quick, and Gohan blacked out.

Cell grinned at his success and smiled. "Good night Gohan"! Then, extending his arm to the side and opening his palm, a golden ball of energy appeared, Cell gathering energy into one final attack. The glow of the attack reflected off Gohan's relatively smooth skin and onto the ground around them. Blue lightning began flickering around cell once more, the bolts ruthlessly striking the nearby objects and floor beneath their feet, burning it severely.

"GOHAN! NO", cried Piccolo. The Z-fighters couldn't do anything but watch. They knew they wouldn't be able to reach Gohan in time and they all knew it would be pointless to make a move since Cell would be able to cut them all down easily. And with Mirai and Vegeta out, they were nothing but useless.

"Without your father holding your hand, you really are nothing", said Cell. He was sure that Gohan was unconscious now and wasn't able to hear him, however, he thought that he would have a little bit of fun with the young Saiyan and taunt his corpse a little more before annihilating him.

The android didn't know how wrong he was when he thought Gohan was out…"

"D-Dad", Gohan whispered…

"_I know you sacrificed yourself to keep anyone else from getting hurt dad. You're counting on me and I'm going to prove that I'm not weak anymore. You sacrificed yourself to save us and I won't let you DOWN"!_

Gohan returned to the real world instantly, feeling the rush of new power reaching him from his inner self. It was awesome, and the young Saiyan grasped it, held it, and used it to free himself of any final weakness infecting his system. He had a gift, he was a gift, and he was going to fight to the last breath!

Seeing Cell smiling at him smugly only fueled the rage that had filled him in the beginning and it spurred him on, giving him energy and courage too fight on. Now, it was time to finish this!

Swiftly and suddenly, Gohan kneed Cell in the face, causing the android to release his grip and fall back, staggering in shock. Gohan used this opportunity to break the barriers of his power and landed, crouching low and balling his fists. His eyes flashed turquoise and, free of any restraints, powered up to Super Saiyan.

"YOU'RE FINISHED CELL", screamed Gohan, throwing his head back and letting out the loudest scream he could muster, his energy soaring beyond Cell's and reaching its breaking point.

Fully pushing past his restraints, Gohan transformed, his hair spiking on end and his golden aura surrounding with bolts of blue lightning. His hair darkened a strong gold and his muscles bulged slightly, strengthening and gaining new energy.

The plan shook violently when a sudden shock wave pierced the silence, Gohan's anger snapping and his energy releasing in one giant explosion.

The Z-fighters were absolutely baffled when the full force of Gohan's energy hit them. It was unbelievable! Gohan's ki level had jumped 300 stronger then Cell's. The thought of this made them cry in joy!

"Gohan has found the second level of Super Saiyan", they all yelled!

Stopping his yells of rage, Gohan focused his rage solemnly on Cell and growled, his teeth bared and his eyes glowing a dark turquoise. They flashed every time his golden energy passed his eyes and his skin glowed whenever a bolt of lightning flickered from his warping energy.

Vegeta grumbled in the background at Gohan having surpassed him… again!

"Like I said before Cell, you're finished", stated Gohan, tensing up and clenching his fists. Cell gasped in shock but growled soon after, pumping up whatever courage he could grasp and powered up! His form surrounded with a golden aura, joined by bolts of blue lightning that rocketed intensely upwards.

"FINISHED? I'll tell you when I'm finished boy, when you are drowning in hell", screamed Cell, taking off in the opposite direction to Gohan and stopping when he was at least 100 yards away on the flat, desert surroundings. Gohan just glared at Cell, a current of electricity shooting past him.

Smirking, Cell cupped his hands behind him and took the Kamehameha powering up stance, his golden aura shooting up around him with blue bolts of electricity shooting around him. The ground began to shake as Cell powered his Kamehameha to maximum strength, a ball of blue energy appearing in his palms.

Cell grinned and shouted at Gohan who didn't even make a move to fire a counter Kamehameha wave. "My old power doesn't even compare to how powerful I have become! Witness the full wrath of my Ultra Perfect form, and know what it's like to feel true pain!"

The blue ball of energy in his palms strengthened in force, the ground cracking and continuing to shake violently. Bolts of blue electricity began to shoot out from Cell's blue energy ball as he charged it up to as far as it would go.

"This one blast is capable of destroying you all, including this planet! Do you boy have the courage and strength to stop me, or are you just frozen with fear that you can't", taunted Cell.

Gohan merely narrowed his eyes while Cell continued charging the attack, a fierce wind picking up around him. The Z-fighters were shocked at the tremendous power Cell was using in the Kamehameha wave and just stood helplessly watching. Android 16# was unfazed by such a force, and the Z-fighters found his calm and collected mood quite puzzling. They ignored him and focused solemnly on the match before them.

Cell smiled at Gohan. "So you don't have the courage to stop me! Then the end of the world is on your hands!"

Gohan frowned, a bolt of electricity passing his eyes. "We'll see…"

Cell's eyes widened maddeningly and he shot his hands forward. "GO TO HELL!" he screamed, releasing the attack upon the young Saiyan. The blast would easily consume him, as well as the entire planet if nothing was placed before it to stop it. The Z-fighters were shocked that Gohan hadn't even bothered to fire a counter Kamehameha wave, let alone try to defend himself.

Seeing the beam close in on him, Gohan narrowed his eyes and stuck out his hand. Cell's attack closed the final distance between it and its target and impacted against Gohan's hand. Cell's eyes bulged from its sockets when he saw Gohan merely catch it with his bare hand, the blast having no effect.

"WHAT!?" Cell cried, pushing more energy into his attack. He suddenly found that he had no more energy to give and watched helplessly as Gohan walked forward, blast in hand and vibrating off his palm uselessly.

The Z-fighters watched in shock as Gohan slowly and effortlessly walked towards Cell, hand still outstretched and holding Cell's attack where it was. When Gohan was within 10 meters of Cell, still holding on to the blast, Gohan glared at his opponent and smirked.

"Now let's see how effective this attack of yours is Cell."

Cell screamed when he felt his from start to give way under the strain of the outpour of power he was feeding into his attack. "NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Growling under his breath, Gohan fired a golden blast of his own into Cell's Kamehameha wave, the blast forcing its way into Cell's and soon, over powering it by a mile. Cell saw his closing fate when his blast disintegrated and he was consumed by Gohan's gigantic attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The beam ripped and burnt Cell's body away, his death seemed to slow into slow motion as Cell's body parts began to break away. His scream echoed on, the pain becoming unbearable as he was slowly turned to ash.

When his body was fully gone within the golden beam of death, along with his Final cell which exploded into nothing, Gohan aimed the beam up into space.

The attack continued on for miles, people all around the planet seeing it as a light flying up into the heavens, taking whatever it was contained within that fiery column of death.

Seen from any near by satellites, the beam trailed on and on, flying at speeds unimaginable through human eyes and straight into the solar systems sun.

After a small explosion had occurred on the sun's surface from the beam of golden lights collision, the beam suddenly disappeared, its energy disintegrating into golden particles and soon, vanished all together.

Back on earth, Gohan stood valiantly in the centre of the desert, surrounded by the round crater formed by his energy and attack.

The young half breed had his fist held up in victory and a victory grin on his face. His turquoise eyes trailed off into the sky above.

If that weren't enough of a finish pose for you, clouds had began to circulate around Gohan's position and a beam of light shone down through the gap in the clouds and shined upon Gohan. The light sparkled in Gohan's eyes, a current of electricity running up his outstretched arm and exploding on the tip of his fists, the sparks flying everywhere with a bang.

At that moment, a lightning bolt struck his fist, the current of electricity spreading across his body and forming a blue aura around his Super Saiyan 2 glow. One day, people would look to this picture as a person looking upon the one true hero of the universe, the strongest by far.

"Dad… I did it", whispered Gohan, closing his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the warming light of the sun. Cell… was finally… gone…

* * *

Character Profiles:

Name: Cell

Race: Biologically enhanced Android

Age: Unknown

Power level(s):

Imperfect form (full power up): 37,000,000

Second stage Cell (Android 17# absorbed- full power): 66,000,000

Cell (Perfect form): 165,000,000

Perfect Cell (Perfect form-100): 180,000,000

Perfect Cell (Buff form-100 full power) : 200,000,000

Ultra Perfect Cell (Perfect form): 225,000,000

* * *

Name: Son Gohan

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 11

Power level(s):

Base: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan (full power): 120,000,000

Super Saiyan (Powered up-89): 190,000,000

Super Saiyan (Powered up-100): 195,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 425,000,000

* * *

Goku-Super Saiyan full power (after Senzu bean): 145,000,000

* * *

Vegeta-Super Saiyan (2nd grade): 125,000,000

* * *

Mirai Trunks-Super Saiyan (2nd grade): 120,000,000

* * *

Piccolo (Fuse with Kami): 95,000,000

* * *

Krillin: 1,900,000

* * *

Tien: 1,050,000

* * *

Yamcha: 1,002,500

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	6. A new beginning

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**A NEW BEGINNING**

Chapter 6

_2 days later…_

An enormous celebration was held at the Ox Kingdom, the whole kingdom and everyone living in it celebrating the defeat of Cell, the one true threat to the planet. They all knew that it was their King's grand son who killed the monster and were practically jumping with joy in the joyous occasion. It was one of the happiest times Gohan had ever experienced.

The Brief's were invited to attend, including Krillin, Android 18#, Android 16#, Master Roshi, Yamcha, the Shinhan family, Puar, Oolong, and just about all of Goku's friends and family. However, no one else on the outside the world of the Ox Kingdom was invited, because they didn't know the truth of what had happened at the Cell games two days ago. But the Z-fighters didn't care.

Mountains and mountains of food was prepared, and everyone was abuzz and in party mode. There was music, dancing, food, rituals, stories and other cultural activities. There was also a sword and shield withdrawal by all the military forces in the Kingdom, all of them saluting Gohan for his success. Gohan also raised his dragon sword in salute to his father Son Goku, the man who saved the world from instant fate.

The party went on all night long, stopping at around 3:30 in the morning. By then, everyone had gone home and were relaxing, enjoying whatever holiday they received before starting their everyday lives at work again.

Gohan began his training shortly afterwards, studying occasionally but keeping more intone with his skills. Chi-Chi allowed him to train full time now and didn't mind seeing the young Saiyan fighting.

Gohan sometimes left to visit Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Dende and Android 16# for training or other private matters. He really loved seeing his friends, excluding Vegeta since the prince was always a pain in the neck. He was still a good sparring partner though, that was until Gohan started training more often.

A few months later, the Son family was blessed with the birth of Goten, the new son of Son Goku and baby brother to the new hero of earth Son Gohan.

The Z-fighters celebrated this joyous event at the Son house when Chi-Chi returned home from the hospital. To everyone's surprise, Goten looked exactly like Goku and they could have mistaken the chibi Saiyan for a clone copy of the older Saiyan.

Peering into the crib, Gohan, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King got their first good look at the peacefully sleeping chibi Saiyan Goten. The dark, black hair of the young Saiyan outlined itself into the pillow and his small form remained still. The only noise in the room was a lone fan hanging over the Son family's head.

They were in the room supposedly built specially for Goten by Bulma, allowing Gohan a room for himself. Gohan was grateful however, really liked being with his new baby brother.

"Wow, look at him, little Goten. He is so adorable isn't he Gohan", exclaimed Chi-Chi quietly, her eyes sparkling brightly. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! So he's my little brother. Hey, he looks just like dad", said Gohan, looking over at his grandfather and mother, pointing out the messy hair style that had donned Goku for all of his life. Gohan was indeed right; Goten had the exact same black and spiky hair Goku had when he was a kid. It was also amazing how much Goten looked like his father.

Chi-Chi nodded. "He does doesn't he Gohan. Oh, think of how much Goten will grow up just like his father. The same eating habits, the same strengths and the same naivety and innocents just like Goku", exclaimed the black haired woman. The Ox-King chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure that he would be exactly like you said Chi-Chi!"

Sighing, Gohan leaned against the side of the crib and gazed down at his sleeping brother, the young chibi Saiyan stirring slightly. However, the young chibi didn't just stir, he woke up, and to Gohan's, Chi-Chi's and the Ox-King's joyous surprise, Goten had the exact same orb black eyes like his father.

His eyes peeking open fully, young Goten looked up at his family in surprise, blinking a few times to see if he was seeing things. He looked from one innocent face to the other, not knowing who they were and getting his first good look at them.

"Aww, he's so cute", said Chi-Chi, reaching down and picking the young Saiyan up from the bottom of the crib, pulling the baby child to her and rocking him close to her.

Looking up at his mother, Goten stared for a moment, his expression still a look of surprise before he took a glance at the boy dressed in the orange and blue gi standing next to Chi-Chi.

Gohan smiled kindly at his little brother and waved.

"Hello", Gohan exclaimed happily. Blinking a couple of times, Goten's expression suddenly changed to a look of happiness.

Shifting in his mother's arms, Goten tried to reach out for Gohan, making strange grunts that he wanted him to hold him. Seeing this, Chi-Chi giggled and handed the baby over to Gohan, the young Saiyan taking the baby into his arms and holding him firmly so not to drop him.

"He wants you son. Never have I seen Goten wanting someone to hold him so badly", said Chi-Chi with a smile. Smiling back, Gohan glanced back down at Goten, the boy whom he held in his arms.

The younger child was laughing playfully and waving his arms around to express his happiness at being in his brother's arms. The sight of Goten acting innocent made Gohan's heart soar, a smile crossing over his lips.

"_Just like dad… always full of energy and happiness. He's like a child of the sunshine and light…"_

Pulling Goten into a tight hug, Gohan rocked the young Saiyan in his arms and rubbed his cheek against Goten's, making his baby brother giggle at the feeling. Chi-Chi and the Ox-King laughed, both of them taking pictures of the two Saiyan's together. They even managed to capture one where Goten tried to clamber onto Gohan's back. It was funny yet sweet all the same. This was a moment Gohan would be remembering for the rest of his life, and with Goten by his side, he knew that the future would hold many benefits for him and his family.

**Character profiles:**

**(Goku)**

Name: Son Goku

Race: Saiyan

Power levels- Base: 32,500,000

Kaioken 50: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan: 140,500,000

**(Gohan)**

Name: Prince Son Gohan

Race: Half Saiyan, half Human

Power levels-Base: 45,200,000

Super Saiyan: 225,500,000

Super Saiyan 2: 450,250,000

**(Vegeta)**

Name: Prince Vegeta Briefs

Race: Saiyan

Power levels-Base: 29,600,000

Super Saiyan: 96,525,000

Super Saiyan (2nd grade): 126,500,000

**(Piccolo)**

Name: Piccolo

Race: Namekian

Power levels-Base: 15,000,000

Sync with Neil: 30,000,000

Fuse with Kami: 96,700,000

**(Krillin)**

Name: Krillin

Race: Human

Power levels-Base: 1,900,000

Unlocked potential: 3,200,000

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

I know its short but please understand, I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Don't worry, there will be more longer chapters on the way!

Please review…


	7. From Cell onwards

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**FROM CELL ONWARDS**

Chapter 7

"There we go! Now… divide that by ten, and you'll get the answer", whispered Gohan to himself, tracing his pencil over the graph page of his exercise book which was already packed with other solutions, working outs, calculations and answers. Gohan really was digging into his books, and he was doing it 20 pages a second, he just stopped to see what it was like to write at human capacities. Still, even at his slowest writing pace, he still was able to write a page every 20 seconds.

Gohan had taken some of his break time from training to study, and write now, he was skimming through Math books written for High scholars and since he had done this before when he was 6, it was like drawing a line for him. it was so easy, he was considering going out and getting the books himself instead of his mother.

"Well, how is my young Super Saiyan doing" the voice of a cheerful Chi-Chi filling the study room. Gohan perked up his sensitive ears and turned around, seeing his mother walking into his mists. He smiled and turned around in his seat, hanging the pencil behind his ear.

"I'm doing well mum, thanks", replied Gohan happily.

Chi-Chi chuckled and laid a tray on his desk, standing up and dusting her hands.

"That's good to hear son. I'm pleased that you are still keeping up with your studies and all, but you work too hard Gohan, take a break or something", said Chi-Chi. Gohan smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks mum. A promise is a promise and I must keep it. You know Saiyan's never really sleep. We meditate, it's in our blood. And you always made me study real hard when I was younger mum", said Gohan. Chi-Chi smiled more brightly and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Gohan grinned before turning back to his study desk, finishing off the last few pages of his Math text book. His exercise book was almost full and he had already ploughed through an entire shelf. Chi-Chi looked down at the stacks of sheets, books and schooling supplies on Gohan's desk. She was highly impressed with her son's studying ways and never stood in his way, he **had** learned from her anyway.

Chi-Chi glanced at his results and gasped inwardly. A+++, as usual. But it was at quite a high standard and the calculations were drawn out perfectly. For Algebra and Calculus, she was amazed.

"Wow Gohan, you really are going through these questions like a pro!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. Gohan turned to her and nodded.

"Thanks mom, I did do these sort of things before, it's no big deal really", replied Gohan, turning back to his work.

Chi-Chi nodded, turning to look at his study room. There shelves stacked with books of all types that reached all the way up to the roof. Language, Literature, Math, Cultures, Science, Technology, Sports, Martial arts, Biology, Chemistry, Engineering, Business, Geography, Government, History, Art, Home Economics, Architecture and hundreds of other subjects filled the various books.

Gohan smiled up at his mother and gestured to the shelves of books.

"Read, answered and went through every book in the library mum… twice, mostly three times", said Gohan. Chi-Chi opened her eyes wide in astonishment and turned back to stare down at her son.

"Really… wow! That is much more then what I give you Gohan. Are you sure you're not over doing it", asked Chi-Chi incredulously. Gohan shrugged.

"At least it is something that can fill in the free time that I have. I can't train 24-7, I'll be exhausted", replied Gohan, turning back to writing his answers down in his exercise book.

Chi-Chi nodded, turning back to look around his study. But before long, she left for the hallway, giving her son a kiss on the cheek and trekking back for the kitchen. He needed the room.

Just as she disappeared round into the hallway, Chi-Chi's head poked back into the doorway.

"Oh… by the way Gohan, there is someone here to see you", said Chi-Chi. Gohan turned and looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Who"?

Chi-Chi giggled and stepped out of view, a 3-year-old chibi Saiyan stepping into view. Gohan's face brightened at seeing the little chibi.

"Goten", exclaimed Gohan, pushing back his chair and standing up.

The chibi that bore a strong resemblance to Goku smiled happily and cried, running into the study and leaping into Gohan's arms.

"Nii-chan", cried Goten.

Gohan laughed, catching the airborne Saiyan and nestling him in his arms. Goten laughed playfully in return and pulled on Gohan's gi.

The 13-year old Saiyan beamed down at Goten and ruffled his hair.

"So squirt… what are you doing here", asked Gohan. Goten grinned and pointed out the window of the study.

"I was watching the birdies outside, and when I saw you studying, I wanted to study too", exclaimed Goten. Gohan grinned and nodded, taking his seat back at his desk and sitting Goten on his lap, making sure the young Saiyan could see the top of his desk.

"Ok then squirt, if you want to study, then lets study. Now, can you tell me what this is", asked Gohan, pointing out the question on the sheet of paper in front of him. Goten glanced at the writing in front of him, read it a couple of times and looked up at Gohan.

"Numbers?" Gohan chuckled and ruffled Goten's hair, shrugging slightly.

"No, it's not just numbers Goten, but you're close. It's Algebra", said Gohan. Goten nodded, however, his expression still was one of confusion.

"Is it a language?"

Scratching his chin, Gohan took his time to think.

"I'm not sure about that one. But hey, Algebra is used all around the world, so yeah, you can say that. But Algebra is a type of math Goten", said Gohan, giving him a stern eye. Goten grinned and nodded.

"Hi Nii-chan!"

"OK Goten!" exclaimed Gohan, ruffling Goten's hair again.

As Gohan explained to Goten what Algebra was, Chi-Chi watched from her position outside the room, her eyes fixed and narrowed on the two boys. What looked to be a curious facial expression suddenly turned into a look of happiness.

"_My Gohan is so good to his brother. I just wish Goku was here to see this",_ thought Chi-Chi happily, turning on her heel and quickly tracking back down the hallway to the kitchen. It was almost lunch, and if you were feeding two hungry Saiyan's, you needed to get a head start on the third course.

**(Months pass) **

_1 year later…_

Gohan grunted and yelled as he threw punch after punch into the cool air, cutting crisply through the winds that fought against him. The 15 ton weights slowed him down, making him force some strength into his attacks in order to make them faster.

After forcefully training on the ground, Gohan decided to take it up a notch. He took the air shortly afterwards and threw a kick at the ground, causing a small tornado to form.

The lone Saiyan's grunts of force were heard throughout the mountains, disturbing the animals and causing them to retreat further out so they could escape the possible danger that was not approaching them.

Taking a dive punch, Gohan disappeared into Super speed and reappeared a few meters above the ground, throwing a few more combos and disappearing again.

The rate in Gohan's training rose in velocity, testing Gohan's limits. But the young Saiyan was used to this kind of treatment and endured it like it was his father personally over seeing his training.

Hours of training were soon to follow, and sure enough, it ended in one final kick, causing the ground to uproot and explode in a shower of dirt and rubble.

Gohan landed on the ground with a light thud, dust spraying out in all directions. Sweat stained his face and the top half of his body; he wasn't wearing his gi top, and the ground around him was battle torn. Boulders lay in places where they weren't before, trees had fist marks in them, and the ground was filled with craters.

The young Saiyan shrugged and wiped his brow of the sweat moisture.

"Well… that was fun. Nothing beats a good work out. I wonder if mum needs help with the washing", said Gohan to himself. Removing the weights from his arms and legs, he placed them on the ground and flicked his finger at them. The training weights disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gohan then turned and walked over to a near by tree, the shade having shifted because of the suns movement.

Reaching the towering tree, he picked up his gi tops from where they lay and slipped them on.

"Ahh… much better", exclaimed Gohan, examining his orange and blue training wear.

"I love this outfit… reminds me of my father…"

"NII-CHAN"!

Gohan looked up from his examination and turned around, seeing the distinct figure of his little brother Goten running across the grassy fields towards him. The little chibi had a huge smile on his face, and Gohan was always happy to see that smile.

He walked out from under the shade of the towering tree and held out his arms, chuckling with amusement.

"Hey squirt… finished your homework", asked Gohan.

Goten leapt into Gohan's arms and hugged him close.

"Yes big brother… all 5 books", said Goten, looking up from his nuzzling. Gohan chuckled and nodded.

"Good. So what do you want to do now", asked Gohan. Goten instantly leapt off his back and, spinning through the air, landed in a flawless fighting stance in front of Gohan, a form Gohan had helped him perfect over the past few months.

"Let's spar Nii-chan", exclaimed Goten. Grinning, Gohan nodded and stood in a Saiyan fighting stance, legs fixed stiffly and fists held out by his sides.

"OK Goten. But I do recommend you transform into a Super Saiyan, it wouldn't be safe if you fought me in your base form. You might get hurt", said Gohan.

Blinking a couple of times, Goten nodded and quickly got into a powering up position, balled fists by his sides. With a low grunt and a instant jump in his ki, Goten's hair flashed gold and eyes switched to teal, the radiating light flaming violently off of his small form. His hair had stuck up on end, exactly how Goku's hair waved when he was in Super Saiyan.

"Like this Nii-chan", asked Goten. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"That's good Goten now, show me what you can do", said Gohan.

"Here I go", yelled Goten. With a yell and an amazing leap, Goten attacked Gohan. Coming to float just at the right height, Goten attacked Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks, Gohan backing off slowly as he dodged, blocked and parried each attack Goten through at him. Even though he was far stronger then his little brother, he was still amazed at how powerful the Saiyan half breed was.

This process of attacks continued for quite some time. Because of Goten's slow burning energy thanks to all the sugar high sweets he eats, it made him less prone to tiring out so easily, and in so doing, allowed him to keep up with an assault of attacks for a while. However, this process ended instantly when Gohan decided to attack. In between the slow moving punches in his superior super fast vision, Gohan was able to avoid a straight jab and came quickly up with an upper cut, knocking Goten lightly in the stomach.

Backing off in surprise and with a sudden shock wave from the last blow, Goten flipped backwards in the air and came to a crouched landing on the grass 7 meters away from his brother. Immediately Goten dropped into a defensive stance, a single bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Smiling, Gohan slowly floated back to the ground, his feet gently touching the grassy surface. During Goten's assault, Gohan had floated a few feet into the air just to keep Goten's focus solemnly on him. Since he had taught the young Saiyan to focus on his opponent and everything around him at the same time to gain a sense of advantage and serenity, Goten was able to fight without being too distracted.

"That's good Goten. Now, rule number one, never get caught in a pattern. And rule number two, never attack blindly, always know where you opponent is and firmly lock onto him. Never let him out of your sight. If you have somehow lost track of you opponent, feel out for him, or sense his presence. Use all senses to track your opponent, sight, smell, hearing and fell… everything. Always keep your guard up, never drop it", said Gohan.

With an understanding nod, Goten attacked, pushing off the ground hard with a burst of acceleration, the move appearing in slow motion to Gohan despite the speed Goten was going at.

Just as Goten threw his fist out at his unguarded face, Gohan disappeared into thin air, leaving Goten hitting nothing but thin air. Flying cleanly through the air space Gohan once stood, Goten spun around and quickly sought out his opponent.

Unable to see or sense him, Goten went on to hearing out his opponent. He found him, just above him, the sound of ruffling clothes becoming known to Goten's sharp ears.

Looking up, Goten made that one mistake of dropping his guard and as soon as Goten had looked up, he ended up getting punched in the stomach. Gohan had moved a little too quickly for Goten to track and since Gohan had dropped out of the sky at the same time Goten had looked up, he was able to hit Goten's unguarded stomach.

Draping his arms over his stomach, Gohan held up a hand in defense and, with one eye open, Goten fired a ki blast at his brother who was still crouched on the ground.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared above the ki blast Goten had fired, and when the trailing beam vanished, Gohan landed gracefully once again, an impressed smile on his face.

"Good retaliation Goten, but keep your guard up and try not to get distracted. Able to throw your opponent off by throwing the sounds of yourself above or anywhere around your opponent can be a real advantage in fight. You only heard my top so try not to over do it and reach out more with your ki sensing ability OK", said Gohan. Goten nodded again and, recovering from the blow to the gut, Goten leapt back into attack mode and sent himself hurling at Gohan once again.

Just as Goten had reached Gohan, the chibi Saiyan pulled up sharply and shot straight up into the air. Gohan didn't expect this but wasn't surprise, knowing that Goten would try anything to try and get him.

Following Goten, Gohan fazed out and reappeared in the air just at the right altitude to his brother, arms crossed over his chest. Goten growled in frustration and charged, full blast and full speed.

Moving into defense, Gohan dodged wildly all the attacks Goten began throwing at Gohan, the two fighters turning into blurs during their fight. Goten was yelling out and grunting with each blow he sent at his brother while Gohan was smiling proudly at how well Goten was doing.

"_That's it Goten, just a little more to spur him on…"_

Blocking a straight jab thrown by Goten and holding his fist firmly in his hand, Gohan smiled at Goten's frustrated expression.

"Whoa, ease up a little Goten. Remember, a true fighter would concentrate on the strength of the blows he had thrown and would basically use only bursts of energy. You on the other hand are constantly burning up that energy so you would tire out quickly. If you conserve that energy, you would be able to attack harder and faster. The reason for this is, your way too slow. Come on, concentrate! Fight like you mean it", said Gohan, releasing Goten's fist and, before Goten could attack, Gohan spun in the air and kicked Goten down to earth, the blow enough to knock the wind out of the chibi Saiyan.

Using his ki to stop his fall, Goten quickly came back into reality and, with his golden aura bursting around him; Goten took off at Gohan once more, his soul goal to take him down.

This time with much more efficiency and determination, Goten began attacking Gohan. Because of his increased focus, Goten was able to inflict more blows swiftly, giving off slight bursts in his attacks. Gohan was surprised by how much Goten had improved in his fighting style however wasn't surprised outwardly. He knew Goten was a fast learner.

Unknown to the two Saiyan's, as they sped through the air and reappeared fighting each other every now and then, inside the Son residence, Chi-Chi was watching the two brawling outside. It was a spectacular show for her to witness. Even though she had seen the two train numerous times together, she was still always awed by the brother's fights, never seeing speeds and strengths ever used so intensely and in great fighting fashion.

Of all the times Gohan had spent with his brother in the past few years, such as taking him to see the other Z-fighters, giving him piggy back rides, allowing Goten to pet Icarus and teaching him the things a father would have taught his younger son, Gohan had never let his little brother down and always did the best for him.

A strong bond had formed between the brothers, and both of them knew that it would never break. Through conflict or through bad weather, they would always be there for each other…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. A search gone wrong

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**A SEARCH GONE WRONG**

Chapter 8

_Five years later…_

In the mountain ranges close to South island, a small group of people continue their search for the Dragon balls. Only to find that there search is rudely interrupted by a colony of birds.

As the 2 star Dragon ball bounces down the hillside near a cliff, a familiar 7 year old boy dressed in an orange and blue gi named Goten begins his pursuit on the shining sphere.

"Come here you…AHHHHH", screamed Goten as a swarm of birds fly into his face, scarring him a bit. But Goten hasn't given up yet! Unharmed and unfazed, he continues his pursuit on the rapidly escaping ball.

When Goten finally catches up with the ball, it falls off the cliff just as he makes a grab for it, except losing his grip by accident. Butter fingers! Or maybe it was much worse because Goten began falling over the side of the cliff along with the escaping ball. But he was used to such things happening to him.

As the ball plummets to the icy waters below, a new figure appears holding out his hand to catch the ball, a gym bag draped over his shoulder.

"TA DA", says the lavender haired chibi while floating above the ocean water.

"TRUNKS YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, HERE I COME", yells Goten, continuing his plummet towards the bottom of the cliff.

"Thanks for the warning Goten, but I'll take it from here", says Trunks proudly as he clenches his fist in readiness to catch the ball.

"GREAT SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM", replied Goten, turning his fall into a dive.

Just as expected, Trunks caught the orange dragon ball and spun in the air, holding it above his head as if he had just won a trophy.

"YAH, Trunks wins", cheered the chibi. Goten laughed, coming to float upside down next to his best friend with a huge smile on his face.

"Yay Trunks, we got it. No one can hunt dragon balls as fast as us", exclaimed Goten. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, talk about your winds of war", replied Trunks, placing the ball in his gym bag along with the rest of the collection of dragon balls they had collected.

Once he had shoved the ball into his bag, Trunks pulled out the dragon radar and clicked the button, tracking the last remaining dragon ball they needed.

"Awesome, all we need is one more ball Goten, then we are home free", cheered Trunks. Goten laughed and sat himself down on a stone pillar sticking up from the ocean.

"Uh huh, this is so easy, we can never lose"! Trunks grinned, seeing the last ball blinking on the radar. The chibi pointed in the direction where the ball was supposed to be and turned to Goten.

"That way, come on Goten, race yah", said Trunks. Goten nodded.

"OK"! With that, the two chibi's burst into speed, taking off for the remaining dragon ball.

While flying through the cloudless skies, Trunks decided to engage in a little conversation with his friend. Turning to glance at Goten, the lavender haired boy spoke.

"So Goten, what's your wish going to be"? Goten looked up at Trunks in puzzlement.

"What do you mean Trunks? Do we get two wishes from the dragon balls", asked Goten. Trunks slapped his head and nodded in frustration.

"Yes Goten, give me a break, I've explained to you a thousand times so what's your wish going to be", asked Trunks? Goten placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hmm… I don't know. Well… maybe I could wish for my own world of candy where I can eat forever and ever", replied Goten, his face brightening at the concept of food and candy.

Trunks eyed Goten for a while and grinned. "If that's the case, then your wish is about to come true Goten. The eternal dragon will definitely grant your wish"! Goten's smiled up at Trunks.

"WOW! OK", exclaimed Goten. Trunks laughed and gave him the V sign before the two sped up their flight for their next destination.

On the radar, the ball drew closer and soon enough, it would be in their crosshatches.

(_A while later…)_

The two chibi's landed a few minutes later in a vaguely unfamiliar place. The whole mountain ranges surround them was covered in crystals, all shining brightly. In fact, almost all of their surroundings were covered in crystals; only the ground was made of stone. This would prove to make their search a little more complicated.

"It's around here somewhere", said Trunks, scratching his head while gazing at the blinking dot on the dragon radar. Goten scanned his new surroundings, taking in the wonderful crystals shining brightly.

"Trunks, what are those rocks"? Trunks shrugged.

"Some sort of crystal Goten. Don't concern yourself with them, we've got the dragon ball on our sights", said Trunks. Goten nodded and followed the slowly retreating Trunks, who was now leading the way towards the dragon ball. The sky above was a light shade of purple caused by the lights reflecting off of the crystals around them.

It was quite cold since they were up in the mountains and the crystals grew in odd angels.

Coming to a stop in front of a wall, Trunks looked up, seeing his reflection of himself in the crystals ahead of him. The chibi blinked and scratched his head.

"This can't be right"! He shrugged. "Guess we'll have to dig". Goten perked up at this and rushed over, standing eagerly next to his friend.

"I love digging, its fun. Come on Trunks, I bet you I'll win", cheered Goten, rushing forward and beginning to dig into the solid wall crystals like hands in sand. Trunks blinked in shock and surprise but snapped out of his stupor soon enough and joined in the fun.

They dug for quite some time, getting closer to the buried dragon ball in the crystal chamber. However, they stopped when Goten cut his finger on a stray piece of crystal. He felt a slight twinge first, then he felt a sheer amount of pain rush up his finger.

Soon, bottling up and exploding instantly, Goten wailed out, Trunks stopping his digging to face his friend.

"Goten, what's wrong, knock it off", whispered Trunks. Goten just wailed, tears in his eyes.

"I CUT MYSELF", he cried.

Too bad his cry reached the end of the tunnel and continued echoing over the mountains beyond. This would prove to be his big mistake.

_(Somewhere...)_

Deep within the depths of the icy mountains, and deep down in his icy tomb at the button of a stone crater, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly slept in his suspended animation, silently…

He was frozen for years now, his old battle wounds healed and his mind t rest. However, he was awoken by the unexpected and sudden sounds of cries, cries from a familiar memory released by the cries of yet another… little boy…

Broly stirred as his thoughts went back in time, a time when he was a baby in his crib. He then remembered the cries of Goku, the little baby that slept in the crib next to him… the cries of his archenemy. He remembered the endless nights of remaining awake, all because of that boy Kakarote. No wonder he hated him…

Broly woke with a start at the memory, his eyes flashing green and his aura spiking to an incredible height.

"KAKAROTE", Broly yelled out as he powered up to Super Saiyan, cracking the ice, freeing him from most of his icy prison. The mountain shook unstably, the walls collapsing all around him, leaving a path for Broly to follow to the outside world he was locked away from for 7… long… years…

_(Back to Goten and Trunks…)_

Goten had stopped crying after a while and rubbed his hand, licking it to clear the wound. He then wrapped it up with a piece of material from his gi and smiled at his success.

"There, just like big brother taught me", said Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes and continued digging.

"Quite joking around Goten, we have a job to do", said Trunks. Goten nodded with a grin and started digging again, this time careful to stay away from the thicker pieces of crystal.

He didn't stumble upon any more and the two continued digging all through the night. Chi-Chi and Bulma would be mad with them when they got back…

(On through the night…)

The next morning, the solid icy ground of the surface of a cliff shone brightly in the rising sun. It was like a mirror, reflecting the light into the sky creating a purplish glow. It was heaven like, a lot like the Northern lights.

Peace and quiet at least and the mountains was enjoying the silence till it was shattered by the grunting and emerging of two chibi's from under ground.

Goten groaned and held up his hand, the one holding onto the four star dragon ball when he finally managed to break through to the surface..

"Yay, I got it Trunks", cheered Goten. Trunks pushed his way to the surface and leapt out, taking a deep breath of air. He was sweating a lot while Goten, the sugar high chibi was not.

"Finally", Trunks panted, sitting down and bringing about his gym bag. He laid it on the ground and rested out on the stone cold floor, looking up into the skies above. Goten did the same and, spray-leggedly lay opposite of Trunks, his hand still grasped around the four star dragon ball.

"That was fun Trunks. Let's say we release Shenron now", cheered Goten. Trunks sighed and smiled.

"Not now Goten, I'm still tired. Put the ball with the others and rest for a while, we can wait", replied Trunks. He couldn't keep up with the highly energized Goten some times and despised him for his sleepless abilities.

Goten nodded and, unzipping the bag, shoved the ball in with the others. They glowed brightly from being together and died a few seconds later, signaling the completion of all 7 balls.

"Wow… they're like candles", sighed Goten, lying back again after zipping the bag closed.

Closing his eyes, Goten went on to day dreaming. He couldn't wait to wish for his land of candy, where he could join with Trunks' theme park and create a new chibi world. Sometimes Trunks had a lot of influence in Goten's life and somehow managed to talk him into a lot of crazy things. It was like Trunks controlled Goten, even though Goten was far stronger.

Before his thoughts could run any wilder, Goten and Trunks suddenly sat up at the incoming ki of a huge energy ball. Their forms were engulfed by a green glow and they barely had enough time to jump out of the way, the bag of dragon balls in tow.

The place they were recently lying in was replaced with a smoking crater, the smoke blinding them from view of the culprit. Goten and Trunks floated a few meters above the ground and glared at the smoke.

"Hey, whoever did that was mean", whined Goten. Trunks glowered.

"Yeah, how dare that person wake me from my nap", continued the lavender haired chibi.

The only reply they received was a huge shock wave and the disappearance of black smoke in a bubble shield surrounding a tall, glowing figure. Goten and Trunks stared wide eyed, surprised and curious at the figure standing in the crater, wondering who it was.

Waving like their auras, the figure floating inside the bubble green shield floated up towards them, arms out by his sides in a powering u state yet with unclenched fists. It was like he was gliding.

To Trunks and Goten's surprise, the figures eyes were green and his hair was blonde like a Super Saiyan's. He wore no shirt and he was fairly muscular, but he wore baggy white gi pants with a red cape hanging from his belt. He wore golden jewelry with green stones crafted in some places. Strangely enough, this figure also sported battle scars along his chest and 6-packed torso, scars which had recently healed over a few years but still showed some redness.

The tall figure glared up at the two chibi's, his energy and shield still warping around him strongly, upturning dirt and sending dust into the air. Goten and Trunks stared, now more curious then scared.

Trunks smirked.

"Hey, for a tough guy, he sure is ugly", said Trunks. Goten nodded in agreement to the comment.

"Yeah… but, he looks a lot like a Saiyan", replied Goten. The figure floated towards them from the crater, his dark green eyes narrowing down solemnly on Goten.

What Goten saw on the figures face was a mixture of anger, hatred, rage and malice. It seemed odd that a guy like this could have such a bad mood and that his eyes flashed to notify it.

Floating to level with the two chibi's, the figure's energy disappeared along with his shield, however, the dirt from the ground beneath floated upward and around him, forming a dirt tornado from the small fragments. His energy may not be visible at the moment but it sure was still fluctuating.

"Kakarote…"

Goten quirked an eyebrow. "Huh, Kakarote… what does that mean? Is that a vegetable, I hate vegetables"!

"KAKAROTE"!!!

Goten was now fed up with whatever this guy meant by the word 'Kakarote'! He had a short patience.

"What the heck's a Kakarote"?

As for the figure, he was now fuming and his temper, snapped. Letting out an enraged yell, the figure powered up vastly, his energy uprooting rocks and more dirt now in chunks, not fragments.

Goten and Trunks were surprised by this reaction and stood thunderstruck when the blonde haired brute suddenly attacked. With his attention fixed mainly on Goten, Broly charged out Trunks, smacking the lavender haired boy out of the way before launching a devastating punch at Goten.

The little Son was hit directly in the face by the basketball sized fist and was sent flying back, tears and blood staining his face. The blood came from the bruise and his nose.

Broly grinned in satisfaction at seeing his target, Goten, mistaking him as Goku, in pain. He now wanted to inflict more damage and pain on his opponent, so, he charged another punch for the final blow. Trunks however intervened and threw a ki ball at the figure, hitting him squarely in the shoulder which was believed to have a devastating effect.

The smoke bellowed off of the figure's shoulder for a second but suddenly died down, revealing that the attack had done no real damage whatsoever.

Grabbing Goten at his face, the huge figure suddenly turned on Trunks and threw Goten at him like a tennis ball. The two collided with sheer force, sending them plummeting to the ground at a fast rate. They recovered quickly however and landed on the grounds surface lightly, Trunks sporting a bleeding lip, and Goten rubbing his swollen face and head from being grabbed so unexpectedly.

Broly laughed in amusement at the two's predicament and powered up, charging at Goten and Trunks. The two chibi's saw his approach and quickly reacted, transforming to Super Saiyan's, seeing as that they were no match for their attacker in their regular states.

They jumped out of the way, just in time to see the attacker collide with the ground, fist first, making another huge crater to form. Seeing their opportunity, the two Saiyan's attacked from behind, throwing a barrage of blasts at Broly.

Instead of the blasts effectively blowing the figure into a million pieces, they bounced off harmlessly, Broly gazing up at the two as if nothing was happening. When Goten and Trunks saw this, they sped up their assault, in hopes of taking down their huge foe.

Broly smirked at their efforts and floated towards them, the blasts still deflecting off of him and colliding with the ground instead. It was as if they were sliding off of him. He was much stronger then the two combined.

When Broly broke through their barrage and at them, entering their explosion range, Goten and Trunks freaked, ducking two punches thrown at them and passing Broly by completely.

When they saw their opponent fly off in the opposite direction, they smiled.

"Ha, that creep may be strong but at least we're faster", mocked Trunks. Goten laughed.

"Yeah we are"!

Suddenly, Broly turned around and glared down at the descending Saiyan's, the green shield suddenly appearing around him again, encasing him in the green, bubble like energy.

Goten and Trunks stared at him oddly and curiously, not knowing what was happening.

"Hey Trunks, what's he doing, I think he's giving up", exclaimed Goten. Trunks shrugged.

"Fine by me, maybe we did more damage then we thought"?

Then, out of the blue, their opponent screamed, his fists balled in a powering up state. The shield that surrounded him suddenly shrunk into his now open hand, the green energy immediately turning into a lethal ki ball.

Goten and Trunks gasped in shock, not expecting for such a ki blast to form. They could sense its capacities and knew that it would obliterate them if either of them were hit.

The figure then threw the ki ball at the two, the ball hurling through the air at an incredible rate. Seeing that it was too strong for them to block, Goten and Trunks clumsily dodged it, the ball flying past them and hitting the ground at an incredibly close range.

The blast may have been small, but the devastating effects it had when erupting into a ball of flames on impact was tremendous, the green fire engulfing the two immensely.

When the light faded along with the ball of green, fiery energy, the mountains and battlefields where Broly and the two Saiyan's were fighting now was now renovated by the presence of a massive crater. It looked as though a meteorite had hit.

Under the smoking rubble within the crater, debris and chunks of dirt moved and soon, from under the rubble popped Goten and Trunks, still in Super Saiyan. They may not have been hit by the blast, but the fire and explosion caused by the attack was able to knock them out of the sky.

The two glared up at the sky after regaining their bearings, seeing their opponent laughing at them, evilly yet in amusement.

Trunks growled and clenched his fist but his anger was cut short by the energy of Goten rising next to him. He turned to glance at his left to see Goten's fists balled with his aura flashing gold every now and then. He had blue bolts of lightning starting to radiate from his limbs and aura.

Blinking in surprise, Trunks took a look at Goten's facial expression. His friend's face was a mix of anger and rage. Note: never try to get in a enraged Saiyan's way, including half Saiyan's. But Trunks forgot that rule and decided to intervene.

"Goten, calm down", whispered Trunks. Goten's teeth were bared now and more lightning made its way to the surface of Goten's trembling form.

"I can't Trunks. If we can't stop him, then let me go to the next level and I'll get him". Trunks was shocked beyond belief now.

"The next level… Since when could you reach that? My father has been trying for years and hasn't even come close!"

Goten growled and stood up, debris falling from his gi as dust.

"My big brother taught me how to reach Super Saiyan 2. He said that I had a gift, the same gift he had, and that it was passed down to me by my dad. He also said that if I am in trouble and need to use it then I would, and I think I have to use it now", yelled Goten. Suddenly his golden aura sprung up around him at a violent level, throwing dust into the air and uprooting ground from their place on the surface of the earth.

Broly stopped laughing instantly and stared down at Goten who was powering up at a tremendous rate. This caught the Saiyan's attention because he had never suspected Goten to go to these extreme levels. However, he still thought Goten was Goku and he was beginning to seem like a threat.

"Kakarote"!?

In a mighty yell and a massive shock wave, Goten transformed, his energy taking a huge leap, along with his aura.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

I thought that including Cooler and Broly into the series would help cook up the story a bit and I think it went well. Hope its not too messed up for you to follow. The character profiles is too help you compare all villains and heros to each other so you can keep track on how strong they grow. Also, I have writen many chapters before hand and have planned it all the way through.

Please review…


	9. Just in time

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**JUST IN TIME**

Chapter 9

The light from Goten's sudden transformation blinded anything and anyone who was watching at that very moment. A dramatic transformation to such a high level of Super Saiyan was common to have such a climactic effect, as well as a well played show of strength. But any who, it sure meant something big!

When the light faded, Broly and Trunks were finally able to get a good view of what had happened to the youngest member of the fray. To their shock and surprise, Goten was actually telling the truth when he said about reaching the next level, because there was no mistaking it as soon as their eyes fell upon the new, chibi Saiyan.

Inside the golden aura, sparked by bolts of dangerous lightning energy, stood a slightly taller and much more serious, Super Saiyan 2 Goten. His gi remained the same, but his form had changed completely. His hair was slightly longer and spikier with a darker golden color in his visage. Also, to add to his looks, his face was one of many familiar serious scowls with the turquoise eyes flashing in the waves of his energy.

Goten sighed and glared up at Broly, seeing his slightly startled look.

"My brother taught me this trick, and I'm hoping of using it on you", stated Goten in a deeper, more mature voice, a bolt of lightning sizzling past his face.

Broly flinched and growled, balling his fists and baring his teeth, his green shield appearing again in what looked to be a powering up state. Wind picked up and more dust flew into the air. Goten glared.

"I will not let you bully us any more. I will defend myself", said Goten. Broly yelled in anger and charged at Goten, much faster then before, his own golden aura bursting around him, joined by the green energy shield.

Goten copied and charged back at Broly, except much faster and with much more confidence. Goten trailed along the earth, leaving a trail of dust and debris and dust in his wake as he took to the skies and at his target.

Clenching his fists and arms into attacking positions, Broly threw a punch at Goten, expecting to hit the younger Saiyan. Goten however dodged it, leaping over the punch and sending a kick at the Saiyan's head. Broly was hit squarely in the chin, the blow making him fall back a bit. This left him wide open for a rush assault launched by Goten at his chest and midsection. The young Saiyan, with all his strength threw thousands of devastating blows into the large Saiyan's gut.

It seemed that Goten was actually inflicting damage on his opponent, but in reality, Broly was taking those blows, growling through bared teeth and pumping his gut out with a resounding shock wave, sending Goten back.

Yelling out in power, Broly charged at Goten while he was still regaining his senses. If his opponent was this strong and was able to inflict some pain on him which Goten was doing recently, he would have to take him down fast. He reached Goten in a matter of milliseconds, throwing his fist back to attack.

At this time, Goten had recovered from Broly's counter blast and was dropping into a defensive stance, preparing himself for what would come shortly.

Attacking with power filled, quick yet too slow punches, Broly started hammering away at his opponent. Goten dodged, blocked and leapt over most of the attacks and retaliated with his own assault. But his attacks were either blocked or dodged by the seemingly bigger and slightly more powerful and skilled fighter Broly.

The giant Saiyan may have been big and his continuous attacks slow and wide, yet his blows were fast and quick, able to release the punishing blows with precision, yet, too slow to throw a fast combo.

The fighters moved through the air as they fought, disappearing sometimes into super speed top continue their fight but mostly float in one place and fight an all out and visible battle.

Trunks did his best to track the two, but he was still too shocked to even concentrate. He had never sensed so much power coming from his friend and now knew the truth about the chibi's capability.

Appearing on the ground, Goten tensed and powered up further, his gi waving violently and his teeth bore on his concentrated face.

"That's it whoever you are, you're finished, YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", yelled Goten, taking to the assault and charging at his opponent who was now floating to the ground slowly.

Broly smirked and backed down, his feet kicking at the ground ever so slightly. As Goten charged, the ground seemed to give way, leaving a path of the young Saiyan. Goten may be strong, but Broly was smarter. Even though his brain was damaged in his previous fight with Goku and he lost, he still held his fighting skills and tactics.

Taking a punch at his opponent, Broly avoided Goten's attack by taking to the air, shooting up high above the chibi Saiyan and floating just out of his critical firing range. Goten followed him with his eyes and stared, wondering what this guy could gain from such a maneuver.

Smirking, Broly raised his right hand to stick it out at his side, his palm open. Suddenly, Goten saw what Broly was doing and stood in shock. Faster then Goten could react, the green shield surrounding Broly shrunk down to size and into his palm to form a green ki ball, the same he had used before. This one however continued absorbing more green energy sources which continued to project around Broly, it was like the environment around was being sucked into a black hole in the villains hand.

After repeating the power gathering process a couple of times, the green ki ball was glowing incredibly bright now with green flames licking out of it.

Then, with little effort, Broly swung his arm across his front, letting off what appeared to be a massive barrage of green ki blasts. The sky was full of his blasts which were now raining down upon Goten.

The little Saiyan didn't have any time to move and got hit full force by the barrage, effectively knocking him senseless and forcing him to power down to normal. Trunks saw his friend's predicament and the ground exploding around him and took off into the battlefield with a need to save his friend.

"Goten"!

Before the fire and explosions of the other blasts that missed Goten which instead hit the ground could engulf the young Saiyan, Trunks swooped in and saved Goten, pulling up sharply to avoid the blasts as best he could while holding onto the bag of dragon balls and Goten. However, he was still too slow and was caught in some of the explosions set off by the remaining green blasts exploding beneath him like an atomic bomb.

Broly grinned at the sight of the two vanishing in the light of his attack, the explosion ineffective against him.

When the light died, debris and dirt can be seen flying through the air with a massive crater replacing the large mountain that once stood proudly above the crystal gallery below. Along with the flying debris and shrapnel flew Goten and Trunks, dazed from the attack with their sense of awareness knocked out of them.

They were flying through the air but were now fall into the massive crater. Now that both were exhausted of energy and knocked out of their wits, they were left completely open for attack. With no more support, they were finished.

Powering up one final Blaster Shell attack, Broly intended on finishing his adversary once and for all. With his palm clasping around a familiar green ki ball, Broly raised his hand above his head and chucked the ball of lethal energy, straight at Goten, straight at his targets!

Too dazed to do anything but fall from the sky to their fates, Goten watched as the green ball of energy approached. His face illuminated in the attacks rays and his eyes showed his inevitable death. Goten blinked.

"Huh"?

Just as the ball was almost upon them, a golden ki ball came out of the blue and collided with the green ki ball, knocking into it and forcing it to fly off onto the horizon, exploding when it struck a mountain on the far side of Crystal peak.

Broly saw his target fall the rest of the way and unscathed, hit the bottom of the crater. Flinching at the sight, Broly looked up to see what had happened. He bared his teeth and balled his fists at who he thought he saw standing on the far distance glaring back at him.

"Kakarote…"

He powered up and threw his arms, legs and head back and tensed further, both shocked and angered in a way.

"Kakarote"!!

"KAKAROTE"!!!

Standing right on the tip of a crystal toped mountain, watching the battlefield before him and glaring up at the tall figure in the sky, stood a very familiar figure.

His orange and blue gi waved in the winds caused by the height, altitude and the environment on the mountains rather then his invisible energy. His black hair waved, and his eyes narrowed on Broly, the object of his attention. Staring at the figure, Broly finally recognized him as his old adversary. His hair may have been shorter and spikier from what he remembered it to be, but the rest of his visage looked very familiar.

"Broly? Are you still alive"?

_Judging by his scars he survived our last fight… guess my dad didn't defeat him after all. I'm glad I came in time…_

Shaking his head, the new figure turned his attention to Goten and Trunks; leaping off of the mountain he was on; he floated down to the crater to aid his fallen brother and friend.

Goten was still dazed out so he didn't notice the incoming figure from in front of him. Trunks however, did!

Trunks' eyes went wide in surprise and he stood up.

"Hey Goten, it's your brother", yelled Trunks. Goten turned his head to look where Trunks was staring off in, or who he was staring at. Just as Trunks had said, Goten's eyes fell upon the descending figure of his older brother. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he jumped to his feet, running over to his brother.

"Gohan", exclaimed Goten, tears trailing behind him as he ran. Gohan landed with a light thud on the crater's base and smiled happily, holding his arms out as Goten jumped at him. He caught his brother and spun him around, laughing along with the chibi.

"Goten"!

Lowering his brother back to the ground, the chibi Saiyan so happy to see his brother again that he had tears in his eyes suddenly noticed his brother turn his attention to the figure on the other side of his shoulder floating above them, away from him.

"It's amazing that you two are still alive after tackling on Broly", said Gohan sternly, his scowl turning serious. Goten raised an eyebrow, his expression turning curious and puzzled.

"Broly"!?

Trunks looked at Gohan and placed his hands on his hips, a smile on his face.

"Hey, who is this Broly, Gohan? Do you know that guy"? Gohan turned to Trunks and Goten, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan my dad defeated 7 years ago. Obviously, Vegeta failed to tell you the whole story since it would damage his ego. Broly is strong, real strong and has developed a blood lust over the years he has lived. I don't know but some how he's back", explained Gohan. Trunks growled in frustration and hit his palm with his fist like a hammer.

"That explains why we couldn't defeat him"! Gohan nodded and scowled again, turning to glare at Broly. He lowered Goten and stood straight up.

"You guys stay back, I'll handle him".

Broly was fuming now, not just from impatience but also in the frustration of having his final kill being interrupted by his arch enemy. Well, so he thought. Powering up to maximum Super Saiyan, Broly charged at Gohan at full speed.

"KAKAROTE"!!!

Gohan saw Broly making his attack and also heard the distinctive Saiyan name given to his father. He frowned and stood staring at Broly's incoming form.

"_So it is my father you are after! Why is it that scum's like you always want revenge for being put in your place? Well, if you're here to take revenge on my father, then so be it! Since he is not here, I'll take his place and finish you myself! Come on! I'll be happy to put you back in your place!"_

Avoiding a punch, Gohan dodged charging Broly, watching the Super Saiyan fly past quickly. Goten and Trunks moved out of the way to give Gohan a little room to fight. Yet it wasn't needed, Gohan followed.

Turning around and stopping himself by digging his fists and feet into the ground, Broly skidded to a halt and stood up, just in time to dodge a punch thrown by Gohan. Ducking slightly and throwing back his left fist, Broly countered Gohan's attack by throwing his own punch at his opponent.

Gohan parried it by smacking it to the left and coming in for a back round-house kick, aiming for Broly's head. Broly ducked and, shoving his hand deep into the ground, went in for a roundhouse kick upwards at Gohan, intent on smacking him out of the sky.

Gohan grasped hold of his kick with one arm and flipped over while pushing Broly's leg past like an athletic, powering up a ki blast and chucking it at Broly.

Broly saw this and quickly leapt to his feet, avoiding the blast that exploded behind him, sending dust, smoke and debris everywhere.

The smoke spread out enough to engulf even Goten and Trunks, both thunderstruck and awed by the fight.

"Wish I could do that", said Trunks. Goten nodded.

"Yeah"!

Landing on a ledge of the crater above the ledge they had destroyed, Gohan balled his fists and glared at the collapsing ground under him for any signs of Broly.

"_He's still as much of a challenge the last time we fought. After this I'm going to need a vacation…"_

Floating up to meet his opponent, Broly laughed in amusement at Gohan's efforts. Well, it appeared both were enjoying themselves. They are Saiyan's, and they loved to fight.

Gohan took his stance and waited for Broly to attack, the Super Saiyan coming to float a few meters in front of him.

"Kakarote", hissed Broly, balling his own fists and powering up. The green shield surrounded him again with his golden aura, sending ground, rubble and debris everywhere.

Gohan was unfazed by the winds and watched as Broly took off into the skies above at a fast rate. He decided to follow so, dashing on top of the collapsing ground, Gohan leapt after Broly without bursting out his aura.

Goten and Trunks weren't so lucky. They were forced to grab hold for dear life on whatever stable land they could find. Their best ground, was a shell, one of many pieces of land from the earthquake caused by the two Saiyan's fighting.

When Broly stopped flying at cloud level, he powered up yet another blast in his palm, the green energy shield surrounding him shrinking quickly.

Gohan stopped at level with Broly, taking a defensive stance. However, fighting wasn't on Broly's mind right now; he had a job to finish.

Smirking, Broly chucked his blaster shell at Gohan, wanting to wipe him out for good. Gohan blocked it and charged, Broly's plan failing again. But the Super Saiyan wasn't done yet.

Taking his stance, Broly attacked. Gohan countered with his own assault and soon, the two were locked in a awesome show of power and strength in this fight to the death.

Shock waves rang out as the two floated and fought fiercely, throwing blow after blow upon each other.

It looked like Gohan had been training a lot. Still in normal form, Gohan was facing off the most powerful Saiyan in all of History who was currently in Super Saiyan form.

Blocking a punch, Gohan backed down, trying to put distance between him and his target.

Broly floated there for a few seconds before powering up, his shield appearing before him. Gohan's eyes opened slightly at what Broly was doing. It seemed suspicious that Broly would power up during a fight.

However, the next move Broly did was all too similar and Gohan was prepared to counter it. Powering up his Blaster shell again, Broly chucked the ki ball at his opponent, the ball flying through the air at an incredible rate.

Gohan was about to slap it back when the ball suddenly changed course, heading downwards away from Gohan. Gohan gasped and turned to see where the attack was headed.

Broly smirked at the look of utter shock on the Saiyan's face.

The attack was heading for Goten and Trunks!

Super speeding down to his brother, Gohan outraced Broly's attack and landed directly in its path, blocking it from Goten. Then, raising a hand, Gohan slapped at the attack, effectively knocking it into the sky again. As soon as Gohan touched it, the ball somehow grew in size and strength, meaning that this time, when it exploded in a few seconds, the effect will be devastating.

Landing firmly again after slapping the ball away full force, Gohan held his arms out and screamed, projecting his own energy shield around him, Goten and Trunks, shielding them all from what was too come. The ground shook violently and Goten looked up at his brother, seeing him shining in a new light.

"G-Gohan"!

Still yelling out, Gohan did his best to project a strong enough energy barrier between them and Broly's attack. However, Gohan couldn't gather enough energy and soon, the green ball floating above them exploded into a massive ball of fiery energy, engulfing anything within two miles.

Mountains and hills were destroyed, along with forests, grasslands, rivers and lakes, leaving nothing but a huge crater and a desert in the explosions wake. It was larger then an atomic bomb.

When the light cleared, the damage done by the explosion was revealed. And what was told was true, it was devastating. Even Gohan's shield wasn't enough to hold him, Goten and Trunks from the blast. Goten and Trunks were lying on the ground unconscious all battered, bruised and bleeding while Gohan was standing on what remained of their cliff top with only a slight bruise and ruffled clothes.

He was furious, and Broly's evil and amused laughs only fueled him further.

Watching the Super Saiyan land on a pillar of stone on the horizon with his laughs echoing towards him, Gohan decided to end this once and for all. Baring his teeth, balling his fists and clenching his muscles, Gohan threw his head back and yelled, his eyes suddenly flashing turquoise.

Yellow flames licked around him instantly and, right after the point the flames turned into a vortex surrounding him, his golden aura kicked in with a shock wave, his hair growing in length above him far beyond what it was before with blue lightning crackling violently around him. The pillar, what was left of the shell he was shielding when Goten and Trunks were on suddenly shrunk in size again when rubble and stone was torn away from Gohan's transformation an sent flying or falling to the abyss below which was the crater now forming into a lava pit. The battle was so intense, that Broly and Gohan managed to rip down to magma level. The place was turning into a volcanic planet.

Finishing his transformation, Gohan glared at Broly through flashing, turquoise eyes. His teeth bared and his face serious, as well as anger and rage filled. Super Saiyan 2 did have the tendency to make you look more fearsome.

"Broly, this ends now"!

Broly saw and heard what had just occurred and he immediately stopped laughing. His shocked look instantly switched to an enraged look and he growled through bared teeth. His opponent was now at an advantage. Well, he sure was going to change that!

His eyes suddenly went wide and his fists balled by his sides. With an echoing scream that vibrated off the earth's atmosphere, Broly's body tore to pieces and suddenly, with his green, bubbling energy escaping out of his body, he exploded.

The fiery green energy that exploded from him engulfed his body which transformed instantly into his ultimate form, the color and natural order around the battlefield switching with his transformation. His power was far too big for anyone to comprehend, because it changed the planet completely. It all went dark.

When the waves of energy died, it showed a completely new form of Broly, the form which Gohan and any other Z-fighter would fear the most. Broly had transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

His size had increased dramatically, as well as his muscle span, his height and his energy level. His strength was now far beyond question and his eyes bore no irises or sight. They were blank and his hair glowed a radiated green with his golden aura. By what Gohan sensed, this was not good.

Broly was far stronger now then he was before and the transformation to Legendary meant pain and death for all. He was unbeatable in this form. But Gohan had to try!

"_Vegeta and the others may fear him a lot but I don't. He may be strong and powerful but he isn't unbeatable. I'll stop him… if no one else will…"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, more on the way.

If you are wondering, I will be moving the plot into the Majin Buu saga and perhaps extend it further onwards.

I have included Cooler and Broly into my series because I think they are awesome and I'd like to see them play a good part in the Dragonball Z series.

Gohan and Videl will come later…

Please review…


	10. Strongest Saiyan's in the Universe

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**THE TWO STRONGEST SAIYAN'S IN THE UNIVERSE**

Chapter 10

With his aura warping violently around him, Gohan leapt from the pillar of stone he was standing tall on and charged Broly, fists raised back in attack.

Broly saw Gohan's rapid approach and grinned, leaping from his position on his pillar and counter charged. He moved a little more slowly then Gohan because Gohan had reached him just as he was leaping off of his pillar.

With a tremendous yell, Gohan launched his right fist at Broly's face full force, expecting to put as much damage as he could on the legendary Super Saiyan. However, what happened next was totally unexpected.

Smashing his fist headlong and hitting Broly squarely between the eyes, the legendary Super Saiyan wasn't affected in the least. He just kept coming, throwing his own fist back and launching it at Gohan. Gohan was shocked. One of his strongest punches was used, and it had no effect whatsoever.

Gohan was too shocked to react in time when Broly's fist suddenly smashed him in the face. This punch was enough to knock him flying back, and strong enough to create a shock wave to follow the devastating blow.

While falling back with Broly in hot pursuit, the legendary Super Saiyan threw hi9s hand back, ready to grab Gohan at his face. What Broly didn't know was that Gohan had recovered faster then expected and was waiting for him to get close enough to strike.

When Broly was directly over him, Gohan kicked up, knocking away his incoming hand to the side with his left leg and with his right came in for a roundhouse kick to Broly's left temple, kicking Broly hard.

It may not have hurt Broly, but it did send him flying in a different direction. Besides that, it sure made him pissed.

Flipping from his fall, Gohan landed on the side of one of the walls of the slowly volcano forming crater and pushed off at a horizontal angel to the lava pool below, charging at Broly once again.

At this time, Broly had recovered from his flying backwards and started his attack as well.

With the two on a full pelt charge above the river of lava below, they both disappeared into super speed.

Flashing faster then the eye could see, the two exchanged blow after blow in the skies above. Shock waves and sonic explosions followed in heir fight, sometimes trailing off to the mountains below and causing rubble to fly everywhere with craters forming every second that passed.

The earth shook under the strain of powers felt and was collapsing under the sheer force of the fight. Nothing could stop the two most powerful warriors in the universe from their fight… NOTHING!

Reappearing on a flat, yet collapsing shell surface, Gohan charged Broly, throwing his fist at the Legendary Super Saiyan's face. Broly countered and threw his own fist Gohan's way, hitting the incoming fist with a tremendous explosion.

A shock wave and a wave of force exploded from the collision of their fists hitting each other, forming a crater under the two fighters. And that's where they stood in a grappling match of a collided punch.

Electricity crackled around them with lightning striking out from their locked fists. With the two glaring and growling under the strain and each other, they attempted to out strength the other.

This contest would only last a few more seconds when the two suddenly punched with their opposite, free hands, the two colliding in the centre, making them fly back from the shock wave that followed.

Landing a fair good distance away from their opponent, with the ground and the crater they were recently standing in collapsing into rubble and falling into the lava pit below, the two glared.

The darkening sky over head was joined by clouds, lightning and thunder sounding. The natural balance of the planet was changing rapidly, because Broly's power was unstable. Gohan had to act fast, or the whole planet will be destroyed.

Smirking, Broly pushed off the ground, a small push crater forming underneath him before he charged at Gohan full speed. Gohan saw him and ducked a kick thrown by the legendary Super Saiyan, coming back up with his own right kick at Broly's head. Broly parried it with his arm and retaliated with a downward punch.

Gohan slid out of the way, the punch hitting the ground and lodging itself in the earth, leaving Broly wide open for attack. Skidding to a stop with his hand, Gohan kicked up at Broly, pushing off the ground with his hand. Broly was hit squarely in the cheek and was smacked pretty good, yet it had no damage effect. Growling in frustration, Broly grabbed Gohan's still outstretched leg and began to toss him, spinning and preparing to throw him.

Thinking quickly, Gohan sent a kick at Broly's head, smacking him again with his free leg. Broly released his hold on Gohan and watched as Gohan retreated.

Leaping back out of punching range, Gohan powered up a quick ki blast and set it at Broly, expecting his swift attack to hit on target. Broly saw it and smirked, balling his fists and powering up. That power boost was all that was needed to incinerate Gohan's attack before it even had a chance to hit.

Gohan recovered quick from his stupor and stood back into a fighting stance, preparing for Broly's assault. The Legendary Super Saiyan merely grinned, fueling Gohan's rage.

"_He's toying with me… or he's actually enjoying himself…"_

Growling in frustration, Gohan powered up and fazed out of sight, super speeding into action. Broly glanced behind him, seeing his opponent zap around him.

Broly growled and searched ever more frantically for his opponent. It was too late however when he was kneed in the face by one Son Gohan reappearing out of thin air with his aura waving around him violently.

Disappearing while Broly was falling back from the knee, Gohan punched Broly in the back of his head, sending him staggering forward.

Gohan repeated what he had done before and disappeared, Broly turning to glare over his shoulder at the young Saiyan but unfortunately saw nothing because Gohan was already gone.

Turning back to stare out in front of him, Broly was suddenly kicked hard in the chest, paralyzing him slightly from the shock and force of the blow. It may not have hurt, but it sure was enough to leave him staggering a bit. Lightning seemed to zap around him from Gohan's ki level at Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan disappeared again, swiftly moving around hid opponent and appearing behind Broly, powering up another ki blast, this time, holding it to keep its power.

Using Broly's momentary shock, Gohan flew at Broly from behind and came up in front of him, throwing his glowing pal into his opponent's startled face. What Broly did next completely shocked him.

Smirking at Gohan's tireless efforts, Broly powered up his shield again, the green energy appearing around him suddenly… He was able to block Gohan's attack.

The blast hit the shield and dug in but was thrown back by the bubble like shield, causing the ball to explode right in Gohan's palm. The young Saiyan growled and flew back before the explosion could engulf him.

Powering up, Gohan charged into the bellowing fire Broly was standing in, unharmed. All too soon, the fire disappeared when Broly used his energy to put it out, allowing him to see Gohan flying at him full force. He smirked and balled his fists, preparing for Gohan's arrival.

As Gohan lunged at him, he picked up speed, throwing a punch at Broly's face. Broly stepped back, avoiding the punch and side stepped out of the way so that he was behind Gohan.

Gohan however was a little too fast for Broly, the young Saiyan able to kick from the ground, causing the earth to uproot and pushed himself back at Broly. Flipping backwards, Gohan managed to kick Broly squarely on his left shoulder. The blow was tremendous and the shock wave was too. But all it did was budge the mighty Super Saiyan, with Broly smirking at the pathetic kick.

While Gohan flipped back to an upright position from his attack, Broly took his stance, preparing for the next assault.

Gohan took this opportunity and, kicking from the ground again, pushed himself at Broly, sending a good uppercut at Broly's chin. His uppercut turning into a straight punch, Gohan smacked Broly's chin full force.

However, it was like hitting a brick wall and Broly just moved an inch back, the fist still at his chin. The Legendary Super Saiyan merely smirked. He was unhurt in any way.

Gohan gasped at Broly for a second but fell back and blasted Broly with a barrage of ki blasts. Broly slapped them all away into the sky above and countered by throwing his own ki blast at the same time.

Gohan kicked that one away and, throwing both hands forward, one hand on top of the other, fired his Makosen blast. The missile like blast trailed over the ground and up at Broly. Broly dodged it and, powering up with green energy sucking into his right palm rapidly, he threw a whole barrage at once.

The blasts ran Gohan down, causing the young Saiyan to fly upwards to avoid the blasts. Halting quickly, Gohan dashed at Broly and kicked at his neck. Broly took it and staggered back, still smiling. He had never fought an opponent so determined and powerful before! He was beginning to enjoy himself.

Gohan backed off and took a defensive stance, intent on finishing his opponent as soon as possible. Broly grinned at the stance and, faster then the eye could see, went in for a bull charge. Crouching low and dashing at Gohan, shoulder first.

Gohan was hit directly in the gut by the shoulder, sending him flying into the air backwards.

Broly took Gohan's disadvantage to his advantage and powered up a ki blast again, green energy sucking into his right palm. Then, charging at Gohan, he slapped the ki blast into his face. Gohan yelled from the impact and didn't have time to recover because Broly was already hammering blows, punches and kicks into him. Gohan was now like a punching bag and he was having the stuffing's beaten out of him, except he was coughing out blood not foam.

Gohan's clothes ripped with each blow and soon enough, Broly stopped his assault, leaving a really bruised and battle damaged Gohan falling from the sky. But he wasn't done yet. Grabbing Gohan's face, Broly threw him into the ground, shoving him into the stone like surface.

When Gohan was deeply embedded in the rock like floor, Broly pushed off of him and hovered in the sky above. Once again, his shield sprang up around him and shrunk into his palm, a green energy ball appearing in his hand as it had previous of times before.

Laughing loudly, Broly held his hand out and, as more energy gathered into his attack, he fired it, a fierce wind picking up from the force of the attack's release. By the time Broly had fired his attack, Gohan had already recovered from most of the shock he had from being attacked so violently by the Legendary Super Saiyan and had witnessed the charging of Broly's Eraser cannon.

Just as the ball of deadly green energy closed in on Gohan, Gohan through both his hands up and fired a blue, equally sized ball of energy at Broly's attack. The time it took for the attack to charge was instantaneous, and just as the two attacks engaged in a wrestling match of power, they exploded a few seconds later, blinding anyone who was watching the fire fight display.

The light soon died, revealing a battered and bruised Gohan standing in the crater he was forced in by Broly, a angered expression on his face and his golden auras warping around him, currents of electricity sparkling around him. Broly scowled at Gohan, seeing his opponent still alive and able to fight. He thought he had rid himself of this scum already.

Leaping into the air slightly, forming a smaller crater where he had taken off, Gohan powered up and charged at Broly, his aura disappearing the moment he had gained the right altitude to attack. Broly's eyes followed Gohan's moves, keeping his serious scowl and watching his opponent intently.

Gohan yelled and charged at Broly, sending a kick at Broly's head. Broly, using speeds impossible for a being his size ducked that kick and sent a roundhouse kick straight back at Gohan, swinging his left leg backwards to hit his opponent. Gohan saw that move and, grabbing the kick, leapt over it.

Spinning through the air and landing on the ground a couple of feet away, Gohan charged up a power energy blast and sent it at Broly, intent on finishing his opponent. Broly was too fast though and fazed out from view, the blast passing through the after image left behind by the Legendary Super Saiyan and exploding on the ground behind the after image. Gohan gasped at Broly's sudden increase in speed but didn't have time to contemplate his shock when a leg suddenly came out of nowhere from in front of him.

Blocking it, Gohan did a triple back flipped out of the way as Broly did a spin kick through the air when he found his first kick to have been blocked, a result in him hitting nothing when Gohan had managed to avoid it just in time.

When Gohan landed firmly on both feet again, he was about to charge Broly again when he saw that Broly was dematerializing again, his form slowly turning into an after image. Having none of this, Gohan threw both his hands forward and fired a quick ki blast at Broly's after image,. This resulted in the after image exploding and Broly's solid, smoking form reappearing 10 meters to Gohan's right.

"GOT YOU", shouted Gohan, growling as he linked his fingers together and charged at Broly, hands held to his right as if he were brandishing a sword.

Broly saw him though and, balling his right fist, struck at Gohan with a right over done hook. Gohan barely had time to act as he blocked that hook and came in with a right punch, knocking Broly in the head. Broly staggered back from the blow and growled, taking a defensive stance.

Gohan rubbed his soar hand but returned to the fight and back flipped out of Broly's range again.

Broly scowled at Gohan. "You scum… still got some fight left in you!" Gohan glared at his opponent and powered up, his golden aura bursting around him with blue electricity flickering out of his glowing form. Broly followed suite and also powered up, his slightly greener aura bursting around him and as he took to the sky. Gohan dashed forward a few yards and followed after his opponent, charging at Broly who was hovering just 20 stories above the ground.

Just as Gohan came in for a ki enflamed punch, a sudden green energy field blocked his punch when Broly produced the atmosphere proof shield that he had used many times before, the shock wave following the punch rebounding and knocking Gohan back with a loud bang.

Gohan recovered quickly and charged Broly again with lightning like speed. The ground seemed to give way from Gohan's power as he attacked.

Broly smirked and took the incoming punch to the chest. The punch didn't affect Broly one bit, and while Gohan floated suspended for some time in shock, Broly kneed his opponent in the gut. Gohan coughed up blood from that knee, and while he was still dazed from the knee, Broly grabbed his hair and rammed his face into the same knee he had used before. Gohan spat out more blood at the same time Broly released his hold on Gohan's hair, letting Gohan plummet to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Gohan flipped through the air and landed on a stone ledge, immediately pushing off when his feet touched it and charged across the solid torn battle field.

Broly landed in front of him and countered Gohan's charge, the two Saiyan's meeting in the centre of the battlefield where they continued their battle. It was here where the two fighters skidded to a halt in front of one another, and when they stopped in front of each other, they began to mercilessly pound earth shattering blows into one another.

Though the fight seemed halted on that one spot, the attacks made were amazingly powerful and swift. If anyone was watching, they would have seen two blurs throwing hundreds of different punches and combos at each other. Even though all attacks made contact with their opponent's, neither gave a care or a thought that they were being inflicted with minor damage and continued to barrage their opponent with their assaults. The ground shook violently like an earth quake and began to crack around the pair of fighters.

Reducing the speed to the fighter's point of view, the fight was brutal and powerful. A single blow from Broly's punch at Gohan's cross armed block sent a shock wave violently echoing past Gohan and shattering a boulder 50 yards behind the young Saiyan. When Gohan repeated a similar blow upon Broly, the punch that landed on Broly's knee sent a shock wave echoing past Broly and shattering a solid rock mound about the same distance behind Broly as it had been for Gohan.

As the fight dragged on, debris, rubble and stones began to float into the air, bolts of lightning simmering around Broly and Gohan's blurred forms.

This fight was fought down to a loud halt as both fighters sent the same right handed punch each other's way and struck each other's fists with a resounding shock wave, the force of it producing a massive crater under the pair and sending them back a good distance.

When the ground under Broly collapsed, the Legendary Super Saiyan leapt back through the air again and, stopping in mid air for a moment, charged at Gohan once more, screaming loudly with his fists held high in attack. Gohan backed off though, and when his aura sprang up around him again, he attacked.

With Broly on a merciless charge and fist held back in attack, Gohan decided to counter his opponent's low by sending his own at Broly. The explosion of force following the impact of both fists ramming into each other created another shock wave under them, and with both aura's glowing brightly, they shifted to super speed, both their forms disappearing among the flying debris and rubble caused by the formation of the crater.

The fight took the skies with both fighters moving at incredible speeds and engaging each other in a ruthless clash of flying attacks and high ki enflamed blows. Shock waves and bolts of lightning from the pair's fight rang out through out the sky as they traveled along the land at great speed and extending to great distances.

Up in space, the shock waves from both warrior's attacks and impacted hits could be seen, yellow shock waves representing Gohan's attacks and green shock waves representing Broly's attacks. The explosions created appeared as bubbles, while the warp attacks and punching assaults were seen as smaller explosions streaming along the planet's surface.

This was a fight to be witnessed.

Back on the planet, Broly had driven a hard punch across Gohan's face and Gohan had given Broly a gigantic kick to the gut and both were plummeting towards the lava at the bade of the crater formed by Broly's Blaster shell attack. However, a solid overhang stood in between the two fighters and the lava and when Broly saw this, he spun through the air and sent his hand at Gohan's face, knocking Gohan down and driving him into the rock solid surface of the overhang's ledge.

Gohan growled against Broly's hand as the ground gave way under them, the overhang the two were stationed on falling from its place and into the lava lake below.

But Gohan wasn't about to give up yet! With a growl and a mighty push of strength, Gohan kicked Broly's face, the Legendary Super Saiyan losing his grip on Gohan.

Gohan flew up above his opponent, Broly recovering and turning to meet him. Just as Broly was floating around, Gohan came in and gave Broly a kick in the neck with a resounding shock wave to follow up.

It didn't do much, but it was enough to move the legendary Super Saiyan. But this only moved for Gohan to be caught in a double wrist lock.

With both his wrists grasped in each of Broly's hands, Broly came up behind Gohan and threw his knee back, powering up for a strike. Gohan was now completely at Broly's mercy.

With a disgusting crack and an ear piercing scream, Gohan was kneed right in his back, just below his neck between his shoulders. It looked painful, and his screaming was unbearable, as well as the pain felt from the blow.

Floating slowly along with his trapped opponent, Broly continued to torture Gohan, hearing his screams. Torturing people was one of Broly's favorite games and he never tired from such onslaughts.

Gohan tried his best to resist the pain and push back, but all his efforts were consequential and Broly just forced his knee in harder, on the verge of breaking the young Saiyan's back and killing him.

Screaming one last time, Gohan took a glance to his left, down to the bottom of the lava crater. He had to find a way to beat Broly before the planet could be destroyed or he could be killed. The answer lay right at the bottom of the crater.

"_There's my chance, it's my only shot to beat him! Here goes nothing…"_

Seeing the lava bubbling hotly in the crater, Gohan's strength and determination returned and he quickly pulled himself out of his predicament. Growling with bared teeth, Gohan pulled his arms forward and bent them from them being stretched, putting pressure on his back and the knee between his back shoulders. Broly was surprised by what Gohan was doing as he was forced forward suddenly.

Finally getting into the right position with Broly's grip loosened and slacked on his wrists, Gohan flipped up and kneed Broly squarely in the face, causing a shock wave to form and for Broly to stagger back. Since they were both flying, it was more floating back.

Recovering quickly, and enraged at loosing his opponent, Broly flew after Gohan. The young Saiyan noticed Broly's hot pursuit and sped up, his golden aura bursting around him with the signature lightning crackling violently. He had to lead Broly into the lava pool.

When Gohan was close enough, he marked his target and fired a ki blast into the lava, creating a gapping trail or trench, big enough for him and Broly to fly through in the lava. The gaping trench however would not last long so Gohan had to move fast.

Moving into the trench with Broly following, Gohan sped up his pace, the trench starting to close up where it started.

"Come on", whispered Gohan. Broly came in close and almost grabbed him but Gohan pulled up enough speed to evade him. When the walls of the lava trench were starting to close in among them, Gohan saw this and pulled up.

"Now"!!

He managed to pull away just in time, the lava engulfing all but him. Broly sunk into the lavas as it took over him, pulling him into the lake. No one heard him scream though…

Gohan smiled at his success, flying out of the lava's range and coming to float just above the crater.

The young Saiyan sighed, resting his arms by his sides and relaxing.

"It's over", Gohan said in relief, powering down to normal. He was exhausted of energy and he didn't know how much longer he could have kept it up. Though, he enjoyed the fight none the less.

Looking around the crater, Gohan was able to spot his younger brother and Trunks lying unconscious on a ledge quite far from the lava pool so they were safe. However, Gohan needed to help them so he floated down quickly and picked both of them up, flying to lay them a bit further away from the lava.

He landed on another, larger ledge and, while laying the two to rest side by side against a stone wall, Gohan reached into his belt and pulled out two Senzu beans.

Slowly, he fed it to the two an ordered them to chew, helping them along the way. He didn't really need one; he already got his energy back.

When Goten and Trunks had finally swallowed the small beans, their eyes fluttered open and they looked up. Gohan smiled at them, his face a little bruised up but he was used to it.

"Hey you two, enjoy your nap", asked Gohan? Goten's face lit up brightly and he encased his brother in a hug while Trunks just laughed.

"Big brother", exclaimed Goten. Gohan smiled and hugged his brother bag.

"Hey there Goten"!

Trunks watched them for a moment before he brought up a totally different subject, crossing his arms, Trunks glared up at Gohan.

"Hey, where is Broly, did you beat him Gohan", asked Trunks? Gohan turned to Trunks and nodded, Goten also turning to stare at his friend.

"Yup… he's toast, literally", replied Gohan, gesturing to the lava at the bottom of the crater. Trunks nodded and pouted.

"I wanted to see you beat him", muttered Trunks. Gohan just sighed and shook his head.

"Forget it you two, it was terrible"…

"Hey Gohan", a voice called from above. The three Saiyan's ears perked up and they turned to see who was calling them from up in the sky. To no surprise, it was Krillin, dressed in what you call a weird outfit. Well, not exactly weird, but what you would call something that would not suite him.

"Hey Krillin", the three rang out. Krillin chuckled and landed in front of them, swishing his white cape.

"I was dying to try this out, what do you think", asked Krillin, doing a few poses. Well, you should know that Krillin was wearing Piccolo's outfit… weird huh?

Gohan chuckled while Goten and Trunks stared. Krillin just shrugged and pulled off his turban and cape.

"I'm just glad you guys are all right".

"Thanks for showing up Krillin, but we really didn't need your help. But still, you're a good friend for coming", said Gohan.

Krillin grinned. "None of you would have lasted a season if it wasn't for me". His amused look then turned into a serious/worried look and he glanced over his shoulder at the lava at the bottom of the crater. "So Broly was back huh? Wow, he must have been pretty sore at Goku to have traveled all this way for a re-match. But it looks like you two were more then willing to step in for round two".

Gohan grinned and nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a gurgling sound and a hot bubbling sensation loom over them. Gohan's cheerful look turned to a serious scowl and Krillin gasped in shock. Goten and Trunks stood up suddenly and glared, the four being hit by the familiar, dark power level.

Turning to stare onto the horizon of their ledge in the crater, they saw a pillar of lava shoot up from the lava lake, an unnatural phenomenon. And in that lava, Gohan could clearly make out the distinct figure of his father's foe.

"Why am I not surprised", Gohan muttered?

Broly was back!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

I thought it was lame that they made Gohan weak and all so I decided to kick it up a notch with a parallel series where Gohan had actually trained and became stronger rather then just slack off and get weak… and in the Dragonball Z Movie 10 where Broly reappeared… well… I thought the fight was a bit short so I twisted up the plot a bit.

Hope you liked it!

Please review…


	11. Final Atonement

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**FINAL ATONEMENT**

Chapter 11

**(The fight continues…)**

Broly is back, and he was pissed. When the pillar of lava fell back to the bottom of the crater, it revealed a strongly glowing and still Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly was burnt severely yet, his energy remained the same; powerful, evil and massive.

Krillin blinked in surprise, his eyes widening in fear.

"Okay, that was a neat trick! Tell me something, is it just my imagination, or is that freak staring right at me? I always get singled out", Krillin whined. Gohan growled and stepped forward, taking his stance. Goten and Trunks just watched in horror almost, never expecting Broly to have survived such a fate. My apologies, such a-would-be-fate!

Krillin just smirked, gathering whatever courage he could muster and stepped in front of the group.

"If that's what I get for being so good at this, then so be it! Step back guys, I'll handle him. And if I'm not back in five minutes, alert intensive care, aka my wife 18#", said Krillin, dashing forward.

Just as quickly, Krillin was hit in the gut by a tiny ki blast thrown by Broly. He was sent flying back and into the wall, creating a crater where he hung upside-down. The other's heard him scream "not good" before he met his end of the third round. Gohan intervened and ran forward at Broly, avoiding Krillin and flaring his ki in attack. The battle was on again!

Goten and Trunks ran over to where Krillin lay imprinted in the wall, still upside-down in a human shaped crater.

"Krillin", they both shouted. Krillin gave a sheepish grin, his eyes half-idled

"You go ahead I'll catch up…" then, he lost consciousness, his body falling limp.

Goten and Trunks growled through bared teeth and clenched fists, their temper rising at the sight of their friend's predicament. But the green light from Broly's energy behind them caught their attention and they turned to watch the fight, leaving Krillin where he was.

Gohan dodged and jumped through barrages of ki blasts launched by Broly, blocking a couple of them as he tried to reach his opponent. But despite his rest, he was still exhausted and too weak so, faster then he could track, Broly appeared right in front of him.

The Legendary Super Saiyan side stepped next to Gohan and pressed his hand against Gohan's chest, powering up a ki blast and throwing Gohan back. The young Saiyan screamed as the ki blast sent him flying, the burning sensation hitting him again.

After flying a good distance, Gohan landed heavily on the stone floor where he left a human shaped crater, his body was aching and his gi was torn even more. He was sizzling from the burns caused by Broly's attack and his scars hurt more then ever.

Suddenly being overshadowed, Gohan glanced up, seeing Broly leering down at him. The legendary Super Saiyan laughed evilly and, raising a foot, stomped down on Gohan's gut.

Gohan screamed when the blow reached him and he coughed up blood. It was like being crushed by a car for a normal person.

Goten and Trunks were in deep shock. Now they were starting to regret wanting to see the fight and were more then willing to step in to save Gohan now.

(_Meanwhile…)_

The bag which contained the dragon balls lay not far from their position, a tear in the bottom of the bag. It wasn't that big a hole, but biog enough for the dragon balls to fall out.

Slowly, one by one the dragon balls rolled out of the bag, the shaking from Broly and Gohan's fight causing the balls to shift around randomly.

Soon, all 7 balls were out of the bag and were lying side by side with each other. They tapped just once together and glowed a bright orange, signaling for the password to be spoken.

_(The fight…)_

Gohan screamed while being thrown into a wall, the stone giving way leaving a Gohan shaped crater with Gohan still flying through into it. However, he stopped and was falling forward when Broly's fist came out of no where, slamming him in the gut.

Gohan caught it dead on and crunched up in pain, his arms held over his midsection as he fell to the ground to his knees. Broly laughed at the sight.

_I will not give up…_ thought Gohan hardly, trying to resist the pain in his stomach.

Picking Gohan up by the hair, Broly gathered him up in a bear hug and began crushing the young Saiyan against his chest. With some sickening cracks, Gohan screamed in pain, feeling his bones starting to give way under the strain.

Broly laughed maniacally and continued crushing Gohan against him, putting as much pain as he could. Gohan gasped for breath but continued screaming. It was unbearable and Gohan could swear he was about to slip into unconsciousness himself. However, Broly kept him awake by putting inflicting pain on him by literally squeezing him to death.

Crushing his spine and back even more, Gohan coughed out blood and spit, the liquids running down from his lips down his chin and cheek since he was bent back in a sickening angle.

Goten and Trunks watched helplessly as Gohan continued to get crushed, Goten on the verge of tears,

"Big brother", he sobbed. Goten turned to Trunks, an angered and determined look on his face. "Trunks this is awful, we have to save him"!

Trunks turned to Goten.

"But how, we're not even strong enough to put any real damage on that guy, let alone budge him", replied Trunks. Goten sobbed and sniffed.

"But we must try to help Gohan, Trunks. I can't just stand here and watch him get killed". Tears now ran down from his eyes. "He's my brother, I love him"!

Trunks gasped. He never knew Goten felt so much for Gohan, and since Trunks never had a brother, Gohan still was his best friend. The lavender haired teen nodded and turned to face Broly.

"All right Goten, lets get him", said Trunks. Goten nodded and, both powering up their white aura's, they charged Broly full pelt, fists raised back, ready to strike.

Broly however saw the chibi's approach and laughed, anticipating their moves. While crushing Gohan harder, he projected an energy shield which burst out as a shock wave, not only sending dirt and rubble into the air but also knocking Goten and Trunks from their path ward flight.

The two chibi's were blown back and they landed heavily on the ground, Goten crying out in pain from breaking his shoulder.

That was all that was needed to jump start Gohan back into the real world.

_Goten, no…_

_I can't just give up and let Broly destroy the planet. This is my home, and Goten is my family. I won't let him hurt my brother, I CAN'T GIVE UP! I won't just stand by and watch him murder millions of innocent people! I will protect this planet and its people! I'll make sure of it!_

Growling with bared teeth, Gohan forced himself out of Broly's arms and kicked the Saiyan in the chest, pushing his way out of his current situation. Broly lost his grip and staggered back from the blow, returning to a normal posture and recovering after a step or two. He glared at Gohan with an enraged expression.

Gohan meanwhile flipped back, putting enough distance between himself and the legendary Super Saiyan. Then, growling in rage, Gohan cupped his hands by his side.

"I've had enough"!

Broly growled, his green energy shield surrounding him once more.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet", hissed the Legendary Super Saiyan, taking too the air.

Broly didn't float very far as he came to stand on top of a pillar of stone, his green shield shrinking and his energy sky rocketing.

Gohan meanwhile transformed to a Super Saiyan 2, his hair flashing dark gold and his turquoise eyes glaring at Broly in rage. Lightning sizzled violently, cracking the ground at Gohan's feet.

"KA… ME…"!

Broly smirked and held out his right hand, his green shield shrinking in his palm, his energy gathering into a ki ball. What appeared in his palm was not a very big ki ball. In fact, it wasn't big at all, just a speck of light which shone brightly. But Gohan learned in his past not to see things what they appear to be, because they bounce back at you.

"HA… ME"!!!

A blue ball of ki appeared in Gohan's hands, gathering in strength with lightning flickering around the blue ball of energy.

At this time, Broly had finished gathering energy in his attack and with little effort; he threw his arm back and chucked it at Gohan, the speck of light flying out from his palm.

Gohan had finished too and, with the wind picking up and his aura bursting more violently, Gohan threw his arms back and then threw them forward, releasing his attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!!!!!!!

The familiar blue beam of his Kamehameha wave blasted out of his hands and straight at Broly. It was powerful, real powerful and it definitely dwarfed Broly's attack. However, that's how Broly's attack was launched, because it was about to get worse.

As soon as Gohan's Kamehameha wave struck Broly's attack, the speck of light exploded, or rather expanded to an enormous size, easily outmatching Gohan's Kamehameha wave and forcing it back as the meteor sized, green ball of energy pushed its way down to the planet.

Gohan growled through bared teeth, pushing more energy into his attack. His Kamehameha wave grew in diameter and strength, managing to suspend Broly's attack in the air and keep it there. But it would last long as the two blasts were engaged in a tug of war match of strength. Broly had the advantage because his power stem stretched forever.

Laughing evilly, Broly forced more energy into his attack by firing a second small blast, the green ball flying through the air and striking his main attack, increasing it size and strength.

Yet, even though it only moved an inch more towards Gohan, Gohan forced it back.

Appearing by Gohan's side, Goten rushed forward and awed at his brother, seeing his tireless work. It was amazing to see his brother fight, but he needed to help.

"I'm here big brother", said Goten. Gohan smiled at Goten and nodded, turning his attention back to his blast.

Goten nodded in return and, with a small yell, powered up to Super Saiyan 2, lightning flickering out of his golden aura.

Cupping his hands behind him, Goten powered up his attack.

"KA-ME-KA-ME… HAAAA", yelled Goten, firing his ki blast to join Gohan's in the tug of war. His attack hit Broly's and together, the two began to force Broly's attack back. The wind seemed to pick up when Broly's attack grew in size again thanks to a third power boost connection the wielder gave it.

Goten growled under stress and Gohan started putting more effort into his attack. He saw his little brother starting to give way but edged him on.

"Goten, don't give up, you can do it", encouraged Gohan. Goten nodded, his teeth bared and one eye closed because dust was starting to fly into his eyes.

"Yes Nii-chan"!

Trunks was watching from atop a large cliff, the conflict between Legendary Super Saiyan and Ascended Saiyans raging on to new heights. It was a remarkable sight, yet, it seemed that Broly was winning. He had to help.

"Gohan, Goten, don't give up, keep going", urged Trunks. The situation was now looking desperate and Trunks needed to find a way of helping them. The winds were too strong for him to join them, so he had to attack Broly from another angle.

Suddenly, like lightning, an idea snapped in his mind and he smirked, turning to see a ledge just next to where Broly was standing on his pillar.

"There, I've got it", said Trunks. Taking off, Trunks headed for the ledge. With the shock waves and winds blowing him slightly off course, Trunks sped up, intent on reaching his destination.

Goten's legs almost gave way, causing him to fall onto his left knee as he sweated heavily, trying his best to keep his strength up. Gohan saw his brother fall and yelled.

"Goten, don't you dare give up on me now, keep going, we can do this!"

Goten growled and got up to his feet again, his whole body aching from the outpour of energy he was feeding to his attack.

_I can't give up… oh… but this is so hard! I wish dad was here!_ Goten thought desperately, his thought echoing into the distance.

The dragon balls glowed brightly suddenly, Shenron hearing Goten's request and granted it. It was a time of desperation and Shenron also wanted to join in and save his planet. So, he used all his power to bring the image of Goten's father, too him…

The sky went dark all of a sudden and clouds started to gather. It was much darker now, not just from the tug of war match of blasts, but also from Shenron's magic. The wish was granted.

"Gohan… Goten", a familiar voice echoed out. Gohan and Goten heard this and reacted to it.

"Father", Gohan said with a smile. Goten was quite surprised and looked up, opening both his eyes.

"That sounded like…"

"You've handled yourselves well my son's, but this isn't your fight to finish. Broly is my concern", stated Goku, his image floating down from the heavens.

While Goten was pumping more energy into his attack, he heard someone land next to him. He glanced up to see who it was and to his delight and happiness, he saw the familiar orange and blue gi worn by what appeared to be his father…

Powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Goku glared at the Legendary Super Saiyan on the far side of the green ball of energy, his teeth bared and his eyes flashing a dangerous turquoise. Blue lightning flickered around him at the same rate as his warping, golden energy; his dark gold hair waving in the winds.

Goten laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, Shenron was listening"!

Cupping his hands by his sides with a blue ball of energy appearing in his palms, Goku powered up his true signature move, his sights set solemnly on Broly.

Broly recognized the third party member standing by the group and growled, his voice a stutter in fear and his eyes showing his rage at the same time. All his emotions rang out almost. Fear, rage, anger and malice, all rolled out into that one expression on his face and voice.

"K-Kakarot…"

"KA… ME… HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The three voices of the Saiyan's rang out as they all threw their blasts in unison at the Legendary Super Saiyan's attack, their energies forming into one.

Their Kamehameha wave was massive, it almost outmatched Broly's, however, the green meteor attack grew in size, out flanking their's only barely.

Struggling to hold their own, Goku, Gohan and Goten pushed their energies to their max. They knew what must be done and weren't hesitant to do so. Yet, they needed one final push.

Goten was losing more energy then ever and the chibi fell onto one knee again. Gohan and Goku glanced over at him, their eyes flashing white.

"Goten, concentrate! Keep going, you're doing well", shouted Gohan.

"Look past your fear Goten, you can do it", yelled Goku.

Goten struggled to hold his balance, the strain of his Kamehameha out pour being too much to handle while in Super Saiyan 2.

"Are you willing to let Broly destroy the earth? We can end this now Goten, but we must work together", shouted Goku, turning to fire his attack again, giving it more out pour. Gohan grinned while struggling and turned to his father.

"As a family dad"…

Goku chuckled and turned to Gohan.

"Yes son, as a family"!

Nodding, the two turned to look down at Goten, seeing the young Saiyan still on his knees.

They needed to cheer him up, to keep his spirits going. They both knew exactly what young Goten needed.

"Goten", they both said. Goten's head perked up and he glanced at his brother and father. Silence seemed to fall among them, the tug of war being a mere game to them but gone silent like on a television.

Gohan and Goku smiled at him.

"You've done well Goten, we're proud of you", said Gohan. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Yes my son, you've done well. But we have to do this together, we must finish him", whispered Goku in a soft voice. Goten awed his family, never seeing them so powerful yet, so calm at the same time.

"Nii-chan… daddy…"

The two older Saiyan's smiled at him and nodded.

"Let's do it", they both said together! Goten grinned and cheered.

"Yah"!

Goku then turned to his older son.

"And you Gohan, I'm proud of you. You promised to make me proud and you have. You are a great fighter, far stronger and greater then I ever thought you would be. Take care", said Goku. Gohan grinned and nodded.

"Thanks dad… you too"…

The noise and reality returned to their world and they fought on, preparing for the final blow…

Gathering ki into a small ki blast, Trunks threw back his arm and locked onto his target.

"I don't care if you are an almighty Super Saiyan. You're still a jerk", said Trunks sternly.

With a yell, Trunks threw his golden ki ball at Broly like a baseball player. The attack flew threw the air and straight at Broly, however, it flew off course and headed for the gigantic meteor attack because of a shock wave caused by Broly.

Trunks' eyes went wide.

"Oops, I threw it too far"!

Broly cackled madly and, powering up a final shot he blasted his ki ball at his gigantic meteor, in a final attempt to finish off his opponents once and for all.

His green ki ball flew through the air and right at his final attack. However, just as it was about to hit the glowing surface, his power boost blast was intercepted by what appeared to be a golden ki ball fired by one Trunks Briefs.

Growling in frustration and in surprise, Broly fired several more power boosts in a desperate act to connect with his final attack. Try as he might, his connection was cut and all his blasts did was explode against a unknown barrier,

This was their chance…

With Broly's attack shrinking down to size, Goku and his sons noticed it and powered up all the energy they could muster, throwing it all out at once.

"TOGETHER"!

"AS ONE"!

"UNITED"!

"AS A FAMILY"!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Their final wave of energy which passed through was enormous and their old Kamehameha wave was dwarfed easily as the new one engulfed the old one and flew straight at Broly's slowly deteriorating attack.

The green meteor attack was obliterated, blown into millions of pieces as the Super Kamehameha wave used by the three Saiyan's destroyed it easily and flew straight at the creator, Broly himself.

Broly yelled in anger and, still thinking he could finish his opponents, fired three more ki blasts at them. But they were all destroyed when the Kamehameha wave passed by.

"Kakarot"!!

Producing an energy shield, Broly was hit head long by the Kamehameha wave and sent flying off into space, the blue super beam pushing him along.

As the energy wave circulated round the planet, Goku, Gohan ad Goten directed their attack and sent it at the sun. Broly went out with a bang when his back collided with the suns surface and straight through it while the Kamehameha wave fueled his destruction. The heat and blast was far too intense for Broly to handle, and the Legendary Super Saiyan disintegrated into millions of pieces.

"KAKAROT… AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"!!!

Broly's heart exploded from the stress, his blood coming out as green slime and when his life was swept from his evil, red eyes, his body blew up, the sun absorbing his remains.

When the attack died down from climax, Broly no where to be seen!

The Legendary Super Saiyan was finally… gone for good…

**(Character profiles:)**

Name: Broly

Race: Saiyan

Age: 39

Status: Alive (Just recovered from coma)

Power level(s):

Base: 25,300,000

Restricted Super Saiyan: 150,000,000

Super Saiyan: 285,400,000

Restricted legendary Super Saiyan: 550,000,000

Legendary Super Saiyan: 3,025,300,000

Gigantic Meteor (full power): 6,050,600,000

**(Gohan)**

Name: Son Gohan

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Power level(s):

Base: 225,000,000

Super Saiyan: 450,600,000

Super Saiyan 2: 625,500,000

Super Kamehameha: 3,150,000,000

**(Goten)**

Name: Son Goten

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 7

Status: Alive  


Power level(s):

Base: 50,110,000

Super Saiyan: 100,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 200,000,000

Super Kamekameha (Goten's mispronounced attack): 950,000,000

**(Trunks)**

Name: Trunks Briefs

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 8

Status: Alive

Power level(s):

Base: 35,200,000

Super Saiyan: 85,000,000

**(Goku)**

Name: Son Goku

Race: Saiyan

Age: 31

Status: Dead

Power level(s):

Base: 60,000,000

Kaioken 50: 120,000,000

Super Saiyan: 160,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 325,000,000

Super Kamehameha: 1,950,000,000

Father and Son(s) Kamehameha: 8,000,000,000

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

So how was it? Pretty neat I think but I can't be the judge of this.

Please Review…


	12. Gohan goes to Highschool

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**GOHAN GOES TO HIGHSCHOOL**

Chapter 12

When the skies and light returned to normal, the whole planet returned to its natural stability and order. The whole universe felt the power of the fight and would remember it for all time. But what ever happened to the heroes of today?

As the dust of the mountain settled from the colossal tug of war which occurred a few minutes ago, a massive crater could be seen inside that large crater Broly made before. The lava had finally cooled and the sun shone brightly again.

Goten cheered and punched his left fist into the air. He was back to normal form and his energy was almost completely exhausted.

"Yay, we did it"! He turned to his right. "Thank you big brother… thanks dad… huh"? Goten stopped mid sentence when he realized he was talking to air.

To his right where Goku and Gohan once stood, was not his family, but a cloud of dust issuing from the ground next to him. Goten blinked in surprise and looked around, the dust settling a few seconds later revealing the thin air of nothingness.

Goten glanced around a few times, trying to find any trace of his brother and father. But soon enough, he found out that they were not here anymore. Well, in part.

Trunks also looked around from his position of sitting on the ledge. He was recovering from his fight with Broly but didn't fail to notice the disappearance of Gohan and Goku. He could have sworn that there were three Sons's firing the Kamehameha wave and not just Goten.

"Where are they", murmured the lavender haired chibi while glancing down at where Goten was standing way below on a different ledge.

Goten meanwhile had turned his attention to stare up at the cloudless skies above. The dragon balls were gone, so he knew something must have happened because there were 7 identical holes lying in random positions next to the partially destroyed gym bag the balls were contained in.

While blinking and thinking, Goten observed the skies, as if trying to find something.

"Nii-chan"…

Slowly, Goten's face brightened with a smile, his jet black eyes sparkling happily. He laughed and, cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled.

"Thank you big brother… See you soon", called Goten. His voice echoed over the mountains, loud enough for a particular hero to hear.

_**Somewhere, deep within the mountains…**_

A small stream ran down the side of one of the many mountains, grass and beautiful plants growing around it. At one point, the stream passed down a ledge, forming a small water fall or stream fall. There weren't many animals, but there was definitely one Saiyan taking a drink.

Forming a cup with one hand, Gohan dipped it under the small water stream which flowed over the ledge where he caught some of the water. When his hand was full, he raised it to his lips and he took a few sips of the cool liquid.

Well… you have to be thirsty some times.

Gohan's clothes and battle scars were repaired; it was as if he hadn't fought and that he just went for a little stroll. In any case, he was 100, A, OK.

"_Thank you big brother…"_ suddenly echoed past his ears, courtesy of one, Goten Son.

Having enough to drink and hearing Goten's call, Gohan stood up and turned to stare in the direction of the battle zone he was fighting in moments ago. Remarkably, the sun was shining over the massive crater.

Staring for a moment or two, a smile grew on Gohan's lips and he nodded.

"You're welcome little brother", replied Gohan softly. He turned to stare at the sky above him, the wind picking up slightly causing his gi to wave. His hair waved too. It was surprising because it was shorter then usual and it seemed a little impossible for it to wave in the winds.

"Thank you father", whispered Gohan.

With a small chuckle and a kind smile, Gohan turned back to the sun and closed his eyes. Along with the winds, his spirit soared as his body slowly dematerialized. Specks of blue sparkled up into the sky, Gohan's image disappearing with them.

Soon, his form was completely gone, the sparkly specks of light disappearing over the horizon.

What a way to make a dramatic leave…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey guys… can someone help me up! I'm stuck! Seriously", called Krillin from his position of being lodged in his crater. He was a little ruffled up but in other words, OK. Goten and Trunks were still here so there was some chance of them helping him out.

A small blue speck or sparkle flew past his nose, undeniably the energy of Gohan. If he were watching, he would be laughing his head off.

"Anybody", Krillin whimpered…

_**3 weeks later…**_

Morning…

"Heading off mom… I'll see you later after school OK!" called Gohan, the door to the Son residence swinging open suddenly, revealing a smartly dressed if you will, Gohan. He wore baggy, orange trousers, a long sleeved and baggy white T-shirt and a black vest with the Orange Star High school badge pinned at the bottom left hand of the clothe.

Just before Gohan had jogged three meters from the house, Chi-Chi appeared at the doorway, calling Gohan's name to get his attention.

"Wait a second Gohan!" Gohan stopped instantly and turned around, his face showing his confusion to why his mom would keep him waiting, he had packed everything... well; at least he thought so, all the basic stuff that is. The expression changed though into a sheepish smile when Chi-Chi shoved a white sheeted bag into his waiting hands. "Here… you'd probably want your lunch."

Opening up the yellow school bag he had flung over his shoulder he placed the white table clothed lunch bag gently in so it was sitting on his books. Once he was sure his lunch was secure, he closed his bag back up and flung it over his shoulder again, and making sure that it wouldn't slip during his flight.

He then turned back to stare at his mom, knowing that she wasn't done with him yet. To no surprise, she had her hands placed firmly on her hips and a distressed look on her face.

"Oh… you're just like your father, always jumping the gun", said Chi-Chi with a sigh, shaking her head at the same time at the memories of her husband always running off to train or be with his friends. Gohan just smiled and shrugged.

"I'll keep in mind to check twice. Thanks mom, now I'm off", said Gohan. Chi-Chi nodded, a proud smile spreading across her lips.

"OK son, remember to listen to your teachers and study hard OK", said Chi-Chi Gohan grinned and nodded, giving his mother the thumbs up as he jogged off into the fields for his take off. Once he was sure he was at least 300 yards from the house, Gohan started his take off.

"Right! BYE MOM!" called Gohan, jumping into the air. Just as he had reached five meters above the ground, Gohan's aura burst around him and in a burst of lightning and wind, Gohan was off and out of sight, dust hurling into the air.

Seeing her son fly off Chi-Chi called after him, knowing that with her loud voice, she would be able to reach his ears just before he was out of sight completely.

"Have a great first day of school Gohan!"

With that, Chi-chi headed back into the house, knowing that Goten would be wanting more breakfast…

_**Satan city bank…**_

People screamed and made a break for it to get as far away from the Satan city bank as possible, well, one of the banks that is. Most recently a band of crooks had planned and set in motion the events that would execute the perfect bank robbery, and right now, at this very moment, their operation was underway.

Armed with light, hand held machine guns of different sorts, a heavy mounted Machine gun atop of their purple get away truck, the bandits made short work of the security and were at this very moment robbing the bank.

Four bandits were inside the bank now, masked and pointing their guns around the room, making sure everyone was on the ground. A single well placed shot had disabled the security guard who was now sitting in a corner, his gun five feet in front of him and was nursing his wrist.

"That's right, everybody on the ground, get moving!" yelled the bandit in the centre of the room, making sure his gun was fixed and aimed at the people behind the counter.

While the rest of the bandits made sure everyone was cowering on the ground, one of the bandits was hurriedly working at the teller, ordering the orange haired woman behind the counter to load up the bags they had brought along. With the first bag full, the second one was already being loaded up.

"Move it lady, some time today would be nice", growled the bandit. The orange haired woman whimpered and quickened her pace, shoving cash into the bag as fast as she could. It was frightening to have a gun being pointed at your face as you are being ordered to push all the cash into two bags. Right now, she was as nervous as hell and was sweating in evidence.

Once both bags were slung over the man's shoulders, he nodded to his comrades and retreated for their getaway vehicle outside, making sure nobody snuck up on him. With all bandits emptying the bank, the leader grinned and pointed his gun at the counter.

"And now I'd like to thank you all for your cooperation", he loathed, letting off 1000's of rounds across the wall behind the counter. The people around and behind the counter screamed and jumped for cover, the bullets vibrating off the walls and puncturing holes in all sorts of objects including tales, pictures, posters and books, the pages of the folders scattering everywhere from being hit.

Panic started out in the streets outside as people ran away as quickly as possible, covered by the return fire of the two policemen from a police car that had arrived to quell the robbery. However, despite armed with pistols and a single shot gun, they could be of no use to a heavily mounted squad of 8 bank robbers, all of whom were armed to the teeth with weapons far beyond their's.

This was not good…

_**Meanwhile… jogging down a street a few blocks away…**_

He only had to 'run' for a couple of minutes when he realized that he wasn't going to make it to his school at this rate and glanced at his watch. He cursed when he saw that he was right.

"Aww man, at this pace I'm never going to get to school on time. Note to self for me to fly all the way to school but fast so no one can see me", muttered Gohan.

Knowing that this type of running would be futile, Gohan stopped all together and took his time to look around him. Nobody was watching, and thankfully enough there weren't any ki signatures for quite some distance. He smirked and stared down the road he was running down once again.

"TURBO SPEED", Gohan yelled, his form blurring out from view. At Saiyan speed, Gohan sprinted down the street and turned into the next one, weaving his way around buildings, carefully avoiding citizens as best he could as he made his way to school. To any would be person he passed by, he was merely a small breeze or a gust of wind, his form clearly invisible to any curious eyes.

"_All right, this is hell of a lot better then walking!"_

During one of his many detours down a less busier road, gun fire and screaming suddenly sounded in his ears and Gohan came to an immediate halt behind a building on a path way. Pacing forward a couple more steps Gohan glanced around the building he was standing behind and stared down the street where he heard the noises and commotion coming from.

To his surprise, Gohan saw a purple truck parked outside a large bank with about 8 bandits laying fire down on to the street around them. Among the many law enforcements present at the scene were two police men, both of them ducking for cover behind a very shot up police vehicle if you would like to call it a vehicle anymore. People were running all over the place in what looked to be a scene of absolute chaos. Guns blazing, screaming, people ducking for cover, internal explosions… it was like a war zone. The police could no longer return fire and hid behind what was left of their, umm… police car, doing their best to find a way out of their predicament. Soon, all hell broke loose.

Gohan frowned and removed his school bag from his shoulder.

"_Darn, another batch of crooks. I have to stop them before anyone else gets hurt"_, thought Gohan, laying his bag against the wall. He glanced a couple of times around him and smirked.

"_Maybe if I transform into a Super Saiyan they won't recognize me…"_

In an instant, Gohan's hair flashed blonde and his eyes turned teal. His image may have changed but his form remained the same because of his baggy clothes.

Sighing in satisfaction at being able to use his Super Saiyan powers again, Gohan disappeared in a flash of light, leaving no trace of his being here where he once stood…

"Yeah… that's right, you just try and stop us", yelled the one of the black masked gangsters, letting off another barrage of bullets upon the police car. The other bandits around him followed suit and continued hammering away at the already battered police vehicle, if you'd like to call it that now.

Empty bullet shells and cartridges lay all along the ground joining the ever regular oil and gravel like road. There was so much noise that it was impossible for anyone to hear anyone shouting even at point blank range.

"That's right, nobody be a hero", shouted the bandit at the heavily mounted 50 caliber attached to the back of the truck they were on. Heavy shots and bullets rang out once again as the police vehicle was once again subjected to another few seconds or minutes of torture.

All of the gangsters inside the bank had joined their friends outside, and while two covered their backs, the others continued laying down fire on the police car until they were sure it was safe to take off. That meant, killing the policemen.

"Is this the best you pigs can do", cheered one of the bandits loudly, making sure the police behind the police car heard him.

Almost exactly after he had said those words, a sudden flash of light engulfed the crooks atop of the truck, blinding them almost. Before either of them could act, the light faded, revealing a blonde haired figure standing tall above them, glaring down at them with teal green eyes.

The leader in front of the blonde haired figure screamed and emptied his gun on the blonde haired boy, bullets flying through the air at point blank range.

To everyone's shock and bewilderment, the boy was unaffected by the bullets fired at him and just stood there, unfazed. When the machine gun was empty, Gohan grabbed the gun in the bandits hand, twisted it and sent a swift punch to his gut, knocking him out and off the truck, his corpse falling at the feet of the three bandits standing just behind the purple vehicle.

Panicking, the bandit at the heavy mounted turret swung the gun around and pointed it directly at the blonde haired boy, cocking the loader and pulling back the pin.

"EAT THIS YOU MONSTER!" screamed the bandit, firing off a couple of heavy and loud rounds.

Before the bullets reached him, the blonde haired boy disappeared, only to reappear behind the bandit at the turret and punch him across the face, his unconscious corpse slumping over the now empty turret.

The people around the scene gaped as the boy literally put the bandits lights out, easily tackling on the gang like they were children. One, an elderly man close by dressed in a blue, tailor made suite stared wide eyed and amazed at the sight, stepping out from his hiding place behind a building.

"Who's that guy?"

Turning to glare at the rest of the bandits standing next to the truck who all looked they were ready to piss their pants, Gohan grunted and vanished in a flash of light.

Suddenly losing sight of their opponent, the bandits started looking around them frantically, their eyes darting around in paranoia. This left them completely exposed as the four bandits were cut down by a speeding blur. Their bodies swayed a couple of times before all of them fell over, lifeless, their faces flat on the ground.

Among the crowd of bodies, the two bandits behind the wheel of their getaway vehicle saw to their horror the blonde haired boy, back turned and standing tall, as if he hadn't moved at all.

"HE'S A MONSTER! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE", screamed the masked bandit sitting in the front passenger seat. The driver frantically punched the accelerator on their vehicle, and as quickly as they had come, they were off and down the street.

Glancing to his side, Gohan saw that his last two targets were fleeing the scene, dust hurling into the air behind their vehicle. Not wanting to let his opponents get away, Gohan held his hand out towards the vehicles rear end and, letting out a low grunt, Gohan blasted the truck with a wave of psychic energy.

Losing control from a sudden unknown wave of force, the truck toppled over and stacked itself against the sidewalk, the vehicles wheels slowing to a stop. The bandits inside were shocked and bloodied up. And just before the driver could pass out, he managed to utter the question lingering on his unconscious friends' minds.

"Who was… that guy…?" With those words spoken, he passed out.

When the danger had passed, people had started to empty themselves back out onto the street. The elderly man who had witnessed most of the robbery ran out to the bank and gaped.

"Amazing…" However, when he realized the figure that was responsible for stopping the robbers was no where to be seen, he started looking around, his expression never changing from its shocked and astonished look. "Hey, where'd he go?"

The policemen behind the police vehicle were inspecting the scene carefully, scratching their heads with their weapons holstered back up.

"Hey, did we do that", asked the corporal. The sergeant shrugged and went over to inspect the wreck.

Unknown to the citizens of Satan city gathered around the crime scene, Gohan was slowly making his way out of their. It was one to be the one responsible for stopping those crooks, but Gohan didn't want to carry the responsibility, especially be the one to be suspected of the witnessing the crime scene himself. To make sure he wasn't caught by the media, he decided to make his escape. But not before he was sure the crooks were all in hand cuffs.

With a smile of satisfaction, Gohan nodded. _"Now that is taking care of business the old fashion way!"_

His thoughts were interrupted however when a feminine, loud voice sounded behind him. He was caught by surprise by the voice since whoever belonged to it was good at sneaking up on him, however, he didn't jump to the sound of the voice.

"Hey you! Who did this, this hardly looks like police work", asked the girl in a rough voice, using a tough attitude to make sure she had gotten through to the one she was addressing. Gohan blinked a couple of times but shrugged.

"Sorry, I just got here, I didn't see much", replied Gohan. _"Now that's using your brain's Gohan, good job"_

Fortunately for him, the raven haired girl with the pigtails believed him. Even though her attention was mainly concentrated on the crime scene, she still heard him, however, did not thoroughly see him. Slamming her fist into her left palm in frustration, the raven haired girl growled.

"Darn it, I was so close. I should have been the one to have stopped them!"

"_I think its time for me to leave",_ thought Gohan, turning on his heel and walking down the street, away from the crime scene. While he was walking, he could hear the girl muttering behind him. He was used to his mother's ranting so he wasn't surprised, suspecting that all girls were like this. Though, it wasn't his problem so he continued.

Making sure no one was watching, Gohan disappeared in a flash of light, taking to the street on onward for school at Saiyan like speed.

"Oh hey Videl, it's you. Was that gold fighter something or what", said an elderly man walking up towards the raven haired girl from her right. Videl turned to the old man with a look of confusion and surprise on her face.

"What…a gold fighter?" The old man looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean you didn't see him. He was some kind of super human! I saw him take down all those crooks single handedly. He even stopped a truck by yelling at it. And I assumed he would be going to your school since he got that badge on", said the old man, pointing out the orange badge with the big 'H' on Videl's white T-shirt. Videl stared at her badge in thought.

"All the students at school have to wear these things", she said, blinking. She then smirked and looked up at the crime scene in front of her. All the gangsters have been tied up and were now being hauled into a police truck. "If so… then I'll find him…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

Ok, so Gohan's first day started off fairly well, but what will be in store for him next at school?

Unfortunately, I'm afraid Hercule did take the credit for beating Cell, I just didn't include him in my chapters since his presence and appearances usually spoil it for everyone. He was just hiding in his own little corner during Gohan and Cell's fight.

Please Review…


	13. Gohan's first Day

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**GOHAN'S FIRST DAY**

Chapter 13

A blonde haired jock, dressed in a dark blue singlet and wearing tight green trousers sitting at the second row to the top smoothed out his hair and made a wide gesture with his arms, flexing his muscles so to attract the girl's attentions. Everyone knew Sharpener to have a cocky attitude and also knew that he was second strongest in the school. However, he was well known for his attitude and good looks, much to Videl's disgust. Even though he was her friend, she hated him.

Videl, who was sitting on top of her desk took note of Sharpener's blonde hair, glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sharpener, don't tell me that you're the Gold fighter", said Videl. Sharpener made a disgusted gesture and smiled at Videl, using his so called 'cool' mood.

"OH, don't be silly. I don't have time to play Super hero. I spent all morning working on my arms", said Sharpener, closing his eyes and leaning back on the hind two legs of his chair. Videl ignored his smart ass attitude and turned to Eraser, knowing that her friend wanted to be a part of this conversation, along with the other people sitting around them in the various rows.

The blonde haired girl, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a green tank top sitting in the seat next to Videl made a suggestive hand gesture, speaking while she moved uncomfortably.

"So Videl, do you think this guy is stronger then your pops", she asked. Pencil, the brown haired guy wearing glasses and a checkered shirt sitting in the row in front of Videl and Eraser gestured in disbelief and pointed at the poster with Hercule Satan on it.

"That's ridiculous! We all know that Mr. Satan is the strongest in the world. He can beat that golden haired guy just by flexing his biceps", said Pencil. Videl just glared at her friend sand spun on her desk, taking her seat behind her desk instead. Even though she hated her father for his bragging of defeating Cell, she hardly believed that her father, a man of inferior strength could beat a monster like Cell.

"_Man, do they actually believe that…?"_

At that moment, the teacher walked into the glass, passing by the slightly open classroom door and walking up to his desk. The students up in the rows immediately went silent at the sight of their teacher and just went on to focusing their attention on him.

The grey haired teacher, dressed in a tailor blue suit and wearing lightly warn spectacles placed his folders on his desk and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Good morning my young…scholars", he said, hiding his sarcasm at the end. "Today we are being blessed with the presence of a new student among our ranks. That's your cue my boy…"

Turning to the door, the teacher saw the tall, black haired boy walk in, a confident smile on his face and his school books nuzzled under his arm. The students in the class also spotted the young man walk in, yet didn't make any comments yet, since his arrival had caught them by surprise.

"Oh… hello, my name's Gohan, it's nice to meet you all", said Gohan, scanning the rows in front of him.

Murmuring erupted among the students as friends whispered comments to each other about this new student. Whispers of 'nerd' and 'geek' were heard, and some of the girl's comments like 'cute' was also used. Because of Gohan's Saiyan hearing, he was able to hear everything going on around him.

"What kind of a name is Gohan", asked Pencil.

"Wow… look at him Videl, what a cutie", exclaimed Eraser, resting her chin in her hands to show her admiration of the young man. Videl nodded, her blue sapphire eyes locked on the new guy. She had to admit, he was quite cute…

However, there was something about him that made Videl wonder.

"That's weird, why does he look so familiar", asked Videl to no one in particular. Sharpener sniggered.

"He was probably on a TV spelling be", he commented. Videl ignored him and just went onto staring at the new, cute guy.

Walking to stand by the teacher's side, Gohan went on to scan the ki levels of all those sharing the class with him for his first day of school. Strangely enough, one of the ki levels he sensed was quite high, but not high enough to be of any threat whatsoever. He was an expert at these sorts of things, and he did it amazingly well.

"Now, young Gohan here achieved perfect marks on his entrance exam… Math, Science, Tech, Chemistry, English, Computing… all of you would want to learn from his example", said the teacher proudly.

"Example this", blurted a random student from the back row, blowing a raspberry and pulling on the bottom lid of his eye! The students in the class laughed, all of them congratulating the boy for his outstanding offense. Gohan just stood emotionlessly where he was and stared at a wall, arms crossed and books in hand.

The teacher fumed and raised his voice above the laughing students. "Quiet! You are all an embarrassment to public schools!" Softening his tone, the teacher turned to Gohan and pointed at the rows above, the students all calming down but sporting proud grins, all except for some who didn't find the joke funny. "Mr. Son, you may take a seat wherever you wish!"

Gohan smiled and turned to the teacher, nodding to him. "Yes, thank you sir."

"Your most welcome son, I'm hoping the best for you. Now lets get this lesson started", said the teacher, making his way behind his desk to prepare himself for this upcoming Math lesson.

Stepping forward, Gohan examined the rows above him, trying to spot any available seat to make it his own for the rest of the year. He had to make sure the seat was available and surrounded by kind, proper students, otherwise he would be getting quite a hard time. However, never experiencing something like school before, he was unsure of what might happen but he wasn't worried.

After a quick scan of the class, a blonde haired girl suddenly caught his attention. The girl was obviously standing up and waving to him.

"Hey, Gohan, there's a seat up here if you're looking for one", yelled the girl. Gohan, blinking a few times in surprise smiled and nodded, making his way up the stairs to the seat the girl was offering to him. While he was walking in his high, firm stance with a confident look on his face, he was being closely watched by one of the students. To no surprise, it was Videl.

Yes, she may have taken a small liking to the handsome young student; however, because of her unfamiliarity around him, she remained highly suspicious and resorted to glaring at him. She barely knew him and already she was suspicious.

"_I'll find out your secrets Gohan… I swear it"_

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me sit here", said Gohan, sliding into the chair next to the blonde haired girl. Eraser smiled at him and nodded.

"Your welcome, by the way, my name is Eraser and this is my good friend Videl Satan", said Eraser, pointing to the raven haired girl next to her.

Gohan blinked in surprise and leaned over, glancing at the girl next to Eraser. After careful inspections of the girl sitting next to Eraser who was throwing suspicious glances at him, Gohan smiled and nodded towards her while taking a seat.

"Hello Videl, its nice to meet you too", said Gohan, setting aside the issue that she was Hercule Satan's daughter. He immediately recognized her last name as the name of the city and as the last name of Hercule, the man who supposedly beat Cell even though it was him.

Videl nodded back to the young Saiyan in response while still keeping a blank face. She may have been surprised that Gohan hadn't gone ecstatic about her father being Hercule Satan but that didn't mean her facial expressions changed during this strange outcome. But Gohan's lack of interest towards Videl's father didn't stop Eraser from talking.

"Hey Gohan, do you want to guess who Videl's pap is, you'd be surprised", asked Eraser while smiling towards the black haired teen and winking at him. She enthusiastically pointed the last part out. "She's the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan!"

Gohan, deciding to put on an act so to not draw attention to him played along and blinked in surprise. "Wow, Hercule's daughter. Gee, I bet its great being the daughter of a celebrity!" Though Gohan's act was convincing towards Eraser and any other wandering ears, it still didn't convince Videl who was still glaring at Gohan suspiciously.

Eraser giggled and nodded. "Yeah, she's one special gaul at our school, but its even more thrilling being the friend of the daughter of a celebrity", said Eraser. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah… neat."

It only took Videl a moment for her to realize where she had seen Gohan and turned to him with an accusing look. "So you're the guy!"

Videl's voice interrupting Eraser and Gohan's conversation surprised them both and they turned towards Videl with startled expressions. "Yeah", continued Videl, pointing at Gohan with her pen, "You're the guy I met at outside the bank after the bank robbery incident!"

Gohan figured that Videl was crawling up a ladder to somewhere and he had a hunch he knew exactly where she was going. Okay, so she was piecing the evidence together, but that didn't mean Gohan could create more obstacles for her.

"Yes, I am."

Eraser turned to Gohan in mild astonishment. "Wow, right after the gold fighter disappeared, what a coincidence", exclaimed Eraser. Gohan raised an eyebrow to this.

"Who… the Gold fighter, is he a celebrity too?"

Eraser giggled in amusement. "Where have you been, sitting out of the gossip ring? He's a golden haired fighter who fights crime and has super human strength and magic powers. They say he is a teenage boy around our ages, everyone is talking about it!"

Gohan cringed visibly and looked down at his desk. _"O-Oh I've just started school and already they're making a legend out of me and just from one appearance. What's with these people and there hero's…"_

It was from leaning forward slightly and glancing towards his right when he noticed that Videl had a suspicious glare fixed on him. Even though he was captivated by her dazzling blue eyes, he couldn't help but notice that she was giving him a look that wasn't seen on most teenage students. It also told him something else.

"_Oh boy, does she know?"_

The pair seemed to glare at each other, black orb eyes locking with deep ocean blue eyes in what led up to a starring contest. Neither teenager blinked or moved during those few seconds and for a brief moment, Gohan could have sworn he could feel the rays of ki radiating off of her.

"Gohan."

"Yeah", Gohan replied.

"I just remembered something. From the witnesses at the bank, they gave me a description of what the Gold fighter was wearing. He wore a orange, baggy trousers, a long sleeved, white shirt and a black vest. Gee… doesn't that sound familiar?"

Gohan, blinked a few times in surprise but smiled and retaliated to Videl's claim.

"Yeah, well I guess we have the same style of clothing", replied Gohan. Eraser nodded and turned to Videl, cutting the raven haired girls view of Gohan's relieved expression which Videl didn't catch.

"Yeah, come on Videl, there is no way Gohan can be the Gold fighter. It might just be a coincidence, besides, the Gold fighter has blonde hair not black hair", said Eraser cheerfully.

Videl glared through Eraser and straight at Gohan but returned her gaze back to the front of the class and placed the tip of her ball point pen to her chin.

"_Eraser's right, his hair isn't right. But then again, those fighters at the Cell games could change there hair from black to gold. I saw that boy fight Cell on TV and I think there is a connection between him and the Gold fighter. Dad however said it was just a cheap trick but I know better…"_

The evidence and clues all circulated around Gohan and that head of his, he was hiding something and Videl was going to find out… no matter what!

_**As the hours drift by…**_

The day passed too quickly for Gohan's taste and to his despair, their last lesson for the day was P.E. To make it worst, they were playing baseball which required a player to hit the ball and try and get a home run or perhaps get to any of the three bases. This wasn't going to be easy for Gohan because if he were to bat, he would knock the ball straight into orbit.

However, if he was to pass each and every class he took, he was going to see it through to the end and brace himself for the worst.

When the teacher announced the two team captains which were Sharpener and Videl the pair started picking players for their teams. To Gohan's embarrassment and disappointment, he was last. Disappointment for him meant that he wasn't fully accepted by his peers and embarrassment meant that he was the only one standing out of the crowd, with his baggy clothes and all. For once he actually changed into something more fitting but still hid his muscles.

"Hey Videl, my team is full, so I guess you can take scrawny over there", jeered Sharpener while gesturing over towards Gohan who was standing all by his lonesome wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with his wooden bat slung over his shoulder, his catcher's mitt stuck on the thick end of the bat.

Videl sighed in annoyance. "Fine." She then turned towards Gohan. "Hey Gohan, I'm putting you on right field, do you know where right field is", asked Videl, gesturing towards the baseball field. Gohan, turning towards Videl after hearing her addressing him smiled and nodded.

"Sure, it's on the right… right?"

"Right", replied Videl slowly with a nod.

Shrugging, Gohan set down his bat and after collecting his catcher mitt, jogged out to right field.

"_Come on Gohan, just play along and you'll be fine. Besides, Yamcha taught you everything you need to know about baseball."_

_**A few minutes later…**_

It has already been 25 minutes into the game and Sharpener's team was having no successes whatsoever. Videl, who was pitcher had struck out all of Sharpener's players and was making short work of his team quickly. However, it was now Sharpener's turn to bat and if Videl didn't know better, it wasn't going to be easy.

Smirking with overconfidence, Sharpener walked up to the batters plate and got ready to bat, holding his bat up in readiness. Videl, tipping the visor of her cap glared at the jock.

"Ready to strike out Sharpener?"

"In your dreams", retorted the blonde haired jock.

Cranking back her arm, Videl shot her hand forward, releasing the ball. Her throw was powerful and fast, so powerful that her hat fell off her head and landed at her feet.

The ball shot through the air like a bullet but by the time it reached Sharpener, he had already swung the bat and smacked it skyrocketing. Videl cursed as she watched the ball fly over head over right field and Sharpener's team cheered as he began his jog to home base. Just as Sharpener started jogging to first base, he stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed at the sight before him, as well as all the other players and spectators.

A deathly silence fell as every student froze on the spot to witness the spectacle before them. Although it seemed impossible… up until now that is. Floating about 25 feet above the ground, glove hand outstretched was Gohan.

Failing to notice his team mates shocked expressions, Gohan through the ball to the third baseman at first base as lightly as he could. The glove man gasped in shock as he watched the ball soar straight at him and barely had a second to catch it. Just from catching the ball he was immediately knocked over by the force of the throw, the ball continuing to spin in his glove even though he had just caught it. The ball didn't stop spinning until 40 seconds had past, the ball leaving a burnt glove in its wake. The ball and glove had a hot wisp of smoke seeping off of it and it left a scent behind that smelt like burning leather.

Gohan landed softly and began running to the dugout, grinning proudly to himself. "_I think I'm really getting the hang of this game, see Yamcha, its not so hard."_ Then he noticed the surprised and shocked looks on his classmates' faces, all of their eyes following him back to the dugout. Gohan gulped and dipped his head, pinching the visor of his cap to hide his face. It was then when he realized what he had done. "_Oh no, I overdid it again… great."_

The only person who didn't look at all shocked at the stunt Gohan had just performed was the gym teacher who smiled as Gohan ran up to him, "Good work Gohan. That jump had to be twenty-five feet! Great show"!

"Uh, thanks. I'm sure it was just the new shoes I bought. You know the ones with the air cushions."

"Right, it's got to be the shoes." "_If shoes can make you jump that high then I'm a monkey's uncle!"_

Gohan was about to take a seat at the dugout when the guy next to him said that it was his turn to bat. Nodding thanks to the still surprised jock, Gohan collected his bat and jogged over to the plate.

Taking his place at home base, Gohan stood, bat at the ready and a concentrative look on his face. He had used the baseball positioning stance many times when he was using a sword but never actually batting before. This was his first time and he gulped at the thought of screwing up again. Beads of sweat ran down his scrunched up forehead at the thought of him hitting the ball.

"_I have to hold back as best I can here, I don't want to send the ball into orbit… but then again, it could be fun. NO! I don't want to blow it and get all the attention in the world. One of my hits would make the hits Yamcha had done at his matches look like a joke and everyone would be saying that I bested the baseball legend Yamcha. I don't want that kind of attention, so I'd better hold back."_

Sharpener, who was now at the mound sneered at Gohan, _"Time to get him back for that, I don't know how he caught that ball but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen to me again. But now I think I'll embarrass him this way. Lets see him duck like a sissy…"_

Cranking back his arm, Sharpener pelted the ball aimed straight at Gohan's head. The ball shot through the air faster then anyone else besides Videl could throw it and as it zipped through the air, Videl suddenly noticed that Gohan hadn't even gripped the bat tighter to hit the ball.

"Watch out", she screamed. THUD! The ball hit at maximum velocity, enough to knock the hat on Gohan's head off but not enough to budge Gohan though. The young Saiyan stood where he was, bat still held tightly and his eyes glaring at Sharpener.

Sharpener's eyes popped out of his head almost and his jaw literally hit the ground. "You idiot! Why didn't you duck like a sissy?"

Gohan glanced at the ball at his feet and blinked a couple of times before lowering his bat and turning to the coach. Both the coach and the players were all staring at him with shocked expressions. "Hey coach, if I get hit by the ball does that mean I get an automatic base?"

"Uh… yes… yes of course, that's correct Mr. Son. Take your base Gohan"

Gohan, tossing his bat aside jogged to first base. _"Okay so that didn't go as planned… damn! This first day of school really isn't turning out exactly as I had hoped it to be…"_

_**A couple hours later…**_

The school day had come to a close and the students of Orange Star high school were making their way back home. Gohan had stopped by his locker to collect his gear and homework for the night. He had just closed the door when Sharpener appeared beside him a couple of lockers away, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Hey Gohan, have you joined any clubs yet", asked the blonde haired jock. Gohan turned to Sharpener and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… no, no I haven't yet sorry."

"Oh, OK then! If you do have any interest in joining any clubs try out the boxing club, they could use a man like you what with your thick head and all", said Sharpener.

Gohan smiled and stepped back, flinging his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks for the suggestion Sharpener, but I don't think I'll be joining any clubs. I've…"

"Got a long ride home" finished Eraser's voice from behind Gohan suddenly. Gohan jumped at hearing the blonde haired girl and turned to see her smiling up at him from her position of leaning against the locker next to his.

"_Man, why didn't I sense her and what does she do, stalk me or something?"_

Crossing that out of his mind, Gohan smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes I do."

"In that case, do you think you could give me a ride home Gohan", asked Eraser. She slid up to his side along the lockers and pressed her waste against his, winking at him suggestively. "Or better yet, we could study together, I'm sure you can really help me out on our math's assignment."

Gohan laughed nervously and stepped out of Eraser's reach. "Sorry, my ride has only one seat, plus I live quite a long way from here. In fact, I don't even live in the city! I live up at the 439 Mountain Areas."

Eraser nearly fell over while Sharpener gaped at Gohan. "The 439 Mountain area! That's got to be about, 300 miles from here! How do you do it", asked Sharpener. Gohan chuckled and gave Sharpener a wave.

"Just dedication I guess. I have to go anyway, thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Before Eraser or Sharpener could say anything else, Gohan was already down the hall and out the front doors.

During Gohan's jog towards a safe take off area, Gohan thought to himself. He had really tried not to reveal his strengths to his classmates and to add more to the liter, he was beginning to suspect that some people knew him to be the Gold fighter. He had used up everything he had in covering up his hero identity, and to think he would have that much trouble keeping his hero identity secret and his real identity secret at the same time. He had that many secrets to hide.

Realizing he was being followed, Gohan reached out with his senses and scanned the area behind him for at least 20 meters. He chocked when he saw that it was Videl.

"_Great, she's suspicious after all. Guess I'll have to lose her the old fashion way."_

Turning into an alleyway behind a ten story building as quickly as he could and super speeded up onto the roof. When he had reached the top, he crossed his arms and looked down into the alleyway to see Videl appear a few seconds later. He chuckled when he saw her frantically looking for him and heard her muttering about how she could have lost him.

"Sorry Videl, but trying to solve me would take much more then just following me", said Gohan.

After watching Videl leave a few seconds later, Gohan decided it was time for him to head on home. So as routine, took off towards the skies above and headed back towards Mount Paoz. He had homework to do, and afterwards, maybe catch up on a days worth of training he had missed. He didn't need to sleep after all. However, there was one more thing concerning him.

Scratching his chin, Gohan turned Westerly wards, his mind on a one way thinking track.

"_The suspicion of me being the Gold fighter is pretty high and with Videl on my tail I'm gonna have to use a more effective camouflage to conceal my identity. Hmm… I wonder if Bulma can help."_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

So what do you think of this chapter. I can't decide how to rate it so I leave it all up to you. Besides, I have a lot of inspiration on this.

Please review…


	14. Great Saiyaman

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**GREAT SAIYAMAN**

Chapter 14

Bulma looked up from behind the motorcycle she was working on and stared at Gohan who had just finished explaining his predicament and situation to Bulma. She was amazed at what had happened to the young Saiyan and just from his first day of high school.

Setting down the wrench she held tightly in her hand and rubbing her grease covered gloves on her working track pants, she brought her thumb and index finger to her chin and dipped her head in thought. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she racked at her brain for a solution to Gohan's problem.

"And you're saying that Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule wants to unmask you and the Gold fighter at the same time because she suspects you as the Gold fighter himself", asked Bulma, recapping what had just been said. Gohan nodded with a distressed look on his face.

"Yeah and she's hell bent on going through every detail of my life to figure me out. I don't think I should be the Gold fighter next time since my outfit and features is more of a give away then ever", said Gohan, pinching at his vest and pulling it out before letting it snap back into position.

Bulma nodded at hearing this and thought harder. It was then when the answer came to her and she clicked her fingers in success, a cheerful expression replacing her once concentrative expression.

"I've got it", she exclaimed, turning to the Saiyan half breed. "I'll design an outfit you can wear while you're fighting crime. Yeah! It's perfect, I think I'll be able to find you something from Capsule Corp's wardrobe no problem!"

Gohan smiled and held his fist up in triumph. "Yes, that would be nice, thanks Bulma. How soon can you get it done", asked Gohan. Bulma thought for a moment, scratching her chin.

"Well, finding the accessories won't be a problem. The only problem will be trying to find you a suitable device to allow you to conceal your outfit. I'd say I'll have it done by 8:30. Can you wait a couple of hours?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Of course… Hey, do you mind if I spend some time with Trunks?"

Bulma clapped her hands together. "That would be swell Gohan. Sure you can. He's in the GR training with Vegeta!"

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. "Really, isn't he a little too young for that?"

Bulma crossed her arms with an amused look on her face. "Yeah, but hey, at least he's tired by the end of the day so that he doesn't wreck havoc around the house. But I must say, Vegeta is definitely dead said on making Trunks stronger then you!"

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Wow, come to think of it that's pretty scary. Do you think Trunks will live through all of it?" Bulma shrugged.

"Who knows, he's holding up well so far. I'm beginning to wonder he's giving Vegeta a run for his money." She smiled and turned to Gohan. "Well Gohan, feel free to walk around, I suppose you would want to get some of your homework done while you're here too."

"Oh… oh-Ok, and thanks again Bulma", said Gohan. With that said, he left for his designated station, aka, the GR where he expected Trunks and Vegeta to be. He could sense both their ki's coming from the far side of the building and knew the exact halls to take to reach them. He had, after all, taken to wandering the many halls of Capsule Corp to memorize this entire labyrinth in case he needed to make a quick stop or deliver an important message.

"_I wonder if this outfit Bulma has chosen would work."_

Taking a right turn down the last hall towards his destination, Gohan's eyes landed on Trunks' back when the chibi Saiyan came into view. The lavender haired boy was wiping his face and standing in front of a full body mirror next to the GR. Gohan smiled at the sight of his friend and walked up behind him, his own reflection appearing in the mirror.

"Hey there Trunks!"

Hearing a familiar voice sounding behind him, Trunks looked up and laughed when he saw Gohan's familiar face reflected behind his reflection. "Hey there Gohan, how's it going?"

Gohan smiled down at the lavender haired child. "Oh, it's been… interesting. Anyway, how's training going with your father, has he been pushing you too hard?"

Trunks shrugged and dabbed the side of his neck. "Nah, its OK I guess. I think he just takes it easy on me because I'm a kid and since I'm his own son, I think he softens up a little bit too much."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _"Vegeta taking it easy on his own son, now that's something new. Who would have ever thought of Vegeta going soft on a kid? When I was Trunks' age, I was in real deep fights with his father, and I mean really deep fights, not with words but with fists."_

During Gohan's thoughts, Trunks took this opportunity to look around the teenage Saiyan. Confusion was read in his face and the young chibi turned back to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, is Goten with you?" Gohan stared at Trunks for a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry Trunks, I just came here after school finished so I didn't bring Goten with me", replied Gohan. He watched Trunks' mood drop along with his expression.

"Oh… I see." Trunks' mood however did a complete 180 and he grinned up at Gohan. "But since you're here, you want to go play, I bet you I'll cream you in today's spar!"

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "All right then, but don't cry when I beat you again. Your mother would never forgive me if I hurt you and Vegeta would be coming after me like last time. I don't think I'll be able to stop a full grown Super Saiyan with a temper like his again."

At that moment, the GR blast doors opened catching Gohan and Trunks' attention. The pair turned towards the door to see a sweaty Vegeta step out of the GR dressed in a pair of tight blue Spandex shorts and white boots. Since he didn't wear a top, his battle scarred chest and torso was exposed, as well as his back.

Gohan took this time to check out Vegeta's ki signature. He raised an eyebrow and would have chuckled in amusement if the Saiyan prince hadn't been here. Vegeta had only grown 0.05 stronger than before, not much of a strength upgrade. Gohan could gain 5 just from sparring with his brother, only because he was in normal form and Goten was at Super Saiyan 2, which was quite tough considering Goten was almost equal with him when transformed. Sometimes when sparring on his own Gohan could reach 6.75 stronger then what he was previously but that was just it.

Not forgetting his manners, Gohan smiled kindly towards Vegeta as the prince of Saiyan's approached. "Hey there Vegeta, how are you doing?"

Vegeta took a glance at Gohan and grunted; taking in Gohan's schooling boyhood features and looks. He snorted when he noticed how low Gohan's ki was. What he didn't know was that Gohan was concealing most of his ki so to appear weak towards the Saiyan prince and not damage Vegeta's reputation. Gohan had little to fear of the old prince.

**(Character profiles)**

Stats:

Name: Vegeta Briefs

Race: Saiyan (prince)

Age: 46

Status: Alive

Power levels:

Base: 65,000,000

Super Saiyan: 165,000,000

Name: Gohan Son

Race: Half Saiyan, half human

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Power levels:

Base (masked): 45,000,000

Base (unmasked): 232,000,000

Super Saiyan (masked): 145,000,000

Super Saiyan (unmasked): 460,300,000

Super Saiyan 2 (masked): 250,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 (unmasked): 650,450,000

**('…')**

"Look at you! A true Saiyan warrior would be training and would always be ready for when danger arises. You sorry-excuse for a Saiyan have been slacking", Vegeta said, complimenting Gohan's ki level. Gohan merely smiled and shrugged.

"Guess studying does that to you", said Gohan. Vegeta merely grunted and turned to his son, seeing Trunks staring up at him in confusion.

"I'll be seeing you tonight so we can finish what we started." Trunks blinked a couple of times and nodded with a smile.

"Yes sir!"

With a satisfied grunt, Vegeta turned and stalked down to the recovery chamber where he planned to bathe in the recovery tank for a while. Gohan and Trunks followed Vegeta with their eyes for a moment before Trunks turned to Gohan with a disappointed expression in play.

"Gohan, is it true that you haven't been training? You seem pretty weak now", said Trunks. Gohan turned to Trunks and chuckled with amusement.

"What, oh come on Trunks, you know me better then that. Of course I didn't stop training and I never have. I'm just hiding; just don't tell your father OK, I don't think he would take it very well if he knew I was stronger then him."

Trunks blinked a couple of times in surprise but then smiled and nodded. "Oh, OK. Sure. Come on, I want to show you some of my new moves. Prepare to be hammered!"

_**A couple hours later…**_

"There we are Gohan, your new Super hero costume. Come on, give it a whirl", said Bulma, handing Gohan the band she held in her hand. Gohan, starring at the outstretched hand curiously collected the object Bulma held out towards him. To his surprise, it wasn't an ordinary band, it was a wrist watch made especially from CC technology.

He examined the digital watch thoroughly before strapping it to his right wrist, making sure the face of the watch was facing him.

Seeing Gohan's confusion edging in his features, Bulma stepped forward and pointed out the face of the watch and the numerous buttons patterning its features.

"This watch Gohan is not only a watch but it also holds your super hero outfit. So, you wouldn't want to call it a watch if you don't want to. The blue and red buttons on the right hand side allows you to access your outfit and access your previous outfit. Just make sure you're wearing proper underpants since they don't switch with the outfits", said Bulma, eyeing Gohan suspiciously. "The rest of the device is just an ordinary watch so you won't have much trouble accessing your gear."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Cool, I'll give it a try!"

Gohan pressed the red button on the watch. He felt his clothes dematerialize for a brief instant, and they were then replaced with what had to be an outfit that seemed awfully familiar to him. He wore a full body, tight black spandex uniform with white gloves and white boots. To add to his outfit, he wore a green over top like his father's gi, a black belt with a yellow buckle, a white turban and black shades.

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "Awesome… Saiyan spandex wear! Thanks Bulma", said Gohan, turning back to the blue haired woman. Bulma grinned.

"I knew you would like it. However, I like you better in Goku's gi, you look much more handsome and much more like your father", said Bulma. Gohan smiled and nodded, throwing a triple punch.

"Cool, easy to move, light, and stylish", said Gohan. He turned to Trunks.

"What do you think", asked Gohan. Trunks grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"You look awesome Gohan"!

"Thanks Trunks. And thank you Bulma. I should get going now." Gohan pressed the blue button and his normal clothes came back.

Trunks pulled on his mother's leg, "Hey, mom, can I have an outfit like that too? With the watch thing"

"Maybe… I'll see you around, Gohan. Say hello to your mother for me", said Bulma. Gohan nodded and gave her the thumbs up, making sure his glasses were on securely.

"I will, see yah Bulma. See yah Trunks!" called Gohan, leaping out the window and taking flight into the now orange and purple sky above caused by the sun setting in the distance. Trunks rushed over to the window and waved after the young Saiyan, Bulma joining him at a much more sedative pace.

"Good bye Gohan, come back soon!" yelled Trunks as he watched Gohan disappear into the distance, back home to his family. Trunks' eyes glimmered in the sun with happiness but it instantly faded when Gohan disappeared from sight. The purples haired half breed sighed and stared at the ground at his feet.

"There he goes…"

_**A few minutes later…**_

Gohan soon found himself flying over Satan city once more while on route for home. To his relief, it was still daylight but the sun was still slowly setting in the West. During his little flight, he thought to himself about hat kind of name he could use.

"_Since I'm not the Gold fighter anymore, I should really make a new name so that I wouldn't be referenced with a name I wouldn't like to be called. Just because I have blonde hair in Super Saiyan doesn't mean I need…"_ Gohan was unable to finish his thoughts when he spotted a yellow buggy below moving at high speeds, weaving through slow moving cars and causing citizens to jump out of the way scared out their wits at almost being hit by the car.

Gohan scowled at the sight and enhanced his vision on the car speeding below. He could see the two men clearly through the glass window on the roof of their car. The two men were wearing Hawaiian shirts, wearing black, expensive sunglasses and board shorts. They had a whole case of beer in the back of their car and were cheering and shouting while having their fair share of the beer. Gohan concluded from observations that they were both drunk.

"_Stupid drunks, I have to stop them before they hurt someone. Well, I'd better hold off the hero name for now"_ thought Gohan. Doing a spin in mid-flight, Gohan suddenly shot out of the sky and dived down towards the yellow buggy, eyes focused solemnly on his target.

The driver at the yellow buggy howled and did a sharp turn into another main road, nearly running over four people and crashing into a blue Holden driving in the opposite direction. The car skidded out of the way and stopped in the middle of the crossroad it was about to turn in to. "Wooo-whooo… this is great, I love this town. I don't know what I like doing more: running people over or running animals over!"

The passenger next to him grinned and tossed his drink can at a group of people walking on the sidewalk. "Yeah, this is awesome. Hey, let's go to… SHIT! LOOK OUT!"

The driver, seeing his partner pointing towards some figure that had landed in the middle of the road hit the breaks, skidding forward across the ground. However, the car was too close to the person when the driver had hit the breaks and both passengers shut their eyes to await the thud.

The thud never came however except for a large lurch and a grinding vibration. When both drivers looked back up, they saw the figure clearly through the windshield, foot on the bonnet, arms crossed and a serious scowl on his face. Somehow, the masked figure managed to slow the car down and shove it too a halt, forming a small indent in the front with his foot.

Both passengers in the car stared in shock at the man in front of them before both furiously stomped out of the car and pointed threateningly at the man in front of them.

"Who the hell are you asshole!" yelled the tallest of the pair who was the driver.

"Yeah, you ruined our joyride", yelled the fat one of the two. Gohan glared at the two and dislodged his foot from the front of the car and stepping back onto solid concrete, arms still crossed over his chest in a disappointed manner.

"I'm sorry but your ride ends here. Do you know how many people you could have injured, or worse, KILLED?!"

The two men grinned and stepped forward, brandishing their fists.

"Oh yeah, well who are you nut case?"

A shocked and surprised crowd had already gathered around the scene on the sidewalks and road. The commotion had attracted quite a lot of people and after watching this mysterious masked stranger stop a car by merely putting his foot forward was quite an amazing feat.

Seeing that the time to propose a name for his new hero campaign, Gohan thought up something catch but not too delinquent. After thinking for a moment, Gohan smiled and pointed at the men.

"My name is the Great Saiyaman! I am protector of the innocent and the light to the darkness… I am truth. Ally to good, nightmare to you!" declared Gohan, allowing a gust of invisible ki to escape from beneath him, sending dust hurling into the air.

The men and the crowd stared at him in what appeared to be surprise for a moment but then burst out into fits of laughter. Gohan was taken aback by this after thinking that his little speech would have awed the crowds and criminals. In fact, they were actually amused by this.

"W-W-What the hell kind of name is Saiyaman! HAHAHAHAHA, you're even weirder than I thought", laughed the driver. His partner slapped his back and crossed his arms over his gut to ease the pressure from laughing so hardly. The rest of the crowd were either sniggering or chuckling in amusement.

Gohan's eye twitched and he balled his fists by his sides. His teeth bore in anger and his eyes flashed turquoise under his sun glasses. In a yell of rage, Gohan powered up, his white aura bursting around him with great force. The people around him stopped laughing immediately and screamed as a gale of wind picked up, almost knocking them over.

The winds died down a second later, leaving the street with an outrageous wind look. The two drivers at he yellow buggy stared at the Gohan in shock with disheveled clothes and startled expressions while Gohan glared daggers at them.

"STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Gohan, stomping his foot into the ground. The ground cracked and shook sharply and violently, almost shattering the windows of the ground on the surrounding streets. "I put a lot of thought into that name!"

Gohan stomped his foot again. This time a few windows cracked and the ground shook longer and more violently. The cracks and crater beneath his foot grew. One of the cracks extended further than the rest of the cracks forming beneath Gohan and formed a crevice leading towards the car and burying it under rubble as the crevice extended under its right side. The car had fallen into the crevice, leaving it at an angel to the road.

The men by the car jumped back in shock and stared at their distressed vehicle in bewilderment. The rest of the crowds also stared in shock before turning towards the so called Great Saiyaman.

Gohan had calmed down a few seconds later and was now standing where he was, behind one of the two men, arms crossed and tapping his foot in an impatient manner. When the two drunks turned to him, Gohan raised a visible eyebrow and nodded.

"So, about the name?"

The men, realizing their predicament did a complete 180 in their mood and smiled towards the Great Saiyaman kindly while fixing up their glasses and clothes.

"OH… it's Great Saiyaman! We're terribly sorry for causing trouble here today sir. We weren't aware of our actions", exclaimed the driver convincingly.

"Yes Great Saiyaman, we're very sorry. Please forgive us", said the passenger. Gohan sharpened his glare, making the two men cringe in fear.

"So, do you two promise never to cause mischief and harm again and that you will respect and obey our laws and regulations?"

The men nodded with equal grins. "Yes sir!"

Giving them a smile and a satisfied nod, Gohan walked over to their car and with one hand, lifted the vehicle from the crevice and back onto the road with a loud thud. The drunks stared with wide eyes as this masked hero placed their car effortlessly back onto the road. If it weren't for their glasses, their eyes would have popped right out of their sockets.

Stepping back and watching the two men with shaking limbs get back into the car, Gohan saluted to them with a proud smile.

"Drive safely now, or else I might find you again on one of my flights!"

The two men, not wanting to be in any trouble chose to do so and before the driver took off, the passenger smiled out the window towards the Great Saiyaman and waved.

"We will Mr. Saiyaman!" With that said the car took off down the road at the regular speed limit, both careful and determined to not break the laws and get into any more trouble.

Levitating into the air, Gohan turned and took off back home. He smiled, pleased at hearing the crowds surrounding the scene clap and cheer for him. However, his smile faded and he nearly fell out of the air in shock at hearing one particular person asking one of the questions whirling around in the crowds heads.

"Who was that guy? The Great… Singing man, or the Great Sand box man?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

Took me a while to come up with a good theme for Gohan but I'm still working on my writing skills.

Please review…


	15. First Crime, First Serve

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**FIRST CRIME, FIRST SERVE**

Chapter 15

Gohan grinned happily as he took his seat in class and started thumbing through the pages of his Math book. On his way to class this morning he heard all the students talking about the Great Saiyaman. He was amazed at how fast news traveled down all the classes of people. Maybe that was how gossip worked, since he wasn't really a part of it.

People were now ecstatic about a new masked superhero in town and all through recess, lunch and free time people were busy talking about this new hero. Gohan was glad that everyone had dropped the subject about the Gold fighter but he knew that the Gold fighter issue wouldn't fully be vanquished from the mind of Videl Satan who was now making comparisons between both the Gold fighter and the Great Saiyaman.

Gohan didn't have to worry though and just went on with his now forth day of school without any trouble. He had made a couple new friends at Orange Star high including Sharpener, Eraser, Pencil and even Videl. He was amazed that Videl dropped some of her restraints and had actually opened herself up a little towards him. What was more surprising was she used a softer tone towards him, unlike to Sharpener and her other friends whom she usually blew up at or used a rough tone towards. Though at some points, she usually growled at him.

The forth day of school passed by fairly evenly and Gohan was just finishing up his English test. It was during the time when he was handing the test to his teacher when he heard a strange beeping sound. Instinctively he checked his watch only to find that it wasn't his watch making the sound.

Looking up at the glass, his ears were directed towards Videl who was wearing a similar watch compared to his and was beeping loudly with a yellow light reflecting off the face of the watch. All the students in class turned on Videl and stared at her while the raven haired girl sighed in annoyance and raised her watch to her and pressing the blue button on the left hand side of the watch.

"This is Videl go ahead!"

"_Videl, a group of three heavily armed men have hijacked a bus and are making off with 20 000 Zenie without giving up their hostages. We are in a sticky situation and we have three cars in pursuit out of the city towards Satan gorge!"_

Videl nodded. "Be right there!" Switching off her transmitter, Videl stood up, and along with her test, dashed down to the teacher's desk, pasted the test on the desk and then dashed out of the classroom. "Sorry, got to go, buss hijacked!"

Gohan and the teacher's eyes followed after Videl as she ran off and down the hall. When her footsteps echoed to a stop, Gohan turned to the teacher and raised an eyebrow in question while gesturing out the door.

"Where's she going?"

The teacher turned to Gohan and shrugged. "Don't you know? Videl is a crime fighter in Satan city! She helps the police in fighting crime and bringing criminals and fugitives down if the police are unable to handle it."

Gohan's eyes widened. "But… that's dangerous!"

The teacher shrugged and went back to marking some other tests. "Videl risks her life everyday for the people. But don't go following her example, you're more then likely to get flattened. You may be excused Mr. Son."

Gohan, blinking out of his stupor nodded and exited the class and into the empty hallway. After looking left and right for any sings of teachers or other students, Gohan flashed up too the roof of the school, passing by all 5 floors before reaching the roof. He then dashed over to the ledge of the school's roof and stared out into the city. Though he may have just missed her, Gohan could see Videl's jet copter flying towards the very edge of the city where a mass of police sirens could be heard.

Narrowing his eyes down on the source of the noises, Gohan lifted his wrist with the watch on it and pressed the red button. Instantly he felt his regular school clothes leave him and be replaced by his Great Saiyaman outfit. Once his outfit was on, he leapt off the roof and dropped a few stories before taking flight, taking off at full speed after Videl's jet-copter.

Gohan followed Videl's jet-copter from a distance so to not be spotted and continued following it for a few minutes before they both arrived to the chase that had now left the city and was careering through the dusty deserts outside the city. The dust picked up by the chase almost blinded Gohan's sights but because of his ability to use ki, the dust harmlessly bounced off.

Watching from a distance, Gohan saw Videl's jet-copter make a dive downwards towards the bus when the police car pursuers were suddenly derailed by shots fired from a man from the back window of the bus. Though willing to jump in, Gohan decided to hold back for the time and watch what would happen.

Videl's jet-copter maneuvered expertly around the bullets fired towards it before hovering closely to the bus's roof. When Videl saw she was in range, she leapt from her copter and onto the roof, carefully avoiding bullets as she went. Gohan raised an eyebrow, both interested and impressed at Videl's skills.

"_Impressive"_ thought Gohan, crossing his arms. _"Her level of skill is far more advanced then I had expected. Even with that ki level she's a lot faster and stronger then I gave her credit for. Interesting, she also knows how to hide her ki, but maybe that's because she isn't aware that she is…"_

Gohan continued to watch from the sidelines as Videl leapt and sped across the roof before grasping onto the sides of the bus and swinging through one of the open windows and into the bus. Gohan was amazed that Videl had these sorts of strengths and abilities and was able to avoid bullets, despite not being able to use ki.

"_Must be a sixth sense…"_

Though Gohan couldn't see the commotion going inside the bus, he could tell from sense that Videl was winning and giving the criminals a good beating to go with it. However, when Gohan saw the bus move off the road and spiral out of control towards Satan gorge, he gasped in surprise and shot down to save the vehicle before it and everyone else inside of it went crashing down into the abyss.

Just as the bus had flown straight over the cliff and started plummeting into the dark gorge, Gohan flew down under the bus and effortlessly, caught the bus with one hand. So to not go through the bus, he slowly descended while applying pressure towards the top, slowly the vehicles fall before stopping it altogether.

Smiling in success, Gohan shot up into the sky, but not too fast to scare the people inside the bus. "Going up!" He continued carrying the bus up till he had passed the cliffs overhang and edge before floating gently over solid ground again and setting the vehicle down on the dusty outlands.

Once the bus was firmly set on the ground, Gohan stood back up and dusted his hands, smiling in success. Slowly, one by one, the tourists and people inside the bus filed out, followed by three tied up goons and a slightly distressed Videl who was rubbing her head. Gohan could tell she was rather shaken up from the fall and, worried like he always was about his friends and family, walked over to Videl and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Videl jumped at feeling the gloved hand touch her and backed off, only to calm down when she realized it was the man who saved them that had rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK Videl", asked Gohan with concern.

Videl sighed in relief and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Thank you. I didn't realize I had taken out the driver by accident. I guess I shouldn't have tried to disarm him in the first place".

Gohan smiled and waved a hand to her for her to stop. "That's OK. I'm just glad I was around when you went plummeting into that ravine. Just, be careful in the future next time OK."

Videl nodded with a smile. "Yes… and… thanks again."

Gohan nodded but was distracted by camera flashes flashed by the tourists near by who were busy taking pictures of this new super hero. Gohan, staring in surprise smiled the famous Son grin and waved.

Staring up at the masked figure for a second, Videl placed her hands on her hips, titled her head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Just who are you anyway?" she asked. This caught Gohan's attention and he turned towards Videl while raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Well, I'm the Great Saiyaman."

"Saiyaman", Videl quirked, thinking for a moment while scratching her chin. When she realized who it was she was addressing she turned to him in surprise. "So you're the one everyone has been talking about. Gee, I actually didn't believe in a second super hero being in town."

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's me I guess. I have to admit, news travels around fast now a days." Videl smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure does. So… umm… thanks again Saiyaman." Gohan, returning to the real world nodded and saluted to Videl while turning on his heel.

"Well, I'd… best be off now. I hope I'll see you again some time Videl", said Gohan. Videl grinned and nodded in agreement while waving to him.

"I… hope so too."

With one final thumbs-up, Gohan took off into the skies above and flew back to school. The tourists took as many pictures as possible from the moment they were rescued to the moment Saiyaman flew off. This news would be big and would be all over town by tomorrow. Videl sighed as she watched her hero disappear into the blue distance.

"Bye Saiyaman… (sigh)…" _"He's so… dreamy…"_

Shaking her head, Videl jumped at the realization of her own venturing thoughts. _"What the hell was that supposed to be. Gees, some guy in a mask turns up and already I'm falling for him, even though he has a great body under all that sexy cost…"_ Videl shook her head violently again and pulled at her hair. _"Stop it, stop it… Videl, those thoughts are off limits!"_

Deciding that arguing to herself wasn't going to resolve what had happened here, Videl picked up where she left off and went around fixing the mess from taking the criminals to prison and the hostages back to the city as witnesses to this crime.

_**Some time later…**_

Videl returned to class an hour later and sat back down in her seat next to her good friend Eraser. It was only then when she found out that the lesson was now Science and Videl banged her head on her desk while cursing to herself. She had missed a whole lesson and it was all thanks to those three bozo's who had decided to hijack a bus full of hostages and get away with 20 000 Zenie. Good thing she was able to stop them.

She returned to her normal class routine and began taking notes on geographical features when images of the Great Saiyaman began flowing back into her mind.

Unaware of her own wandering thoughts, Videl rested her head on her hand and straddled it on her desk. She sighed and gazed towards the ceiling with a dreamy expression on her face while she drew random circle on her desk with her finger.

Her thoughts carried her away from her lesson towards the Great Saiyaman. His handsome, muscular image kept appearing in her head, his wonderful, kind smile catching her gaze. In her head, she pictured herself being carried away by the masked super hero in his arms bridal smile while she had her arms wrapped around his neck and holding him close. She could almost feel the warmth of his body and scent of his being in the classroom right now.

Coincidentally, Gohan was sitting next to her on her right while Eraser sat on her left.

She had completely forgotten she was still in class!

"Videl!" said Eraser a little louder while waving her hand in front of Videl's face for about the fifth time. The blonde was beginning to worry about her friend since she would have blown up a her by now. Gohan, who was busy finishing off the work from the board had turned to the pair and raised an eyebrow.

Eraser looked over at Gohan and shrugged and Gohan shrugged back before turning back to his work. Knowing that it would take more then a hand wave this time, eraser grasped Videl's shoulder and shook her gently. That definitely got the desired effect and Videl turned on Eraser and glared.

"What is it Eraser?"

Eraser sighed in relief and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh thank God, I thought you'd never wake up. You had me worried there Videl, you sort of… zoned out there for a second. Thinking of anyone in particular", asked Eraser, a devilish smile replacing her usually cheerful, cheeky smile.

Videl blinked a few times while staring at Eraser. "What do you mean by that?" eraser giggled and gave Videl a quick nudge.

"You can't hide anything from me Videl, I know you too well. I can tell from that look that you're thinking of someone… special. Let me guess… is it Gohan?" Videl looked taken aback and she waved her hands in front of her in defense.

"What? N-No way! Why would I ever think about…Gohan!" replied Videl in defense. Eraser giggled and pointed to Gohan who was sitting opposite of Videl carelessly minding his own business and getting his work done.

"Well, you do get along quite well with him, and you definitely soften up towards him. You're even saying please and thank you to him, now that's new. Is there something I should know?" asked Eraser. Videl nearly jumped up to object but held her place on her seat. But it didn't mean she couldn't object verbally.

"W-What! No way, I…" Eraser shook her head in pity.

"My Videl, you really are growing fond of him. And it struck me as strange that you two left the class for an hour just like Gohan. You arrived a few minutes after he did though. Is there… something else going on between you two?" asked Eraser cheekily. Videl blushed heavily with sweat beading her face.

Videl could tell Eraser was prying deep and had gone too far down the hole, especially when the teenage blonde was raising wild claims that were particularly prohibited by her.

"N-NO!" Videl practically shouted. All the students in the class including Gohan and Eraser stared at Videl oddly. The teacher had also turned towards Videl while her pen was just crossing out an incorrect answer on one of the other class's tests.

Silence fell among the class with only the faint coughing of some random student echoing throughout the room. Gohan looked around him and shrugged while going back to his work.

"_There are some gags that never die out…"_

Videl coughed to recompose herself and sat back in her seat. Slowly, the students went back to work, sometimes throwing Videl cautious expressions till it was safe to get back to work completely and not worry about anything else.

Shaking her head and this time, being sure not to start day dreaming again and not get involved into another one of eraser's crazy conversations, she turned to Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan was continuing on with his work and not paying attention much. Every time he needed to think he would look up and tap the tip of his pen to his chin before looking back down at his book to write down his solutions and answers.

Videl blinked as she stared at him. It was then when she rested her head side on to the table while staring at Gohan. She was more curious about the young Saiyan and had yet even begun to crack his secrets. There was something he was hiding and she knew it, she just couldn't find it.

For some strange reason, Videl became captivated by Gohan's dark, orb like eyes and handsome visage. She watched his every movement, from the scribbling of his pen to the scratching of his head. She smiled at the sight and sighed.

The sigh emitted by Videl was all that was needed to catch Gohan's attention and the black haired teen turned towards Videl at head height. When he realized Videl wasn't sitting up, he looked down at her desk to see her staring at him with the side of her head resting on her papers.

The pair locked eyes with each other, both of them blinking in exact surprise unison while examining the other person's eyes intently. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Gohan titled his head in curiosity and smiled.

"Are you Ok Videl", asked Gohan in his usual caring manner. Videl blinked and sat up again, unaware of what she was doing a few seconds ago. She smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right Gohan, what do you expect. Now get back to work", ordered the raven haired girl. Gohan smiled and chuckled.

"Yes ma-am", he replied in amusement and went back to work. Videl took in a deep breath and breathed out silently before turning back to her own work again. She could have sworn she had heard that before and the familiarity in that tone of voice seemed so close to her thoughts.

Only a few minutes of getting back into her work did she realize where she had heard that before. Her head shot up in surprise and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"No… way…"

Unfortunately or fortunately however you put it, the bell went and the students began filing out. Once the whole class had left, the only student left in the lab was Videl who was still starring ahead in shock.

Her mind was racing on a one way memory track and, even though the memory was staring her straight in the face, she was unable to reregister her regular every day bodily functions. It was only someone tapping her on the shoulder that brought her back into the real world and she looked to her left to see Gohan staring at her in concern.

When he saw that she was alright, Gohan sighed with relief and smiled down at her. "You're Ok Videl. Good. Come on, next lesson is starting in a few seconds so, you… need any help", asked Gohan. Videl stared up at the black haired teen for a moment and nodded. She gathered up her stuff and exited the room with Gohan.

On the way down the now empty halls of Orange Star high, Videl took a glance up at Gohan, seeing him smiling cheerfully and concentrating solemnly on their journey. Videl stared at him in thoughtful interest and suspicion.

"_I know it can't be possible, but Gohan being the Great Saiyaman… yeah right! I mean, come on, its as if all these new super heroes showing up in this town are all circulating around Gohan…"_

Letting the subject drop for a moment, Videl shrugged and continued walking onwards, enjoying the silence and company Gohan offered her. It was the first time she was actually alone with him.

Shaking out any impure thoughts at the 'being alone' part, Videl dropped all thoughts of everyone she knew and merely concentrated on her work. But try as she might, she couldn't drop the memory of the words the Great Saiyaman and Gohan had said to her. Both familiar voices, with the exact tone of caring and volume echoed in her mind.

"_Are you OK Videl?"_

"Weird", Videl whispered to herself quietly, so quietly that even Gohan's Saiyan ears couldn't pick up.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Mystery Unfolding

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**MYSTERY UNFOLDING**

Chapter 16

Gohan looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and flexed his muscles, not to show off but to check if his outfit had ripped anywhere during his exertions. He was wearing his Great Saiyaman costume and was at that moment testing it out for its durability, quality and size. He had not worn any Saiyan made outfits for a while, especially the spandex wear. The only tight clothes he ever wore were black or blue shorts he usually wore for training when he wasn't in the need for his gi. While only wearing the blue spandex shorts, he was able to move much more freely and with the training weights on with nothing for them to get caught on he had nothing to worry about.

The memories of him wearing similar outfits to this one brought back a lot of memories from the time he fought the Ginyu force, Frieza's henchmen, Frieza and Cooler on Namek to the time where he was training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Though the outfit was definitely light, flexible and easy to move in, it did have its downsides.

For starters, the outfit could be a little more revealing then most and the armor wasn't that effective now that Gohan had fought opponents such as Cell and Cooler who could easily shoot a narrow beam straight through the armor. The plastic wear was also uncomfortable. The most common among this wear was all the rips and cracks he could get from performing any sharp moving moves. Even though it was Capsule Corp made especially for Saiyan's, he was still a little concerned that any misfired projectiles fired at him from any random thug from a group he was in the process of taking down could tear his outfit.

Guess he was going to rely more on his speed and strengths if he were to keep his outfit in check so that he wouldn't leave any identifiable samples of his outfit where it can be traced back to him or Capsule Corp. He was worried that if any police knocked on the door of Capsule Crop that they'd get their heads blown off by Vegeta. But the prince wasn't that Gaul to kill an enforcer of the law… was he?

After thoroughly checking his outfit for any cracks, rips or loose ends, Gohan nodded in satisfaction and straightened his glasses.

"Superman, eat your heart…"

"Why would Superman want to do that", asked a familiar voice from Gohan's bedroom doorway. Caught a little by surprise, Gohan turned towards the source of the noise. As usual, Goten was standing there in his regular house wear clothes and staring at Gohan in curiosity. Goten wore purple, baggy trousers and shirt with a royal blue and yellow lined royal top weave. It sort of reminded the outfit Gohan used to wear when he was four years old and the outfit his mother usually wears every day.

Gohan smiled and chuckled when he caught on to what Goten had asked him. "No Goten, I didn't mean it like that. I was just talking about my outfit and how it sort of bests Superman's!"

Goten blinked a couple of times in confusion but when his thoughts were able to register, he smiled back and nodded enthusiastically. "OH! OK then! I think your outfits way cool Gohan, can you get me one?"

Gohan scratched his chin. "Well, Bulma is making one for Trunks, but I suppose she could lend you a spare. I'll see what I can do", said Gohan, smiling back down at his little brother. Goten laughed happily and bounded down the hall for the dining room.

"Hooray! I'm going to be Superman, I'm going to be Superman!" Goten's voice echoed down the hall before it vanished completely when the chibi Saiyan reached the dining room.

Gohan chuckled with his hands on his hips and turned back to his reflection on the mirror. He stared at himself for a moment and crossed his arms while titling his head to the side in thought.

"Though the outfit is a bit dodgy in some areas, I like it. Still, Bulma could have given me armor weave instead of the green gi and belt. I think Saiyan armor would look good at this point", said Gohan.

After picturing himself in the outfit he had dreamt up while waiting for Bulma to finish his outfit, the calling of his mother echoed down the hall and he was once more distracted from his daydreaming.

"Gohan, dinner time!" called his mother. Gohan grinned and, lifting up his right wrist to his face, pressed the blue button on the side of his watch. The device switched his outfits once more, his Saiyaman outfit dematerializing and being replaced by his home clothes. He wore grey trousers, a white muscle shirt and black soul shoes with white socks.

He sighed as comfort fully returned to him and he could breathe freely once more. Unclasping his watch from his wrist, he laid it on his desk and then dashed down the hall for dinner.

_**The next day…**_

It was morning, and Gohan was dashing out of his house, backpack over his shoulder and badge attached to his shirt. He wore a different outfit to the old school wear he wore a couple of days ago. He now wore a yellow, long sleeved and baggy shirt which was white on the sleeves, blue trousers and the word 'SON' written on the back of his shirt. His shoes were the same and he still wore his Saiyaman watch under his right sleeve.

"Bye mom, I'll see you when I get back OK", called Gohan.

"Bye Gohan, make sure you don't get into any trouble OK", replied Chi-Chi through the kitchen window.

"Well do mom!"

Pressing the blue button on his watch, Gohan's outfit immediately switched to his Saiyaman outfit and in a flash, Gohan took off into the skies above, his white turban waving in the winds along with his school bag and outfit. The glasses reflected the light rays from the sun and a smile grew on his face as he felt the sensations of being able to fly freely once more.

However, the soreness of his arms and body continued to bite at him and he moved his arms uncomfortably.

"_Man, training is beginning to start having an effect on me; I'd better take a Senzu bean next time."_

His form overshadowed the ground beneath him as he flew over various, beautiful landscapes, from the rustling forests of Mount Paoz to the villages surrounding the Satan city country side. It was amazing how much things have changed in the past seven years.

Gohan smiled as a flock of birds flew alongside him before breaking off and flying off too their designated landing zones.

"Wow, no wonder mum and dad chose to live out here. It's so beautiful and everything is so peaceful. I wonder if I could live out here some day and start a family of my own."

Thoughts of Videl and him suddenly filled his mind with rather, shall we say, indecent but not unpleasant thoughts that nearly made Gohan lose control of his flying. He tried ridding his mind of the distracting images while keeping himself at his altitude. The thoughts were of him and Videl almost kissing with most of their clothes discarded around a rather dank and dark bedroom.

"_Where in the world did that come from? I can't be falling for Videl can I. Oh, but those blue sapphire eyes of hers are so captivating, I feel like I'm lost out in a valley of… STOP IT GOHAN! You… don't… think… that… kind… of… stuff!" _Gohan thought repeatedly while banging his head with his free fist.

When he reached Satan city airspace, he glanced at his watch for the time. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm actually early for once. Perhaps I can get some breakfast or better yet…"

A flash of light caught his attention and Gohan turned to look to his left. To his surprise, he saw the familiar yellow jet-copter of one Videl Satan flying close by, a startled Videl staring back at him.

The pair stared at each other from their positions in the sky flying on a straight and easy course, both of them caught in a net of surprises. Neither had expected to run into each other, especially in the air.

Gohan gulped and sweat dropped while turning to stare in front of him.

"_Videl? What a coincidence. Guess breakfast will have to wait! I can't let her see me heading towards school…"_

Taking a slight detour, Gohan made a dive, Videl's eyes following him.

"It's Saiyaman, what's he doing" said Videl to herself. She scrunched her face in thought. _"Maybe I should follow him, see what he's up to…"_

Making a turn at her controls, Videl took off after her target. Since she was strong and had good reflexes, she was able to see what Saiyaman was doing easily. When Videl was locked onto you, it was hard to shake her.

Feeling Videl's ki following him, Gohan glanced behind him and cursed to see that Videl had taken interest in his present course. _"Darn, she's following me. Why can't she do this the easy way?"_

Making a sharp turn to his right, Gohan sped off and into the winding maze of Satan cities sky scrapers. Videl, seeing the Great Saiyaman change course followed after him, her jet propulsion systems and engines at full capacity. She punched the accelerator and followed him, and with great skill too as she weaved through the buildings, birds and other flying vehicles.

Gohan was flying close to the cross-bridge sections of the 25th floors of the buildings when he glanced behind him, seeing Videl's jet-copter in hot pursuit. Gohan frowned in annoyance.

"Man, guess it's going to take a little more then that to lose her", said Gohan. Turning back to look ahead of him, Gohan dived straight into the bridge skyline area, expertly ducking, avoiding and maneuvering through bridges crossing over from one building to another so to not go straight through the glass and metal framed structures.

Videl, amazingly enough, followed him through the same course and, with difficulty, weaved through the bridges and obstacles set out before her. Once they had passed that point, Videl shot after Saiyaman, her thrusters at max power.

Gohan, braving for the better, turned to glance behind him. He groaned when he saw Videl was still on his tail. He took a different turn and plummeted for the city streets below, taking this chase to ground level. Videl turned into the same road and dived after him, a determined expression on her face.

"_Oh no, you're not losing me this time Saiyaman!"_

Gohan realized that this chase was going to drag on for quite a while and if he didn't lose her soon, he was going to be late for school. He scratched his chin in thought, leaping over a passing car in the process.

"_She's good. But how can I lose her, I don't have time for this cat and mouse chase… there has to be another way."_ Gohan smiled and clicked his fingers in success. He had hit a solution. _"Super speed!"_

After gaining a little more distance between him and his pursuer, Gohan turned upright towards the ground and turned in the air. Crossing his arms with a smile on his face, Gohan slowed down before stopping altogether. He watched as Videl sped straight towards him with no intention of stopping.

Videl screamed and hit the breaks after seeing Saiyaman stop and directly in her path too. Seeing that she wouldn't stop, she pulled up slightly in an effort to over shoot him. That didn't work and when she was within one meter on impact, she braced for the worst.

To her shock, Saiyaman disappeared from her path, a faded image of his standing form passing right through her.

By the time her jet-copter had stopped and had parked itself in the middle of the road, Videl glanced behind her to where Saiyaman had been standing a few seconds before. To her surprise, he wasn't there, only an empty street with a few startled people walking about.

"What the?"

_**Satan city park…**_

Gohan had managed to slip away and was at this moment hiding behind a tree in Satan City Park, his eyes focused on the position where he had left Videl behind. He sighed in relief, ignoring the passing people who took glances at him and made comments behind his back about 'why Saiyaman was here?'

"Finally, and I thought I was never going to lose her." How wrong he was.

The instant after he had said those words, a fierce wind picked up behind him and Gohan turned to see a yellow jet copter dropping from the skies and landing gracefully in front of him on the pedestrian footpath. Gohan chuckled in amusement and scratched his turban covered head.

"Man, she's really good!"

Once the jet-copters engines had come to a full stop and was securely set on the ground, the cockpit hatch opened and out stepped none other then Videl Satan. The raven haired girl had a proud smile on her face and her arms crossed as she approached Saiyaman, her target who was thought to have disappeared.

Gohan, mustering up all the courage he could and smiled towards the raven haired girl and waved. "Hi there Videl, how are you?"

Videl walked up to him and looked up at the glasses wearing superhero. She tapped her finger on her arm with her arms still crossed and tapped her foot at the same time. "Oh, I'm OK. Gee, you sure gave me a right good scare then. How did you do that anyway", asked the raven haired girl.

Gohan shrugged. "Well, I move faster then most people so I was easily able to avoid you. I must say, you are a real good chaser", said Gohan. Videl nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, and you are perhaps the hardest person to follow. You really know how to run", replied Videl. Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, making sure his glasses were tightly secured.

"I guess that comes with the package", he replied nervously, trying to include amusement in their little conversation. Videl giggled at the look of nervousness he was giving her and she stepped forward, glancing under his sun glasses.

"So Saiyaman… who exactly are you anyway", she asked. Gohan saw her glance under his shades and took a step back to make sure she couldn't see him. "Such a handsome super hero wouldn't be hiding his features now would he, unless you have something to hide?"

Gohan chuckled while blushing heavily, beads of sweat running down the side of his head. Videl giggled and stepped closer, pinning him against the tree he was hiding behind moments before. She gave him a look of pure lust as she leaned forward towards him.

"Maybe we should take off those glasses now", said Videl, reaching up for the rim of his glasses. Gohan gulped and avoided her hand before sinking to her knee height. Quickly, he super speeded through the gap between her legs and reappeared behind Videl who was now staring at the tree, startled.

Using her surprise to his advantage, he wrapped his arms around hers and, locking her arms at her sides, lifted her off the ground. Videl gasped in surprise at this while Gohan blushed.

"Sorry Videl, but I can't tell you who I am; my identity needs to be kept secret so my family's privacy won't be disrupted", whispered Gohan. Though Videl enjoyed being held by the Great Saiyaman, she was still determined to find out who he was. Guess she would have to try a different approach.

Releasing her after whispering those words to her, Videl staggered forward and spun around so that she was facing her target again. Gohan smiled at her and crossed his arms while she stared at him in confusion.

"But Saiyaman… what is the real reason you won't tell me who you are? You can trust me", said Videl in a persuasive tone. Gohan frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry Videl, but my secrets are too hard for you to handle. I… don't want to be seen as a freak, not when I've just started to fit in", said Gohan. He looked away and sighed, his expression falling. Videl stared at him for a moment then approached, concerned about the masked hero.

"Are you OK Saiyaman", asked Videl. Gohan turned back to her and nodded.

"I'm fine. I have to go. Sorry", said Gohan. With a final wave, Gohan spun on his heel and leapt into the air, disappearing in a flash of light as he entered super speed mode. Videl gasped when he just disappeared like that and took a step forward. She knew it was useless now that he was gone. However, she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips and she crossed her arms.

"Ok then Saiyaman, if you want to play games, then I can play games. I'll find you out soon enough", declared Videl with a determined smile. "Even if it takes me a life time…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

I know it's not as long or as good as my other chapters but I have worked tirelessly to get to this point. I really don't concentrate that much on the social life and mainly get into the action. Which of course I might add, will be coming up in the next chapters…

Please review…


	17. Darkness Returns

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**DARKNESS RETURNS**

Chapter 17

Gohan as we speak is training in Orange Star high school gym. The seemingly invincible warrior thought that it was a good time to do some meditation and skill training without the worry of everyone watching him. He still does have trouble holding back much of his power, but if it weren't for Piccolo's help, he would never have survived the first 4 months of school. By all means, he would never have been able to hold back what he is able to now!

Well, he was very grateful that Piccolo was available to give him a couple of lessons without the use of the energy masker ring, because if he went to Vegeta, the prince would probably tell him the exact opposite of what Piccolo had said, without the involvement of the ring in their conversation.

Anyway, Gohan was too caught up in practicing complex martial arts stances, moves, defenses and attacks that he failed to notice that he was being watched from the entrance of the gym. Even with his super Saiyan hearing he wasn't able to hear the every now and then giggling of one Eraser Rubber. Since Gohan was wearing his gi, much of his muscular physic was revealed and free to be gazed upon by wanting eyes.

"Oh my God, Gohan is such a stud… look at him", squealed Eraser. Videl nodded to let Eraser know she was listening, but the truth was that she was only half listening. The other half of her mind of transfixed and focused on Gohan.

"Yeah… I see", said Videl quietly. The blonde haired, sugar high teenager turned to Videl and raised an eyebrow. OK, so Videl wasn't known for liking any guy from this school, let alone her being the champ's daughter, so it was surprising that Videl would be this attracted to Gohan.

Gohan was now one of the most popular guys in the school, and all the girls loved him.

However, it was during the second month Gohan was at school that Videl had started to feel an attraction towards the young Saiyan. She had grown softer towards the young Saiyan, a lot softer then before and was beginning to open up to him a little more. Now she began to talk to Gohan in a voice that would make the students of Orange Star high school gape. She literally spoke kindly and softly towards him, a tone only a girlfriend or wife would use towards her boyfriend or husband.

Eraser giggled and slapped Videl on the shoulder, giving her the evil eye.

"So, does this mean that you are officially in love with the guy Videl", asked Eraser. Videl's head perked up at this and she turned to Eraser sharply. She was surprised, let alone caught off guard.

"W-W-What! No… I…I don't like him… well… he is sweet, handsome and way attractive but", Videl shook her head of any impure thoughts and to stop having her mind circulating on a one way track. However, she found it to be impossible to change the route of her thoughts now that she was so obsessed with the young Saiyan. She looked back up at Eraser when she had finished shaking her head, her expression being replaced of one utter surprise. "D-Did I just say that"?

Eraser blinked a few times then smiled, nodding her answer.

"Yup. And that's solid proof! You love Gohan", exclaimed Eraser. Videl stared for a moment, seeing Eraser give hr a wink and then walk off in her usual posture. "Well then Videl, I guess I'll just leave you alone to admire your hunk of a boy friend"!

Videl blushed a deep shade of red and sighed, her lips forming a smile as she turned back to stare at Gohan. Then young Saiyan didn't have a top on and he was wearing a pair of blue spandex shorts. So his form was almost completely exposed!

"_What is it that makes me want you Gohan? You're such an enigma"_, Videl thought, another, deeper blush growing on her cheeks, _"maybe it's because of your kind personality… or perhaps your naïve ways. Either way… I still like you… more then a friend…"_

_**As the days pass…**_

Along the days of schooling that passed by, the Great Saiyaman had become quite the celebrity. Now he was known world wide and not just a figurehead in Satan cities wall of fame. He was now even more popular the Mr. Satan himself.

The Great Saiyaman and Videl had partnered up in many of their campaigns and worked together on all the tough cases and jobs needing to be cracked. Gohan enjoyed his time playing super hero but he didn't do it for fame, popularity or money which he refused, he did it because it was the right thing to do. To go out and help others in need.

Videl did it for the same thing and, because of the things she has in common with Saiyaman, she began to feel attracted towards him as well. She still didn't know that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman.

Though Gohan didn't want to admit it either, he had fallen in love with Videl to. What he considered as a deep and close friendship was actually a subtle sign of love. It was on a few weeks later after he had started school did he realize he had fallen in love with the raven haired beauty. Of course he liked her tough attitude at some times, he was beginning to fall for this new, softer Videl who was growing closer to him each and every day. He had lost count of the number of times the pair had spent fighting crime together and spending time together.

He didn't care, he enjoyed every moment he spent with her.

It was just another ordinary day at school for every student of Orange Star high school, and the day has been kicked off with the regular Friday Science class. With all the students assigned into pairs and each working at a stall, Gohan had found himself partnering up with Videl. Neither objected to the pairings and proceeded on to their project.

They were at the moment recording the observations from the test tubes they had poured random substances into when a sudden incoming ki caught Gohan's attention. Glancing over his shoulder for a split second, Gohan was able to identify the approaching ki as a blast heading straight for them through the window.

"LOOK OUT", Gohan shouted, taking Videl in his arms and leaping out of the way, receiving a cry of surprise from the raven haired girl. A split second later, an explosion rocket the whole classroom, dust and smoke hurling into the air along with a hail of debris and rubble. The students ducked and covered under their desks, terrified screams ringing out as something was blown out of existence.

Landing near the exit of the classroom, Gohan set Videl back to his feet and glanced at the place where the explosion had come from. To his shock and surprise, he found that the entire wall of the science class was blown away, leaving a gaping hole to the oval outside. Videl was shocked at being grabbed like that but when she saw that Gohan had saved her from being crushed by tons of rubble, she breathed a sigh of relief and clamed down. Her expression changed swiftly to one of embarrassment when she felt the proximity of her body against Gohan's. This is the closest she has ever been to a boy without hitting him, but she found the feeling quite enjoyable.

Gohan wasn't paying any attention to how close he was to Videl since he was busy scowling at the smoking rubble and the dust cloud in front of him.

"_Darn… who could have done this? Wait… that ki…! NO! It can't be...!"_

When the students thought it was safe, they all got back to their feet and left their hiding places, gathering around the rubble and brick work lying on the floor before them which used to be the wall of the classroom. The fire alarm had already sounded, but no body cared. No body was hurt either.

Gohan and Videl jogged forward to where the rubble stopped. Videl was awed by the sight while Gohan was busy scowling at the dust cloud in front of him.

"Wow… what just happened", asked Videl. Gohan lowered his head, the top part of his face being overshadowed. It was at this time he was able to make out a dark image unveiling itself from the cloud of dust.

"I know what happened, and it's not going to be good", said Gohan.

At that moment, the dust and smoke was all blown away by the winds from a violently warping golden aura, currents of electricity simmering out from the golden glow accompanied by large bolts of blue lightning which fried anything within 5 meters of the source. The outline once surrounding the dark figure was now completed by the full image, color and form making its appearance.

Gohan growled and scowled as his jet black eyes locked with pink, haunting eyes of his old enemy.

"You…" Gohan hissed. All the students and teachers present gasped when their eyes fell upon the familiar face of the bug like android Cell, the monster that had threatened to destroy the planet 7 years ago.

"Surprised to see me back? Well what do you think Gohan? A new look, and a few new abilities", said Cell, a bolt of lightning shooting past his head. "Not to mention an incredible power boost?"

Cell's words couldn't be anymore right and Gohan could see that. Cell was back and has taken an incredible change for the worst. Instead of his regular shade of green texture, he has taken a orange texture in color and was slightly more buffer then before, even though it was hard to tell from a distance. The black plating on some parts of his body remained the same and his perfect form had the same outline, but his power level had increased dramatically. This Gohan didn't like one bit.

All the students turned to stare at Gohan when his name was mentioned. They hadn't expected Gohan to be called at all and were very confused and frightened to why Cell would be back and, more puzzling, here! The answer lay within Gohan's tight walls which he had kept up after all these months, days and years.

The clothes and hair of every person present waved violently in the winds caused by Cell's energy, including Gohan's. Many of the students were having trouble standing because the winds were so fierce. But Gohan stood firm and tall, as if nothing was happening.

Glaring at the monster Gohan spoke. "Why are you here Cell?" asked Gohan.

Cell smiled and raised an electrically sparkling hand, pointing at the black haired teen. The students backed off slightly when Cell pointed in their direction.

"Isn't it so obvious, I'm here to take my revenge on the one who defeated me, and that my friend… is you", stated Cell, his eyes flashing an evil glint that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Videl gasped in surprise but when she recovered from her stupor when thoughts of what this monster was declaring came into view, she stepped in front of Gohan, dropping into a stance and blocked him from Cell's view. Cell frowned and raised an eyebrow at this newcomer.

"That's impossible! Gohan didn't defeat you! My father, Hercule did! Why are you going to Gohan instead of my dad", asked Videl, narrowing her eyes on Cell. Cell flinched at hearing that name but smirked, crossing his arms, more currents of electricity and bolts of lightning shooting around his firm form.

"Ahh, so your father did take the credit! Look here brat, your father didn't stand a chance at beating me and didn't help one bit except stalling the destruction of the planet which never came. Anyway, the real person who defeated me was Gohan, the golden haired warrior who was no more then an 11 year old boy at the Cell games", said Cell, his eyes shifting around Videl to fix on Gohan, an evil smile on his face. "Or didn't you know because he was protecting his identity and his family, keeping the information from going public. Maybe we should find out the true facts!"

Videl blinked and, dropping her guard, turned to Gohan, along with all the other students who were more confused then ever. However, Videl was the only one who wasn't in shock and was able to register her thoughts. Gohan was still glaring at Cell.

"Gohan… is this true", asked Videl. Gohan nodded.

"Yes. Whatever Cell says is true, I was that golden haired boy who defeated Cell 7 years ago at the Cell games", said Gohan. Videl stared at Gohan for a few moments before turning to Cell again, seeing the android smirking at them.

"Hard to believe isn't it. To think that a boy of only 11 years old could defeat a powerful killing machine like myself. But I guess that's how Saiyan's are, ruthless and cruel. Gohan over there is not what you think he is", said Cell. "He's half Saiyan himself, and because of it, he has the ability to grow stronger then any of you could ever dream of becoming!"

Gohan glared and stepped forward, pushing Videl behind him. Videl didn't fight and just watched on in shock as Gohan bravely stepped up to the plate.

"Enough Cell! I understand that you came here for a fight and a fight is what you will get! But answer me this one question, how did you come back to life when I clearly obliterated you all those years ago?" Cell grinned and tapped the side of his forehead.

"It seems that Dr. Gero was far more of a genius then any of us would have hoped for. In fact, he is perhaps the smartest man in the universe, and even in the after life he is still plotting new plans to destroy you, your friends and his arch rival Goku. Using technology stolen from King Yamma's castle by some of the underworld demons, he was able to create a new devise to allow one villain to return to earth and live a new life. The most incredible thing was that the devise or 'Rebirth control' was able to double the subject's power level from what it once was. I was selected because of my special cells flowing through my veins, and because of the Saiyan cells inside of me, my power has increased four times to what it was before so, I'm far stronger then what everyone was counting on!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes on Cell and looked him up and down. "Yes… I see what you mean. To bad your head didn't change, that would have been nice", said Gohan in disappointment.

Cell smirked. "Sorry, but the Rebirth control doesn't change a subjects shape, personality or size, but because of my metamorphosis and upgrading abilities… I'M EVEN MORE PERFECT THAN BEFORE", shouted Cell, balling his fists and allowing his energy to fluctuate violently. The students and teachers were almost blown away by the winds formed by Cell's power but Gohan stood relatively still, unaffected by the hurricane like winds.

Cell's energy calmed down a few moments later and the winds stopped, the android narrowing his eyes back on Gohan. He smirked and pointed at the young Saiyan.

"Hence, my name is now Ultimate Cell! So Gohan, what do you think", asked the maniacal android of destruction. Gohan scowled and balled his fist, a current of electricity running up his arm. Videl didn't fail to notice this and stared at Gohan in a mixture of awe, curiosity and surprise.

Gohan smirked. "I'll say, impressive. But my name clearly stands at Super Gohan so there is no change in that!" Cell laughed and shrugged.

"We all have such great titles now, don't we? Super Gohan, Ultimate Cell, we might as well say we're invincible. But let's not forget the stats, you're one Saiyan and I have four, including you, you're Namek friend and many others!" Gohan smiled, raising an eyebrow at Cell and placing his hands on his hips.

"I said this before Cell, its quality not quantity. Surely you didn't forget that it all depends on how powerful one fighter is instead of relying on others to back you up. My power wasn't gained through kidnappings, but if you are so sure you can win this fight through petty thefts…" Gohan raised a hand and gestured Cell to bring it on. "Come and prove it!"

Cell flinched. "That won't work on me this time boy. You've definitely forgotten that my power has quad-tripled since our last fight and again you are underestimating my incredible strength. No matter how strong you have gotten over these years, it won't be enough to kill me", growled Cell, balling his fists and powering up, a shock wave escaping his feet under him. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Gohan smiled confidently, his Saiyan side getting the better of him. "If you wanted to kill me you could have destroyed the school and taken me and everyone in it with you. But then that wouldn't be fair, would it."

Cell pointed at Gohan. "I'm not interested in fairness here, I'm the terror of the universe I don't need a lecture from you. A good fighter would know his limitations and find a way around it, therefore, gaining the upper hand in his fights!"

Gohan smirked again, a very Vegeta like smirk. "If you were using your brains then you would realize it would have been easier to kill me when I wasn't paying any attention to the outside world, but I see that you want to do this the hard way."

Cell laughed again. "Yes I suppose I could have, but you would have been able to stop me before hand, and I didn't want to kill you like that because I needed a punching bag" Gohan raised an eyebrow to this while Cell clenched his outstretched hand and brought it towards him. "I kept you around because I'm stronger then ever, and I have to try it on someone!"

Gohan dropped into a fighting stance. "Sounds fine, I'm all yours. Let's do this!"

In a blink of an eye, Gohan charged. His form flew right over the grassy ground and straight at Cell, the android who was now hovering three feet in the air stood at the ready.

Cell was surprised at Gohan's acceleration but had predicted it earlier.

Before Gohan could reach Cell, Cell retreated and took to the air, gaining the right altitude to engage his opponent. When that was accomplished, Cell charged at Gohan, fists raised in attack.

Circulating the oval a couple of times, the fighters met in the centre, crossing blades with each other in the centre. Each engagement happened so quickly, and right after each opponent had attacked, they broke off, circulating the oval once more and charging at each other once more, engaging in another quick fight before breaking off again.

Videl and her classmates were in shock as they followed both fighters with their eyes, seeing them hovering above the oval and attacking each other, only to break off a split second later and circulate each other once more, moving in perfect sync and fighting fashion.

After repeating this process of simulation ten times at least, Gohan and Cell ended it and charged once more, to engage in a colossal fight of flying punches and kicks.

Shock waves caused by the impacts of every blow echoed around the school as the two fighters attacked each other with bursts of strength and speed. As they fought, both fighters lifted higher into the air, fighting at speeds impossible for a human to see. All the spectators on the ground were able to see were two blurs exchanging blows with each other high able the ground.

Buy the time the two fighters had reached 30 stories above the ground, they took the fight to an even greater extent when they suddenly flashed out of sight.

The students all looked through the skies for a few minutes, trying to locate the two fighters again when sudden shock waves shook the ground once more, only this time, more violently. It was like bombs were falling all around them and the source of it were the blows inflicted upon both fighters as they both tried to gain the upper hand.

The oval and school was now turned into a giant arena as craters were crated, dust was thrown into the air and trees and near by objects were either crushed, blown into a million pieces or thrown in different directions from the fight going on around them.

From a student's point of view, the fight in the air and on the ground was seen as shock waves and explosions of force going off around them, but from a stronger fighter's point of view, you could see both fighters super speeding through the air and near by surroundings as two blurs. They reappeared every now and then engaged in an incredible brawl, sometimes reappearing avoiding blows, landing and pushing off again or in an attack position, trying to hit their opponent.

Skid marks, craters, cracks and marks appeared in the ground as the fighters swiftly shifted close to earth, taking to the air to engage in another fight and sometimes taking it to the ground for a more supported brawl.

This fight continued for quite some time, till, during super speed mode, Cell walloped a punch across Gohan's face, sending him hurling back towards the school.

With a yelp of pain, Gohan collided with the wall of the school before falling to the ground dust and bits of brick falling on top of him. The previous fight before this incident had left him slightly bruised and ruffled, but all in all, he was fine.

Videl had watched the whole fight and because of her high ki level, she was able to see them blurring around her and the school, and now that one of the blurs had broken off, she turned to see Gohan lying against the cracked wall of the school not far from them.

The raven haired girl gasped and ran over to him, the other students turning to see what had grasped her attention when they saw Gohan lying against the wall.

Kneeling next to Gohan, Videl helped him up, looking at Gohan with concern.

"Gohan, are you OK", she asked. Gohan gritted his teeth and nodded, biting back the pain he felt on his back from hitting the wall.

"I'm… fine", said Gohan, getting to his feet. He staggered slightly but regained his footing, taking a much more firm posture. His attention and face turned from a soft expression towards Videl, to an angered scowl towards the oval.

Videl, confused, turned to see where Gohan was glaring at and a few seconds later of staring towards the oval, saw Cell reappear 25 meters away, a smirk on his face and bolts of lightning sparkling around him.

"I'm impressed Gohan, no Saiyan in his base state can keep up with me at my ultimate level, especially a half breed", said Cell, his pink eyes flashing evilly. "But that's understandable because you are you!"

Gohan glared at Cell and balled his fists, a bolt of electricity shooting past his face and striking the ground a few feet away.

"Look Cell, I don't care who you are or what you are but this ends NOW", cried Gohan, at the same times throwing his arms and legs and transforming into his Super Saiyan form, his golden aura springing up around him. Cell and Videl gasped at his sudden transformation, the young Saiyan's golden glow reflecting off of them.

"My-gosh… Gohan…" Videl exclaimed_ "He's the gold fighter!"_ Gohan smiled and turned towards Videl, his teal eyes showing his affection towards the raven haired beauty.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you this before, but sometimes there are times of action and times of peace. Right now, I think that time of action has arrived", said Gohan. Videl stared at Gohan for a moment but nodded a few seconds later, a smile on her face and her sapphire eyes sparkling brightly.

Gohan smiled back but then, focused his attention on Cell, the main target of his anger.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

Surprised! I thought that a little upgrade and a little interference into Gohan's life would be good, especially if it were Cell busting through that wall, I couldn't think of anyone else. Cell was perfect for it anyway.

Please review…


	18. Colossal fight of Power

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**COLOSSAL FIGHT OF POWER**

Chapter 18

Cell grinned at the sight before him.

"Do you think that that would do any good, do you really believe you have enough power to beat me", asked Cell.

Gohan frowned. "Perhaps, but you'll never really know until I try", said Gohan, a bolt of golden lightning flickering past his face. Cell grinned.

"We'll see about that!"

The two fighters stood there for a few moments, and, as if on cue, disappeared into super speed once again, leaping up over and onto obstacles as they made their way to the roof of the school. The students couldn't even track their movements, and by the time they found the two fighters, they were already in the air fighting.

Sending a punch, chop and kick combo at Cell which the android blocked, Gohan started it their fight off with a flying start, sending a backwards round house kick at the super powered Cell.

Cell leapt over Gohan's last kick and threw a triple punch at Gohan's face when he advanced on his opponent. Gohan side stepped those and aimed an elbow at Cell's head. Cell ducked that and sent his own roundhouse kick aimed for Gohan's head.

Gohan leapt over the kick and flipped over Cell completely, spinning around and sending straight punch combos at Cell's head, his aura warping around violently.

Cell dodged all attacks thrown at him and when Gohan was in a disposition to defend himself, Cell did a back flip and kicked Gohan in the chin, knocking him out of the sky and towards the ground. Gohan regained his composure and pulled up, firing a golden energy beam at his opponent. Cell avoided it by taking off towards the side, at the same time, using one hand to fire a barrage of 50 ki blasts at his opponent which all shot through the air like bullets.

Gohan ducked and flew out of targeting range of all the blasts. Just when Cell was back in a floating state, Gohan teleported out of Cell's sight and came up behind him, sending a knee at Cell's head. Cell didn't see that and was kneed in the back of his head, causing him to plummet to the earth.

Before he could fall another story, he flipped back into a proper stance and spun around, at the same time, firing a green ki blast at the still stationary Gohan. Gohan dodged it barely and charged down the narrow beam at its source.

Just when Gohan sent a punch at his opponent, Cell seemed to dematerialize on the spot in the form of small particles which dispensed and moved out of attack range. Gohan was shocked by this maneuver, and when he sensed Cell reform behind him, he turned and fired a quick ki blast at the monster. Cell jumped over the attack and retaliated by throwing a stretch punch at Gohan, which slammed into Gohan's face and sending him plummeting to the ground.

Cell quickly retracted his arm and, charged at Gohan while the young Saiyan was vulnerable.

However, Gohan was a lot stronger then Cell thought and flipped back into a proper standing position. When he saw Cell approaching, he cursed, knowing that it was helpless to fight at this level. Making up his mind, he decided a better option.

"Okay, here I go… HAA", Gohan yelled sharply, at the same time, flashing into Super Saiyan 2. His aura became far brighter, surrounded by small currents of electricity. His hair had grown slightly longer and spikier, and instead of having two bangs of hair hanging in front of his face, he had one. His once green, light teal eyes had changed to turquoise and his hair had also darkened in color.

Cell hadn't stopped to even glance at Gohan's transformation, knowing that it would be pointless for Gohan to stop him in that form, no matter how strong he had gotten.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… GOTTCHA", yelled Cell, coming up to his opponent and sending a punch at Gohan's face. Gohan flipped cleanly over the attack and in slow motion, returned to a proper floating position.

However, he was still too slow, and even with his quick reflexes, he was suddenly kicked to the ground by a reappearing Cell coming up from behind him. That blow was enough to knock his aura out of action, and while he was plummeting to the ground, he managed to flip back to his feet, landing as lightly as possible so not to cause any more damage to the area then what it had already been.

Targeting his opponent, Gohan saw Cell approaching him from above and, deciding to attack before cell did, stepped forward firmly and at the same time, threw a high energy charged ki blast at cell, the beam shooting through the air faster then a heat seeking missile.

Cell grinned when he saw the attack coming, and retaliated by throwing both hands forward, at the same time, throwing a barrage of glowing red energy disks. The disks cut the energy beam cleanly into millions of pieces. Gohan was shocked at that move and barely managed to escape the energy disks colliding with the ground a split second later.

Videl was staring wide eyed onto the fight, seeing the explosion occurring and the two fighters or blurs shooting around in all directions faster then the eye could see. It was amazing, she had never seen a fight so intense before, let alone being fought by someone she knew. All the other students had the same shocked expressions on their faces as Videl; Eraser and Sharpener included.

"Did you see that", asked Sharpener.

"I think so", replied Eraser nervously.

Gohan sent a punch at Cell when he finally reached him in the air, only to hit nothing when Cell dematerialized again. Cell reappeared behind Gohan and quickly, Gohan flew over to him and sent a kick aimed at his head. Cell disappeared again and shifted beyond Gohan's sight.

Gohan growled in frustration and took a defensive stance.

"I can't even track his movements!"

Right after he had said that sentence, Cell reappeared out of thin air behind him. Gohan spun around to attack Cell only to find Cell had shifted again. This time, when the android reappeared behind Gohan again, he sent a kick straight at his back, knocking him into the distance.

It took Gohan a few seconds to recover from the blow and when he turned around to track Cell again, he was met with the blast after blast of incoming, green narrow beams of energy being fired repeatedly from Cell's index finger pointing at him. The beams exploded on contact with him, pounding mercilessly into Gohan, scarring him, bruising him and tearing his clothes.

This continued for a few moments till Cell finished him with a high powered death beam, taking his time to charge it before letting Gohan have it. Gohan was blown back from the blast and as he plummeted, Cell pursued.

Gohan crashed hard to the solid ground and only had a few seconds to recover when Cell reappeared out of no where, a kick aimed at Gohan's gut. Gohan reacted quickly and teleported out of Cell's kick, the android hitting nothing but the ground and when he turned around, he was hit in the gut by a charged up ki ball aimed at point black range to his mid-section by Gohan.

The android had the wind knocked out of him as he was blasted all the way to the baseball courts where the blast exploded and where he landed in the hug crater.

Since the smoke clouded his vision, Gohan wasn't able to see Cell, but that didn't mean he couldn't sense Cell out.

Taking a stance, Gohan threw both his hands forward and fired barrages of blue energy beams straight at the crater Cell was in, the blasts striking repeatedly into the smoke and exploding beyond Gohan's sights. But when Cell appeared out of the cloud of smoke moments later, Gohan realized that his efforts were pointless, seeing that Cell didn't have a scratch on him.

Floating upside down with his arms crossed, Cell smirked while Gohan growled through bare teeth in frustration.

"My turn now… heheheHAHAHAHAHA… HA", yelled Cell, disappearing into super speed.

Not wanting Cell to get the upper hand, Gohan super speeded into action too, meeting Cell in an endless battle of the super warriors. But Gohan only had one thing going against him. For starters, Cell had a power level then his own, about 300 percent stronger still. He had a long way to go yet!

Shock waves followed Gohan and Cell's battle through warp speed with both fighters reappearing every now and then in a different fighting position, either with Cell blocking Gohan's punch, Gohan parrying Cell's kick, Cell dodging Gohan's kick and/or Gohan trying to block Cell's punch. They disappeared every time a move was made and sped around the school, shock waves exploding everywhere as the two continued to fight. It was incredible at how fast they were moving, but their strength was incomparable.

This fighting continued for quite some time when the two moved into the skies again. Cell reappeared first, a smirk on his face and both hands clenched over his head. Gohan reappeared shortly after, his eyes and head looking from side to side as he tried to find his opponent who was floating behind him, ready to attack.

Cell sent both his fists into Gohan's head, knocking him out of the sky and towards the oval once more. Gohan was surprised by the attack, and while he was plummeting, he took this time to regain the energy he had lost.

By the time he hit the ground, he was already under rubble and lying face down in a crater of dirt and rock. The crowds of students watching gasped when they saw Gohan hit the ground and Videl was considering of going out there to save him.

"GOHAN", she cried.

Cell laughed and charged at the crater where Gohan was lying right now, bolts of lightning simmering around him repeatedly.

By the time Cell was attacking, Gohan had already unveiled himself from the rubble and was muttering something under his breath.

"How does he do it", asked Gohan to no one in particular as he got to his feet. Sensing Cell attacking him from above, Gohan turned to see where his opponent was only to see Cell powering up a finishing move.

Gohan was about to attack when Cell was suddenly blasted from behind by some unknown ki blast, sending Cell flying clean over Gohan and crashing onto the oval in a crumpled heap. Gohan gasped when Cell had just flew over him and turned to see what had happened.

Cell also turned to see where the blast had come from, the crowd also curious to know what the hell that was. They all gasped when a new fighter suddenly appeared on the field.

Gohan's face lit up slightly at the sight of a grumpy and familiar face.

"Hey, you over here! I was enjoying my first day off in over a month, until some mutated, over sized grasshopper had to jump in and spoil my day… again!" growled Vegeta, his fists balled and an angered expression on his face. Cell bared his teeth at the sight of the arrogant prince. "You're going to regret this you freak! All the way to the GRAVE!"

Powering up to his Super Saiyan form, Vegeta charged, yelling at the top of his lungs and in full battle mode.

Cell smirked when Vegeta attacked and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Don't kid yourself Vegeta; you know you're no match for me. And if Gohan can't beat me, what makes you think you can win", said Cell.

Vegeta smirked as he made his way towards Cell, closing in on the android from above.

"I have no intention on winning, I only have the intention of destroying you, take this", yelled Vegeta, landing right in front and under Cell while sending a swift punch aimed at Cell's face. Cell instantly dematerialized out of Vegeta's blow and reappeared 20 stories in the air above the still attacking prince. Vegeta growled and changed course once he had passed right through his targets after image, shooting off and straight up at Cell floating above the ground behind him.

"I see you!" shouted Vegeta, his aura springing up around him again as he shot towards Cell. Appearing in front of the Maniacal android and sending a punch at his chest, Vegeta attacked. Cell didn't even move when the fist impacted against him.

Vegeta looked up. "What the?"

Shaking out of it, Vegeta began pounding relentlessly and ruthlessly into Cell's body, sending kicks and punches at his face and chassis. Cell just stood their, face calm and collected with his very familiar smirk in place. He did stand twice as tall as Vegeta and matched the description to easily beat Vegeta.

"Don't you find it remarkable how powerless you are now Vegeta. You never learn", said Cell. When Vegeta was about to come in with another punch, he was quickly punched in the gut by Cell's fist and sent plummeting to the ground by an elbow aimed at his neck.

What seemed to be the end for Vegeta was only the beginning when the prince flipped back to a standing position and charged at the android once more, letting off a burst of acceleration as he went.

Cell responded by charging as well, and, when the two met half way with each other, Vegeta and Cell let it off with bursts of fast punches and kicks. Cell looked like he wasn't even trying while Vegeta was yelling at the top of his lungs with each attack he threw.

Picking up the pace, Vegeta went defensive and blocked a mind boggling roundhouse kick sent by Cell. When he pushed the leg away, he was about to attack again when he was suddenly smacked across the face by a second kick sent by Cell, this time, when he was hit by the kick, he instantly reverted back to his base form before plummeting towards the oval below. When Vegeta hit the ground he tried to get up but found that he had no energy left.

"I… Is that it", asked Vegeta before giving in to the inevitable. He passed out on the spot in the small crater he had made from his impact with the ground.

Cell smirked and floated down towards the unconscious corpse of Vegeta, the older Saiyan being vulnerable and unable to defend himself was now, an easy target.

"Thanks for the warm up Vegeta, save me a place in Hell when you get there", said Cell, pointing a golden glowing index finger aimed at the unconscious Saiyan's head.

The glowing finger flickered a few times before a giant ball of energy appeared, blue lightning sizzling around it. Cell smirked and was about to launch his attack when he suddenly heard an echoing yell coming from behind him.

"Why don't you pick on someone who isn't defenseless you over grown grasshopper", the voice echoed. Spinning around, Cell saw to his surprise that Gohan, still in Super Saiyan 2 was standing a few feet away, his right index finger pointing at him.

Gohan frowned. "Cell, step away from Vegeta and face me!"

Cell stared at Gohan for a moment then smirked, turning from Vegeta and walking over to the young Saiyan. His stride was confident and powerful.

"That's exactly what Trunks said when he versed me seven years ago. I swear, you Saiyan's are like cockroaches, step on one and another crawls out!" Gohan smirked and balled his fists.

"Well Cell, this is one cockroach that you are not going to step on, because I drank a can of 'V' and now I'm coming after you", said Gohan. Cell stopped in his tracks and stared at Gohan for a moment. There was something about Gohan's attitude that was… different from before. It didn't feel right.

Shrugging, Cell powered up, his golden aura springing up around him with bolts of blue lightning sizzling around him. Gohan frowned and took a powering up stance.

"So, it looks like you really want to do this the hard way huh? FINE!"

Tensing up slightly, Gohan suddenly transformed, his hair shooting down to his knees and his eyebrows burning away by golden flames flickering out from under him. A shock wave followed his transformation, followed by a gust of wind and the forming of a 10 meter deep crater at Gohan's feet, one which spread for a good distance before stopping when Gohan's transformation ended.

Cell stood thunderstruck at the new sight before him. Not only had Gohan taken a wild change in his appearance, but his energy had also shot up to an incredible height. It had far surpassed his previous level and was lingering around 500 stronger then what he was. Gohan had just reached a new level of Super Saiyan.

The students of orange star high school were shocked and bewildered by the sudden change in events. Gohan had just transformed from a blonde haired teen to some punk with long hair and bulging muscles. Much to the girls delight, much of his T-shirt had been ripped and some of his muscular chest and body was exposed. But that wasn't what awed the students the most, it was his appearance that froze them in place and they could hardly believe what was happening.

"Is that Gohan", asked Eraser. "Wow… he's so hot!"

"Quiet Eraser", said Videl, her eyes still focused on Gohan. "As long as Cell is still alive the entire planet is doomed. Our only hope now is Gohan! Let's see what he can do!" said Videl, a smile forming on her face. _"If he's alive after this, he'd better be prepared for what I've got for him…"_

"Fight me, if you're ready to die", said Gohan in a deeper voice, one that sent chills of fear down Cell's spine.

Cell stared fearfully at Gohan for a moment but then glared, taking a powering up stance.

"Me… die? HA! You'll be dead before you hit the ground brat, mark my words this will be the last time", shouted Cell, his aura springing up around him. Both fighter's' aura's were similar in the way they warped around their owners, both having a strong golden glow and both had either currents of electricity running up and down them or bolts of pure blue lightning flickering out in all directions.

Everyone held their breath as the greatest show down was about to begin…

**(Character profiles)**

Name: Cell

Race: Biologically Enhanced Android

Age: 2

Status: Alive (resurrected)

Power level(s):

Imperfect form (full power up): 37,000,000

Second stage Cell (Android 17# absorbed- full power): 66,000,000

Cell (Perfect form): 165,000,000

Perfect Cell (Perfect form-100): 180,000,000

Perfect Cell (Buff form-100 full power) : 200,000,000

Ultra Perfect Cell (Perfect form): 225,000,000

Ultimate Cell (Ultra Perfect form): 900,000,000

Name: Son Gohan

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Power level(s):

Base: 295,000,000

Super Saiyan: 475,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 (Super Gohan): 664,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 1,800,000,000

Name: Vegeta Briefs

Race: Saiyan

Age: 46

Status: Alive

Power level(s):

Base: 70,000,000

Super Saiyan: 190,000,000

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

It's not how I expected it to be but it was close enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review…


	19. Finishing move

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**FINISHING MOVE!**

Chapter 19

Cell was feeling uneasy now, now that he was feeling the full blast of Gohan's full power. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before; the power he felt was outrageous.

Though the students couldn't feel the power radiating off of Gohan, they could still tell that this was a big change and something really big was about to happen. They had seen the previous fights between Cell and Gohan before, but now this turn of events was looking to get even more intense.

Vegeta, who had now regained unconsciousness, looked up from his place in the ground. Immediately after sensing a huge power level coming from close by, he looked towards the source of it and was shocked to discover the power coming from Gohan. His eyes twitched and quivered at the sight, his expression notifying his astonishment.

Gohan narrowed his eyes down on Cell even more, his expression unchanged. Cell had murdered and killed millions of people in the past and if he wasn't stopped now, he would continue his rain of terror at a far more destructive scale. The weight of responsibilities was now resting on his shoulders, and if he didn't finish this quickly and leave Cell with a broken pride in the process, then this android would be coming back for more soon enough,. He had to put him down, and this time, permanently.

Walking towards Cell with his hair hanging loosely behind him because of his aura, Gohan came to stand right in front of the android, his dark green eyes and darker green irises never leaving Cell's pink and black pupils. Both auras's waved dangerously close, and during these staring contests, bolts of lightning from both fighters struck one another, pushing off and out.

The Negative energies of Cell repelled Gohan's positive energies and positive energies repelled negative energies at constant rate. Even before the fight has begun, their energies were violently battling each other.

Silence had fallen on the school grounds. The only movement was the dust thrown into the air by a small gust of wind.

Tensions ran high…

All was silent…

Cell was beginning to tire of this staring contest and the look Gohan was giving him was starting to unnerve him. Anger shot up through Cell's system and, balling his fists and baring his teeth, the android yelled; his energy growing more violent. Fierce winds picked up and knocked into Gohan, ruffling his clothes and pushing his golden glowing energy back slightly.

Dropping into his own powering up stance, Gohan let out a single, sharp and powerful yell. Nothing happened for a second and his aura seemed to drop. But suddenly, his aura burst up violently and a sudden shock wave followed his explosion of power, a huge ripple of dust and wind escaping from beneath his feet.

Cell stopped powering up for a brief moment and stared in shock through the dust cloud hurled over him. The power he felt burst off of Gohan was far stronger then he had imagined and the feeling of Gohan's high energy level nearly made him fall to his knees.

Faster then Cell could react, he suddenly had his right foot smacked aside from under him, making him fall to his right. And in one swift motion, Gohan spun on his heel and sent a fist at Cell's face, smacking the android hard!

Everyone was shocked when they saw Cell staggering back out from the dust cloud, a huge bruise on his cheek. They didn't even see Gohan move and already Cell had an injury inflicted onto him.

Stopping after pacing back a few meters, Cell turned his face back towards Gohan again and, ignoring his throbbing face, bared his teeth and growled. His eyes showed both his rage and fear.

Gohan just stood normally in front of his opponent as if he hadn't moved at all; unfazed by the death glare he was receiving. He could feel the fires burning within Cell, the flames of pure hate and evil engulfing the monstrous beast.

"You're making a mistake boy! I will kill you!" growled Cell, dropping into a defensive stance.

Knowing Cell's limits, weaknesses and reflexes, Gohan quickly leapt forward, traveling as a blur through the air and straight up at his opponent, hovering a few feet above the ground in front of his opponent.

Without a word or a grunt, Gohan pulled back his fists in attack, but instead of sending a punch at Cell's shocked face, he sent a swift and powerful roundhouse kick, knocking Cell staggering again. The android was knocked senseless now, but wasn't knocked out of consciousness and stood bent back in a blow taken stance, his face all bruised and bloodied.

While Cell was bent backwards from the blow he had just received, Gohan flipped over his opponent and landed lightly behind Cell, his fists balled a his sides and his eyes staring out in front of him and not his opponent.

Cell, realizing his opponent wasn't in front of him any more since he had lost track of him because of his speed, he reached out with his senses and found Gohan standing behind him.

Growling in frustration, Cell turned around and glared daggers at Gohan. If looks could kill, Gohan would be dead now.

"YOU! You're in the way… just like your father!" Cell hissed. Gohan flinched at this, not at the cold venom dribbling from Cell's lips but at the mention of his father's name. No one said anything about his father in that manner and lived to tell about it, if not, then that person would regret ever using that tone.

Annoyed at Gohan not paying any attention to the fight Cell pulled back his fist and sent a punch at the back of Gohan's head. However, Cell underestimated his opponent's speed and just when he thought he had hit Gohan; he realized his fist had been grabbed by Gohan's hand.

Shocked at first, Cell tried his hardest to remove his fist from Gohan's grasp. But try as he might, he couldn't budge.

With an effortless expression in play, Gohan smirked and, pulling Cell forward, thrust his leg up at Cell's face, smacking his opponent in the chin with a powerful, explosive kick. A shock wave followed the blow, shaking the earth because of the amount of power used. Even though this fight was moving a little to slow for anyone to like it was far more powerful then anything else anyone has ever seen. You could cringe at the sight of the blows being inflicted upon both opponents'.

While his opponent was falling back from the blow since Gohan had let go of Cell's fist when he kicked up at him, Gohan spun on his foot and sent a straight jab at Cell's mid-section, making Cell keel forward and stand, shocked and pained.

Standing for a few seconds with Gohan's fist still embedded in his gut, Cell suddenly felt the full pressure of the blow inside of him and chocked, coughing up blood when the gurgling in his stomach ended.

Seeing that he had gotten the desired effect, Gohan pulled his fist out of Cell's stomach and allowed Cell to recover. The android staggered back again, this time with his arms draped over his stomach, which now had a fist indent embedded in it.

With blood leaking down from his bottom lip, Cell glared up at Gohan, biting back the pain he felt in his gut that was shooting waves throughout his system. He could swear he could still feel Gohan's punch in his gut, but amazingly it was the after effect from such a powerful blow.

Gohan was back in a firm, normal posture and was glaring at Cell with a serious expression on his face. It was easy to tell Gohan wasn't playing games here…

He had full control over his Super Saiyan 3 form however, wasn't acting the way he always did in his other forms; some might say his Saiyan side had taken over him and that his heart had been tainted with some sort of evil. But his maturity and training allowed him to gain full control over all his emotions and personalities, including his Saiyan side.

"Stop playing games Cell, I want a fight! Show me what you can really do", ordered Gohan. Cell was enraged at Gohan now and, pumping his chest and stomach out while balling his fists, repaired the indent he had in his stomach. The mark disappeared in a flash of light, electricity sizzling around his midsection to show his recovery.

"OH! YOU WANT A FIGHT! All right then! EAT THIS", screamed Cell, launching himself at Gohan at full speed, flying through the air at an incredibly fast pace. His fists reared back in attack and bolts of electricity sizzled around him.

He seemed to appear in front of Gohan and, still flying at his opponent, sent a punch at him. Gohan seemed to just step out of the ay, almost like he was floating. The fist passed him completely, the wind from the punch merely waving his hair.

Halting and pulling back again, Cell launched another attack, mostly in frustration and losing a lot of concentration.

Striking blindly at Gohan, Cell attempted to give Gohan the biggest beating of his life. But all he did was manage to create gigantic shock waves as they were blocked easily by Gohan's elbows, arms, hands and parries. Everything Cell threw at Gohan was backfired and he was forced to come back on a rebound, continuously attacking Gohan in blind fury.

The ground shook violently like an earthquake from the enormous blows being executed by Cell as they were blocked and avoided, cracks forming beneath both fighter's feet as they fought right there on that single spot. Gohan didn't even move back to give himself some space to dodge because he was fast enough on his own.

The students stared wide eyed at the fight, seeing Gohan easily block and avoid the punches and kicks Cell was throwing at him. Even though the attacks appeared in blurs, they could tell what each fighter was executing.

Letting out a yell of rage, Cell sent an enormous knee at Gohan's gut, only to have that checked and pushed out of the way. When Cell came back for another punch, Gohan disappeared into thin air faster then Cell could track him. As Cell's fist passed through Gohan's slightly blurred after image, the real Gohan appeared several meters behind Cell and leapt at his opponent's back, flying through the air in grace, speed and precision.

Sensing that his opponent had moved, Cell spun around, only to be met with a major knee to the face. The shock wave knocked Cell off his feet and a bone breaking crunch was heard throughout the school, making everyone watching cringe.

Cell skidded across the floor on his back and came to a dusty stop, his body embedded in a trench in the ground. Gohan landed on one foot as lightly as a feather and when all the dust had settled to the ground again, he placed his other foot to the ground and started walking towards the downed Cell now lying 20 meters away from him.

"All right, go Gohan", cheered Videl happily.

"He did it", cried Eraser.

Gohan stopped at the beginning of the trench caused by Cell's skid across the ground. It was quite a deep crater.

"You can get up now, I know that you can take more blows then that", said Gohan.

Almost instantly after Gohan had said that, Cell looked up. His face was all bloodied but was clearly angered. Gohan could tell he was trembling not from rage, but also fear.

Cell quickly pulled his legs back and leapt to his feet, taking a much more normal posture then before. The students gasped when they saw Cell get back to his feet when they all thought he was down and out. Videl growled and balled her fists.

"No, he's still alive!" she grumbled.

Cell smirked and wiped the trickle of blood running down his lips. His nose was broken up and crooked in an odd angel, but when his hand passed over his nose; his nose repaired itself, returning to its normal look.

When he had cleaned himself up, he looked back to his opponent, only to see Gohan approaching him, his footsteps patting the ground lightly but at a volume he was able to hear. It was like a haunting noise to him, like a clock counting down to his death. He could feel it, his heart beginning to slow to near death.

Gohan narrowed his eyes on Cell as he approached.

"Well, come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Just then, Gohan disappeared from sight, and right after Cell had gasped, he found Gohan's foot embedded in his stomach like a spear. A few seconds after impact Cell coughed up blood again, the effects of the blow coming at a slow and painful rate. Gohan knew exactly what buttons to hit.

In this shocked state, Gohan pushed himself out of Cell and, spinning through the air, sent a roundhouse kick at Cell's face, knocking him staggering. The rate Cell staggered at was quick and looked rather dangerous. He was about to lose his balance when he had staggered 15 meters away from Gohan and was about to attack when Gohan appeared beside him, sending a kick straight at his face.

Cell went flying through the air again, but just as he was airborne, Gohan grabbed his leg and, grasping it in two hands began spinning him round in circles, preparing to use the dragon throw.

Cell yelled as he passed every designated injury point where he felt a sharp pain course through his body with each swing, and it hurt like hell.

Just as Gohan had gained enough momentum and power, Gohan released, chucking Cell into the school. Incredibly enough, Cell flew straight towards the third floor of the school and if that wasn't enough, Cell's target point was close to where the large hole had been made in the wall of the Science room.

The students yelled in surprise when they saw Cell flying straight at them and ducked for cover, just as Cell had gone straight through the third floor above them. Debris and rubble flew everywhere, dust floating into the air and blocking off the damage from view. Though it wasn't known how much damage was made, Gohan knew and gave chase, going after Cell and flying straight into the hole made into the third story floor of the school.

Cell had gone through several walls before coming to a stop at the door entrance to the Math room 203, where a teacher and her class were present. They were shocked when their wall had caved in, but were more shocked to see Cell emerge from the rubble crowding around the door to the class.

Growling, Cell got up to a defensive stance and glared into the dust cloud blocking any view of the hole he had made. He could sense Gohan approaching, but didn't know exactly where he was.

Taking a chance, Cell fired a green ki blast through the hole; intent on hitting his opponent if he was there. The class screamed in fear when the blast's explosion ricocheted off of something but they didn't know what, it was just the explosions that scared them and they didn't know what was happening. How would you feel if a giant insect like creature just crashed through the walls of your class unexpectedly?

When the light died from the blast, Cell was positive that he had actually hit his opponent. He was about to celebrate when Gohan suddenly appeared from out of the dust cloud, flying straight at Cell at break neck speed.

Cell was shocked and when Gohan appeared in front of him, he attempted to punch the young Saiyan. Gohan blocked the punch however and came in for a punch of his own, smacking Cell across the face.

Gohan's entrance had sent a lot of dust and debris flying through the air, and to him, the rubble was flying at a slow speed so that meant he and cell were moving pretty fast. To the students, the fight was all a blur and they could only catch glimpses of the fighters before they vanished completely.

Gohan had managed to knock Cell into the hallway of the school and had chased after him. When he reached Cell in the hallways, he took a defensive stance and waited for Cell to attack. Both fighters were floating two feet above the ground and even the slightest movement they used made them move, their fighting area crumbling all around them. Cell was floating back at the time, making more dust and debris fly into the air at the force of his flight technique.

Seeing his chance, Cell attacked, sending various punch and attack combos at his opponent. Though mostly blinded and that he lacked focus in his attacks, he still managed to hit where Gohan **used** to be! Gohan was far too fast for Cell and easily avoided his punches though he kept a serious expression on his face.

When Gohan managed to get behind Cell and Cell spun around while sending a straight punch at Gohan, Gohan caught that punch and quickly tossed Cell over his shoulder. However, when he aimed Cell towards the ground, he managed to flip to increase velocity and changed course, this time, throwing Cell into the sky above. Cell, in the mean time, had a few obstacles to cross such as, the ceiling.

Flying through two more levels, Cell burst through the roof of the school and, because of the toss Gohan had given him, he flew farther then he thought. Vegeta and the students outside saw Cell coming out through the roof and guessed that that was Gohan's doing.

"He, did that?" Vegeta gasped.

Just as Cell was flying through the air straight up, he was sure he was going to soar into orbit and had no hope of stopping. But, just when thoughts of drifting into space came to his head, he was suddenly knocked flat on the back of his neck when Gohan appeared above him and sent a jackhammer smash down at him.

With a loud shock wave that shook the ground 100 meters below, Cell went plummeting at the speed of a bullet, the oval's centre approaching his sights at a rapid speed.

Realizing that he was the one falling, Cell recovered as quickly as possible and landed on all fours, creating a huge crater beneath his feet when he landed. The shock wave following his landing was enormous, but not as big as the blow he had received from Gohan that sent him plummeting in the first place.

Cell was really bruised up now and was bleeding badly on his face and chest. Gohan's attacks had done more then just hurt him and were taking their toll.

When Cell got back to his feet, he immediately searched the skies for his opponent, seeing as that that's where he had came from. However, when he searched out with his sights and feelings for ki, he found to his horror that Gohan was nowhere to be found. Vegeta and the other students also lost track of Gohan and were looking around for him.

"Psst… hey, behind you", said a voice from behind Cell. Cell jumped, literally at the voice and slowly turned around. His eyes were now, not angered anymore, but filled with fear as they locked with the dark green eyes of one, Son Gohan.

Gohan smirked. "Hi, nice day…"

Everyone's mouths literally hit the ground and their eyes went wide. Gohan had shown moves of stealth and speed far beyond their own dreams and this was only the beginning. Gohan wasn't even trying in his fight with Cell and he was dominating at an alarming rate, just as he had been when he versed Cell seven years ago at the Cell games.

When Cell had turned around and was facing Gohan, he started to back away, unable to believe his eyes. His body may have hurt, but the fear he felt pained him even more.

"You! W-What are you? Y-You're not Gohan… y-you're a monster", screamed Cell, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock and fear. Gohan frowned and approached the trembling android, stepping in front of his opponent with confidence and a look in his eye that sent a cold chill running down Cell's spine.

When Gohan stopped in front of Cell, Cell went in for a surprise attack and desperately sent a mountain obliterating ki blast at point blank range with Gohan's face. Gohan frowned as the blast consumed him totally, creating a giant crater beneath his feet as the blast spread out further then expected.

The blast was enormous and the winds literally tore the trees down and forced the students to shield themselves from the blasts of force. Vegeta was still gaping at the sight before him, not needing to cover himself since he was used to such winds.

When the blast finally died down, Cell had a confident, malicious smirk on his face, one which resembled his victory smirk. But when the dust lifted, he found that Gohan was standing exactly in the same place where he was before. The blast had done nothing and Gohan's feet were placed firmly on a mound of dirt surrounding the crater caused by the blast Cell fired at him.

Ell gasped and stepped backward, leaning as far as possible away from Gohan as he stared at his opponent fearfully once again. Gohan glared at Cell and stepped forward.

"Do you feel that Cell, that's true fear isn't it? You're afraid of me aren't you?" said Gohan, a bolt of lightning flickering past his face, his glare sharpening ever more. "You're afraid that I'm going to destroy you!"

Cell was truly frightened now and in an instant, took off into the skies above, his aura bursting around him with bolts of lightning surrounding him. Gohan followed cell with his eyes, ignoring the dust being thrown into his face.

Everyone saw Cell retreating into the skies above and all of them were confused. They had never seen Cell so frightened before and just take off like that, but for hat purpose would running be for him when Gohan could easily catch up with him.

Always finding a solution, Cell flew till he was about 1000 stories above the ground, and when he stopped, he spun around. With his aura at maximum power with bolts of lightning still surrounding him, he cupped his hands and took the familiar Kamehameha stance. He grinned as he stared down at the high school oval below.

"IT'S OVER BRAT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLANET WITH YOU ALONG WITH IT!" shouted Cell.

Everyone watching the fight gasped when they heard Cell's voice echoing around them, his power allowing his voice to enhance to 10 times its normal volume. They all turned to Gohan, hoping that he was going to counter whatever Cell was doing but they were all shocked to see that Gohan was just standing where he was, all clam and collected.

Cell grinned and began to power up, a blue ball of ki appearing in his hands. Sparkling electricity surrounded the blue ball of energy as it charged to maximum power, the attack shining brightly, bright enough for Gohan to see it.

"GRRRRRHHHHHHHHH… DIE BRAT! KAMEHAME… HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

With an echoing scream and a shock wave of colossal proportions, Cell fired his energy attack straight down at earth, the blast growing to about 4 kilometers in diameter as it slowly gathered in strength and speed. Soon enough, the blast began its collision course towards earth, scattering clouds, sending dust hurling into the air, creating a huge lightning storm and lighting up the whole city in a blue light of doom.

Screaming echoed everywhere in the city surrounding the school and all the students were staring at the attack in pure horror. They could feel the end drawing near…

While everyone was looking up, Videl turned to see what Gohan was doing. In the midst of the clouds of dust and wind, she could plainly see the golden haired warrior standing high and firm, watching the blast as its light covered the whole surrounding land and approach him at a dangerous rate. His clothes and hair may have moved, but his face sure didn't show any signs of life. He was like a statue.

Blinking in shock, Videl cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "GOHAN! DO SOMETHING!"

That didn't seem to work and Videl was positive that he wasn't able to hear her over the rumbling and all the noises of collapsing objects, buildings and other foreign material around her. What she didn't know was that Gohan heard her as clear as day and smirked.

"KAAAAaaaaaaaa… MMEEeeeeeeeee…"

The blast drew nearer and Cell was beginning to sprout a mad and evil grin. His victory was assured.

"HHAAAaaaaaaaaa… MEEEEeeeeeeeee…"

Cell's eyes suddenly shot open when he saw through focused vision Gohan take the Spectacular Kamehameha stance and cup his hands, a ball of pure blue energy appearing in his hands which was five times more powerful then his blast alone.

Baring his teeth with his eyes flashing a hard teal, Gohan shot his hands forward and screamed, letting all his pent up energy go into one, tremendous blast!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

His scream echoed for miles as his blast shot forth. It appeared to be a regular Kamehameha blast like Goku's when he used it against Cell in the Cell games, but clearly everyone underestimated its destructive power, as all the energy began to pour out in sheer quantity.

As Gohan's blast struck Cell's in the centre, Gohan's blast suddenly grew to an enormous size, becoming twice as big as Cell's attack and stretching to a diameter of 10 kilometers. When Cell's blast dug into Gohan's blast uselessly and was consumed by the far more powerful beam of energy, Gohan's attack suddenly burst out at a speed far greater then Cell's attack.

The gigantic blast struck Cell head on, consuming Cell within microseconds. The sky lit up brightly, and could be seen from space as clearly as on TV where all the people where watching on all around the world.

The skies soon lit up like the sun itself, a bluish glow spreading throughout all of earth. The people gasped and gaped at the spectacle. It was just like what they saw seven years ago at the Cell games when that narrow beam of golden light shot up into the sky like a light shooting down from heaven. However, this was at least 100 times more intense and people could have sworn they felt the earth move from such a blast.

Meanwhile, Cell was on the ass end of an ass kicking and within the fire column of death that was aimed right at him, his body was instantly incinerated.

With his particles and ash reduced to particles along with his compact cell which allowed him to live another in a new form, his remains were carried straight up into space and straight at the sun.

When both fiery deaths collided with one another and Cell's ashes were scattered into the sun's heat rays, Cell's last words echoed throughout the universe and other world, those watching able to hear his last breath.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…….!"

The beam pounded against the sun for several seconds before all energy gave way and the Kamehameha wave disappeared, just like the time when Gohan, Goku and Goten's combined blasts had done to Broly a couple of months before.

The light on earth disappeared and was replaced with the normal sights and sounds of the planet. Both animal and human could breathe again, and when the time seemed right, it started again…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

That's it for Cell! And I sure hope he want be coming back. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review…


	20. Truths come out

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**TRUTHS COME OUT**

Chapter 20

Ambulances from Capsule Corp, Police cars, Fire trucks and many other vehicles were now parked all around Orange Star high school. Immediately after the light and fight had ended, the police and emergency services were dispatched to the point where the fire fight had started and ended.

Capsule Corp had provided the designated area of where the light and earthquakes had come from and from a few neighboring and reliable sources, the police were able to pin-point exactly where they were needed.

The High school students who had watched the fight were sitting down from tiredness and boredom while others were mingling with each other and with the other policemen, offering their point of view of the events that had just occurred.

Those who were injured were treated by the medics who had arrived and for those 'special' cases were hauled into the truck. Videl was distracted from her briefing with the Chief when she heard Vegeta growling at Bulma for poking him with the needle too hard. She had to admit, it was rather amusing, watching the prince mutter and complain while strapped to a gurney table.

"Ouch woman! Why'd you do that for! No wonder Kakarote hates these things", yelled Vegeta. Trunks laughed at his father's pouting while Bulma grumbled about 'sissy Saiyan's'.

"Oh, quit your whining Vegeta! When we get back to CC I'll shove you in the stupid healing capsule", said Bulma, giving up after futile tries in trying to inject some serum into Vegeta's system to ease the pain. The same 'Superman' result occurred over and over as every needle she tried to inject into him either bent or broke.

"So dad, what happened here? Who beat Cell", asked Trunks. Vegeta turned to his son then gestured over to Gohan, who was still in Super Saiyan 3 standing in the centre of the oval with his arms crossed and staring up into the sky above.

"Kakarote's spawn over there! But don't bother going over to him, he needs some time to himself", replied Vegeta. Kid Trunks nodded but was rather disappointed that he couldn't go see Gohan.

When Vegeta was finally hauled into the Ambulance bound for West City, the vehicle took off at break neck speed with its sirens blazing away, four police car escorts following closely behind and in front.

Videl had long since finished speaking with the policemen and was looking over the school's disgrace. But when the thought of the certain two people fighting caused the wreck, she immediately turned her gaze for the oval. As expected, she saw Gohan standing there, still as a statue.

Worried and concerned about Gohan, she rushed over to him, slowing her pace when she was within 10 feet of him, turning her jog to a brisk walk, then to a sudden stop right beside him.

She looked up at Gohan's steel face and laid a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the feeling she got from touching him.

"Gohan, what's wrong", asked Videl. It was Videl's voice that caught Gohan's attention and, turning his head and gaze towards the raven haired girl but keeping his arms crossed, he smiled, his expressions softening. He would never get tired of that face, and just the sight of her made him smile. The smile he used turned Videl's insides into jelly.

"It's nothing, I was just looking back on all the battles I fought in the past", said Gohan. Videl stared at Gohan in confusion then watched him turn his gaze towards the sky again. He seemed to drift off somehow, carrying her with him. It wasn't literally though, they were still on the ground.

"Every battle was as tough as the last and still with every villain I defeat, another one comes. Mostly it's the same one, or on more uncommon occasions it's always a more sinister figure with twice as much power", said Gohan. His eyes seem to darken and he looked at the ground. "I'm beginning to doubt that my father's sacrifice was all in vein. But then again, when I think about it, he left the fate of the world in my hands. It's just not fair. I wish he was still alive and that I sacrificed myself to save the planet, not him!"

Videl stared at Gohan for a moment, seeing his eyes close and his expression turn into a look of pain and anger combined. She didn't know how he felt, but she knew he was upset. Watching him that one time in action was enough for her to understand how he really felt.

Stepping closer and grasping Gohan's hand in her's, she spoke up.

"Gohan, your father did what was best for you, the planet and its people! I know that if he were still alive he would be proud of you", said Videl. Gohan opened his eyes and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Videl smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek into his arm.

"He allowed you to live a much fuller life then his Gohan, he never wanted you to be a hero and save the planet. You're just on the receiving end of a lot of bad events, and I know it was never meant to happen. You chose the path that you wanted and you live up to it like a true hero would." She smiled brightly and looked up at Gohan. He saw that her eyes were sparkling like true sapphires in the sun, she was beautiful. "And I chose my path… and that's to be with you, Son Gohan."

Gohan stared for a moment but then smiled. He nodded to her.

"Thanks Videl, that really helps a lot", he replied. Videl smiled kindly and nodded but then pulled off of him so that she stood beside him.

Together, the two turned their eyes towards the sky, seeing the clouds form back into their proper shapes and the flocks of birds fly over head. The cool breeze lifting their hair in a wave added to the moment as they gazed into the vast beauty of their planet. Silence fell upon them once again, and they could finally catch a break.

"Gohan, what I saw you do today… it was… amazing. How do you do it", she asked. Gohan chuckled but didn't turn his gaze away from the sky.

"Well, it takes years of practice, hard training and devotion to do what I did but since I am half Saiyan, you can only do at least 50 of what I'm capable of performing. Much of the skills I know would be impossible for you to learn unless you have Saiyan blood in your veins", said Gohan. Videl nodded.

"OK… so, what're these Saiyan", she asked.

Gohan turned to look down at her, a friendly smile on his face. "Do you really want to know", he asked. Videl turned to him when she sensed him looking at her, her blue eyes mixing with his green, orb like eyes. She nodded and Gohan grinned.

"Ok, but can wait till the end of school, you may find it easier to understand if you come over to my place. So… what do you say", he asked. Videl stared at Gohan for a second before a smile spread across her lips and her expression did a complete 180.

"Sure Gohan, I'd love to", she exclaimed happily, though, he body didn't show as much enthusiasm as her words did. Gohan chuckled and nodded.

"All right then, its settled. But I warn you, my family can get a little, well… carried away on some subjects, so don't be surprised", said Gohan. Videl lowered her cheerful grin to a smile.

"Don't worry about me. Heck, if they're anything like you, then I won't have any problems", she replied. Gohan shrugged.

"A little piece of me is here and there but you know how it goes, we're all family", he said. Videl grinned.

"Right…"

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for Gohan accept for all the times he was interrogated in the hordes of his classmates and students, all asking him questions about how he got his powers or what really happened at the Cell games. Gohan didn't answer them and was saved thanks to the persuasions of Videl Satan. He was grateful for her presence and helped.

When it came round the end of the day, Gohan, along with Videl retreated to the roof of the school where Gohan planned to transport her and himself back home. When they got there, it was already sunset and the sight awed both of them greatly.

Figuring the time was right Gohan took in a deep breath of air and turned to Videl who was staring up at him dreamily. She shook her expression away to be replaced with her regular everyday expression.

Gathering all the confidence he could, Gohan stepped forward towards the girl of his dreams.

"Right then… Please forgive me for this Videl…"

In an instant, Videl was scooped up into Gohan's arms bridal style before the two took off for the skies in the direction of Mount Paoz.

Videl was highly surprised by the sudden air lift and looked up at Gohan, seeing his face smiling off into the distance. She tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Do you always fly to school", asked Videl. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Yup! But only if I'm early, I take my time to admire the planet below me. Its really amazing you know", replied Gohan.

Videl nodded before turning back to look to where they were headed. While she admired the sunset beyond them, she instantly felt how good it felt in Gohan's arms. She looked back up at Gohan, seeing no change in his facial expression.

Smiling happily, Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She sighed.

'Well… he really is warm…'

Gohan was a little surprised by Videl's move. He glanced at the girl in his arms, seeing her position with him.

"_Why do girls act like this? It's just strange to me…"_

Shrugging it off, Gohan continued his flight for home. However, he couldn't drop the warm feeling of having Videl against him. He never felt this feeling before, and he was enjoying it greatly. He was glad Videl had her eyes closed, because he was blushing madly right now.

Gohan landed at his house a few minutes later. He sighed and took in a deep breath of air, savoring the heavenly scent of the outdoors of his front yard.

'Home sweet home', he thought, turning to look at the girl in his arms. Videl was still nuzzled up against him, except her eyes were open now and she was looking around her new surroundings.

Her eyes focused on the small house not to far from them, her eyes widening in surprise. She looked up at Gohan.

"Is this your home Gohan", asked Videl. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I know it's not much, but its better then nowhere", replied Gohan cheerfully. Videl smiled and snuggled into Gohan's embrace.

"Well, it's a very nice place… beautiful", sighed Videl. Gohan smiled more brightly at her words, never hearing a compliment like that come out of her.

He shrugged and set her down on her feet, the girl groaning at the loss of her warmth she felt in his arms. Gohan was also affected by this move but shook it off, leading Videl over to the small house.

Videl admired the scenery as she walked next to Gohan, wishing she could live out here some day.

The sun set created an orange glow to appear in the sky above, clouds slowly drifting in the winds.

By the time they reached the door, Gohan was reaching for the handle when it suddenly burst open. Gohan immediately found himself tackled to the floor by what appeared to be a miniature version of his father.

Videl gasped in surprise, turning to see Gohan lying on the ground with a small chibi on top of him.

"Gohan… Gohan… Gohan, your home, your home", cheered the Saiyan hybrid.

Gohan blinked out of his surprise and laughed, reaching up and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hey Goten, did you give mum a hard time", asked Gohan. Goten grinned and shook his head.

"No Nii-chan, I was very good today. I helped mommy hang the washing and clean the house", chirped Goten. Gohan smiled and stood up, carrying Goten with him.

Holding out the Saiyan chibi, Gohan looked him up and down, seeing that Goten was wearing a smaller version of his father's old gi except with long sleeves and a tied on belt.

After a few seconds, Gohan set little Goten to his feet before herding him into the house, leading Videl through the doorway.

Goten laughed and ran off for the kitchen, Gohan and Videl following. Videl took her time to admire the house.

It was a small, basic house with a well built structure, brightly colored and had that old sense of welcoming. There was quite a bit of furniture and photo's hanging around here and there.

"Have a seat Videl, I'll be back in a minute", said Gohan, turning to Videl and gesturing towards a couch in the lounge room area. Videl nodded and slowly walked over, sitting down in the cushiony furniture.

Getting comfortable, Videl turned to see where Gohan was headed. She saw him disappear out of sight into a room next to the one she was in through a doorway. By the sounds of it, Gohan was in the dining room.

She sighed and turned to scan the lounge room, her eyes lingering from picture to picture.

_Nice place… I say Gohan lives very well out here. But I wonder why he would live so far away from civilization…_

Before she could fully take in the whole entire room she was nestled in, she felt a figure sit next to her. Turning suddenly, Videl's eyes fell upon the chibi she had seen Gohan with before they entered the house.

Goten tilted his head as he stared at the raven haired girl curiously and with great interest. Videl was a bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

When Videl finally snapped out of her surprise, she smiled down at the little chibi and leaned over, looking straight into his face.

"Are you Gohan's brother, Goten", asked Videl. Goten nodded with a smile.

"Uh-huh… I am, who are you", asked Goten. Videl smiled more brightly in return.

"I'm Videl, Gohan's friend", replied Videl.

Goten tilted his head while Videl continued to smile down at him in a friendly manner.

"You know Goten; you have a very good brother". Goten grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes. I am very lucky to have Gohan as my brother. He's the best brother in the whole wide world. He is strong, smart and everything! He's so cool. He's stronger then me, Trunks, Vegeta and even my dad", replied Goten.

"What's your dad like", Videl asked in a whisper. Goten's face fell.

"I don't know", Goten said quietly. "I do know he's very strong and I know that he's like my brother, but that's all. He died before I was born". Videl immediately regretted asking that question.

"I'm sorry", replied Videl, quite ashamed of herself. Goten smiled and shook his head.

"It's OK! Gohan is kind of like my dad too. He's always there for me and he never lets anything bad happen to me"! Videl's eyes started to sparkle as they filled with tears, hearing the sincerity of Goten's words.

Goten hobbled closer and looked Videl closely.

"Did Gohan bring you here", asked Goten? Videl smiled and nodded, her eyes failing to be rid of her tears.

"Yes, he did", she replied. Goten grinned and nodded.

"My brother never really brings anybody over. The only people and friends I know is people my brother and my family know and trust very well", said Goten. Videl smiled and nodded.

"So you don't go to school"?

Goten shook his head.

"No, my brother and mommy teach me at home. I'm home schooled. My brother said it's what mommy did for him", said Goten. Videl nodded in understandment, remembering what Gohan said on his first day at school that he was home schooled. Another thing she knew about Gohan.

"Do you love your brother", asked Videl. Goten nodded again.

"Yes, I love my brother very much. I know he loves me because he is my brother. He is a kind, good brother. He would never hurt anyone", said Goten.

Videl smiled and sighed, her thoughts drifting on to Gohan. She was beginning to like Gohan's brother already.

Goten got a better look at Videl, sensing her spirit. He couldn't sense anything impure about her so he didn't worry. However, there was another thing he did notice.

While Videl was looking at Goten more intently, Goten reached up and touched Videl's cheek with his hand. Videl blinked and gasped silently in surprise, never expecting this.

Goten tilted his head to the right, taking in Videl's features. He smiled.

"You're very pretty Videl", said Goten happily. "My brother says that angels are beautiful. Are you an angel"?

Videl's eyes were wide in surprise. She knew that Goten meant well, actually, she didn't mind. She was quite flattered. She blushed lightly and shook her head, giggling silently.

"No, I'm not an angel. But your brother is very right Goten. Angel's are beautiful", replied Videl. Goten grinned and nodded.

"My brother is always right", chirped Goten. Videl smiled brightly, her eyes wavering a bit.

_Gohan must have raised Goten alone with his mother and close friends. Well, he certainly did a good job. Goten is so adorable, kind and well mannered._

At that moment, Gohan came into the room, followed closely by his mother Chi-Chi. Gohan smiled when he saw Videl and Goten talking with each other.

"Hey Goten, having fun with Videl", asked Gohan. Goten smiled up at his brother and nodded.

"Yah! She is very nice Gohan", replied Goten. Videl giggled and blushed again, glancing up at Gohan. Gohan grinned and leaned over, picking Goten up and nestling him in his arms.

"Well now, it's time for you to do some studying Goten. Why don't you head on to your room now and start OK", said Gohan. Goten nodded with a look of pride in his face.

"Yes sir", exclaimed Goten, jumping out of Gohan's arms and dashing up the stairs to his room. Gohan chuckled and turned to Videl, walking round and sitting himself down in the blue couch. Chi-Chi also joined them by sitting in another couch next to them.

"So Gohan, is this the lovely lady I've been hearing about", asked Chi-Chi, eyeing both of them curiously. Gohan nodded in reply.

"Yes mum, this here is Videl. Videl, this is my mother", said Gohan, pointing between the two. Chi-Chi leaned over, her hand outstretched.

"You can call me Chi-Chi. It's very nice to meet you Videl", said the Son mother. Videl smiled and leaned over herself and shook Chi-Chi's hand. She nodded to her.

"It's very nice to meet you to Mrs. Son… oh… umm… Chi-Chi", replied Videl. Chi-Chi smiled back.

"That's Ok dear", said Chi-Chi, releasing her hand from the girl's.

Videl nodded and turned to Gohan to see him smiling back at her.

"So", said Chi-Chi, falling back into her couch. "Tell us a bit about yourself Videl. We rarely have visitors and this is the first time Gohan has brought home one of his friends, especially a girl friend".

Gohan chocked on the last thing he heard from his mother, wishing she could stop bragging about grandchildren and everything that was related to the subject of him and some particular girl. Videl had blushed at this statement and was hiding the smile on her face while Gohan rubbed the bride of his nose to clam himself. But the moment past a few seconds later and the two had finally gotten over the girlfriend, boyfriend thing.

Sitting back, Videl began to talk about herself to Chi-Chi who listened in intently. Gohan also listened, knowing it would be rude not to listen. Besides, he was highly interested in Videl and didn't want to disappoint her.

After finishing talking about herself, Videl turned to look at Gohan again, knowing that it is his turn to talk. He promised anyway.

"Gohan… do you think you could tell me about yourself now. I haven't been able to hear about the story of Cell yet and, what about your heritage and all. You promised you'd talk remember", said Videl, shuffling closer to the young Saiyan. Gohan pondered his thoughts for a while and smiled, nodding to her.

"Yes, but you promised to keep it a secret. Do you remember", asked Gohan. Videl grinned and nodded.

"Of course", she replied. Gohan sighed.

"OK then, I guess I can tell you. Is it all right with you mum, we can trust her", said Gohan, looking up at his mother. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

"Sure dear, you have my permission", replied Chi-Chi. Gohan turned to Videl.

"All right then, here's the story…"

Gohan proceeded to tell Videl about the Cell games and everything that was necessary to tell. Videl found it a little difficult for her to understand, but she took it pretty well. When all the information came together, Videl was finally able to understand it fully.

When Gohan finished, Videl looked down at the ground in thought. Chi-Chi and Gohan watched the raven haired girl carefully, a little worried about her reaction to this information.

However, their thoughts were ran over when Videl smiled up at Gohan, her blue eyes wavering slightly.

"Well, now I can see what you mean about very secretive Gohan. I'm sorry", she said. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what Videl. You didn't do anything"! Videl just shook her head and shuffled closer, staring more deeply into Gohan's eyes.

"No, I'm just sorry that you had to go through all that in your life; your fight with Cell, and never having a proper childhood. Now I see why and now, I also see the truth… the real truth. You're a great guy Gohan, possibly the greatest person I have ever met", said Videl, her voice dropping into a whisper. Gohan blinked in surprise, but his confused frown slowly grew into a smile.

"Thanks Videl".

"That's OK Gohan. You did save my life before today anyway", replied Videl. Gohan grinned the Son grin and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I did", he said rather nervously. Chi-Chi looked between the two in interest, figuring out where this would be leading too. When the thought came to her, she just left, knowing that she would ruin the moment.

Videl batted her eyelashes up at the young Saiyan, a loving smile on her face. Gohan found the feeling quite strange, however, he enjoyed it.

Gohan shuffled away on instinct, but Videl shuffled towards him, her thighs coming in contact with his. The young Saiyan felt his cheeks grow warm, a shade of red spreading across his face. Videl giggled at how cute he looked.

Videl leaned up towards him, closing her eyes.

Gohan gasped in surprise when he felt Videl give him a soft kiss on the cheek, pulling back a few seconds later.

"Thanks Gohan", she whispered softly. Gohan smiled back.

"You're welcome Videl", he replied.

"Hey, just tell me something…"

"What's that", he asked.

"You're the Great Saiyaman as well, aren't you?"

Gohan, slightly surprised merely smiled and nodded in response.

"Yeah you guessed it. I didn't mean to interfere, I just wanted to help you, that's all", he replied. Videl smiled and shook her head.

"Its OK Gohan, I didn't mind. And I'm glad you are the Great Saiyaman. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

The two continued to sit and talk about the day today, finding a new light in each other.

Videl stayed over at the Son house for dinner that afternoon, with the raven haired girl playing with Goten and Gohan while dinner was being prepared. It still amazed her greatly how Gohan could eat so much, but it was understandable because of his Saiyan blood.

The young Satan girl also learned a lot more about Gohan's family, including his life outside of his Saiyan one. He talked about his friends, those including Krillin, Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi and such and such.

Chi-Chi, she had learnt, was a very interesting and kind woman. Being the princess of the Ox Kingdom, it was no surprise. What was more surprising besides her royal blood was her personality. She was obsessed with grandchildren and never dropped the issue about Gohan getting married. She wondered whether she was involved in these conversations.

But soon enough, it was time for Videl to head on home. She was a little disappointed none to say the least.

Gohan walked Videl outside to where her jet-copter waited for her. He was also a little upset for Videl's departure, he was really enjoying her company. Strangely enough, he couldn't get this deep feeling of attraction towards Videl out of his mind, and it was starting to scare him. But, the feelings felt more normal then scary and he just let it slide.

"Well Gohan, I guess I'll see you later", said Videl, giving Gohan a hug. Gohan smiled, hugging her back before pulling off.

"And I hope its soon Videl, I really enjoy your visits", said Gohan. Videl grinned and punched him lightly.

"Well, maybe you'll be having me over more often then you think", she replied playfully. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Videl"? Videl rolled her eyes. He was so naïve and innocent, yet handsome at the same time. It just amazed her that such a bright guy like him could be so easy to confuse.

She smiled up at him, a little nervously. "Well umm… the thing is Gohan… umm. Could you teach me how to fly Gohan? You don't have too if you don't want to", she said in a hopeful tone.

Gohan stared at her for a moment, his thoughts running haywire. Could he teach Videl? It is possible, and besides, he didn't want to let his close friend down. Plus he would be spending more time with her! Those were some of the positive thoughts that ran through his mind, and he smiled at that.

"Sure Videl. I'd be honored too. When do you want to start"? Videl was ecstatic. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, pulling back so to see she didn't suffocate him. He was still standing there, yet a little flushed.

"Oh, thank you Gohan. How about tomorrow morning"!

"Morning", Gohan replied in puzzlement. Videl blinked a few times, wondering why she had said that in the first place. But the thoughts came to her when she knew what she was going to ask him next.

"Oh yeah… Do you think you would be able to enter the World Tournament on Saturday? All the greatest fighters will be there, and who knows, your friends may decide to come too. It will be the biggest competition ever, and the prize money is two-hundred million Zenie", said Videl, exclaiming the bit at the end about the prize. The words sunk into Gohan's mind quickly at the thought of a competition and a good fight. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sounds like fun. And yeah, my friends will be able to enter. Is there any other reason for me to enter", asked Gohan slyly, raising an eyebrow. Videl gasped in surprise. She didn't really expect him to ask that question and she blushed slightly. The truth was, she wanted to fight Gohan in the ring as an excuse to get close to him. After all, he was her dream guy…

"No, no, no, there is no other reasons Gohan. So, is that a yes", she asked. Gohan nodded with the OK sign.

"It's cool, I'll be there"!

Videl smiled and punched his chest.

"Great. Well, I'd better be off Gohan. I'll, see you tomorrow then", said Videl, saying the last bits in a softer tone. Gohan smiled at that, his heart soaring.

"Yeah… tomorrow"

With a final hug, Videl departed for home in her jet-copter, Gohan watching as she disappeared into the distance.

Next morning…

Gohan had just made round the world trips to see his friends about the upcoming Martial arts tournament. He had already visited Krillin's family and Piccolo and was now over at Capsule Corp seeing Bulma and her family about it. Ironically enough, while he was chatting with Bulma and Trunks in Bulma's private work station, Vegeta interrupted them with his untimely arrival after he had felt Gohan's ki enter the building. He arrived for the soul purpose of lashing out at the teenage demi-Saiyan about how he could have reached a third form of Super Saiyan. He only stopped when he heard the group talking about a Martial arts competition and was intrigued none to say the least.

Once Gohan had finished explaining the Tournament to the arrogant prince, he could tell Vegeta was happy, and that was a good thing.

Vegeta smirked. "A World Martial arts tournament aye, sounds like fun. Why I haven't participated in a tournament for about 7 years."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but this isn't going to be like the Intergalactic martial arts competition we'll be participating in, this will be a real World wide competition where all the best fighters come and compete. I've already told Krillin and Piccolo about it and they said they'll be there. But in truth I really want someone I can really test myself against. Since you're the only Saiyan alive with the proper strengths, I believe you're the one I should answer too."

Vegeta smirked wider. "I'll take that as a compliment. Alright, I'm in. And so is Trunks. I think a little healthy competition between your brother and my brat would be interesting don't you think", asked Vegeta. Gohan nodded, ignoring the disgruntled disapproval from Bulma who was muttering about Vegeta calling their son 'brat'.

"Sounds alright. Man this is going to be great. I just wish my dad were alive so he could compete as well!"

"**_Actually son, I think I might as well drop in for the action!"_** spoke a very familiar voice from above with the words echoing all around the room. All heads in the room turned towards the ceiling in surprise.

Gohan recognized the voice instantly and laughed. "Dad, is that you?"

Goku smiled up in Otherworld. **_"Hey son, it's so good to hear your voice again."_**

Gohan laughed happily and cheered. "Wow, it's so great to hear from you again dad. Hey, and is it true that you will be competing in the tournament as well", asked Gohan. Goku nodded.

"_**Yup, sure am. We've been listening from up here and have heard all about it. Baba checked me out at the check in station, she says that I have a little credit and I'll be arriving for the tournament to spend the whole day with you guys. I'm so excited!"**_

Gohan's mood brightened ever more and he literally jumped in the air. "Alright! Awesome. I can't wait to tell mom and the others! This is going to be great!"

Trunks who had been silent throughout the whole conversation tugged on his mothers pants and asked. "Who is that?"

Bulma smiled down at her son and grinned. "An old family friend son."

Vegeta smirked up at the ceiling where he heard his old enemy's voice echoing from. "Well, I wasn't expecting this Kakarote, it is quite sudden, and after so many years. However, under these new circumstances, I am hoping of beating you at the tournament so I'll be expecting highly from you clown, don't make it easy for me", said Vegeta. Goku chuckled.

"_**Whoa, easy there Vegeta, lets not get too carried away with it. Remember, I'll only be there for one day so don't you think you'll be keeping me in the ring for long. I'm going to enjoy our little rematch."**_

Vegeta nodded. "I hope so."

Gohan felt like crying, he was that happy. "Oh, I can't believe it, dad's actually coming home!"

Vegeta smirked at the young Saiyan. "Yes, this is going to be something all of us is going to enjoy. Let the training begin!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

I as racking at my brain for the perfect scene where Gohan would confess his true identity and this was all I could think of because I've got other ideas to put into other stories I will be writing in the near future. Anyway…

Why Gohan was 11 years old back in the Cell games was because he was in the hyperbolic time chamber and I actually based the power levels of the actual Dragon ball Z series however, i spiced it up a little by making Gohan slightly stronger. Lets not forget to mention the few years of training the Z-fighters underwent between the Namek Saga and the Android Saga.

Please review...


	21. Training for the tournament

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**TRAINING FOR THE TOURNAMENT**

Chapter 21

_**Early dawn…**_

The sky was filled with a singular blur moving at rapid speeds faster then the human eye could see. It was moving so fast that it looked like there were several blurs moving around each other. But it was just the one.

The surrounding areas of Mount Paoz was silent, save for the every sharp gale of force created winds picking up and exploding in all places as the blur made its way over the landscapes. Though the blur was unidentifiable from a distance, whenever it came close enough, only the majority color of the object could be seen. It was orange.

Skid marks were created on the surface of the grassy ground about the size of a foot impression along with small craters and battle scars. The true nature under the valley's surface was revealed as the blur shot across the ground and through the air.

Shock waves were heard soon after causing debris and dust to hurl flying into the air before vanishing or settling back to the ground to await the same fate as before.

In the sky, golden ki blasts were seen shooting through the air, and judging by their size meant that whoever was firing them must be pretty high above the ground. Surprisingly enough, as the blur continued to shoot upwards and around while changing course sharply every now and then, the clouds seemed to be feeling the effects of the shock waves created. The forceful explosion's left a huge space in the clouds including holes the size of a person.

The events that followed were vaguely similar but far more intense and carried on for about half an hour before the source of the destruction left in the wake of the blur itself was revealed.

Wearing his regular orange and blue gi, Gohan reappeared on top of one of the surrounding hills, one which was not decimated by explosions and signs of training. His face and body was facing the flat landscapes before him as well as the full extent of his training grounds. His expressions remained firm and serious without a hint of regret for the damage he had caused.

This area had been his training ground for years and was 5 miles away from his home. Of course, this place was uninhabited and he had little to worry about any animals living near by.

The winds that blew at his form didn't affect him in the least except wave his gi and hair. Sweat trickled down from his head and cheeks but despite all the training he had done, he still wasn't worn out yet. Heck, he didn't even look tired!

Balling his hands into fists, Gohan suddenly shot his right hand forward, and upon opening his palm unleashed a whole barrage of golden beams, all aimed at the same desert mountain in the distance. The torrent of at least 50 ki blasts crashed head long into the mountain, obliterating it and sending its remains plummeting to the now smoking crater below.

The large boulder rubbles landed heavily, indenting the crater further and shaking the earth at the weight and force of their fall. Once all the rubble had landed and the dust cloud had lifted, all was quiet once more.

Lowering his slightly smoking palm, Gohan balled his right fist again and set it to his side just like his other arm. His glare had refused to turn away from his obliterated target and his expression didn't change in the slightest during his exertions.

After staring ahead of him for a couple more seconds, Gohan relaxed. Closing his eyes and sighing in sweet relief, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and letting out, his breathing afterwards returning to its normal rate. He opened his eyes again and, reaching up to his forehead, wiped his brow with the back of his wrist, getting rid of the sweat that was infecting his skin's surface.

"There's nothing like a good training session to start off your day. Of course that concludes my first night, guess I'll head on home for a nap", said Gohan. Looking over to his right onto the horizon, Gohan noticed that the sun was rising and that the sky was slowly forming a combination glow of orange and yellow.

Gohan grinned. "Right on schedule!"

Taking leave, Gohan turned on his heal and with a single push, Gohan shot off in the direction of the Son residence. His form had blurred out again as he used his super speed to propel him over a longer distance so to reach home a lot faster then flying would. But he knew that if he flew at full speed he would be able to get home much faster but to him running was just another form to test his fitness and speed.

Dashing through the woods, leaping over boulders, skipping on stepping stones over rivers, sliding under overhanging logs and spiriting through the wide open valley fields, Gohan used his run back home like an obstacle course and whenever he came across an object or obstacle, he would over come it as fast and as best he could without slowing his momentum down,. It was all in the reflexes.

Just as he leapt over the last river divining him from his home, he stopped, dropping his pace to a mere walk. He was already home.

Passing by the familiar tree in his backyard, Gohan walked around his dome shaped home and the other buildings connected to the main building before reaching the front door. Just as he reached the front door, he felt something land on his shoulders and he yelped in surprise.

Looking up, Gohan saw that it was Goten that had dropped on him from the open window above. The chibi Saiyan smiled at him when Gohan's eyes landed on him. "Hi Gohan! Where have you been?"

Gohan blank a few times in surprise but smiled a few seconds later, reaching up and ruffling his brother's hair. "Training", Gohan replied, smiling while taking Goten into a baby carrying position and tickling his nose. Goten giggled and blocked out Gohan's hand before grabbing hold of Gohan's arm supporting him and climbing up to perch himself on his brother's shoulder.

Gohan chuckled and carried Goten inside, opening the door with his free arm and stepping into the house. Goten had to duck to get under the roof frame of the front door so that the two could fit through. As soon as they had entered, they found their mother having a cup of tea on the couch in the lounge room along with a surprise guest.

Gohan was surprised when he saw who it was. "Videl!"

That one exclamation was enough to attract both Chi-Chi and the raven haired girl's attention and they both turned towards the source of the noise. Videl's face brightened at the sight of Gohan. "Hey there Gohan!" Videl exclaimed while standing up and walking over to the spiky haired teen.

Gohan, setting down his brother just stood up in time to be encased by Videl's arms as the raven haired girl nuzzled her face into his chest. The young Saiyan blushed bright red at being hugged so tightly and by the girl he had expected to have just said hello. He was getting the feeling that Videl was growing fonder of him.

Chi-Chi sighed at the sight of her son being hugged by the raven haired girl and took a sip of tea while giving her son the evil eye. _"I give them four days till those to finally get together…"_

As an expert she would know that from her experiences with Goku.

The pair seemed to be latched onto each other for quite a while till they finally break away, leaving a really flushed Gohan in their wake.

"Where have you been Gohan? I've been waiting for an hour for you to show up", said Videl, crossing her arms while smiling suspiciously up at the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan shrugged and rubbed the back of his head how Goku always used to. "I was training all night and I just came home. I didn't know you would be arriving that early", said Gohan. Videl giggled.

"I know, but I wanted to get started as soon as possible. That's why I went to bed early and got up at 5:00", replied the raven haired girl. Gohan nodded and crossed his own arms.

"Okay then. So… are you ready for your flying lesson", asked Gohan. Videl nodded firmly. "Great, come on then I'll show you where we'll be training." Gohan turned on his heel and led Videl through the door in which he had just entered the house from. He was only a few feet from the door when he heard his mother calling him.

"Gohan, do you want any breakfast before you head off", asked Chi-Chi. Gohan turned to her and shook his head.

"No thanks mom, we'll be fine", replied the young Saiyan. "Come on then Videl. Hey Goten!" Gohan turned to his older brother just when Videl had exited the house, "…would you like to come and watch"?

Goten grinned and nodded.

"OK Gohan", exclaimed Goten while bounding towards him. Gohan chuckled with a nod, taking Goten's jumping around as a yes.

"Great… it's settled. Let's go", said Gohan, directing the group to the hills and valleys behind them.

The group walked into one of the empty fields of Mount Paoz, Videl having her hands behind her back as she admired the scenery. It was lovely out here. She wished she could have lived and grown up in a place like this. She was secretly hoping to start a new life out here with Gohan.

The group stopped, Gohan leading them around. He turned to Videl and Goten who had stopped two meters behind him.

"OK, so we can finally get started. I've never really taught this to students at my age since this is my first official teaching so… please excuse me if I am incorrect on any of my instructions". Gohan turned to Videl who was listening intently and watching him closely with her hands behind her back. Goten was just standing normally or if you will, sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor.

"OK Videl, listen carefully. Flying is not an easy technique to learn at first to those who aren't fluent enough with energy but as we progress through our lessons then it'll become simpler to understand and control the abilities, said Gohan which Videl nodded to. Gohan took this as a sign to continue. "So to fly is basically taking control of the inner energy inside of you which is what we basically call ki. Once you have managed to grasp, hold and control your ki, you have to learn how to push it underneath you and the energy holds you up."

Gohan stepped forward and placed his hands in his chin while taking a check on Videl's ki signature. "Umm… Videl I take it you don't really know how to control your ki right", said Gohan. Videl shook her head.

"No, sorry Gohan I don't."

Gohan nodded. "OK, I understand that", said Gohan taking a seat. Videl followed suite, making sure to hang on to everything Gohan was teaching her. "People have learnt to harness their ki and use it as a tool or as a weapon. With it they can perform various techniques and as they train and get stronger, their ki and energy using abilities grow stronger as well. With your ki level Videl, this should be no problem!"

Videl liked the sound of that, she had however been training for quiet a while and she was hoping that her strength would come handy in this too. Goten was remaining silent and was listening on to Gohan's instructions. Even though he had already leant how to fly he would want to learn the basic steps to this so he could use perhaps sometime later in the future. But for a kid his age he was just curious and wouldn't even think about the future at this point in time.

Gohan smiled at his two listeners.

"Now, Videl… I'm going to show you and get you to feel the ki, that way, you'll be able to bring yours out easier. Watch…"

Gohan held his hands out, relaxed and concentrated, using his training to reach inside of himself and reach his inner energy. Videl watched closely so to see how it is done while Goten watched plainly out of curiosity.

"Now, the first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen; listen to the centre of your body, until you start to feel a pull. And then… you just bring it out", said Gohan. Just as he had finished his instructions, a small speck of light began to appear and flicker within the centre space of the length between his hands. At first, it appeared to be like a firefly's light. But a split second later, the light burst into a bright, flickering globe that shone brightly of pure energy.

Videl gasped as she stared, her eyes waving in the light caused by the energy. Gohan smiled and lifted it up to her.

"This is energy in its purest form. Your's would be exactly the same, so… have a feel of it. You should be able to tap into your energy as yours would be reacting to mine", said Gohan. Videl nodded and reached out, touching the ball of energy with her finger. Goten just watched, his eyes wavering in the light created by the speck of energy.

As soon as Videl touched the ball of energy, she felt something inside her react to it. A ripple of energy… her ki...

She closed her eyes and listened, hearing her heart beat and a glow, a warm felling passing through her.

After a few seconds, Videl opened her eyes again and smiled up at Gohan.

Gohan nodded in understandment, pulling back and letting his energy fade away.

"There… now you try", said Gohan.

Videl assumed the same position Gohan did and concentrated hard. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Now, concentrate on your main objective. Remove everything from your mind and relax", instructed Gohan, Videl's efforts arousing his interests.

The group sat in silence, Gohan and Goten sitting back and watching Videl closely as she tried to tap into her inner ki. The raven haired girl sat and concentrated, trying her best to reach inside her in the same spot where she had felt her energy react before. She knew it was there, but she couldn't find it. Maybe it was because she was tense.

Videl's hands began to shake as stress began to build up and she tried using strength to bring it out. This proved to be a mistake as her efforts of bringing her energy out failed. She sniffed and looked up at Gohan, her eyes sparkling with tears. She was upset that she wasn't able to achieve something that appeared so easy yet was more complex then what it seemed. "I can't do it."

Gohan smiled kindly at her and shuffled forward, bringing his hands up and encasing Videl's in his own. The raven haired girl was surprised by this and stared at Gohan's hands on hers before looking up into Gohan's eyes. The young Saiyan's eyes captivated her as she stared deeply into their dark abysses.

"Just calm yourself"

Both their eyes seemed to reflect the others and the sight and closeness the pair was together. Though entrancing as it was, the two broke eye contact and returned to their objective. Gohan made sure Videl wasn't tensing her muscles and watched Videl's hands. Videl concentrated and relaxed, closing her eyes as she looked deep within herself to find what she would be looking for.

She felt Gohan's hands leave her's, her spirit and mind free of everything and her thoughts and concentration fixed on her main objective.

_**Some time later…**_

Videl cried out in joy and she opened her eyes, looking down at her hands to see a small speck of light sparkling brightly. The golden speck of energy floated within the space between both her palms just like Gohan's and shone like a beautiful jewel.

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked up to see Gohan smiling down at her, still sitting in the same spot he was sitting before. "Gohan… I did it", she whispered softly with happiness. Gohan nodded in an impressed manner.

"Well done Videl, and it only took you half an hour to find it! I'm impressed", said Gohan. "Now try and hold it for as long as possible." Videl nodded and looked back down at her hands, retaining what feeling she had into holding that speck of energy.

The warmth of her energy flowed through her, as if she were controlling it for a life time. From the moment she had brought it out, she began to feel at one with herself, the pieces of herself coming together to form the picture which was no more then a puzzle those few minutes ago.

About 45 minutes later, Videl's energy faded and the young crime fighter fell over, winded and exhausted. Holding that energy was really taking it out of her! She began to feel the effects of pure energy sweeping her system.

She looked back up at Gohan and laughed happily, a little red blush streaking across her cheeks. Gohan could have sworn her energy had risen about 5 percent more then what it was before.

"That's good Videl. You're doing better then me when I was first learning how to fly", said Gohan, even though his training sessions with Piccolo were far different from the training he was giving Videl. He had been literally thrown down cliffs and canyons so that his inner energy could be released. It was only through situations which desperately called for him to use his energy did his abilities truly show itself.

Videl smiled and stood up, stretching out with a groan, feeling her muscles intense and her bones creak and then release. Gohan did the same but instead of a groan, yawned. This caught Videl's attention in which Gohan blushed too.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I… didn't manage to catch any sleep the other night", said Gohan.

Videl smiled and nodded. "Must have been tough for you considering how much you were sweating", said Videl. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was training 12 hours straight, and by half point I would be in bed resting but because of the upcoming tournament by genes are telling me better." Videl giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the Saiyan thing isn't it, how you always get the urges to fight and test yourself", said Videl. Gohan once again nodded. He knew he must have explained his heritage thoroughly towards Videl and was proud, for both him and the raven haired beauty.

"Yup!"

The sound of yelping and complaining was heard coming from about 300 yards away and both Videl and Gohan turned towards the valleys behind them. No animal could create that much of a noise unless it wasn't from an animal and from a single 7 year old Saiyan. They couldn't have been anymore correct.

The pair had completely forgotten about Goten but now, the chibi Saiyan was making such a commotion that his mutterings and yells were easily heard. At that moment, Goten was chasing butterflies and all sorts of insects across the grassy hills with a butterfly net in hand and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and had bumped into a tree. Goten was alright, but the tree had a Goten lined imprint in it with a perfect replica of his face engraved in the wooden exterior.

Gohan and Videl continued to watch Goten chase the fluttering insects across the field before Gohan suddenly collapsed to the ground beside Videl. Videl looked down to see Gohan lying back, hands behind his head and a smile on his face. He turned to Videl and smiled.

"Break time, I could use with a little nap", said Gohan. Videl, finally catching on to what he had in mind nodded and lay down next to him except on her front then on her back.

She smiled at Gohan and laid her head to the side, her face turned towards Gohan's. Gohan smiled back in return before looking back up into the skies and closing his eyes.

Silence, darkness and sleep overtook Gohan's world and the young Saiyan was out like a light.

**_3 hours later…_**

Gohan's eyes fluttered open after what he considered to be a couple of minutes but were actually a total of three hours. He had suspected as much now that the sun was floating somewhere else in the sky above him.

But that one hour he considered being quite an enjoyable nap, one that he could have slept through for quite a while. But something puzzled him. If he could have easily slept for 8 hours how come he had woken up? He soon found out that it wasn't him who had woken up on his own accord, but he been woken up by someone lying on top of him.

His eyes went wide when he looked down the length of his body seeing a familiar raven haired, pigtailed girl lying snuggled up on top of him. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. She looked quite comfortable from the position she was in.

Gohan would have jumped in shock if it weren't for Videl lying on top of him so he settled for blushing instead. He sweated nervously and tried his best to freeze himself in the position he was in so to not wake Videl up and have her blow up at him like she had a tendency to do to everyone else. But he didn't mind her usually hotheadedness, it was mainly that and her strong spirit and personality he was attracted too.

He only had to lie awake for a few seconds till Videl stirred, her eyes fluttering open and a yawn escaping her lips. She rubbed her eyes clear before opening them fully and turning to the young Saiyan she had fallen asleep on. She found to her surprise that he was awake and was staring at her with an expression of pure worry and nervousness.

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "Did you have a nice nap Gohan", she asked.

Gohan gulped and nodded. "Yes… you?"

Videl nodded and sighed, snuggling into Gohan's chest a little more so to be as close to him as possible. It was only the rumbling of his stomach that made her look up at him again. Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while blushing lightly.

"Guess… its time for lunch", said Gohan. Videl nodded in agreement and stood up, Gohan standing up right after she had gotten off of him.

"Come one, my mum is making lunch", said Gohan. "Goten probably left already. When he's hungry he doesn't bother to wait around."

The pair immediately left for the Son residence where the signs of smoke could be seen rising from the chimney.

While they were walking, Videl had taken a few steps closer to Gohan and had wrapped her hand around his. The feeling made Gohan blush far heavier then what he was when he had woken up with Videl on top of him. Videl was also blushing but not as much.

She had grown really close to Gohan, not just to his personality, but to his kindness and now… his handsome visage.

_**Son residence a few minutes later…**_

The three Son family members and Videl Satan all sat around the outdoor table with Chi-Chi filling up the plates with rice and piling up a few other dishes filled with an enormous assortment of entrées and food all prepared to be devoured by two very hungry Saiyan's.

Though Videl had already tried Chi-Chi's cooking, she was still amazed at how good it actually was and always complimented on her cooking. It was something Chi-Chi had grown accustomed too.

"Thank you very much for lunch Chi-Chi", said Videl, taking her bowl of rice and filling it with curry and Choy sum. Chi-Chi smiled at the raven haired girl while preparing another 10 bowls full for her children.

"You're welcome Videl. I'm just glad that Gohan is spending so much time with you. He's really devoted in his teachings as well as keeping in the family", replied the Son mother. "Of course, I think he pays a lot more attention to his brother then anything else."

Videl smiled and nodded before digging into her meal. To no surprise, Gohan and Goten have already gone through ten serves. However there was a big difference in both their eating habits. While Gohan was going at a slow sedated pace Goten was busily shoveling the food down like he had been deprived of food for months, maybe even years!

While Chi-Chi took a bite out of a pork bun roll, she looked over at Videl with a mixed suggestive and curious gesture. "So Videl, how is your training going with Gohan. I bet he has already taught you the basics no?"

Videl looked up from her rice and wiped her lips clear with a tissue. "Oh yes, Gohan has already taught me how to harness my ki and bring it out… and I think, hopefully he's going to teach me how to control it next", replied Videl, glancing over at Gohan. "And I'm especially looking forward to it." Gohan glanced over at her at the same time. Fortunately, he was just in time to see Videl flash a loving smile towards him and a wink, one which made him blush lightly to. He hid his face behind his bowl and once again started shoveling food down and filling his black hole of a stomach.

Chi-Chi saw the expressions on both their faces and had witnessed the whole thing. The sight before her made her smile from ear to ear, also making her heart soar as the prospect of marriage and grandchildren filled her mind. Anyone who was watching could have sworn they heard wedding bells ringing around her.

Putting on a fake, natural expression, Chi-Chi went on filling the bowls of rice while opening one eye and glancing over at her eldest son who was slowly picking rice and placing it in his mouth with his chop sticks. A mischievous expression crossed Chi-Chi's features in what anyone could suspect as… troublesome.

"So Gohan… are you planning to marry this lovely young girl?"

What an out of the blue question that was. It hit Gohan's ears hard and just as he was about to swallow his rice, he choked on it and sprayed it across the table and onto Goten's unveiled face. Unfortunately the young chibi had lowered his bowl leaving him wide open for the unexpected shower he was about to receive.

Within seconds, Goten was completely dotted with rice buds but amazingly enough wasn't fazed by it. He merely smiled at his brother and after hearing what his mother had said was even happier to ask the following question that had been edging on his mind for the whole day.

"So, does this mean that Videl's going to be my new sister?"

Gohan nearly fell over in shock but prevented himself from doing so and got to his feet, waving his bowl and chopsticks around. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!?"

Videl blushed and smiled down at the table, throwing Gohan some lustful glances as he danced around in embarrassment. No matter what expression Gohan used, he was still handsome all the same in her eyes.

_**Back to training half an hour later**_

Gohan and Videl continued with their lessons after lunch. Videl had been getting the hang of controlling her energy and she eventually could bring it out at will with ease. Gohan was highly impressed with Videl's ki manipulation skills that he proceeded to teach her more.

Videl was wondering why Gohan would want to teach her more, and she got a really happy feeling when her thoughts drifted away with an alternative answer. But, she didn't ponder it.

Videl quickly learnt how to fire ki blasts and project shock waves and force blasts. She also learnt how to use telekinesis and power up her strength, speed and abilities using the aura she had seen Gohan use on a number of occasions. Whenever she used it, it always came out white. Gohan also showed her how to increase punches and kicks using the ki technique, allowing her to throw ki inflamed attacks.

She really appreciated what Gohan had taught her and she was drawn closer to him in a way she never would have felt before. But then, it came back to the flying lesson, and Videl was most eager to get started.

Walking over to a much clearer area, Gohan positioned Videl in the centre of the next training sector and stood back, arm crossed over his chest and his eyes locked onto his student. Videl watched and listened to Gohan for instructions.

"Now… we're finally going to try our first flight Videl. Just use your energy and be careful", said Gohan, a smile on his face. He was a little worried about Videl though since this was her first time and first try. But after all he had seen her perform today; he didn't need to worry as much.

Videl smiled at Gohan and stood straight up where she was. Her spirits had risen quite a bit thanks to Gohan's caring and she was more determined to get into the air and show him what she could do.

Concentrating hard and relaxing her muscles, she looked deep within herself for the energy she had learnt to harness and control. It didn't take her long to find it and once she had grasped hold of it, she began to push it under her.

Ripples of wind and energy began to appear at her feet in great force and a circulating wind began to pick up. Her clothes and hair waved in those winds and when she felt her energy completely set at her feet, she awaited for Gohan's next instruction.

Gohan smiled and stepped forward, his fist balled in determination and hope that Videl was able to control it fully. He knew that she would. "That's the energy, now push it up!"

Obeying, Videl pushed the energy beneath her upwards. She felt her weight leave her and a new, floating sensation reach her. Then, before she knew it, she was levitating 8 feet above the ground.

Once she had gotten comfortable and had gained control of her ki, she started moving around. She no longer needed to stay upright and laughed when she found herself floating in the air since she had been mostly subconscious throughout the whole process. It was her ability to control ki and her strengths that allowed her to keep herself in sync with her movements.

She looked up to see Gohan smiling at her.

"Look at me Gohan, I'm doing it", she cheered. Gohan laughed and gave her the thumbs up.

"Excellent Videl, you've got it, try to fly higher now", said Gohan. Videl smiled and nodded, pushing harder and floating up further. She started floating around, her body becoming more accustomed. She faltered a bit, but still kept flying.

Gohan smiled and traced her with his eyes, watching over her.

"_Videl is really something special… I can't believe she has been able to master the ability to control ki with only one day of practice. Incredible…"_ thought Gohan, the image of Videl reflected in his eyes as well as imprinting itself in his head. He could spend his whole life with her and never get tired of seeing her beautiful face.

Videl turned to Gohan after floating round in circles for a while and smiled.

"How am I doing Gohan", asked Videl. Gohan nodded to her.

"Fine, just… not so high", said Gohan. Videl smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Gohan… I …. Uh Oh… Whoa… AAAHHHH!" Videl suddenly fell from her position of altitude about 10 meters above the ground. Gohan, reacting quickly dived after the falling girl, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground and skidded across to a secure landing before coming to a halt and getting to his feet again. He had landed in a crouched position anyhow.

Once he was standing up straight he looked at the startled girl he was carrying in his arms, seeing her blinking up at him in surprise. It soon became apparent to Videl that she had not hit the ground and was saved by her teacher. She sighed in relief at the sight of him. When the realization of their closeness became clear, Videl' smiled up at the young Saiyan to b joined by a light blush.

Gohan sighed and turned to Videl again, not noticing the light coloring in her cheeks. "That was great Videl, but we'll have to work on it. I was exactly like this on my first time. I'm proud of you, no one has learnt to fly like that on their first day", said Gohan. Videl blushed further and nodded while looking back up at the young Saiyan.

Feeling his muscular arms wrapped around her petite form, the warmth of his body against hers along with his hard chest, and the gentleness of his hold sparked something inside of her. His handsome face became ever more captivating in her eyes as well as his own, black orb like eyes that shined an eternal light whenever he looked at her.

What seemed more entrancing were his lips. They were looking all the more tempting with each passing second as his warm breath against her lips seemed to draw nearer. How much she wanted to feel his lips against hers now, how much she wanted to taste him, to feel his lips against hers… how much she wanted to kiss him…

And that's what she did. Reaching up, Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled herself slowly towards him while pulling him towards her, planting a soft, tender kiss upon his wonderful lips. She was surprised at how good it felt kissing him and soon enough, she was completely taken over by his scent, taste and the feeling she had kissing him.

Gohan was startled none to say the least and just as Videl pulled herself deeper into the kiss, Gohan responded in kind. Placing his hand behind her head, he pressed his lips into her's while supporting her with his other arm, keeping her stable.

Videl moaned at the feeling of Gohan kissing her and parted her lips, allowing her tongue to scrape against his lips, begging him for entrance. Gohan complied and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to engage in an interpretive dance as they explored each others mouths eagerly, pressing their lips against each other's even more.

Neither had anticipated of how wonderful their first kiss would be. But it was more wonderful then they had ever dreamt of.

For those brief moments, they were in heaven…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note:

Finally, I have finished this chapter and right on schedule. I had worked hard to get to this part.

Please review…


	22. The tournament begins

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS**

Chapter 22

Gohan's eyes fluttered open slowly, his arms stretching out and a yawn escaping his lips as he rubbed the cobwebs of sleep out of his eyes. Shaking his head slowly while rubbing his head to ease the slight headache he had from the sun's rays seeping through the curtained window, he risked the coldness of his open aired room and tried to sit up, only to find someone lying on top of him.

Blinking in surprise, Gohan looked down to see who was lying on top of him. The cause of the weight on top of him was from a familiar, raven haired girl sound asleep, her face nuzzled into his chest.

Gohan blinked a few more times, making sure he wasn't dreaming. However, memories of what happened the previous night soon flooded into his mind and the young Saiyan smiled, running his fingers through the girls silky soft hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers gracefully.

"_Now I remember…"  
_

Sighing deeply, Gohan wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders and closed his eyes again, deciding not to wake up the sleeping beauty and perhaps get a few more minutes of rest in.

For Gohan, there were only flashes of what had happened after the pair shared their first kiss. Recalling those memories was a bit tricky since his head was still a mess with other moments that would make a groan man blush. And he had enjoyed every minute of it.

Videl's moaning was still fresh in his mind as it seemed to echo all around him and, if he might add was quite frequent during their…'fun'. He remembered that during their passionate make out session he had carried Videl back to the house and into his room without his mother or brother knowing and locked all windows and doors. From then on in the tasks were quite simple. Seductively stripping both of them and hoping onto the bed. Gohan couldn't remember anything else from there nor could he remember all the activities he had gone through with Videl that night but one thing was for certain. It had lasted throughout the whole afternoon right up to 3:00 am before they grew tired and fell asleep. Well, he could remember some of the images that had filled his head during their mid-night roaming.

A few minutes later he felt the girl sleeping on top of him stir and his eyes cast downwards again to see Videl's head turning towards him, her arms pushing down on his chest so she could look up. The same expression Gohan had when he first woke up to when he found Videl sleeping on top of him streaked across Videl's features when her eyes fell upon Gohan sleeping beneath her. However, the surprise written plainly in her features soon disappeared and she smiled up at Gohan, crawling up towards him before slipping to lie beside him with her arms still wrapped around his perfectly sculpted body.

"Did you sleep well dear", asked Videl while snuggling into the warmth of his body. Gohan smiled back down at her and nodded, pulling himself closer to his mate.

"Yup… how about you?" Videl nodded and kissed his chest, running her left hand down his hard chassis.

"Best sleep ever. I knew you were wild but none of my dreams could compare to what we went through last night", replied Videl. Gohan chuckled and kissed her head, picking up a whiff of her scent that sent bolts of pleasure shivering down his spine.

"I'll say", he replied, shuffling closer to Videl under the covers. Videl sighed and nodded sleepily while snuggling as close as possible she could to her mate's form.

"So Gohan, do you think we should continue our flying lessons", asked Videl, opening her eyes and looking half-ideally up at her teacher. Gohan groaned and pulled Videl closer to him.

"Do we have too", he asked in a whining tone, not wanting to lose the warmth he was gaining from being huddled up against Videl. It was always very cold in the mornings and after a night like last night; he was still aching from head to toe. Videl shrugged.

"We don't have too, not just yet anyway", she replied. She too had thought about the effects of getting up in this cold and was more eager to stay in bed than anything else. "Let's sleep for a little while longer, than later we can go down for dinner. How does that sound", asked Videl.

Gohan smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. Then we can continue on with your flying lessons. Hey, do you think your dad will be worried about you", asked Gohan with slight concern. He knew Hercule had the same reputation to blow up at some points and also knew he was very protective of his daughter. However, he didn't have to worry that much as the smile on Videl's face told all.

"Don't worry, my dad thinks I'm sleeping over at Eraser's. Plus I got her to cover up for me", replied Videl smugly. "I didn't bring my mobile anyway."

"Oh, makes sense", said Gohan, a smile spreading across his lips. Videl nodded again but more slowly and less enthusiastic since she was beginning to feel tired again.

"Sure does…"

_**Saturday… the day of the tournament…**_

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster then this vehicle", growled Vegeta in frustration, his arms folding over his chest and a look of utter annoyance crossing his face. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to her husband and mate. Sometimes he could be a real pain in the…

"Oh hush"! Bulma stared at Vegeta for a few seconds, giving him a warning look before turning to the rest of the gang sitting in the passenger seats behind her.

"So, is Goku really going to show up", asked Bulma. Gohan, the young Saiyan who was dressed in his orange and blue gi nodded with a smile.

"He'll be there, I know it", replied Gohan. Master Roshi chuckled and peeked up from behind Gohan's shoulder from where he was sitting.

"When has Goku ever let us down before? Of course he'll be there"!

Gohan smiled and, turning to Krillin, pointed out the former monk's hair style.

"So Krillin, I bet my dad won't recognize you with your goofy hair do", said Gohan in an amused tone of voice. Krillin grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, it's stylish", replied Krillin innocently. Chi-Chi, Yamcha and the Ox-King laughed, Gohan and the others joining in too.

"Oh, I've forgotten just how funny you guys are together… oh you just crack me up", laughed the Ox-King. Chi-Chi grinned and turned to Yamcha who was sitting next to her.

"Are you going to be competing too Yamcha", asked Chi-Chi Yamcha shrugged.

"Me, no… I'll just embarrass myself, I gave up fighting", he replied. Chi-Chi nodded and turned around to talk to her father.

Deciding this for the best, Gohan turned to Vegeta. He had a plan devised for the tournament.

"Hey listen Vegeta, and this goes for you two kids as well", said Gohan, turning to glance at Goten and Trunks sitting behind him. "I think that it is best that we all agree to not turn into Super Saiyan's during the fights"!

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan. "What for"?

Bulma nodded and turned to Vegeta. "That's a good idea. If the spectators see you transform into Super Saiyan's, then they can easily compare you guys to the fighters at the Cell games. And to add to that well… the journalists will take all your names off the entry forms and… ugh, TV cameras will be all over my front yard"!

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I've already got enough to deal with at high school. It's a real mess"! Vegeta smirked.

"I don't really see the problem. When the journalists come I'll just destroy them"!

Silence fell among the group sitting in the jet and they all stared at Vegeta, blinking a couple of times in surprise.

"Vegeta, will you behave yourself", yelled Bulma after a couple of seconds. Vegeta sighed and nodded.

"Fine, there will be no Super Saiyan transformations in our matches. Of course I will still have the advantage", stated Vegeta. Goten and Trunks grinned.

"That's all right with us dad", exclaimed Trunks. Goten cheered.

"Yah"! Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Great, then it's settled. No Super Saiyan transformations"!

Krillin sighed in relief and, interlocking fingers and tucking his legs in, he spoke.

"That sure is a relief. Heck maybe this way I'll stand a chance", said Krillin, laughing nervously a bit. "You know, fighting a Super Saiyan, is like trying to stop a steam roller with your hands tied"!

"QUIET DOWN", growled Vegeta. Krillin shut his mouth instantly. His laughter was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Sorry", whispered Krillin, hiding his face behind his knees.

After a couple more minutes of flying, the World Tournament Island finally floated into view on the oceans horizon. Bulma laughed and pointed a finger at the island.

"Look everyone we're here! The island where the world martial arts tournament is being held", called Bulma. The Z-fighters turned to the front window the ship and smiled at the sight. Bulma was certainly right as the large island they would be arriving at soon came into their view. They could see fireworks exploding in the airspace above the sky as well as a large city surrounded by airships and hover cars coming in to land within the islands landing bays.

Krillin smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Ahh yes, its game time"!

_**Half an hour later…**_

The World tournament carnival grounds wasn't really anticipated by the Z-gang and as soon as they had landed, they were already floating next deep in fair ground rides, stores, shops, parlors, restaurants and whatever that is needed to complete a fun park.

There were plenty of kids running around and a hell lot of spectators. Laughter and music filled the air, as well as the dropping of streams, fireworks and party crackers. They guessed that most of the crowds here was to fit in the stadium stands surrounding the ring. To the former competitors of the world tournament, things have changed a lot for them…

"Wow, look at this place it's like a world fair", said Krillin. Bulma nodded and crossed her arms in discomfort.

"You know I can't stand being around crowds", replied Bulma. The Z-fighters had to agree with her, it was a little discouraging being within these masses of people and children. Bulma and Chi-Chi already had enough kids to deal with and believe them, Goten and Trunks were a hand full.

"I wonder if Goku is here", said Yamcha, cupping a hand over his eyes and onto his forehead as if he were using it to stare off into the distance. However, he never received any comments from the rest of the gang when the sounds of cheering and shouting suddenly echoed around them from down one of the roads they had just walked right next to.

Incredible enough as it is, they were so distracted and caught up in their journey and conversations that they failed to notice they had walked into the centre of a four way cross road. And down the road to their left was a huge crowd of people surrounding the large base of a massive air-ship which had just landed, a ramp extending down towards the floor.

While watching from a distance, the gang suddenly felt people push past them, running down the road and towards the air ship, shouting stuff out like 'Hercule Satan' and 'Mr. Satan'! Krillin smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh look everyone our hero! The man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak remember", said Krillin in an amused and sarcastic tone of voice. Bulma blinked and placed a hand on her hip, her facial expression forming into one of absolute disbelief and unpleasantness.

"Does everyone actually believe that? Dumb Hercule", muttered Bulma. Vegeta smirked at his mate's comment and crossed his arms. Yamcha, Oolong and Puar all agreed to Bulma's unexpected comment and nodded.

"Man, that guy sure knows how to hammer it down", said Yamcha.

"That's because he's a professional. He's been doing this for 10 years running", continued Oolong, cutting into Yamcha's statement. Puar smiled and floated over to Gohan, nestling herself on the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"I heard you know his daughter Gohan. Videl is it", asked Puar. Gohan stared for a moment at Hercule's airship and smiled, nodding to address his answer.

"Yup, I know her", he replied. _"And I can't wait to see her again. At least I know where she is. Her ki is coming from that airship"._

_**Hercule's airship…**_

Stepping out of the airship and down the ramp, the so called savior of the world and world champion martial artist Hercule Satan made his presence known, raising his fists in a victory sign and yelling loudly, receiving loud cheers in return from the crowds of people and fans surrounding him.

Letting out his best war cry, Hercule gave the V sign and cheered. "Loyal fans wait no more! Your earth's savior has arrived"! The crowds cheered wilder and the TV crew awed their greatest attraction in amazement. However, not forgetting their job, the journalist and the camera man stepped forward, all set to interview earth's hero.

The reporter was female with orange, bushy hair and she wore a purple business suit. She had a white badge which said MTV in bold red letters on it and her eyes sparkled a fabulous green. Her camera man was just a basic average worker with a brown vest, green trousers, blue shirt, red baseball cap and he held a regular TV camera over his shoulder.

"So Hercule, tell us. Do you think you will have any competition at this years World martial arts tournament", asked the reporter, holding her microphone up towards the taller and much larger Hercule. Hercule grinned and pointed towards the sky.

"Well I have to say one thing, my odds of winning this year are a cool 120", replied Hercule. The reporter nodded and took the microphone back to her.

"We also heard your daughter was entering"! She turned to the raven haired girl standing next to Hercule. To her surprise, the young Satan girl had her arms crossed and a serious scowl on her face. In other words, she looked to be both embarrassed and frustrated. She refused to show it verbally though.

"Videl, what would you do if you were to face you father in the ring today", asked the reporter. Videl shrugged and turned to stare at some distant cliff.

"I don't know, guess I'll just punch", she replied. Hercule heard his daughter and he laughed loudly. For starters, he sure knows how to make a fuss of everything.

"Don't be silly Videl", laughed Hercule. Videl scowled at her father when his face was turned back to the camera.

"_Man, this is so embarrassing. I need to get out of here"_, thought Videl, glancing over to her right towards some distant cliffs. Her observations were cut short when she suddenly, she sensed an awfully familiar ki near by and she looked around. She knew it very well and there was no way in hell that she was going to lose him.

Glancing back at her father, seeing that he and the crowds were distracted, Videl made her escape, sneaking out behind the air ship and taking off down the streets towards the source of the ki signature.

_**Back to the Z-fighters…**_

Yamcha chuckled as he watched Hercule perform various posses with the crowds of fans around him taking various pictures. After this ordeal, Hercule would definitely move on to singing autographs.

"Man, the old fool hasn't changed a bit", said Yamcha in clear and authentic amusement. Gohan shrugged.

"Forget about him Yamcha. I'd much rather track down my dad", said Gohan, glancing to his left and right, searching for Goku's ki signature. Master Roshi's glasses flickered a strange light, the old turtle hermit smiling a slight smile.

"I don't sense Goku here, but someone else we know is", replied master Roshi, gesturing to a palm tree sticking up next to the crossroads. Gohan smiled and walked forward, immediately identifying this new ki as…

"Look, its Mr. Piccolo", exclaimed Goten.

"Wow, he showed up", said Gohan. Curious enough as he was, Gohan decided to go ask Piccolo a few questions. He was sure the Namek would be able to answer a couple of his questions.

Coming up to the shadowy out line of his old master standing cross armed under a tree, Gohan greeted him with his usual smile and wave.

"Hey Piccolo, I don't suppose you know where my dad is do you", asked Gohan. Piccolo opened his eyes and stared down at Gohan, a smile forming on his lips.

"Not yet, but he'll be here. However, I'm for certain that he's here already". Gohan stared at him in puzzlement.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Piccolo", asked Gohan. Piccolo grinned and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"What I mean is that you are your father. There's a really good resemblance between you two that if you ask anyone, they would agree that we would sometimes confuse the two of you", said Piccolo with a smile. Gohan blinked a few times in surprise but smiled shortly after, nodding to his best friend.

"Thanks Piccolo"…

"Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back", said Chi-Chi, her hand on her chest and worry evident in her voice. Krillin and Yamcha smiled and gestured over their shoulders.

"I'll go comb the area", said Krillin.

"Yah, me too", said Yamcha.

Just as the pair were about to depart for their route, they felt a flicker of ki land behind them and the tapping of feet against a pavement floor. Curious at this, and after all the Z-fighters have finally got a lock on that ki source, they turned around. Suddenly, their eyes widened in surprise when they caught sight of a very familiar face.

"HEY! I'm back", exclaimed Goku happily. Gohan laughed and rushed forward.

"Dad, it's you"!

"Goku", said Piccolo, blinking a couple of times to see if he wasn't imagining things. However, when he realized that Goku was real, he smiled and nodded.

"Whoa, pinch me", exclaimed Krillin, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at Goku standing before the group with his happy, go lucky self and his hands on his hips.

"Wow, you guys have changed a lot in 7 years!" When Goku finally caught sight of Gohan, he blinked in surprise and shock. It was like he was looking at a mirror, except his image had a different hair cut. There was no doubt about it… that was Gohan all right, except he looked much more mature, almost as if he was in Super Saiyan 2. "Gohan… you're giant, look at you"! Gohan laughed happily, tears threatening to come streaming out of his eyes. He was so happy to see his father again that he was overwhelmed with joy. The exact same emotions ran through almost all the Z-fighters, all of them on the verge of breaking out into tears. Well, all except for Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Android 18#, Maron and Goten.

"Wow… it's him… it's really him", whispered Bulma.

"Oh… Goku", exclaimed Chi-Chi.

"Welcome back to earth Goku", said Master Roshi.

Goku laughed and stared into each and everyone's faces.

"So… guys… are you all just going to stand there and stare at me all day", asked Goku. He spoke too soon, and in an instant, he was embraced from all sides by his family and friends, those who had missed him a lot. They laughed and exclaimed loudly at how much they missed their friend and hero, Goku also joining in on it and greeted them all in return.

"Oh sweet heart, I've missed you", said Chi-Chi. Goku smiled when he heard his wife, turning to her with sparkling, jet black eyes.

"I've missed you Chi-Chi". It was then when Goku suddenly caught sight of a distant yet familiar chibi hiding behind his wife's leg. However, as soon as he spotted the tiny chibi, the head hit itself once again so Goku wasn't able to identify him. He did get a good glance of him though.

"Goten, its OK", whispered Chi-Chi in reassurance to the little chibi Saiyan hiding behind her. She had to look behind her a little to get to him because he just refused to show himself. He was a little shy.

Goku blinked and pointed around Chi-Chi's legs.

"Hey, I think there is a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi", said Goku. Chi-Chi giggled while Goten showed himself, peeking out ever so slowly and cautiously. His eyes wandered up the older Saiyan's orange pants and soon enough, met the jet black eyes of his long remembered father.

"I'm Goten", said the chibi. Goku grinned and, pushing passed his friends gently, came to a stop a couple of meters in front of his wife, his eyes never leaving Goten.

"And I'm Goku, hello again Goten", said Goku. Goten blinked a few times, surprised and amazed. However, when memories of their battle with the Legendary Super Saiyan returned to him, the chibi Saiyan laughed happily and ran out from behind his mother, leaping into his father's arms and hugging his father tightly.

"Daddy"!

"Whoa, hey there little guy! You're a strong one aren't you", replied Goku, brushing his cheek against Goten's in a playful manner. Goten did the same and they both laughed along happily, the whole Z-gang watching the reunion from the sidelines. It's been so long since they had last seen Goku, and to Goten, this was the first time he had ever met his father in person.

"Listen up Goku. Remember that you only have 24 hours, that's all I can do", spoke Baba, cutting into Goku and Goten's overdue play time. Goku grinned and nodded to the 500 year old witch.

"Mm-hm, great", replied Goku. Baba smiled and, tapping her hat, took off into the skies above.

"I'll see you later", she said before disappearing into thin air.

"Right, THANK YOU BABA", called Goku, saluting Master Roshi's sister before she was completely out of ear shot. Then, she was gone…

Deciding that the reunions should be held up until later, Piccolo turned to the rest of the gang and, shouting to get their attention, spoke up among the group.

"Hey! I think we should move on to the registration desk before it closes", said Piccolo. The whole gang agreed with the Namek and, together, they all headed towards the stadium, passing by many highly decorated parlors and gateways.

They all reached the registration booth a short while later. One by one, those who would participate in the tournament signed in. Since Goten and Trunks were underage, they were told that they would be entering the junior division, much to their disappointment.

When the kids were done, the Z-fighter adults were next, Gohan being the last to sign in.

After all the Z-fighters had had their turn, Gohan stepped up next to register. The two men working the booth blinked up at the young Saiyan, seeing as that they weren't paying that much attention to what he said his name was as they were in the middle of writing down the other competitor's names. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Gohan Son", repeated Gohan.

The two men nodded and gestured to the gate.

"The preliminaries will begin momentarily, please proceed towards the courtyard", said one of the men. Gohan smiled and rejoined his friends as they began their trek for the preliminary area.

Along the way the ground talked and laughed as they exchanged talk and jokes with one another. It had been so long since they were all together like this and they weren't going to miss it for the world since Goku, their beloved friend and family member was back to share the day with them.

Along the way to the preliminary area, Goku had taken note of Krillin's unusual hairstyle and stared down at his old friend's covered head in puzzlement. Though he had noticed Krillin's hair before, he just didn't bother to voice his opinion of it.

"So… what's with the hair Krillin? I thought you were naturally bald", said Goku. Krillin had expected Goku to ask that question but was surprised at how late his Saiyan friend had asked it. Maybe Goku's manners had improved over the years he has gone and made sure not to ask the question among the larger crowds.

"Nah, I just kept it well waxed, I could have sworn I told you", replied Krillin. Goku crossed his arms and placed a finger on his cheek while titling his head in thought. His eyes never left Krillin's hair though.

"But, why did you stop waxing your head, I mean sure I like the hair, but you just don't look like Krillin anymore", said Goku. Krillin smiled and shrugged.

"Guess love makes you change some things", replied Krillin smugly. Goku raised an eyebrow in question to Krillin's tone of voice and looked up. His eyes suddenly landed on the blonde haired beauty Android 18# and Goku jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa watch out everyone, Android 18# is here", yelled Goku. If it weren't for his naivety than he would have been really embarrassed as people turned to him and gave him odd looks.

18# stopped in her tracks and smiled over at the older Saiyan. "Look you noticed, how cute…"

Goku blinked a few times in shock and turned to Gohan who was standing beside him with his hands in his pockets. "Please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet!"

Krillin smiled and blushed while gesturing towards his wife. "Actually Goku, 18# and I have gotten married."

Goku was hell not expecting to hear that and turned to Krillin again, his eyes wide in evidence to his astonishment. "Are you serious Krillin?" Krillin nodded and gave Goku a proud grin.

"You betcha, we even had a kid together." Goku almost fell over in shock at that next piece of information and turned to 18# in question.

"B-But how", he asked. Android 18# rolled her eyes and just walked on, muttering 'spare me' before rejoining the rest of the Z-fighters. Goku seeing as that he wasn't going to get his question answered by Android 18# turned to Krillin and whispered into his ear.

"How do Androids have babies?" Krillin turned to his friend and crossed his arms.

"Obviously Goku you don't really know that much about the human anatomy. It turns out 18# started off as a human, Dr. Gero just remolded her a little bit." Goku, taking in this new information nodded in understandment and stood up, his left fist placed firmly on his hip while he gave Krillin a pat on his shoulder

"Well, in that case, congratulations!"

"Thank you", replied Krillin.

Gohan shook his head at the sight. How he missed the good old days. He could spend an entire life with his father and never get tired of his childishness. He especially loved being with his friends and family, but he knew that someone was missing from that picture. And he knew who it was as her ki was standing right behind him.

"I thought you'd never show up", said Gohan with a smile. He felt a pair of arms snake their way around from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Videl standing behind him, smiling lovingly up at him. He chuckled and turned around slowly so that Videl was now had her arms around his neck and her front was pressing against his. "Hey there Videl"

"Hi Gohan, ready for the tournament", asked Videl. Gohan nodded with a smile and wrapped his arms around her so now they were both front to front. He was amazed at their comparisons. He was a tall, muscular and tough while Videl was small, feminine and petite. But what he was mostly amazed was by Videl's strength. Another thing he loved about her.

"As ready as I'll ever be… how are you? Are you ready for the tournament", he asked. Videl giggled with a nod.

"Uh-huh! I can't wait! This is going to be great!" Videl exclaimed happily.

Gohan chuckled along with her and looked her over. She was wearing a different outfit to the one she wore when she was training with him however there were a few similarities in the outfit.

For starters, she wore the same Capsule Corp. boots, no change in that. She wore slightly longer, black bicycle shorts, a white, over sized tank top and a pink T-shirt underneath it. However, there was one thing about Videl that Gohan couldn't put his finger on. There was just one thing different about her, but she still looked as beautiful as he had last seen her.

But then it hit him. He was staring at it right now.

"Hey… you cut your hair Videl", said Gohan, pointing out her shorter hair.

Videl nodded with a smile and, relinquishing one of her arms from around her mate ran her right hand through her hair. Since she had cut her hair, it looked sort of like Gohan's hair back at the Cell games but didn't stand on end as much. Actually, it was more of a cross between Gohan's hair when he was fighting Cell and his hair when he ws on Namek. But let's not get too carried away with style here, it as just a simple hair cut where she didn't have her pigtails anymore.

"Yeah, I thought it would be best if I got rid of my long hair so it wouldn't get in the way when I fight", said Videl. She looked back up at Gohan and stepped away, releasing her holds from the teenage Saiyan and doing a twirl. "Also, I wanted to see if you would like it, so… what do you think?" She did this while placing her hands on her hips and doing a rather seductive pose.

Gohan smiled and stepped towards his mate, pulling her close and planting a tender kiss on her lips which she returned. "I think it looks wonderful," he whispered his reply.

Videl giggled and rested her head on his muscular chest, feeling his arms lighten their grip as he caressed her gently. Even though they were standing in the middle of a crowded street, they didn't care. However, when Gohan felt the ki's of the Z-fighters approaching him, he was beginning to think that maybe it really wasn't a good place to be.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Preliminaries

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**PRELIMINARIES**

Chapter 23

"Hey there Gohan", exclaimed Goku while coming up to his son's side. Gohan reframed from blushing but because of the position he and Videl were in, it was quite hard to hide his emotions from his family who were gathering around them. Videl at the moment was blushing bright red, while trying in vein to hide it by nuzzling her face into Gohan's chest. That didn't help Gohan very much on his part.

Goku grinned at the embarrassed expression on his son's face and walked up to stand next to him, giving him a slightly nudge with his elbow while gesturing towards Videl who still had her arms wrapped around Gohan's neck. "So, is this the girl I've been hearing about? Well… introduce her already."

Gohan flashed the famous Son grin and rubbed the back of his head, still blushing involuntary. "Oh… right. Dad… this is Videl… my umm… girlfriend", replied Gohan, trying to keep a plain face while he was saying that. Because Videl still had her arms wrapped around him he _had_ to tell the truth… and suffer the embarrassment soon to come.

A wide smile of success spread across Goku's lips as well as Vegeta's. The other Z-fighters just stared at Gohan mischievously when the thoughts of further embarrassing the teenager soon flooded into their minds, especially Bulma and Chi-Chi. They had watched Gohan communicate with the girl before after they had noticed Gohan had fallen behind.

Chuckling nervously, Gohan mentally turned his attention towards Videl. _((Videl, do you mind letting go of me please, I don't think hugging each other is doing us any good))_ said Gohan through his bond with Videl.

Videl finally realized what her current position with Gohan was and slowly stepped away, untangling her arms from around her boy friends neck so that she could stand beside him. _((Oh… S-Sorry Gohan))_

Gohan smiled at her. _((That's OK))_

Goku noticed the expressions changing on Gohan and Videl's faces while they were looking at each other and figured that there was something going on seeing as that they weren't communicating by speech. It must be something else that Goku knew vaguely well…

Taking a glance at Gohan and Videl's necks he scanned the exposed patches of skin for a moment till he came across the mark he had been looking for. A bite mark donned both Gohan and Videl's necks on their right sides, though hard to make out it was clearly there. Plus both their scents are identical, meaning that something must have happened between the two that they were keeping hidden.

Crossing his arms and trying his best to not burst out in exclamations, Goku turned to his son while raising a curious eyebrow. He kept a smile on his face though.

"Gohan, is there anything you're not telling me about you and Videl. Something that a teenager would keep hidden from his or her parents until the time is right", asked Goku, cutting into Gohan and Videl's non-verbal conversation.

Gohan jumped at being addressed and turned back to his father with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean dad?"

"He means to ask you brat that whether you two have bonded some time over the past few weeks. Oops, did I speak too soon", called Vegeta from beside Bulma, a smug smile on spreading across his lips. He got the desired effect as both Gohan and Videl blushed a bright crimson while shuffling on the spot nervously, a little more then they usually would.

"Uhh, what can I say… yeah, we did", replied Gohan.

"Do you admit that you are and forever will be the mate of this onna no co", asked Vegeta with interest, testing the theory he had placed on the table from out of the blue. Gohan and Videl blushed and nodded.

"I do", replied Gohan.

"Remember that phrase", said Goku with a grin.

Chi-Chi cried out in joy from out of the blue, making all the Z-fighters back off and stare at the Son mother in shock. Goten and Trunks had to cover their ears from the high frequency of Chi-Chi's squeal.

"I'm going to be a grand mother", exclaimed Chi-Chi happily. Goku grinned and gave his son a pat on the shoulder.

"Well done son, never knew you had it in you", said Goku. Gohan smiled and looked over at Videl who was starring up at him with a blush streaking across her cheeks. The sight made Gohan blush as well as the look Videl was giving him was one of pure lust and want. Perhaps they would know each other a little more then before sooner then he thought.

During the time the Z-fighters were congratulating both Gohan and Videl, the raven haired girl suddenly turned towards the loudspeakers, hearing the announcement being played over the air.

"_**All contestants for the world martial arts tournament please report to the warm up pavilion, preliminaries will begin momentarily!"**_

Videl blinked up at the speaker overhanging them on a nearby pole next to the path they were standing on before turning to the Z-fighters.

"Hey, we'd better get moving otherwise we'll miss the preliminaries", said Videl. Gohan nodded in agreement and instantly, the Z-fighters set off for the preliminary area.

Along the way, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the others who were here just to be spectators had to break off and head for the actual stadium and get a couple of good or available seats for the up coming fights. After saying goodbye to non-competing family members, the rest of the gang departed for the courtyard, passing through the familiar archway and into the main area where the fighters will be spending some of their time at the back of the stadium.

The back of the stadium was filled with buildings of all sorts surrounding the main courtyard where the competitors for the tournament will be waiting. The buildings were made sort of like huts, their roofs made of a hay like material but were quite tough and the walls made of bricks and stone marble. The appearance wasn't much but at least it added color to the entire stadium area.

Weaving their way through the mass of buildings, the Z-fighters finally reached the preliminary area, with Goten and Trunks in the lead who were the first to enter the warm up pavilion. When the rest of the gang reached the area, they all awed at the sight before them.

Fighters of all race, color, gender and creed were scattered around the whole area, all of them warming up for the upcoming preliminary test or were just standing around and talking. If you had a power level under a fifty then you could say that they all looked quite tough but from the Z-fighters' perspective, they all looked quite pathetic, besides their tireless efforts.

Android 18# and Vegeta stood separate from their group and looked around at the other groups of fighters, mostly keeping to themselves but making sure their ears were open encase they were addressed or anything like that. Goten and Trunks just stood with their elders and were curiously checking out all their competitors. Gohan, Goku and Videl were busy in conversation with each other and Krillin and Piccolo just listened in on what Goku was saying.

"…OK, so we all got it. Make sure when it comes to the preliminaries we all hold back. We don't want to make a real scene of ourselves OK", said Goku. Gohan nodded affirmatively, as did Videl and Krillin. Piccolo was just listening but keeping his agreement confidential.

"That's OK with us dad, I told Vegeta and the others not to go Super Saiyan in their fights so to save us the trouble of the press and everyone else interested on making a story out of us", said Gohan. "And I think that the same goes for you dad."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Guess so. But hey, it's going to be fun either way! Man I can't wait!"

"HEY, GOKU, KRILLIN, It's you!" called a voice from somewhere behind the group. Turning towards the source of the voice both Goku and Krillin spotted a very familiar face.

"Oh hey there", greeted Goku cheerfully. It was the commentator of the World martial arts tournament and I dare say, he has changed over the years. He still wore his famous black suit and pink shirt and black sunglasses but his appearance has changed a bit. He had aged a few years with the appearance of a mustache. His hair color was blonde but since he wore sun glasses 24-7 it was hard to identify his eye color.

"Well, well, well isn't this a pleasure, though an unexpected one. Man I haven't seen you guys in years where have you been all this time", asked the commentator, placing his hands on his hips as he came up to the group who had broken up so to allow some space for Goku and Krillin to meet their friend.

Of all the years they had competed in the world tournament they still didn't know his name!

"Oh you know, here and there, and almost everywhere", replied Krillin with a shrug. The commentator chuckled.

"Well, it's always thrilling to see you guys compete, so are all of you going to be competing in the tournament?"

Goku nodded. "Yup, all of us, including all of our friends here," he said while pointing out Vegeta, 18#, Goten and Trunks who were mostly separate from the group.

"Oh-my, this is getting better by the second! I know that in your fights you always put up a good show! So do you think you're going to get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?" he asked rather slyly while glancing over at Piccolo, both Goku and Piccolo in particular.

The Namek smirked and nodded. "We'll try…"

The commentator chuckled, knowing that that was a lie. "And that's the kind of attitude that this tournament has been lacking, big bangs and a hell lot of action. You know it's never been the same without you guys. I'll see you at ring side!" With a wave and a handshake with Krillin, Goku and Piccolo, he left for the setting up of the preliminary tests.

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin and Piccolo watched him leave; all the while Gohan's thoughts whirled around in his head. Though they were silent, Videl could tell what Gohan was thinking.

"_Well, at least someone knows how great dad is."_

Videl smiled up at her mate and gave him a slight nudge. _((That guy's not so bad once you get to know him. He really sees the quality in all fighters doesn't he))_

Gohan smiled down at the raven haired girl and nodded. _((Yeah, he does actually. So what do you think of my family and friends so far?))_

_((To tell you the truth Gohan, I'm wishing I had parents like yours. Your father is really nice, kind and naïve… and sort of looks like you I conclude))_ Videl replied with a cheeky smile. Gohan chuckled nervously.

_((You know, I think you're right.))_

_**A few minutes later…**_

"**_Attention; would all participants of the World Martial Arts Tournament please step forward. We will begin the preliminaries now."_ **One of the tournament officials called out through the megaphone while standing on a crate so to allow his presence to be known and to make the announcement clearer. He wore sunglasses, was quite chubby around the mid section and on other parts of his body, wore brown trousers, a stripy T-shirt and held a writing pad in his right hand while he held a megaphone in his left.

All competitors for the tournament turned their attention towards the tournament official and stepped forward. The Z-fighters followed the crowds and, along with the mass of at least over 100 fighters formed a circular group around the tournament official. Behind him they could see some big machine with a punching bag fixed into the centre of it get hauled over by four monks, all of whom had a little difficulty in transporting it to the courtyard from the equipment building.

A white board and table were also moved into the courtyard where all the fighters' names were painted on. Monks and many other tournament officials also crowded around the place making sure no riots would spring up or to settle any trouble. Anyone would laugh since no one in this place could stop an aggravated Vegeta except Goku and/or Gohan.

The Z-fighters listened in intently and watched the tournament official closely for the following announcements and updates. Videl knew that her father would be coming up first to start the tournament off with his regular introduction and welcoming. She was personally hoping he wouldn't notice her and blended in with the crowd.

"**_First off I'd like to welcome you all to the tournament. As you all know, about 180 fighters have entered the tournament however here are only 16 spots, and by the rules the reining champion Hercule is automatically selected. That leaves on 15 spots!"_**

Goku scrunched his face in thought. "Let's see, sixteen minus one. Hmm, that should be about right."

"_**Since there are so many of you we shall be using an alternative means of selection. The preliminary test is to determine a fighter's strength by punching straight. Whoever scores the highest on the punching machine from top highest to the lowest highest will automatically be competing for the championship title."**_

Krillin scratched his head, causing Piccolo and Gohan to turn their attention towards the confused former monk. "Punch machine? That's new, never had that before."

Gohan smiled and turned towards the machine stationed behind the tournament official. _"Mow there's a good reason to actually hold back. I hope Vegeta doesn't get carried away which of course is most likely to happen…"_

The tournament official stepped away and pointed towards the punch machine. **_"To start off the preliminary rounds we will call Hercule Satan to the stage!"_**

All the fighters except the Z-fighters cheered with the roaring shouts and praise echoing throughout the entire area as Hercule Satan appeared out of the world champion building behind the punch machine. He swiftly walked up to the front of the officials and, at the same time as removing his cape, removed his world champion belt and held it up high so that all the people in the warm up pavilion could see it,. The golden eagle representing the World Champion title holder gleamed in the sun's rays, shining in the eyes of all those who 'worshiped' their world so called 'savior'.

Hercule let out his traditional war cry or yell or whatever you call it and jabbed his belt in the air so to draw more attention to it, the crowds of fighters cheering loudly. "Welcome fellow fighters! Does any of you have what it takes to get this!?" More cheering from the crowd's erupted making Hercule chuckle. "All right then let's get this show on the road", yelled Hercule, handing the monks his belt for holding.

The reporters and those people with cameras in the pavilion were busily taking pictures of the champ as he made his way towards the punch machine. Flashes of light from the cameras lit up the entire area as Hercule performed some rather ridiculous poses. The crowds cheered for their champ as he performed these snap shot poses.

The sight of the cameras and Hercule made the Z-fighters stare in disgust, especially Piccolo who had turned his attention towards the cameras. _This nonsense has got to stop…"_

A glint in Piccolo's eyes suddenly sparked and in a flash, all the cameras exploded into wisps of smoke, their lenses shattering and their internal systems exploding as an over powering energy source ran directly through them. Soon almost every single camera on the entire island was destroyed, thanks to Piccolo's God like abilities since he was a former earth guardian himself and had the abilities to do so.

Gohan noticed Piccolo's energy shoot up to perform the task of destroying everything with a lens within a 100 mile radius and turned towards the Namek in puzzlement. "Why'd you do that for Piccolo, I don't think the people will be happy when they find out their cameras are destroyed."

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. And I don't want you holding back because you are afraid of showing your strength off", said Piccolo firmly. Gohan blinked a few times and, when he realized what Piccolo's intentions were smiled and nodded, his expression almost resembling that of Vegeta's.

"Oh, I see, thanks Piccolo."

What a change in opinion!

Hercule stood dumbfounded as the people near by holding the cameras now held smoking, destroyed cameras and were busy figuring out how their equipment was destroyed. The champ sighed in dismay. "Some of those poses would have made a great poster. Oh well, I'll show them something they will not soon forget!"

Taking his place in front of the punch machine a dropping into a fighting stance, Hercule prepared to take a punch at the infernal machine. Silence fell among the groups of fighters as the champ prepared to set the score. Even the Z-fighters watched in interest as the punch machine was also used as a power level reader. A show of strength sometimes was the best alternative to determine a fighter's power level.

In midst of the silence, Hercule cranked back his arm and, gathering up strength and a growl for his punch, balled his fist tightly. Then, in spectacular 'savior' fashion, Hercule threw his fist forward, his punch coming in contact with the punching bag attached to the machine with force. The machine budged slightly at the force of the blow and the readouts on the screen above the punch machine beeped into action.

The numbers popped into view and the tournament officials stood astonished. Not the Z-fighters though the score was quite pathetic.

"_**Incredible, Hercule has scored a record breaking 137 points!"**_

The crowds cheered wildly and roars of approval were heard from the fighters. Silently, murmurs of disapproval were heard from Vegeta and Piccolo as the champ continued to show off in front of his fans.

Videl sighed in annoyance and rubbed the bridge of her nose to recompose herself. "That's my dad alright. He has no shame whatsoever", said Videl, Gohan managing to catch what his mate had said. He chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but hey, he's not such a bad guy when you look at it. I mean sure people at his level look up to him and see him as a real star since he's the strongest in their category, but when it comes down to it if you minus the poses, fame and over confidence, he's really not that bad", said Gohan. Videl stared at Gohan as if he were crazy.

"You've got to be kidding. Or… maybe you're just grateful that he took the credit so you don't have to endure the attention of maids and the press every single morning", suggested Videl with a curious smile. Gohan shrugged.

"A little bit from column 'A' and a little bit from column 'B'", he replied.

Videl shook her head and went on to watching her father perform a couple more poses before he left through the archway he used to enter the preliminary area in the first place.

Before he could leave, he turned back to the grounds and gave them all the thumbs up.

"You fighters out there, I wish you all good luck and I'm hoping that you get at least over a hundred so we can have a descent match!" The only response was a loud cheer from the crowds and a low murmur from the Z-fighters which was quite inaudible. With a nod of approval, Hercule left, cape and belt in hand.

The tournament officials directed the fighters to form a line in front of the punch machine and another tournament official directed the younger competitors, aka, the junior division competitors to follow him. Goku and the others bade Goten and Trunks good luck while the pair sulkily followed the tournament official along with several other kids their age.

With that done, the line up for the punch machine was now underway and with the Z-fighters being at least thirty people behind, it was going to take quite a while. Vegeta was before any of the other Z-fighters in the line and was beginning to lose patience quickly, and already only two people have had their try at the punch machine and both were under a hundred.

While the Z-fighters waited they heard the cheering of the crowds from the stadium nearby and the announcements being made the by the tournament commentator. That meant that the junior division as finally underway and the rate the line was going at, it would be at least two days till they would be able to see the junior division which only went for at least two hours before a break and then the real championship rounds would begin shortly afterwards.

Vegeta was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed as he watched the line progress along at a slow, sedated pace. When an announcement about the junior division came round about a seven year old, aka, Goten had decked a thirteen year old; the Z-fighters were all becoming impatient. Even Videl was frustrated that the line was progressing along so slowly.

"How absurd?" growled Vegeta when he saw one of the fighters in line score a 112 and the officials praising the fighter with awes of astonishment A pathetic score for a pathetic audience was all Vegeta saw. He couldn't wait to show them what he was going to do.

Gohan, who was currently at the back of the line of Z-fighters, noticed Vegeta's energy and temper rising. So he called over to the arrogant prince at the sudden appearance of a new idea in his head. Even though he was bored too he reframed from losing his grip.

"Hey Vegeta! Do you think you and I could trade places so you can destroy the machine after we've all had a shot at this, otherwise this thing would take alot longer?"

Vegeta and the others turned towards Gohan in surprise. How did Gohan ever come up with a conclusive suggestion like that. Well, they were grateful for it, since they knew that Vegeta would be happy to destroy the machine in the end.

The Saiyan prince blinked in surprise and smirked. He nodded in agreement. "You've got a deal brat. But first let me clear out the line." With that, Vegeta turned on his heal and stormed forward, pushing the fighters in the line out of the way while the Z-fighters watched from their places as the prince made short work of the remaining 20 people in front.

When the prince reached the front of the line, he stepped aside and crossed his arms, giving the fighters who were on the ground and disgusted look before turning to the Z-fighters. "Well, I've cleared the line, hurry up", growled Vegeta.

The Z-fighters hesitantly took their places in front of the fighters who had been unceremoniously pushed away and stood in the line they had been before while Vegeta moved to the back, not bothering to switch places with Gohan. He resumed his subtle glaring and grumbling with his arms crossed as he waited his turn.

As before the line continued with 18# starting it off. At first she scored a 774, however the officials had her redo it since they assumed the machine was broken. When she did it again with advice from her husband Krillin, she scored a 203 which was still a little too much for the official's eyes.

Next up was Krillin who scored a 192. Then the order followed with Goku scoring a 186, Piccolo scoring a 210, Videl scoring a 203, Gohan scoring a 260 and finally Vegeta. When he was walking up to the machine the monks working as tournament officials spoke to the man in charge about the quality of the machine.

"The pressure mechanism appears to be broken. See if you can fetch the other machine", replied the head official, gesturing towards the punch machine. Vegeta overheard their conversation and growled, stepping up to the plate.

"It is not broken, it's perfectly all right. Stand aside!" he yelled, catching every official's attention.

Cranking back his fist, Vegeta punched with very little effort and completely flattened the machine, sending it and its remains flying back. The machine crashed into the wall before crumpling to the floor in a smoking wreck. The officials and the fighters in the line stared at the machine with wide eyes.

Vegeta smirked and glared at the fighters in the line who all backed off in fear of being attacked. They had now seen what he capable of they weren't inclined to get in his way or be the receiving end of his merciless wrath. Almost instantly after Vegeta had turned his attention towards the fighters, about two thirds of the crowds exited the stadium, thus clearing out a majority of the competition.

Gohan smiled and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"_Nice work Vegeta, that'll show em'"_, thought Gohan with a smile.

Videl picked up what Gohan had said through their bond and chuckled while looking up at the young Saiyan. _((He does have a tendency to lose his temper am I right?))_

Gohan nodded rather enthusiastically. _((Yeah, that's Vegeta alright.))_

While the Z-fighters stood around and watched the line slowly vanish, Goku turned to Vegeta and pointed out towards the exit of the preliminary area. "Hey Vegeta, you want to go watch Goten and Trunks' match, I'm sure its going to start in a few minutes from now", suggested Goku. Vegeta turned towards his rival and nodded.

"Fine, anything is better then this lame sideshow", replied the prince, leading the group out of the preliminary area. The other Z-fighters followed after him while Gohan and Videl tailed behind and talked to ach other. Goku on the other hand had become a little more curious about the couple and their conversations and decided to join them.

While Gohan and Videl were talking about the upcoming fights and how Goten and Trunks were doing, Goku came up beside Gohan and suggestively tapped him on the shoulder making Gohan and Videl turn to the older Saiyan in surprise. Since they were walking, they still need to keep their eyes open so to not to run into anything or anybody.

"So Videl, you're Hercule's daughter am I right", asked Goku. Videl nodded.

"Yes… is… there a problem with that", she asked.

"No, no, there's no problem at all. I just wasn't quite sure but was a little bit positive about it since your ki signature feels a lot like his. Anyhow, I am curious to know what Gohan has taught you. I heard that you two have been spending a lot of time in the past few weeks training together", replied Goku. _"Among a lot of other things they've been training themselves in…"_

Videl smiled and jabbed Gohan in the shoulder with her index finger making Gohan jump slightly in surprise. "Well, Gohan has taught me a lot about ki and everything there is to know about basic defense and attack moves. He has taught me how to fly, how to fire ki blasts, use a few of your signature moves, use ki inflamed attacks and… a little bit more I reckon", said Videl.

Goku looked astounded. "Has he taught you to control it and be affluent with all basic techniques and ki based attacks", asked Goku. Videl nodded with a proud smile.

"Yup. I must say he's a real good teacher", said Videl happily.

Goku smiled and glanced over at his son. "Wow Gohan, you truly have been doing a lot over the years since I've been gone. Did she excel in any of the techniques you taught her", asked Goku. Videl, being curious as she always was listened in to what Gohan has to say.

Gohan shrugged. "Well, Videl excelled in all the things I've taught her. However, because she already had a high ki level and was a great martial artist, I'd say she mostly succeeded in the flying technique. She was the fastest learner I've ever seen not even Goten had learnt to fly that fast", replied Gohan, smiling down at the raven haired girl walking beside him. Videl was thrilled to hear that and blushed when Gohan gave her that kind smile that has always captivated her from the beginning.

Gohan turned to his father and smiled at the Saiyan in earnest. "Plus I did have a role model to take after. You inspired me to carry on dad, as well as being a good father", said Gohan.

Goku felt a smile creep across his lips and he nodded to his son, giving him a pat on the back. A little harder then normal since it made Gohan lurch forward slightly. "Thanks son. But I really thought Piccolo would have been the main role model for you."

Gohan shrugged again and crossed his arms. "Piccolo is my best friend dad and he has influenced me in many ways but you have inspired me in a great deal of my life."

Goku chuckled and nodded while giving both Gohan and Videl a smile. "I'm proud of you son, of both of you. You've also shown me a lot that even the impossible seem possible. I congratulate both of you", said Goku. "And, I'm honored to have you Videl as a part of my family. The both of you have my blessings if it means anything to you two."

Gohan and Videl smiled and nodded to the older Saiyan. Suddenly, Gohan stopped, pulling his father along with him and, in the midst of the hallway leading into the tournament stands, Gohan gave his father a hug. Goku was caught a little bit off guard but, after realizing what his son was doing hugged him back.

"It means a lot to me dad… thank you", said Gohan.

"That's all right son", replied Goku.

Videl smiled at the sight and almost felt like crying. She was only snapped out of her day dreaming by Gohan taking her by the shoulder and pulling her close to him so that they could continue on with their trek towards the stadium stands. Goku walked beside the couple and, catching up with the others, followed them to the top of the stands where the cheering of the crowds was a quieter tone.

Once they got good positions at the top they stood around and waited for the final rounds of the junior division to begin. They couldn't wait.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Junior Division: Final Bout

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**JUNIOR DIVISION: FINAL BOUT**

Chapter 24

The crowds cheered wildly at the excitement for the final round of the junior division. They had already seen a lot of action in the previous matches where Goten and Trunks have participate and they were expecting a real good show down between the pair in this final round.

All bets were taken at who would advance to junior division world champion. Was it going to be Goten or was it going to be Trunks. The crowds were anxious to get the matches underway and if they were forced to wait a second longer then all hell would certainly break loose.

The commentator flashed his microphone to the sun before lowering it back down to chin level. He had seen the match before hand and if he had calculated the timings right and the strength of both Goten and Trunks, then he was certain that this match was going to be awesome.

"**_Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for your patience. The final round of the junior division starts now! We have already seen a lot of action in the previous rounds and now, we are coming to the final conclusion of the entire junior competitors. Who will rise to be the new junior division champion? Will it be young Goten Son, son of the Legendary Son Goku_**", asked the commentator pointing out young Goten standing on his right on the ring. **_"Or will it be Trunks Briefs, son of widely known Bulma Briefs? This is going to be a tough choice folks as both competitors have shown incredible strength, speed and stamina in the previous rounds. Fighters let the match begin!"_**

The crowds cheered wildly as both Goten and Trunks approached each other. Not in fighting stances no, but in firm, high postures. When they were within arms reach of each other, they smiled and nodded.

"Good luck Goten, I'm looking forward to our fight", said Trunks.

"You too Trunks, lets make this a good one", replied Goten.

They both punched fists lightly together as a show of respect and, the instant they had leapt back into fighting stances after their fists had locked, the real engagement began. Trunks started it off by charging his opponent and sending a kick at Goten's head. Goten blocked it and punched out with his free hand, only to have Trunks leap over it and send a side kick at Goten's back. Goten sidestepped the kick easily and, while spinning to avoid the kick altogether, knocked Trunks' leg out of the way before spinning around his opponent and sending an elbow at Trunks' neck.

Trunks was easily able to avoid that elbow and came back after ducking under it and sending an elbow of his own up at Goten's face. Goten blocked that and send a punch at Trunks who blocked it and backed off to allow some more room between them. Goten gave chance and soon enough, locked his opponent into another brawl.

While they fought, their movements became more far stretched and the speed, strength and rate in their fight grew tremendously. They each extended their boundaries and circles, allowing each their opponent to enter their circle of range and either defend or attack their opponent with brilliant punch and kick combos.

As the fight intensified, the crowd began to lose sight of the fast moving chibi's before they have lost sight of them completely as both fighters moved into super speed and a clash on the ring and sky itself became known. Only the Z-fighters and those who were able to sense ki were able to see them.

Goku's eyes traveled the skies, seeing Goten swiftly move out of one of Trunks' kicks and come in with his own which actually struck on before Goten came in with an elbow, smacking young Trunks across the face. Trunks was quick to retaliate and sent a side on knee to Goten's chest, hitting Goten squarely but not enough to do any real damage.

"Wow, check it out, looks like Goten and Trunks have been training too. Look at them go", said Goku, amazed that his youngest son was able to move so fast and posses that much strength.

Vegeta looked a bit frustrated as his son was actually taking more blows from Goten then he was actually giving them. It infuriated him that Goten was still stronger then Trunks even after all the training he was put through. Looks like Gohan had out done him again.

The crowds on the other hand were gaping at the ringside. They had never seen speed and strength like this used before. All they could see were two blurs shooting around the place and dust hurling into the air as the chibi's flashed close to the ground. Their movements were far faster then what they could track and every time they broke up from a quick brawl, they chased each other around the ring a couple of rounds before engaging in another brawl.

"Boo-yah, that's my son", cheered Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, go Trunks", cried Bulma.

"Man, those two sure are exact copies of Trunks and Goku", said Yamcha in an impressed tone of voice, crossing his arms and allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

"Yeah, amazing", chirped Puar.

The crowds however had different opinions to offer.

"What do those kids eat, jet fuel?" asked a guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses next to his girl friend. She shrugged.

"Don't know. I say they must be from outer space or something. And I thought I'd seen everything!"

Murmuring continued to echo around the entire stadium as the match proceeded. The crowds watched on intently as the match grew far more intense and the speed of both Goten and Trunks increased to warp like capacities. If they had strength over a million then they would definitely be able to see what was really going on. Even at their speed, it was an amazing match.

Goten growled in frustration when he saw Trunks super speed down to the arena floor and land with relative ease. Even Trunks was frustrated. He had to exit his opponent's attack circle so to catch a breath, he just couldn't keep up with Goten that well.

"_Darn, I need to power up more if I'm to stand any chance against Goten. OK, here it goes…"_

Leaping into the air with super speed so that Trunks zapped from the arena floor to hover about 10 meters above the ground, Trunks cranked back his arm at the same time powering up a ki blast. A golden ball appeared in his hand just as Trunks increased altitude. Once he had charged his attack up to maximum, he chucked it up at his opponent who was floating at least 50 stories above the ground.

Goten saw the attack coming and slapped it away at the same time Trunks appeared in front of him about to throw a punch. Goten reacted quickly, at the same time as side stepping and blocking Trunks' punch, Goten entered Trunks' range and sent a upper cut into the lavender haired boys gut, knocking the wind out of him.

With Trunks disabled for the moment, Goten flipped over the young chibi and kicked him to the ground below.

Trunks was able to recover during his descent and before he could hit the ground, Trunks pulled up sharply so that he was hovering just above the tile made floor, the crowds gasping at how close he was to hitting the ground.

Trunks had managed to pull away and once out of the centre of the ring, Trunks landed lightly and turned his sights towards Goten.

Goten grinned when he saw his opponent land and, pulling back both his hands, shot them both forward and unleashed a barrage of golden ki blasts down at Trunks. The blast rained down at a continuous rate and when they had reached its target, Trunks crossed his arms over his face in defense in hopes of blocking the blasts. But what happened next was unexpected as the blasts landed all around him without even hitting him, making Trunks lower his defenses. This proved to be his big mistake.

In that split second he had dropped his guard, Goten appeared underneath him and rammed his palm into Trunks' cheek, knocking him sky wards before appearing above his flying opponent and kicking him back into the ground.

Trunks spun through the air for those twenty meters he was knocked into the air and landed on his two feet with a heavy thud. It had already been fifteen minutes into the fight and he was already losing.

Turning his attention back to the sky, he saw Goten floating a few feet above the ground, staring at him seriously and in a ready fighting stance. The lavender haired child growled and, crossing his arms over his face for a brief moment, uncrossed them sharply into a powering up stance at the same time his ki shot upwards suddenly. A golden aura burst around him as well as the appearance of golden bolts of lightning and his eyes flashing teal.

A fierce wind picked up, sending more dust into the air to accompany his transformation, almost throwing Goten out of the sky. The sudden blast of wind and force seemed to have upset the crowd a bit when newspapers, boxes of popcorn and drinks were thrown out of their hands and their clothes became disheveled.

The Z-fighters were caught off guard by Trunks' sudden transformation, having not expected the transformation to occur in the first place.

"Wow, Trunks is already a Super Saiyan, and at such a young age!"

"Come on dad, as if you didn't know. Heck, I first became a Super Saiyan at five. My brother became a Super Saiyan at four. So it makes Goten the youngest to ever achieve the legendary transformation", said Gohan.

Piccolo shot a glare at Vegeta. "Didn't you guys discuss about the important matters about the tournament. About not to transform into Super Saiyan's most likely", said Piccolo, sharpening his glare. Vegeta smirked.

"Well to bad cry babies, it looks like Goten's going to lose sooner then you think."

Gohan sniggered while crossing his arms. _"I wouldn't count Goten out so soon Vegeta. He's still got a couple more tricks up his sleeves."_

Goten saw Trunks' transformation and glared at the now blonde haired chibi with disappointment. Trunks was not at all disappointed however, even though he had disobeyed his mother about not transforming however doing what Vegeta had told him to do.

"Trunks, we said that we wouldn't go Super, you lied you cheater", accused Goten. Trunks smirked.

"Oh, sorry Goten, guess that thought kind of slipped me."

Goten scowled. "Well, if you want to do this the hard way then fine!" In a flash, Goten balled his fists and charged, taking flight down at Trunks who was glowing golden in his Super Saiyan aura. Trunks and the Z-fighters were rather surprised that Goten hadn't even thought about transforming to Super Saiyan to fight. Oh well, it made the chibi Saiyan a lot easier to beat then.

As Goten charged, he sent a roundhouse kick straight Trunks' side, only to have Trunks disappear into super speed and appear above beside him and send a knee into Goten's gut. Goten had the wind knocked out of him from that blow before he was swiftly punched in the chest and sent hurling across the ring.

Goten managed to stop himself just before he could leave the rings ground and, after using his ki to halt himself, descended so that he was touching the rings edge and kicked off. His giant leap propelled him into the air so that he was hovering at least five stories above the ground.

Seeing Trunks hadn't followed through, Goten cranked back his arm and threw it at Trunks, unleashing a golden beam of energy straight at Trunks himself. Trunks didn't make an effort to block the blast and merely slapped it out of the way before using the same hand he had used to slap the blast out of the way to fire his own blast up at Goten.

Too weak to block the blast Goten avoided it using super speed and, after zapping side on and out of the beams path that was still trailing a trail of golden energy, Goten fired another golden ki blast aimed at Trunks, the blast shooting through the air at an incredible rate.

Instead of blocking it like before, Trunks flashed out of the blasts target range, the golden beam exploding against the tile surface and only creating a small crater dent with a few cracks. Smoke and dust hurled into the air from the exploding blast, as well as other dust hurling into the air as Trunks used super speed to shift across the ring.

Trunks had only moved for a few meters before reappearing with his arms cranked back in attack. With Goten still hovering in the air, Trunks powered up a one of his signature moves, two golden balls of high powered energy appearing in his hands. It shone brightly with energy and, with his aura still warping around him, Trunks threw both hands forward, both of his palms connecting with his fingers held outwards towards the sides and his arms held straight out.

"Double Buster", yelled Trunks, the two balls of energy connecting, forming a far stronger attack and a large, golden beam of energy being released from his palms. The attack streaked across the ground at first before changing course and shooting upwards straight at Goten.

Goten gasped a the speed of the attack and increased altitude, barely avoiding the blast as it shot past his previous coordinate and up into the skies above, passing the atmosphere and straight off into space.

The beam had created a golden glow to fall upon the entire stadium and sky itself and when the blast had vanished, the normal color and texture returned to the stadium grounds and visibility became 100 percent once more. However, when the people looked back onto the ring, they couldn't find both Goten and Trunks as they had suddenly disappeared. Even a majority of the Z-fighters had lost track of them. Only Gohan, Goku and Vegeta knew where they were.

It was only the sounds of explosions and shock waves coming from the skies above that turned some heads and the crowds were able to see where they were. Two golden blurs shot through the skies at amazing speeds. Both blurs shot at incredible speeds through the air, picking up a fierce wind on the ground which blew the caps off of most spectators.

The Z-fighters watched as the blurs separated, weaved through the air a bit before charging at each other again, the blurs making contact with a resounding shock wave as another devastating blow was unleashed onto both fighters. At the end of every explosion both blurs separated. This process continued for quite a while before both blurs changed course and headed back to the ring below.

Trunks was first to appear, his golden aura still warping around him with Goten to follow who was still in normal form and with no aura around him. While Trunks looked relatively unscathed, Goten was slightly ruffled up with a few bruises here and there and was panting heavily, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Trunks chuckled at the sight his opponent was in and faked a yawn. "Ahh, come on Goten, this is no fun at all. Be serious already, we've only just started", said Trunks.

Goten stopped panting and smiled.

"Actually Trunks, you are right, we have just started and this match has only begun. Lets GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

With an echoing scream, Goten balled his fists, dropped into a power up stance and powered up to maximum. His golden aura burst around him violently with bolts of blue lightning accompanying him. His black hair stood directly on end, stiffened and flashed a dark gold. His black eyes flashed turquoise and as his energy warped fiercely around him, his eyes flashed with waves of gold, his clothes ruffling in the winds of his energy.

A small crater formed underneath Goten as he transformed and, along with the crater a shock wave exploded around him, followed by a heavy gust of wind that sprayed all around. Kid Trunks caught it first and was nearly knocked off his feet, as was the rest of the crowd. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Videl had to shield themselves from the wind and debris flying straight at them. Gohan however stood where he was unfazed by Goten's transformation, arms crossed and smile on his face as the debris shattered against his skin and eyes.

Gohan's smile grew when he saw, within the blinding light of Gohan's transformation that Goten had pulled out his secret weapon. Even though it went against everything he had asked Goten not to do, Gohan understood that Goten needed to and was still proud of him as a brother would be.

"_Let the real games begin…"_

The light died and when the winds subsided, the Z-fighters and crowds turned back to the ring and discovered to their shock and bewilderment that Goten, their young hero and competitor had gone through an amazing transformation. First Trunks, now him! They stared at Goten with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the newly dubbed Gold fighter stood before them with a serious scowl and floating in an aura of brightly glowing golden energy.

"W-W-What are those kids", stuttered a teenager, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Eraser, who had came along with Sharpener and pencil to the tournament rubbed her eyes and opened them again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She had seen Gohan do this when Cell had invaded the premises of their school and now this kid has done the same thing. She never knew that there were more people on this planet that could do that.

"D-Do you see that", asked Sharpener.

"Y-Yes I do! It's amazing, just like Gohan", said Eraser.

"Hey, Son… Goten Son. Hey, isn't that Gohan's brother down there", asked Pencil. Eraser turned to him and shrugged.

"Must be, I've heard Gohan talk about Goten a couple of times. He said he was a good kid", said Eraser, turning back to stare at the ring. "I think that is his brother, they can both turn into the Gold fighter and they both look alike. Unbelievable!"

Chi-Chi cheered and jabbed her fist into the air while jumping up in joy. "Yeah, that's my boy! Go Goten!"

Bulma scowled at Chi-Chi and crossed her arms. "Well… what a coincidence. Guess Vegeta has something to be disappointed about."

And believe her when she says it, he was.

"What?!", shouted the prince of Saiyan's rushing up to the railing and leaning over so that he could see Goten properly. If that energy signal was correct, and it was, then Goten it was clear that Goten had reached the second level of Super Saiyan.

Vegeta stared wide eyed out onto the ring as well as the other Z-fighters, unable to believe what he was seeing. _"H-How can that b-brat reach the second level while I've been trying for over seven years to try and achieve it. I-Impossible…"_

"My-gosh, Goten is an Ascended Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Goku. The older Saiyan turned to Gohan for some answers. "How did he manage to do that?"

Gohan shrugged with a smug smile and turned back out onto the ring, looking over Vegeta's head since the Saiyan prince had gotten in the way to get a closer look. "Sorry, but that's a secret I won't be revealing to anyone soon…"

Vegeta scowled at Gohan but turned back to gape out at the ring. Piccolo's eyes were wide open and he was sweating nervously. Both Krillin and 18# had similar expressions of shock on their faces and Goku just stared out at Goten in amazement.

Goten smirked at the look of shock Trunks was giving him and crossed his arms, his energy still warping violently around him.

"Looks like your advantage is gone Trunks, I hope you are ready for our match because I'm not going to lose this one", said Goten. Trunks blinked in fear and took a step back. When he realized running was useless, he took a defensive stance and scowled at the stronger Goten. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his head. His aura had been knocked form him during Goten's transformation.

"Don't count on it Goten. I'm still going to win", cried Trunks, charging straight at his opponent. He flew straight across the ground, hurling dust and raising his right fist in attack.

Goten frowned as Trunks charged, and just as the young chibi sent a punch aimed at his face, Goten moved his head away from the punch so that Trunks' fist went past and sent a punch straight up at Trunks' gut. Trunks had the wind knocked out of him and while he was suspended and falling, Goten kneed him in the chin, sending him upwards.

When Trunks was thrown a few good meters into the air, Goten swiftly chased after him and grabbing his left leg with both hands, began spinning Trunks around real fast. Trunks had pain shooting through him with each hard swing and when the spinning reach to twister like capacity with dust rapidly being thrown into the air, Goten released his grip on Trunks, controlling his throw so that Trunks was aimed at the ground several meters away from their position.

Trunks skidded along the ground back first and during his skidding, Trunks managed to flip back to his feet, rolling backwards and onto his feet, using his hands to held him skid to a stop. A small crater was formed by his skidding and just when Trunks was standing up, Goten suddenly appeared beside him and rammed his elbow into the side of Trunks' face, sending him flying right.

Trunks flew for several meters before landing close to the edge of the ring, face first with a red bruise on his left cheek.

Goten had gained a little altitude when he had appeared beside Trunks and after he had elbowed Trunks and the young Saiyan was lying flat on the ground, Goten landed on both feet again, his aura still warping around him a currents of blue electricity running up and down his small form.

Trunks lay there for a couple of seconds till a loud grown erupted from his mouth just as the chibi Saiyan slowly staggered back to his feet. He was still Super Saiyan but he was a real mess. He had bruises patterning his whole body a bleeding lip. His clothes were slightly out of place and really disheveled.

The young Saiyan took his time in getting up and slowly turned towards Goten, panting heavily. He was weakened and looked weakened, a complete set. His arm hand limply and he looked like he was about to fall over.

Goten frowned at Trunks when he saw his friend in his weakened state and powered up, his aura bursting around him more violently, sending dust and debris everywhere.

"OK Trunks, it's over. You've lost", declared Goten. Trunks growled and took a defensive stance, preparing for the worst.

Cupping both his hands together into a Kamehameha position, Goten stepped forward and, with a few more steps, spun around and shot both his hands forward in the same Kamehameha hand position, releasing a burst of psychic energy.

The burst of energy first appeared as a first wind before a large shock wave followed, waving Trunks' clothes violently before throwing him off his feet and sending him into a nearby wall where his from rammed into it and lay imprinted before he fell to the floor into the out of bounds area. The wall protecting the stadium spectators cracked slightly from Trunks' impact and the crash alone caused the stadium to shake.

When Trunks landed in the out of bounce area, his limbs fell limp and his head rested backwards. Soon enough, his energy gave way and he powered back down to normal, his hair losing its stiffness and turning back to its regular lavender.

The stadium remained silent at the finishing move as the crowds, the Z-fighters and the commentator gaped at Goten who was still standing in the Kamehameha position with a serious scowl on his face, his energy still warping around him violently.

All the Z-fighters excluding Gohan was gaping down at Goten. Gohan merely stood where he was, arms crossed but without a smile on his face. In fact, he had a scowl instead of a regular face.

When the commentator finally snapped out of it, turned to the crowds around him and pointed at Goten, jabbing his index finger at the young Saiyan.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen it's all over Goten is the new world junior champion!"**_

The crowds finally snapped out of their stupors and a huge applause and uproar of cheering, shouts and screams erupted from the crowds. Everyone clapped for the chibi Saiyan as he slowly stood back up into a proper posture and, smiling up at the crowds around him, powered back down to normal, his hair turning black and falling back into place. His clothes, once orange and slightly lighter blue outfit turned darker again.

Goten had closed his eyes in his power down and when he opened them, they were black again and with a triumphant cheer, Goten leapt into the air and did a flip.

"Hooray! I did it, I've won", cheered Goten, punching his fist in the air before falling back to the ground.

The Z-fighters applauded for the chibi Saiyan to and with Vegeta still fuming with disappointment was comforted by both Goku and Gohan. Amazingly, he did not reject their congratulations to his son and said there would always be next year. He was not in the mood for pushing them away anyway.

"Yay! GO GOTEN WHOOHOO", cheered Videl, whistling as well while Gohan clapped for his younger with a huge smile on his face.

"Well done Goten", said Gohan, congratulating his brother silently on his success.

Krillin sighed and rested his chin on the railings they were standing behind, all the while thinking how he would fair in this tournament while thinking of something else as well.

"How does Goten find the endurance to control his energy, he manages to hold the second level of Super Saiyan with ease", said Krillin. Gohan heard this and chuckled.

"_It's just the matter of drawing the energy deep from within you and if your body can handle it, you can control it easily."_

_**Character Profiles:**_

Name: Goten Son

Age: 7

Race: Half Saiyan, half human

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 60,000,000

Super Saiyan: 110,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 215,000,000

Name: Kid Trunks Briefs

Age: 8

Race: Half Saiyan, half human

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 40,000,000

Super Saiyan: 90,000,000

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. The Draw

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**The Draw**

Chapter 25

As Trunks, who had recently regained consciousness staggered back to his feet, Goten suddenly appeared standing in front of the lavender haired chibi with his hand outstretched and his regular boyish smile in place. Trunks stared up at Goten for a moment and, realizing that Goten was offering to help him to his feet Trunks reached up and grasped Goten's hand, allowing him to be pulled to his feet by his friend.

Once he was standing, Trunks dusted himself down and stared down at his slightly shorter friend. Though, he did not see Goten below him, but a strong warrior above him.

"Great fight Goten, guess I have to train and get stronger aye?" Goten chuckled while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess. But hey, you're really strong too Trunks. You must have been training hard with your dad haven't you", exclaimed Goten. Trunks nodded with a smile and his hands placed firmly on his hips in a way Vegeta did on a number of occasions.

"Yeah, but I'm impressed Goten. You're a lot stronger then what I gave you credit for. You can keep up with me even when I'm in Super Saiyan. Guess Gohan has been making you work hard too." Goten nodded.

"Uh-huh, Gohan is a really good teacher. He isn't really strict though, but he does encourage me a lot." Trunks grinned.

"Lucky, all my father does is make me work hard!" The two chibi's shared a laugh before they both hurried out of the stadium so to escape the eyes and cheers of the entire world tournament spectators.

However, before Goten could reach the warm up room, he was quickly pulled back onto the ring by one of the tournament officials and forced to stand by the tournament commentator. This made Goten nervous as he wasn't used to such big crowds. They were still cheering loudly and chanting his name, the crowd showing their appreciation and praise for the young fighter. This made Goten blush slightly, not being used to such attention.

The commentator smiled down at Goten reassuringly when he saw the young Saiyan look up at him in puzzlement before redirecting his attention towards the spectators in the stands around him. **_"Young Goten, as winner and new champion of the junior division titles I wish to congratulate you. You have just made it into the history books son and if I am not mistaken will most likely be one of the very fighters people would be looking to in the years to come. So young Goten, how does it feel to be junior world champion?"_** asked the commentator while lowering his microphone for Goten to speak into.

Goten stared at the microphone in surprise for a moment before shrugging. "I… guess it's cool."

The commentator chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. **_"Well, isn't that interesting. And, if you don't mind me asking Goten, who was your teacher? I'm betting your teacher must have taught you a whole lot of martial arts for you to be this good."_**

Goten's expressions brightened a lot and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I have a teacher… two teachers. My mom taught me a lot about martial arts and how to fight but my big brother taught me a lot more about fighting and trained me to get stronger. I train with him almost every day. He's really strong and really cool too!"

Gohan blushed at hearing this and smiled brightly while the Z-fighters turned to him. Goku, Krillin, Videl and Piccolo gave him a smile while 18# and Vegeta merely stared at him. It was this sort of attention Gohan really didn't want to receive. Heck, Goten was really gifted, it wasn't just in his blood or that he taught him a lot. It was just something that occurred naturally for him.

The commentator nodded. **_"Interesting Goten. Well, thank you very much and congratulations again. Please see the tournament official over there to receive your prize winnings", _**replied the commentator, pointing out the monk standing guard by the junior division line up board. Goten looked away from the commentator towards where he was pointing and nodded before taking leave and jogging back to join his friend before heading over to the tournament official.

The crowds cheered as the young Saiyan exited the ring before the commentator returned his attention towards the crowds and spoke up so to make his next announcement.

"_**OK NOW! Let's get this tournament rolling. If you were blown away by the explosive moves let off by our younger competitors in the junior division then prepare to be amazed as we get the Adult division underway. Please standby as we make the draw. All fighters who are participating in the finals please make your way to the warm up pavilion so we can set you up to your opponents!"**_

Krillin grinned and punched his palm with his right fist. "OK. Come on guys, let's get going!" The Z-fighters agreed and, in order they had arrived, followed each other down the stairs, out of the stadium and back towards the preliminary areas. Along the way they all talked about the fight taken place between both Goten and Trunks. Vegeta remained silent throughout the entire conversation as he wasn't that much of a people person.

Back in the main stadium, Goten had already received his prize money and other awards including a bouquet and a trophy. Since Trunks was runner up, he was entitled to the prize as well which was a check half the value of what Goten received and a medal.

When Goten and Trunks were awarded their prizes along, they had their names inscribed into the world tournament history books and were asked questions by hordes of publicity seekers and journalists. However they left to rejoin their parents before they were interrogated any further.

Seeing their son's retreating the paparazzi who only had microphones since their cameras were broken, Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief and rested back, her eyes staring half-idly up into the clear blue sky above. "What a fight. Wow… my Goten, I can't believe it."

Bulma smiled at her friend. "Well congratulations Chi-Chi. I must say your son has really trained hard to have beaten Trunks so easily."

Chi-Chi smiled in return. "Why thank you Bulma!. Hey, Trunks did well to. But we can't take all the credit our boys deserve it too!" Bulma nodded in agreement.

Master Roshi's eyes flashed and a smile crossed his lips behind his white beard. He leaned against his walking stick as he stared down at the ring. "Boy, what a fight. I haven't seen a fight so intense in all my life. Gee, I remember the times when I was in that ring facing off against Goku when he was only 11 years old and I tell you this he was no easy opponent. (Sigh) How I miss the good old days."

The Ox-King chuckled and gave Master Roshi a nudge. "Hey, cheer up there Master Roshi… you'll get your chance again."

Oolong sniggered. "Sure… when he reaches the age of 500 that is", commented the pig in a quiet voice so no one could hear him.

The Z-fighters continued walking, weaving their way through the mass of stadium back house buildings while staying on course for the pavilion. The Stadium and its surrounding area didn't look like much from above but when you actually come down to it, it was a pretty big place. People had better be careful otherwise they might get lost in here.

When they finally reached the pavilion after passing through a overhand connecting to two separate buildings, the Z-fighter spread themselves out and those closest to Goku began looking around for the commentator. They found him soon enough standing over at a table along with some other monks who were crowded around. A white board stood by the group of tournament officials as they busily went through the lists of fighters qualifying for the championship rounds of the world martial arts tournament.

Other then the many tournament officials scattered around the entire stadium grounds, there were also the other fighters who have past the preliminary rounds competing for the championship title. The Z-fighters didn't have a spare moment to check out their competition for they had already been spotted by the tournament commentator.

"Oh, hey there guys! You're finally here", called the competitor while waving to the group that had just entered the pavilion. The Z-fighters, who were all standing in according to rank and title with their group hero Goku standing at the front all turned their attention towards the commentator and replied in a matter befitting their personality.

"Hey there", replied Goku with a wave of his own. Those who mostly bore Goku's kind personality such as Krillin, Gohan and Videl smiled while 18#, Vegeta and Piccolo just stared with their regular, serious expressions.

The commentator nodded and turned to his list on his clip board, nodding as he counted the remaining absent names and marking them as 'here'. With a final nod, the commentator stood up and turned towards every fighter in the area and made sure his sights were focused on all 15 competitors with Hercule being unable to make a public appearance at the time for he was in his private training area getting ready. Or if anyone wanted to joke about it, hide.

"OK, I believe that we have everyone here. So let's get this show on the road!" said the commentator while bidding for everyone in the area towards him so they were within ear shot. Heck, you can't have a draw if your competitors are unable to hear their names called out.

While the Z-fighters approached, Goku took his time in taking in his competition. Of the many people who were competing, he was able to spot several others who had a power level above that of a human and were doing a real good job at hiding it. This made Goku feel a little uneasy as these unidentified competitors weren't any he had seen or heard of before.

Goku's eyes scanned the mass of fighters in front of him. He was able to divide them into groups so to distinguish the weaker one's from the stronger ones and the more devious ones from the more mysterious ones.

"_OK, most of these guys don't really look like much of a challenge"_, thought Goku as he went over the four that didn't have that high ki level and who didn't know how to hide it.

One was a man wearing white top, yellow trousers, yellow boots, yellow gloves and a blue/dark green cape that was connected to a mask of a similar material and tone that covered his entire head and face with the top part being shaped like Santa Clause's hat. Another was an average sized man with long blonde hair like Sharpener's and had a medium build, wore a respectful martial arts uniform that was colored aqua with white in some of the button and sleeve areas. Third was a tall, muscular man with black skin coloration, wore a black muscle shirt, dark green trousers and white straps on his wrists and hands. Lastly was an incredibly large man with red skin, was basically fat but not like a sumo wrestler and wore clothes and bore an appearance to that of a royal from India.

Goku finished looking over that particular group of competitors before turning towards the second group he had on his mind. Two bald, muscular men: One was larger and more muscular then the other, wore a black wrestling outfit and looked rather tense. The other man however was a smaller, more medium built man with an average human height and bore a similar resemblance to his friend. He wore no shirt and dark purple gi pants and black martial arts shoes. What was stranger about their appearances though was the two identical 'M' burned into their foreheads, both were pure black just like the ki emitting around them.

While Goku stared at them, the two bald men turned in his direction and glared with a menacing edge in their enraged scowls. Their teeth bore as well as their black dot like eyes that burned into Goku's own. This made Goku think that if looks could kill, then he would be dead right now.

"Egh… I wonder what's gotten under their skin. Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast", thought Goku. He then turned his attention away from the glaring pair since he was beginning to feel edgy under their intense stares and turned his attention towards the remaining pair he had divided away from the other groups.

This pair was more mysterious then the others as they both wore the same clothing and both were hiding an ancient ki source that was incredibly high despite being concealed. The first of the pair that caught Goku's attention was the short, purple man standing beside his taller companion. He had white hair grown in a Mohawk, wore blue earrings, a dark green body suit that looked to be the same material as Saiyan armor, an orange sash, baggy, darkened grey trousers, orange boots and a purple, long sleeved shirt underneath the armor like suit he wore over the rest of his clothes. Well, it was all the clothes Goku could spot on him from where he was standing.

The second man standing beside the purple fighter was a tall man who was twice the size of his shorter friend and was pink in color. He had an extremely manly and aged face and possessed a serious expression. He had long, white hair that made him look around his 40's and his outfit was very similar to that of the shorter man except it was red in most places and lighter blue shirts and trousers.

"_I'm not sure about those two though. I can tell they are strong… real strong and are hiding much of their energy. Still, I'm really looking forward to the first rounds! Man I can't wait!"_

Gohan, who was talking to Videl about the tournament however was distracted when he felt a strange ki flicker by him, like something of a radio wave but different. His expression turned serious suddenly and he glanced over his shoulder at the two bald men standing separate from the crowd they had gathered in. He could see them talking to each other silently and because of the murmuring erupting from the people around him their speech was inaudible but Gohan still could see and sense them.

Because of Gohan's hidden energy signal the two bald men couldn't see him so Gohan was safe from the glares they had recently shot at Goku before. Videl, who had suddenly noticed her mate's distraction, followed his gaze so that it nestled on the two fighters standing away from them. The sight made her skin crawl.

_((Umm Gohan, you mind telling me what's going through your head at the moment)),_ asked Videl through their bond. Gohan shrugged slightly but didn't turn his sights away from the two bald men. They still hadn't noticed Gohan and Videl staring at them.

_((Actually there is. I can't really describe it Videl, but I sensed a ki chain coming from somewhere and I narrowed it down on its source. Apparently it came from those two. I'm not sure if my sources are correct but I sense a connection somewhere, as if those two are being controlled by something or someone))_ replied Gohan. From judging, Gohan could tell that these two did not use a personality suitable for the crowds and mostly kept to themselves. Their appearance was also appealing as Gohan had never seen those sorts of features in a man before. They were really pale and had veins bulging out of their already bulging muscles.

Gohan turned back to Videl, his expression still serious but softer when his attention was turned to Videl who stared up at him curiously. _((Just promise me Videl that if you are pitted to fight either of those two in the upcoming fights, please be careful.))_

Videl smiled at how much her mate cared about her and nodded. _((I will Gohan, I promise. And if anything goes bad, I'll throw in the towel.))_

Gohan smiled. _((That's if it really turns out that way. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.))_

"OK fighters may I have your attention please!" called the announcer, catching the entire crowd of fighters' attentions. All the Z-fighters had their attention solemnly fixed on the commentator now and waited for the next instructions.

"Now that all of you are here we shall begin the draw. The draw is simple. The board you see behind me is set in a tree like chart, or a progression graph. Since there are 16 fighters participating today there are numbers labeled at the bottom from one to sixteen. Later I will be calling your names to draw a number from this box I hold before you", said the announcer while holding up the cardboard box in front of him. "Once each fighter has drawn a number, those numbers arranged into pairs will be the fighters battling against each other. Two fighters equal one round I believe you all know how it goes. OK then, let the pairings begin."

All the fighters expressions turned more serious at the announcement and all fixed their sights on the box before them containing the numbers that they would most likely be selecting. One of those numbers would be their's to draw and their opponent, the person who drew the number in the same pair they were pitted in.

The commentator turned to his clip board. "OK, first up is Krillin!"

Krillin, hearing his name called out scurried forward towards the monk holding the box and, once he reached the box, reached into the arm sized hole to draw a number. He smiled nervously as his hand fumbled around the contents of the box.

"Hope my number isn't in the first rounds", said Krillin. He grinned in success and pulled out one of the green, baseball sized balls and looked at the number painted on it. His smile faded when he saw the number.

"ONE! I'm in the first round. Oh… this is just not my day, how did I get dragged into this?" whined Krillin, handing the commentator the ball before walking back to his friends with his hands in his pockets and his head hunched forward with a downed expression on his face. The commentator chuckled at the former monk's misery and got the tournament officials closest to the board to write Krillin's name up on the tournament line up.

_**At the stadium main dome…**_

Another group of tournament officials and monks who were communicating with those officials in the preliminary area had a line up board of their own and ere writing down the names of the fighters and what their numbers were. The crowds cheered wildly when they saw that they were already starting the line up.

Chi-Chi, who was looking through a pair of binoculars, could easily make out the names on the board and she nodded when she saw who the first fighter for the first round was.

"Look, Krillin's number one. I bet he's disappointed," exclaimed Chi-Chi with a smile, not bothering to remove the binoculars from her eyes. Bulma nodded while Roshi, Oolong and Puar sniggered in the background.

"Well, that's his bad luck I suppose. But hey, I wonder who Vegeta would be fighting. I bet he's gonna win this thing no sweat!"

Chi-Chi removed her binoculars and looked glared at the blue haired woman known as Bulma. "Excuse me! Don't forget about my Goku! He has been training for this, and we all know he's the strongest out of all the Z-fighters", she protested. Bulma glared back.

"Hello, Vegeta has been in the GR 24-7 for the past few weeks training. So the way I see it, my Vegeta will beat your Goku easy!"

"Oh, so confident are we? Then wait till Vegeta fights Gohan! My son has been training a lot more then what Vegeta has been doing for the past 7 years!" During their little argument both women have stood up and were glaring daggers at each other. Both of them looked ready to lash out at each other.

Yamcha,, who was beginning to worry about the prospect of a fight up in the stands stepped in between them from the seat behind them and smiled reassuringly at the two. "Now, now girls, why don't we just sit back and wait and see who is fighting who."

The two women ignored the old bandit and both of them pushed him down making him yelp in surprise. Now that Yamcha was crushed underneath their feet, Chi-Chi and Bulma were free to glare at point black range with each other. Fearing for their lives, the spectators in the stands shuffled across so to not get involved into the fight.

_**Back in the preliminary area…**_

"OK, next we have… Shin!"

The Z-fighters all looked around for the fighter who the commentator addressed as Shin. It was only a split second later when the fighter made his appearance. It surprised all the Z-fighters when the short, purple man standing by the pink, taller fighter replied to the commentator's call.

The purple fighter walked over to the monk with the box and, reaching into the box drew his number. When his arm emerged holding his ball number, he smiled and showed it to the commentator. "I'm number three", he said in a calm, kind and respectful tone of voice.

Goku narrowed his eyes on the mysterious Shin as did Piccolo who was more suspicious then ever. The Namek had also sensed Shin's hidden energy level and he remembered sensing that energy level before, except it was far away on some distant planet. He just couldn't figure out where and when he had sensed it but he was positive he was able to sense it from the lookout.

Shin handed his number over to the commentator before heading back to stand by his friend again where they just stood and remained silent. The Z-fighter's who now all detected Shin's energy level followed him with their eyes before he was standing by his friend once again.

The commentator made sure that Shin's name was on the board and on his list before looking back up and at the group of fighters surrounding him. "Next, we have Jewel".

The blonde haired man wearing the aqua martial arts uniform standing in the group Goku referred to as the under 1000 division stepped out from his group and walked over to the monk with the box. He slowly and carefully rummaged through the box before pulling out his number. He smiled and held it up to the commentator.

"I'm number 16", he stated. The Commentator nodded as the monk wrote his name down on the board. When the monks here communicated with the tournament officials out in the stadium dome, loud cheers were heard as Jewel's name was written up on the board.

When Jewel moved back to join his friends, the Commentator went on with the draw. Looking back down at his clip board, he grinned when he saw the next name up.

"Alright, next we have Goku!"

Goku smiled brightly and walked over to the monk with the box, reaching into the box and fumbling around for his number. He searched for a moment or two before he pulled one out. He smiled and handed it to the commentator. "I'm Number 11"

The commentator nodded and wrote down Goku's name on the clip board and white board. "Great. Thanks a lot Goku!" Goku smiled with a nod and headed back to his friends who were waiting for him.

"OK… is there a Spopovitch around here?" called the announcer, scanning the crowds of fighters. The Z-fighters looked around for the one known as Spopovitch however, after a few seconds time; everyone began looking around for Spopovitch.

A few seconds later, Spopovitch came into view in the form of the large bald guy talking with his smaller friend. He was rather stiff when he walked and his angry expressions didn't change in the slightest. When he reached the commentator, he reached into the box with as little bit of trouble since his wrist couldn't fit into it. But with a few grunts of effort, Spopovitch finally drew his number from the box and held it up to the Commentator.

He nodded with a smile and wrote down Spopovitch's name and number. "OK, so you're number 6. Welcome back Spopovitch."

Spopovitch let out a growl before tossing his ball into the spare numbers box lying beside the table before heading back to rejoin his friend. The Z–fighters watched him with curious and suspicious eyes but returned their attention to the commentator when Spopovitch rejoined his friend.

The commentator checked his list again before looking up, his expression crossed with slight puzzlement and surprise. "Umm, is there a Mrs. Number 18# here?"

The female blonde walked forward with her arms crossed and a disgruntled look on her face, since she didn't like people saying her name in such tone. When she reached the commentator he looked up at her in surprise. "Is uhh… Number 18# your real name?"

The former Android nodded. "My father was pretty dull." With that simple reply, 18# reached into the box and rummaged around for the number she would be assigned as. After carefully rummaging through the box, 18# pulled out her ball and, after a quick glance, tossed it over to the commentator. His reflexes were quick but his catch fumbled a bit before he was able to grasp it firmly.

"Now I'm number 9", said the blonde haired woman before heading back to join her husband. The Commentator chuckled nervously and directed the monk to write her name down on the board while he wrote her number and name on his clipboard.

After the screaming from the nearby stadium had died down a bit, the commentator went on to the next name on his list. His pen skimmed the list thoroughly as he looked for the point he had finished at.

"OK, next up, Gohan!"

Gohan grinned and jogged forward before slowing his pace down to a stroll once he was within 5 meters on the commentator. When he reached the monk holding the box, Gohan reached down and rummaged for his number. All the while Videl was watching on with curiosity as Gohan busily looked around for his number.

Gohan let out a triumphant sigh as he pulled out his number and, glancing at the number painted on the ball, he looked back up at the commentator who was also looking at his number. "I'm number 8"

The commentator nodded and wrote down Gohan's name and number before turning to the officials at the board so to get down the new fighter and number. While they did this, Gohan handed the ball to the commentator then walked back to Videl who smiled in greeting to her mate when he returned.

"Alright, lets see, we have a Mr. Kibito."

The pink tall fighter standing next to Shin stepped forward with his arms firmly laid by his sides. He reached the box with only a few strides and after looking through the box blindly with his hand, pulled out his number and held it out to the commentator. After a quick glance, the commentator nodded and turned to the monk at the board who was waiting patiently for the next fighter's name.

"Kibito is number 7!" The monk nodded and wrote Kibito's name under his number. With the first parings set up, Gohan looked at the board intently.

"_Me and Kibito huh? What a coincidence…"_

At that moment Goku came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Gohan glanced over his shoulder to see his father staring at him seriously.

"Listen son Kibito may be a big guy but he's not unbeatable. We know he's with that strange Shin character but that doesn't give us a reason to fear them. Remember, stay confident and focused, a true warrior fights with the mind", instructed Goku in a reassuring tone of voice. Gohan nodded with his own serious expression.

"Yeah, I know dad… I know…"

The pairings went on with the commentator calling out for Piccolo who actually used the name Majunior, which the Z-fighters found strange and amusing. But they did understand Piccolo's motives as he wanted to keep his true identity away from the Piccolo, after all, he did murder millions in his previous form as King Piccolo and was well known throughout the tournament and history books. The fight between him and Goku in the previous world tournament didn't go on unnoticed. He drew a number 4, pitting him up against Shin, the mysterious fighter.

When Krillin's opponent number 2 who was known as Pintar was called up, it appeared that Krillin's size odds was tested to the limits when the red skinned fat, Indian fighter came up to the plate. When he drew his number, he actually approached Krillin and gave him quite a hard time. But the monk, known for his retaliations and teasing abilities was able to repel the giant's insults for the time being.

After Pintar left, the Z-fighters redirected their attention to the line up board. During Pintar and Krillin's verbal abuse war, they had missed out a couple of other calls. Those included Killer's call who was the tall, black fighter standing by Jewel. He was number 13. The other one was Might mask, the strangely short but muscular man wearing the weird witch's hat cape and outfit Goku had spotted before. He was number 14.

The commentator continued on with the draw. "OK, will Vegeta please approach the stage!"

Vegeta, who had been silent through most of the time and was leaning against a nearby wall looked up and headed over to draw his number from the box. As usual he wore his regular serious scowl as he retrieved his number form the box but when he did, his scowl turned into a smirk and he held his number out towards Goku. The older Saiyan gasped when he saw the number as did every other Z-fighter around them.

"Number 12", declared Vegeta with an evil grin.

"What! Goku and Vegeta are at it in the first bout!" shouted Krillin.

"N-Not those two", stuttered Piccolo.

Vegeta and Goku were well known for their rivalry and their determination was what made their fights so intense. And because they were full blooded Super Saiyan's, they knew that the fight would be colossal and destructive. They'd be lucky enough to have a ring at the end of their bout.

Goku smiled as he stared at Vegeta. "That's just fine with me…"

"_A fight with Kakarote… PERFECT! Just the opportunity I've been waiting for to test my true Saiyan abilities!"_ With a final smirk, Vegeta tossed the ball over to the commentator and walked back to his wall where he leaned against it, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

The commentator looked a little surprised at the reaction between both Goku and Vegeta however, merely shrugged the entire incident off and went on with the draw. Looking back at his clip board went over the list and smiled, looking back up to announce the name of one of the well known fighters competing.

"Ahh yes… Miss Videl!"

Videl grinned and exclaimed a silent 'yes' before walking over to the monk with the box. She was just rummaging through the contents when she became curious about her father's absence and decided to try and get some answers. "Do you know where my dad is", she asked looking up at the tournament commentator. The glasses wearing commentator shrugged.

"I think Hercule is still in his private gym going through some last minute training", he replied. Videl nodded and, after several more seconds of looking through the box, found her number and pulled it out. She looked at it and blinked, turning to the white board with the tournament line up on it.

"I'm number 5." The commentator smiled in return and wrote down Videl's number and name. While the officials looked basically excited about the upcoming fights, Gohan and the Z-fighters looked a little bit uneasy.

_((Videl, you're fighting Spopovitch))_ Gohan said through his link with Videl when she returned.

_((I know. Great, what am I supposed to do Gohan?))_

_((Just try to stay focused OK, try to beat him quickly if you have to. If anything else comes up, you know what to do…))_

Videl nodded and turned back to watch the last of the draws. Next name to be drawn was Yamu, the smaller, bald guy standing with Spopovitch. He approached the monk with the box along the same route however used a more graceful, firm posture, unlike Spopovitch who had a rather stiffened posture in his walk. Yamu drew number 15. And last but not least, Hercule. Since the champ wasn't present at the moment, the commentator drew it for him, and it turned out to be number 10.

The commentator let out a cheer and pointed towards the line up ion the white board behind him where two monks were standing by ready for the next move.

"There, we finally have a full board of fighters!"

Finally, now that the line has been drawn, there was no way of changing it. The World Tournament adult division was finally underway.

_**The line up:**_

Krillin vs. Pintar

Shin vs. Piccolo

Videl vs. Spopovitch

Kibito vs. Gohan

Number 18# vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Vegeta

Killer vs. Mighty Mask

Yamu vs. Jewel

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Adult division

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**ADULT DIVISION**

Chapter 26

The fighters followed the commentator into the warm up room, while along the way the commentator filled them in on the rules. So not to get into any trouble, all the fighters listened in intently. Vegeta was begrudgingly listening in and of course, all the other fighters not in league with the Z-fighters or those who were not included in the group also listened in.

"The matches will begin immediately. You all know the rules I presume," announced the commentator turning towards the fighters following behind him. They had already entered the warm up room, the room where all the fighters were allowed to stay before moving out onto the ring when it was their turn to fight. It was quite dark and widely spread out. The front entrance of the war up room with a cardboard divider with the martial arts symbol on it divided the room from the main stadium area while a back door on the opposite end of the warm up room which incidentally was a building itself lead out into a large courtyard where the fighters were allowed to get some fresh air. Right now, they were inside the warm up room.

"If you give up, fall out of the ring or are knocked out for 10 seconds, you lose. And if a winner isn't decided during the 30 minute time limit of the match, the judges will decide who proceeds onto the next round and who doesn't. Remember, there is no hitting below the belt and the use of weapons is strictly prohibited. Of course, you all know that killing is not allowed either", said the announcer, his glasses flashing in evident to his serious tone of voice, making sure his words reached everyone's ears.

All fighters present and listening nodded and, when they heard the crowds cheering in the background, the tournament commentator turned on his heel and walked out onto the ring in the centre of the stadium. "Great. Now fight proudly, fairly and give us a good show!"

Once the announcer had exited the room, the fighters spread themselves out throughout the war room. Cheering was still heard echoing around them from the stadium outside as was the theme music of the tournament itself. They could hear the stage bands playing for the fans and spectators so to entertain them till the real fighting started.

In the warm up room, it wasn't as dark as it was before. Because of the small windows that allowed the fighters too look out and onto the rings and the many doors that lead outside and into the back courtyard, it let quite a bit of natural light in. The walls were painted white with a shiny, tile made floor and red pillars supporting the green ceiling above. Vegeta used one of these pillars for support so he could lean against and rest or either glare at the many competitors and fighters surrounding him.

Piccolo had confined himself into a corner and was mostly keeping to himself. His arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were closed. He was actually sweating for once, but it wasn't from embarrassment or standing out of the crowd but was actually nervous. Krillin and 18# had found their own little space and were talking about the upcoming tournament and their opponents and Goku, Gohan and Videl have taken their place at the entrance leading out into the open centre of the stadium.

Their expressions were brightened and shining with the sight before them. The crowds, the skies, the tournament set up and the music playing in the background adding to the fights that was soon to come. Unlike the rest of the gang, they were excited and were looking forward to their fights.

The rest of the fighters were scattered randomly throughout the room with Yamu and Spopovitch still sticking together but in some dark corner of the room, talking. They were planning something and preferred to keep it confidential.

"Man…what a crowd", exclaimed Krillin, coming up behind Goku after having broken off from his previous conversation with his wife. Goku smiled and nodded towards his friend while Gohan and Videl continued scanning the stands of spectators and fans alike from the young and old to the more middle aged generations. In all shapes, color and form, the crowds were just bustling with excitement.

"Yeah… I'll say", replied Gohan instead of Goku who had turned back to gaze out onto the stadium ring that was just looking all the more tempting to just go out there and fight on. Like the Saiyan's they were, Goku and Gohan could taste that fight.

Goku grinned and held up his fist.

"This is going to be great! I can't wait for my fight", said Goku.

Shin and Kibito were watching from the back of the warm up room close to the rear entrance leading out into the courtyard, scanning the Z-fighters and taking note of each of their power levels. They mainly had their attention fixed on Gohan, seeing as that he was the only one making an effort to hide his power level and was the only one with a masked power level higher then normal.

After watching Gohan's interaction with his friends and family, Shin turned to his student Kibito standing behind him and nodded with a determined smile. "You know what to do. Wait for the opportune moment, and that what we have come for will soon be within our grasp", said the purple alien. Kibito nodded in response.

"Yes master"…

Over in Yamu and Spopovitch's corner, which had moved to one of the darker sideward corridors connected to the warm up room that was out of sight of the Z-fighters and the other competitor's, the pair were busily plotting their true mission here. It were these plans that would set in motion the events that would in time, fulfill their master's intentions and expel the beast that they were instructed to gather energy for.

"OK Spopovitch, with this device we will be able to gather pure energy of all the fighters competing here today. During the fights this device will absorb all the energy they lose and all the energy that has been used. If the device is accurate, then we should have gathered up all the energy we need", said Yamu, setting up what looked to be a gun on a tripod.

This weapon set up on a firm stand was white in color and all the pieces were circulated to cone shapes and were definitely not hollow. The tripod that held the energy absorbing device to the window height was made of the same durable material as the weapon itself. The weapon was egg shaped and smooth, and had what looked to be a four barreled Gatling gun on the front. But at the end of the four barrels were four identical balls, each golf ball sized and blended in with the weapon. The weapon was actually an energy collector powered by magic and built to hold a large amount of energy without overloading. The container's surface that was the main section of the energy collected had the same black and curved 'M' inscribed on both sides of the gun. It stuck out like a soar thumb.

Because the pair had set the weapon up in a confined hallway, they knew that no one in their right of mind would come here so they were safe.

Spopovitch nodded and glared down the hall to where the warm up room was. "Don't worry. We'll soon get what we need from them."

Yamu smiled and glared out onto the stadium. "Our master will be pleased."

Suddenly, the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the adult competition, and with the tournament commentator playing his role as the announcer, announced the starting of the match.

"**_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! The first round of the adult division starts now! First we have the small, but undoubtedly strong former competitor Krillin vs. the mighty Indian from the East, Pintar! If I am not mistaken we have all seen both these fighters compete in previous martial arts tournaments and have both given us something to remember. So come on out you two!"_**

Krillin cracked his knuckles as he walked forward towards the ring, his name being called for the first round, as well as his opponent's name Pintar, who was also walking out onto the ring. The giant fighter merely shoved the former monk out of the way while they were exiting the warm up area, making the Z-fighters stare in surprise. It was so unsportsmanlike to taunt and push around an opponent before they have even started.

Apparently, Pintar was showing the monk that because of his larger size, he had a distinct advantage in this tournament. However, as far as the old saying goes, 'size doesn't matter' and Pintar was about to revise that lesson the hard way.

"Hey, watch it", grunted Krillin after being shoved away by Pintar's over sized hand. The giant leered down at him with a confident smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you down there", replied Pintar smugly. The Indian obviously was 6 times Krillin's size, as well as his weight.

"You know, it's a pity I was put up against you, but thankfully I had my sister reserve a bed for you at the hospital little man. Ha-ha… you'll thank me later", exclaimed Pintar. Krillin grunted and followed his opponent up the stairs and into the ring, standing on opposite ends of the stone floor.

The announcer looked between the two while the crowd cheered wildly, expecting a good fight for their money. However, there were many doubts that Krillin would be able to stand up for long against his opponent, seeing that the people of this planet believed that size did matter.

"**_Fighters' let the match begin",_** shouted the announcer into his microphone. Krillin smirked at his opponent's overconfident mood while placing his hands firmly on his hips in disappointment. Pintar was actually putting up a fearsome display of his 'superior' strength and getting the crowd winded up for their fight. He was trying to make Krillin look bad.

"_I'd better be careful when I fight this guy. I don't want to give him anymore brain damage…"_

"Go Krillin, you can beat him", shouted Bulma.

"Knock that blubber butt out of that ring", called Chi-Chi. The Z-fighters up in the tournament stands were obviously positive that Krillin was going to get through this, however Maron was a little skeptical.

"That man papa is fighting is really scary", said Maron. Yamcha chuckled and placed a hand on her head, patting her in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry Maron, your father will make it through this. If I know him better, he is one of the strongest fighters I know", said Yamcha. Maron blinked up at the old baseball player in puzzlement.

"You think so", she asked. Yamcha nodded and crossed his arms, still keeping his eyes on the former monk's daughter.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't want to fight your father", said Yamcha with a reassuring smile.

Back on the ring, the fight was already under way. With a resounding war cry, Pintar towered over his opponent instantly with a swift approach, Krillin just standing in a normal posture as if he was watching a circus. Well, anyone would say it was.

Unexpected by the small fighter, at the last second Pintar leapt back and started back flipping around the ring, showing off his speed, strength and size. Krillin's hair actually waved in the winds of his movements and the small fighter just followed Pintar's course of back flipping across the ring, obviously surprised by the sight.

Quickly, Pintar returned to stand in front of him, finishing off with a flip in the air and landing heavily in front of his opponent, laughing loudly and sweating slightly from his efforts. Krillin sweat dropped.

"So you see little man, size does matter no", asked Pintar mockingly. Krillin just stared at him oddly.

"Actually, I still don't think size does matter", replied Krillin. Pintar boomed with laughter again and stepped forward, his oversized gut almost reaching Krillin's face, forcing the small fighter to back off slightly.

"You seem so confident little man. Tell you what; I'll let you have the first punch shortie, right here in the gut. Come on… NOW", yelled Pintar, obviously wanting to show off his superiority too the entire crowd. Sometimes a show of strength was one of the better options but in this case, any option was useless.

Krillin thought for a moment as he stared at the oversized belly of his opponent and shrugged a second later. "OK"! Quickly, in a flash Krillin sent a light punch into his opponent's stomach, Pintar having the wind knocked out of him at the force of the blow and the superior strength of his opponent. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and his gut caved in as Krillin's fist drove right into him. The punch actually landed with a small shock wave that was caused from the impact.

The crowd stopped cheering and awed at the sight of their beloved Pintar having already been toppled by a single punch. They were all bewildered and shocked at the sudden turn in events. The Z-fighters cringed at the sight, however felt little pity towards Pintar seeing as that he was the one who started this and the only big bully of this contest.

Videl shook her head, hands on her hips. _((I'm guessing Pintar has a lot to learn about not underestimating your opponent))_ communicated Videl to her mate since the screaming of the Pintar from the ring was still fresh in the air and it was hard to communicate verbally.

Gohan chuckled when he heard her and smiled down at her. _((Guess he does…))_

It appeared Krillin had won, but he wasn't done with his already winded opponent yet. Leaping up and slapping his opponent's face at a blurring rate, Krillin finished Pintar with a one two combination, kicking his opponent out of the ring easily. The blimp like fighter flew through the air and landed with a loud crash on the out of bounds area, the ground collapsing beneath him and is face red and stunned. He was knocked senseless.

Vegeta smirked at the sight. "What a fool"…

_Ahh… wow… Pintar's out and out cold! That makes Krillin the winner!_ The announcer shouted into his microphone, alerting the crowds of the unexpected victory which had come so soon.

When the crowds recovered from their stupor, they cheered loudly, chanting Krillin's name and allowing his story to be spread world wide through gossip. Since the cameras were out, it was the only way to spread the news. Journalists would also have to spread the news through their recordings and microphones too.

Krillin raised a fist and walked with a hand in his pocket back into the warm up area to rejoin his friends and comrades. He watched in amusement while the monks and medics attempted to stretcher the wounded Pintar out of the ring. Since the Pintar was over weighted and awfully large, it would take them a while.

"Way to go Krillin", exclaimed Goku, watching his friend pass through the entrance while weaving through the frames of both the arch way and the cardboard shield blocking the entrance.

"Yeah, nice one", encouraged Gohan. Krillin sheepishly gave them all the V sign with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Nah, it was nothing, too easy", said Krillin. His friends chuckled at his view of the fight while 18#, who was standing by the pillar closest to the ring gave her husband a loving smile and a wink, making Krillin blush lightly. The whole gang congratulated the monk for his victory except Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta being the arrogant pain in the neck and selfish fighter he was while Piccolo was still standing in his corner, nervous as hell at the thoughts of his upcoming match. Shin, his opponent was still lingering in his mind.

Gohan chuckled inwardly at one of the comments Krillin had made about his fight and was turning to talk with Videl when he suddenly noticed Piccolo standing quite distant from the group. He was sweating a lot and his eyes were closed more tightly now. It didn't take long for Gohan's senses to register that his friend was obviously worried and uneasy, but of what?

"_Piccolo, what's wrong with you? Are you really that worried about Shin? Should I be worried about Kibito… hmm…?"_ Gohan turned too glance behind him, seeing Shin and Kibito standing and meditating in the middle of the room. The young Saiyan narrowed his eyes on them, his fighting instincts coming into view and his seriousness increasing. It was a rare case to come across two very skilled and determined fighters for him and his gang, but it was even rarer to come across two serious fighters of the same teachings. Gohan knew it from just standing where he was.

"_I should look into this, this might be bad…"_

"Hey Gohan, are you OK", asked Videl, laying a hand on her mate's shoulder. His arms were folded over his chest so she had to reach up slightly because of their height differences.

Gohan didn't jump at the feeling like he used to and glanced over his shoulder at his mate to see her staring up at him with concern. His face turned serious when he stared at Videl, but his seriousness was not directed towards her but towards his thoughts. "It's just a guess Videl, but I have reason to believe Piccolo is worried about his fight." Gohan turned back to stare at Piccolo, as did Videl. "I think that his unwell being is generated by some past memories about something he had felt, a ki level… a similar ki level coming off of Shin or something rather."

Videl nodded. "I guess so, but what could he be worried about, he's strong. Piccolo could take that Shin guy easily." Gohan sharpened his stare on Piccolo as his own thoughts began to whir around in confusion.

"Remember Videl; never underestimate your opponents." Videl, hearing this nodded, remembering what she and Gohan were talking about before.

They both had to agree on one thing, there was something truly abnormal about both Shin and Kibito and it spooked them. Perhaps the same emotions were rushing through Piccolo. But they were never going to know anything about Shin…

Not until the second round to the tournament began…

_**A few minutes later…**_

The next match came with Shin and Piccolo taking to the ring.

This is where things started to go weird. Once both fighters were on the ring and the announcer announced the facts on both fighters, they took their positions and prepared and then…well… just stood there.

Piccolo stared at his opponent in nervousness, seeing the short, purple man just smiling at him with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Why did the feeling of superiority of his opponent continued to nag at the back of his mind, and why was he frozen here. Piccolo couldn't move, nor could he stop sweating.

While glaring each other down for what seemed like hours, the Z-fighters waited patiently. They wanted to know what was wrong with Piccolo and why he wouldn't begin his fight.

'_Come on Shin, show us why you have the Namek so worried,"_ thought Vegeta, a smirk crossing his face. Gohan also sweated nervously. He could still sense that strange, mystical yet powerful energy radiating off of Shin.

As he continued to tap into Shin's mysterious power, he was beginning to realize something. He had sensed this energy level before during one of his trips to the lookout when he was younger, that's why it didn't seem so obvious to him in the first place/ it was quite hard for him to recall past memories, well, especially since his father ha come home for the day.

'_That's odd, I've sensed that energy before… but the question is where it came from exactly. It felt like it came from Otherworld'?_

Piccolo didn't even throw a punch, nor did the match even go under way. Piccolo was too busy thinking where he had sensed such a mystic energy and why this being made him so afraid. Bu then, when it seemed they would be staring at each other all day, Piccolo discovered the shocking truth about his opponent. He knew exactly where he had sensed the energy and where it came from. His energy didn't just speak itself!

'_Why would he be here… it… its impossible',_ thought the Namek, his face showing his shock and horror.

Shin smiled.

'_I promise you will know soon. You will know soon'_, whispered the Shin, reading the Namek's mind, his voice seemingly echoing at a haunting pace as he managed to get through to the Namek.

Piccolo stepped back, a gust of wind picking up around him. He knew where he had felt that ki level and now, he knew that it would be useless to fight Shin at his level. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Videl were surprised none to say the least. But what surprised them even more was what Piccolo had to say after.

"I'm sorry… I can't", said Piccolo to the announcer, glancing over his shoulder. "I give up…"

"He's… quitting", said Gohan, astounded by the fact that his old mentor, possibly one of the most powerful beings in the universe would just give up.

Piccolo stepped off the ring before a single punch was thrown, followed shortly by his opponent. Shin was thinking about what Piccolo had declared moments before. The Namek had actually given up before the fight could even begin and Shin was slightly surprised by this move.

'_Surprising, that Namek was once the guardian of earth. It's natural that he should know who I am. However, it strikes me funny that he didn't even try to fight. Strange'_, thought Supreme Kai as he followed Piccolo down the tile path.

The next match would go underway soon, and Videl was wasting no time warming up. When Piccolo returned, he was surrounded by Goku and the others.

"Is he that strong Piccolo", asked Goku.

"Yes… stronger then you realize", replied the Namek.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan stared at Piccolo in surprise, not sure whether Piccolo was positive about this or whether he was serious. Whatever the case, it was not good what they felt and that meant trouble on their part. However, the real danger wasn't lying in Shin; it was lying in the people he was watching.

As Shin walked into the warm up room, he took a glance at Spopovitch who was now stressing uncontrollably about his upcoming match. He had sweat and electricity coming off of him. These strange electronic disturbances went unnoticed and so none of the other fighters even cared.

"**_Will Spopovitch and Videl report to the ring please",_** came the announcer's voice over the P.A, followed up by the loud cheering of the crowds as one of their most favorite fighters was about to enter the ring. They had witnessed some of her fights in the previous years and now they were more then excited to see her match today.

The crowd cheered, hearing one of their number one fighters coming into action and fighting in the next round. They were expecting a lot from her and a great match to follow. However, things were about to take a different turn.

Videl gave her mate a quick kiss on the cheek and he returned it for good luck before seeing the raven haired girl start her trek out onto the ring. She was feeling quite confident, but on the other hand she was feeling a little nervous. Gohan sensed it through their bond so he decided to make sure she was alright.

_((Hey Videl, don't worry… just stay focused. I'll be here if anything happens to you.))_Videl nodded.

_((Yeah, I know Gohan))_ Gohan nodded and took his place close to the entrance of the warm up room to the stadium. When he saw Videl exit through the entrance he then spotted Spopovitch lumbering past, his muscles all bulged up and an angered expression on his face.

Gohan's attention immediately switched to the giant fighter as he sensed an awful amount of energy coming off of him. And judging by his posture and expressions, he was not pleased. This would be no good for Videl if he went out of control. He knew that Videl was real strong and could take on even Krillin but he also knew that she was still delicate on the outside and was only human. He made a vow then and there that he would not let anything happen to Videl.

Just as Spopovitch exited the warm up room, Gohan caught the full blast of that same chain of energy he had felt back in the preliminary area. It as like he had bypassed some sort of transmitting connection and that he was able to feel it.

Reacting quickly Gohan reached out with his senses and locked on to the primary source of this weird energy and along the way managed to pick up a few more receivers of this energy. This included Yamu, some powerful demon and a weird alien he did not know. Though the forms of these figures were blurred he could still see them using his ki. But just as he was beginning to make out the true faces of these figures, he suddenly came across the primary source of the energy. It came from the form of a short, yellow alien with frog like eyes and a bald head.

Gohan scrunched his face to try and see who it was but before he could, he was cut off from the connection as Spopovitch walked out of range. After which the transmission had ended his head hurt something awful and he rubbed it just to clear the aching sensation.

"_Darn it! What could that mean? That energy, Yamu, the faces, the strange figures and the source of the energy! Shin… Kibito… they're all connected in some way I just don't know what. Hang on"_ Gohan looked up and onto the ring, seeing both Spopovitch and Videl take to the stage. _"That energy transmission is focused solemnly on Spopovitch at the moment I was unable to detect any similarly powerful connections coming from Yamu. That must mean that the energy fluctuation is generated to transmit energy to Spopovitch and by the looks of it he was getting an over dose of it!"_

Gohan's eyes widened at the realization of the energy and how much was being transmitted to Spopovitch. It all made perfect sense now. He now knew the danger Videl was in and he wasn't going to stand around and let that happen. He had to do something.

Whoever was controlling Spopovitch, Gohan knew that the one transmitting the energy to both these fighters wasn't friendly and his intentions weren't good. Gohan was going to get to the bottom of this but first… he had to help Videl out first and he knew exactly what to do.

Once both fighters were on position on the ring and the stadium crowds were cheering both of them on for a good fight, Gohan stepped forward so he stood beside his father at the entrance and powered up slightly, his eyes flashing teal and his hair stiffening slightly. He then sharpened his glare on Spopovitch and, using his psychic latent abilities given to him by Guru back on Namek Gohan locked onto the transmission of energy and cut it off from Spopovitch. Then, using the same ability he used before, entered Spopovitch's mind and blocked off the strengths and energies he had already gotten from that energy fluctuation.

Gohan's form was suddenly surrounded by an invisible blue energy that radiated off of him like a light from a bulb. This type of energy was psychic energy and it was easily identified as that. But because psychic energy couldn't be detected, the Z-fighters didn't even notice what was going on inside Gohan's head.

The commentator grinned and raised the microphone to his lips while balling his fist and jabbing it into the air. **_"Fighters, let the match begin!!"_**

Videl frowned as she stared at her stressed out opponent and, after hearing the bell sound, she charged at speeds Spopovitch couldn't even see. She was just a blur as she charged at her opponent.

Spopovitch attempted to use his new strengths to try and block Videl's assault but found to his horror that he couldn't access them any more and so, fell victim to Videl's elbow to his gut. He coughed up saliva and blood from the blow and just as he was falling, Videl dropped to the ground and, using her hands to support her she swiped Spopovitch's feet from the ground so that Spopovitch remained suspended in the air.

With Spopovitch still falling but to his back, Videl dropped out of her kicking position and leapt into a crouched position. And when her opponent had fallen into the right place, she leapt up and punched Spopovitch directly in the back, breaking it and increasing his altitude.

Seeing that Spopovitch was shocked and unable to move, Videl landed and leapt into the air again, this time gaining a little more height over Spopovitch so she could deliver the final move. Doing as Gohan had told her, she had to end this quickly before anything bad happened.

Once she had gained the right altitude above her opponent, Videl sent a straight side kick aimed directly at Spopovitch's gut, smacking him hard and sending him soaring across and out of the ring where he landed with a skid on the out of bounds area.

The crowds cheered wildly at the spectacular start and end to the battle as the three way combo ended Spopovitch's rain once and for all. The mighty fighter had once again lost to a member of the Satan family.

Videl landed softly on the ground and, balling her fists by her sides, gave a satisfied smile and raised her right arm. She jabbed her fist in the air in a sign of victory and allowed the crowds cheers to wash over her.

When Gohan saw his mate's victory he smiled and dropped all restraints he had placed on Spopovitch, now that he had lost, Gohan didn't need to worry about a thing anymore. However, Spopovitch wasn't done yet.

Enraged at his defeat, Spopovitch leapt up onto the ring and approached Videl swiftly from behind, raising a fist ready to strike. Gohan saw this and immediately reacted, super speeding across the ring floor and towards the fiendish attacker. The urgency to get to his mate to protect her was maximized by the incoming fist Spopovitch was throwing at her.

Videl, suddenly noticing the shadow looming over her spun around and yelped in surprise to see a enormous fist flying straight at her. She crossed her arms over her face and waited for the blow. Then, all at once, as if it were in slow motion, Gohan suddenly appeared out of thin air in between Videl and Spopovitch and caught the giant's fist easily in one hand.

The Z-fighters and the crowds were caught completely off guard and gasped in surprise. They were so intently fixed on Videl that they had failed to notice Spopovitch approaching her and were even more surprised when from out of the blue some boy just appeared on the ring and saved the raven haired girl from getting a huge wallop.

Spopovitch gasped in shock when he saw the young fighter suddenly appear in front of him, his eyes meeting with the angered scowl the young Saiyan was giving him. What was more frightening was that this boy, this fighter who had grabbed his fist was incidentally crushing his fist slowly and painfully with strength not even he could muster.

Realizing she hadn't been hit, Videl lowered her guard and looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Gohan standing before her… protecting her. She knew that Gohan would be there for her when she needed him most.

Gohan sharpened his glare on Spopovitch and twisted his wrist sharply, breaking it. Spopovitch cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, gripping his arm with his other free hand and trying to yank it out of Gohan's grip.

Gohan growled through bared teeth. "You dishonorable monster! Don't you ever try to attack anyone when there back is turned, especially Videl!" Gohan tightened his grip, crushing Spopovitch's already twisted wrist hand. The fighter let out another bellowing scream a he continued to try and remove his fist from the boy's hard grip.

Fortunately for him, since Gohan was a merciful person, he released the fighter's wrist and turned around. Though, the young Saiyan continued to keep his eyes on Spopovitch. "That'll teach you."

Videl was pleased that Gohan had stepped in to save her and when Gohan slowly walked away from Spopovitch who was still on his knees, gripping his fist and groaning in agony, Videl followed after him by his side. On the way down the steps, Videl took Gohan's hand in hers and gripped it so that Gohan looked down at her, which he did. The raven haired girl smiled up at him lovingly as they walked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Gohan", she whispered. Gohan smiled.

"That's OK Videl."

The two returned to the warm up room shortly afterwards, being greeted by all the members of the Z-fighters. Goku smiled and placed his hands on his hips and nodded to his son as soon as he stepped through the doorway with Videl at his side. Their hands were still intertwined with each other.

"Nice going Gohan, you sure gave Spopovitch quite a handshake", chuckled Goku in amusement. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"I'll say. Boy you sure move fast Gohan", said Krillin. "I hadn't even noticed you leave", added the former monk, referring to the faint afterimage Gohan had left behind as he went shooting across the stadium central grounds to get to Videl.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but hey you guys, I think Videl deserves all the credit. Heck, she was the one who beat Spopovitch in the first place", said Gohan, giving Videl a little nudge. The Z-fighters nodded in agreement and lapped their hands together for the young fighter. Videl blushed and chuckled while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand in a manner fitting Son Goku in a way.

The Z-fighters continued congratulating Videl on her success with Gohan remaining silent by her side, not wanting to mention his… 'participation' in the match while, staggering back to his partner through the entrance was a still stunned and obviously enraged Spopovitch. His reentry into the warm-up room went unnoticed by the Z-fighters, leaving him free to scowl at them before he returned to the dark hallway he and Yamu had set up shop. He could see Yamu tinkering with the device/weapon fixed on the tri-pod.

He had no idea what had happened during the match and why he had lost so quickly but he swore he was going to see to it that he got his revenge!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Tournament continues

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**TOURNAMENT CONTINUES**

Chapter 27

Spopovitch stormed up to Yamu, cracking his neck as he went. Yamu was still busy tinkering with the device on his tri-pod and when he sensed his partner approaching him, he turned his head and looked up at the towering, muscle bound fighter.

"Grrr… what the hell happened out their Yamu!? Why couldn't I access my powers, it felt like I was blocked off or something! I didn't even get a chance to inflict any pain on my opponent", asked Spopovitch in a rough voice. _"I so wanted to get that Satan bitch as payback for my defeat against her bastard of a father!"_

Yamu shrugged. "I don't know Spopovitch but that is not what we came for. What matters is that we have this energy transferred back to master Babidi in order to fulfill our mission. It doesn't matter if we win or lose in this tournament, all that matters is the final results so quit your whining", growled Yamu. Spopovitch bared his teeth and balled his fists in anger as he stared down at his partner.

"Right", replied an irritated Spopovitch. Yamu grunted as he tapped the dial on the side of the energy collector, making sure that the reading was right. Curious, Spopovitch took a closer look at the dial but couldn't make out the reading.

"How much energy have we collected so far", asked Spopovitch. Yamu looked over his shoulder at the towering fighter and smiled.

"We have already gathered a quarter of the energy Majin Buu needs o be resurrected", replied Yamu. Spopovitch looked dumbfounded.

"Huh!? That's impossible, how is it that we can gather that much in so little time", asked the bulky fighter, sweat beading his forehead. Yamu scowled and pointed out the window the weapon was pointing out of, drawing Spopovitch's attention to the large masses of crowds.

"The positive and negative energies we are gathering from both the fighters and the audience in the stadium is more then enough. if the tournament continues then we should have all the energy we need by the end of the final round. That is if the fights continue the way they are and the crowd can be spurred on enough by the show", said Yamu.

Spopovitch looked a bit uncertain but nodded a response and stared back out onto the ring. Both he and Yamu heard the announcer's voice echo all around the stadium from the loudspeakers and as soon as he had announced the next to competitor's to take the stage, Spopovitch balled his fists in anger when he saw the fighter who had blocked him off from taking revenge on Videl walk up to the ring next to the taller fighter Kibito.

Spopovitch's anger rose dramatically but he was calmed down by Yamu glaring at him and Spopovitch resulted to scowling out at the spiky haired fighter dressed in the orange and blue gi.

The forth match was about to begin…

* * *

_**At the entrance to the warm up room…**_

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Videl stood at the entrance all of them watching Gohan walk up onto the ring. They could see the confidence edging in Gohan's posture and features. They all knew that when a Saiyan was pitted against an opponent of unidentifiable strength yet could be referred to as powerful, a Saiyan would always be raring to go and fidgeting, eager to start their fight.

The crowds cheering blended in with the background, leaving the Z-fighters free to cheer on for their favorite demi-Saiyan. Videl raised her right fist and jabbed it in the air, hopping up and down a couple of times. "Yeah Gohan! Go get him! You can do it!"

Goku had his arms folded over his chest and was staring out at his son proudly. He knew that Gohan had been training for the past few years he was gone and he knew that Gohan had exceeded even his teachings. The young Saiyan was definitely one to be proud of and Goku was glad to be his father. _"Go get him son, show me what you can do…"_

Vegeta was staring at Gohan as he took his place on the ring, facing his opponent standing a few meters away from him. The Saiyan prince could read expressions like a book and Gohan's expression was one of utter confidence and Saiyan instincts. Though Gohan may be a half Saiyan, he acted like a full blooded Saiyan, something the prince could definitely be proud of himself.

Vegeta smirked and nodded. _"Perhaps there is more underneath Gohan's exterior then what I know. If the Saiyan's were still alive, Gohan would definitely be a star attraction, a true role model to follow!"_

Piccolo was watching Gohan through the window beside the entrance of the warm up area with his regular hard gaze. His arms were crossed over his chest and his form was unwavering. He may have been sweating nervously but he knew that Gohan could handle himself out there. After what he had seen the kid do in the past, he wasn't going to start doubting him now.

Piccolo smiled. _"Gohan, I know that you may not have been the brave warrior in the beginning like you are now, but you've got more heart then anyone I've ever known. I've watch you grow and prosper in our years together and now I see the full extent of your strength and courage. (Chuckles) Even after every conflict you've been pushed into and every fight you've fought to near death, you've always pulled through and no matter what, I always saw that same happy smile on your face. That boyish and naïve act even made me grow soft."_ Piccolo's smile turned into a grin. Memories of his time spent with Gohan before the Saiyan's arrived returned to him like a film clip and he could still see the same light shining in Gohan now jus as it had been all those years ago.

The old Namek nodded to Gohan. _"Give us a fight to remember kid!"

* * *

_

_**Up in the stadium stands…**_

The Ox-King laughed happily when he saw Gohan take to the ring, the sight of his grandson bringing color to all the Z-fighter's faces. Whenever Gohan was on the field, he always fought to impress and after witnessing so much of Gohan's training when he came to visit, he was bound to see some spectacular performances today.

"Hey! Look Chi-Chi, its Gohan", cheered the Ox-King. Chi-Chi's expression brightened just like her father's and she clapped her hands together, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Oh, that's my boy. He looks so grown up, look at him Bulma", exclaimed Chi-Chi. Bulma grinned and held up her binoculars so she could see Gohan better through it. Even though Gohan had his back turned to her, she could still see him clearly through the binoculars as well as his manly features. Bulma could see on the back of Gohan's gi that he also has his own fighting sign written in black on a white circular patch of material.

"I know Chi-Chi. It just amazes me how much that boy can look like his father", said Bulma. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.

Maron was sitting in front of Yamcha with a giant soda in her hands. Oolong was sitting to her right beside her and Puar was currently resting on her head. All four of them were watching Gohan with great interest and awe and the only one to speak first among them was Maron.

She pointed down excitedly at the ring when she noticed the tall form of Gohan, his spiky black hair giving him away. "Hey look Yamcha, its Mr. Gohan!" Yamcha chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, that's Gohan alright. Wow, its amazing how much he's changed", replied Yamcha. Puar laughed cheerfully.

"Yeah, he's got spunk now!" exclaimed the floating cat. Oolong grinned.

"Now that's something we've got to see in all our fighters", added Oolong. Maron lowered her hand and turned to face Yamcha. Her expression was now a little bit more puzzled then excited.

"Yamcha", said Maron. The old bandit looked down at the blonde haired girl.

"Yes Maron", he replied. Maron blinked.

"Yamcha, Goten and Trunks say that Mr. Gohan is the strongest in the world. What happens if Mr. Gohan loses", asked Maron. Yamcha was a little surprised at Maron's question and, knowing he should answer chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head.

"Well Maron that would mean that Gohan isn't. But I'm sure he will win this round, you'll see", said Yamcha. Maron brightened up at the answer and she nodded.

"OK!"

A few isles down the line and passed several rows of spectators sat Eraser, Sharpener and Pencil, all three of them staring down at the ring and eager to see this next fight. With Gohan out on the ring, they knew something big was going to happen and after watching him fight and defeat Cell, they didn't doubt Gohan's ability to beat this new guy.

Eraser stood up and cheered. "Gohan! Go get him!"

Sharpener chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the big guy standing before Gohan. "This guy will never know what hit him."

Pencil was looking through his binoculars, not really paying attention to anything going on around him. "Boy, Gohan sure looks real confident at winning this one. I've got to get his autograph after this is all over."

* * *

_**Out on the ring…**_

The crowds cheering echoed all around him as Gohan stood firmly where he was, his eyes locked with Kibito's. His fists were balled at his sides and his expression failed to waver under his opponent's intense stare. Kibito however wasn't looking too confident, besides his usual stern stare. Gohan could read expressions easily and he knew that his opponent was nervous, a bead of sweat evident on Kibito's face showing the young Saiyan how nervous he was.

Gohan tuned out the cheering around him so that his surroundings were no silent and he could focus on the fight at hand. Time also seemed to slow for Gohan as he stared his opponent down, allowing Gohan to see and sense things nobody else could unless they were at his level.

However, a new thought occurred in Gohan's mind as thoughts of his opponent and those around him came into view. _"Shin and Kibito huh!? If all for that matters, I know something is up. Their connection to Yamu and Spopovitch is suspicious but for some reason, I don't think I have anything to worry about. For starters, Kibito isn't as strong as he appears, plus, his ki signature doesn't seem to link up with Spopovitch or Yamu's. Though, his ki level is somewhat different form the rest, it's like something dug up out of Egypt… ancient energy…"_

Kibito's eyes bored into Gohan's, showing the young Saiyan that there was a lot more under the surface that he and the rest of the Z-fighters knew. This thought gave Gohan a feeling in his gut and deep down, Gohan knew that something bad was going to happen. A bad feeling meant that the future wasn't going to be holding any positive results.

Gohan glared harder. _"Well… I hope nothing bad comes of it, and if it does come to that, I hope that my family and friends aren't going to be on the receiving end this time."_

Sound returned to him when his thoughts died down and the cheering around Gohan came back into play, the music played by the band close by ringing in his ears. The instant Gohan had dropped his thoughts, to commentator's voice suddenly appeared on the air, signaling the start of the match.

"**_Fighters, let the match begin!"_** exclaimed the commentator through his microphone, the crowds up in the stands cheering wildly and harder at the announcement.

Gohan took a fighting stance, his eyes still staring up at Kibito without the slightest hint of letting up. Kibito however, instead of dropping into a fighting stance merely stared, the same blank but stern expression imprinted on his face. This made Gohan think more as Kibito's stare was starting to get through to him, but not enough to unnerve him.

"_Gee, talk about stiff. This guy may not look like a pushover, but he sure doesn't have any social skills. Man, I've got a hand it to Kibito, he may be confident but he's way out of his league."_

Suddenly, Kibito took a step forward towards Gohan, his stare transforming into a glare. "Gohan, I'm curious to see your Super Saiyan powers. Show them to me", said Kibito. This Gohan did not expect. He had thought that Kibito was going to attack but instead tackled him with this verbal demand.

But then something else came up. Gohan raised an eyebrow up at Kibito but still didn't lower his guard. "Hey, hold on a second, how do you know I'm a Super Saiyan", asked Gohan.

Kibito sharpened his glare. "You'll know more in time, but first I want to see you transform. I want to know how strong you are before we begin this match", replied Kibito. Gohan had to admit he sure knew how to make a statement.

Baring his teeth in frustration Gohan took a powering up position. "You must be crazy, I can't transform out here people will get hurt. You may not know it but my transformations are far more cataclysmic then my father's or Vegeta's. So no thank you", said Gohan. Kibito stared for a moment then looked over at the entrance to the arm up room, seeing his partner Shin staring at him.

_((Master, I can't get Gohan to show his powers he refuses, what should I do now?))_ asked Kibito? Shin's stare did not waver he just dipped his head slightly.

_((Just play along, Spopovitch and Yamu will be able to gather enough energy by the end of the tournament. Continue he fight as planned))_ replied Shin. Kibito nodded in agreement and turned back to Gohan. Suddenly, Kibito took a fighting stance of his own, holding his left arm up high while standing on his toes, his legs moving closer together. Using his ki, he powered up slightly so that he could hover a bit off the ground and support himself, meaning that he was more concentrative on the fight then ever.

Gohan stared up at Kibito in surprise, seeing the fighter take his fighting stance. The tall, pink fighter glared down at him. "Well, come on then Gohan. If you refuse to show me your powers then I guess I'll just have to bring it out", replied Kibito.

Hearing this, Gohan smirked and dropped back into a fighting stance. "Trust me, you won't be able to release my powers through simple persuasion. It will take more then just brute strength to do that", said Gohan. Kibito smirked.

"We'll see."

Kibito suddenly darted forward, pushing off the ground and charging at Gohan full pelt, sending a punch aimed at Gohan's face. Gohan was surprised at Kibito's movements but because of his superior strength, was able to see Kibito approaching in slow motion, the young Saiyan fazing out before Kibito's punch could even hit him.

Kibito gasped when his fist flew straight through Gohan's afterimage and he staggered forward as he had gained a little too much momentum to have been able to slow down in time. Of course, he hadn't expected Gohan to move so quickly.

Once he had stopped staggering, Kibito spun around to search for his opponent but the instant he had turned around, he received a fist striking him in the face. The blow was tremendous, creating a small shock wave that shook the ground and smashing Kibito back flying, the tall fighter letting out a groan that slowly transformed into a yell of shock and pain.

Kibito was sent flying 20 meters across the ring from that blow and when he lost flight momentum, he went skidding along the ground back first, sending dust and debris everywhere. He skidded for a few more meters before coming to a stop 10 meters away from the edge of the ring.

The crowds cheered wildly at the sight while many others awed. Gohan in tone with the cheers landed back to his feet, having leapt into the air to send that punch into Kibito's face. When he was back on his own two feet, he balled his fists at his sides and stood with his side facing Kibito, his expression added with a serious, fighter's scowl.

Up in the stands Chi-Chi jabbed a fist into the air and cheered. "Boo-yeah that's my son!" While the Z-fighters were all looking cheerful and amazed at the same time, the people in the stands around them were staring in shocked awe and astonishment. Unlike Chi-Chi and Bulma they couldn't keep track of the fighter's movements.

Videl cheered wildly while jumping in the air. "Yeah, way to stick it too him Gohan", she exclaimed.

Goku and Krillin chuckled at the sight. Krillin placed his hands on his hips, a nervous look crossing his impressed gaze. "I'll say, ouch!"

Gohan kept his eyes on his opponent who was still down on the ground. He knew that he hadn't put any real effort into that punch and he knew that his opponent would be able to survive an attack like that. The crowds were still cheering wildly and over the cheers, Gohan could here the announcer commentating on the fight.

"_**Wow folks! What a punch! This could be a knockout for our new competitor Kibito. Let's start the count! ONE...!"**_

The moment the announcer had said one, Kibito started staggering back to his feet, his head looking up and the rest of his body following it. The crowds cheered as Kibito got to his feet, shaking his head of the blow and looking up. The announcer looked rather amazed.

"_**Wow… he's up! I can't believe it. And after an earth shaking blow like that, its so hard to believe it! Would you look at this!"**_

Kibito's expression looked angry but he was actually baring his teeth tightly to try and bite back the pain he felt. He had a massive red bruise on his face and Gohan could see the impression he made was having a real affect with its receiver. The young Saiyan smiled at Kibito and gestured the bruise on Kibito's face.

"See Kibito, it will take more then what you've got to force me to transform", said Gohan. Letting out a low growl, Kibito took off at Gohan, sailing across the ring and flying straight at his opponent, determined to get him to transform. Gohan had to admit, he was impressed at Kibito's persistence.

When Kibito reached Gohan, he slowed his flight pattern to a stop and in so doing, threw a left roundhouse kick at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, Gohan disappeared again and this time, when Gohan reappeared, it was beside Kibito. This time, Gohan had reappeared hovering in the air beside Kibito's face and while Kibito was turning to the slowly blurring image of Gohan, he received another swift punch to the face, this one knocking him staggering to the side.

After a couple of staggering steps, Kibito stopped and dropped into a fighting stance again, his teeth bared as he stared at the place Gohan used to be hovering but wasn't. In fact, Gohan had disappeared altogether again. Looking around, Kibito was only able to take a few short glances while tracking for his opponent when he was suddenly kneed in the back by Gohan coming up from behind, zooming back out of super speed and sending Kibito flying across the ring once again.

While Gohan was still dropping out of the air from the knee he had placed in Kibito's back, he disappeared again, zipping across the ring at neck breaking speeds so that he was in front of Kibito again and, with Kibito still sailing through the air straight at him, Gohan started reappearing, his form blurring slightly so that the Z-fighters could still see him but he was moving so fast his form was still fuzzy.

With Kibito still flying towards him, Gohan cranked back his leg and, as soon as Kibito reached him, Gohan kicked Kibito in the back one last time, speeding up Kibito's flight but this time, kicking him clear out of the ring. The large fighter flew straight into the boundaries dividing the stadium spectators from the ring before he felt to the ground with a loud thud. His crash into the stadium ruing boundaries had created a small crater in the wall and people could swear that if the blow were any strong, Kibito would have been kicked straight through the barrier.

The crowd went silent and stared at the ring in shock, seeing Gohan's form completely rematerialize and land firmly close to the edge of the ring. When his feet were finally back on the ground Gohan stood up again and stared with a serious scowl at Kibito's body lying on the grass in an almost unconscious state. His eyes twinkled with some unknown light, the young Saiyan ignoring the stares and silence that went around.

When the commentator finally came round to the spot Kibito had landed, he turned back towards the crowds and held the microphone to his mouth, pointing towards Gohan as well. **_"Ladies and gentlemen there you have it. Kibito has fallen out of the ring which makes Gohan the winner!"_**

The crowd finally snapped out of their stupor and they started cheering wildly and loudly. Flags were raised and were waving in the air as well as signs held up by many of the fans and spectators. The crowds this time were able to see the fight clearly and were amazed all the same and now, they wanted more.

Gohan smiled and raised a fist in victory, but a soon as he did, he lowered it and stepped off the ring and walked towards Kibito, seeing the tall fighter trying to get back up and was having quite a bit of difficulty considering hi body was now aching all over.

Just as Kibito was pushing himself up with his arms, he suddenly became aware of a presence standing above him and he looked up, seeing a hand extended towards him by a smiling Gohan. Blinking a couple of times in surprise, Kibito chuckled and nodded, taking Gohan's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

When Kibito was off the ground the fighter smiled down at Gohan. "You got me, guess I was wrong", said Kibito. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so to. But hey, it was a great match anyway. Sorry for beating you around like that Kibito", said Gohan. Kibito nodded.

"Apology accepted. You truly are a strong fighter, both in spirit and physic. I'm looking forward to your next match", said Kibito. Gohan nodded.

"Thanks". After a brief handshake of congratulations and a nod, the two fighters departed side by side for the warm up ring, the crowds still cheering loudly around them as they exited the stage. The band began playing again as Gohan and Kibito left, rain of confetti floating down from the crowds above them.

Gohan and Kibito returned to the warm up room soon enough with Gohan entering the room first to be met with the congratulations of his friends and family. Videl was the first to greet him with a hug and a kiss while Goku clapped for him. Krillin had burst into exclamations about how Gohan swiftly beat Kibito with those strong blows and Vegeta well… he merely smiled a rare smile at Gohan and gave him the thumbs up. Piccolo was looking on with pride on Gohan and congratulated the young fighter for his outstanding performance.

Kibito returned to his master's side who smiled up at Kibito and nodded to him. "Well done Kibito, you did well", said Shin. Kibito nodded in return.

"Thank you master Shin", he replied. With those final words, Kibito stood beside Shin and they went on to their observations of the Z-fighters and the other fighters around them. Those fighters who weren't among the groups of those more powerful fighters such as Killer and Jewel were looking at Gohan with impressed expressions on their faces.

"Hey Kill, that guy there sure can fight", said Jewel in a smooth voice. Killer nodded in agreement and crossed his arms.

"He sure can dude, but come on no fighter like that can fight unless they weren't human hmm", replied Killer. Jewel shrugged.

"Perhaps, but you saw that short one over there he beat Pintar no sweat. Not even you or I could have been able to pull off something like that without putting up a descent fight", said Jewel. Killer nodded and they just went on to watching the Z-fighter talk and communicate amongst each other.

It was only a few minutes of talking did the announcers voice came over the loudspeakers again and the Z-fighters looked up to listen to the announcement.

"**_The fifth round will start now. Would Number 18# and Hercule please report to the ring immediately", _**said the announcer.

The Z-fighters heard the crowds cheer wildly at the mention of Hercule's name and as soon as the cheering reached their ears, all the Z-fighters in the warm-up room turned to 18# who was leaning against the wall close to the entrance of the warm up room. She had her eyes closed and was resting but when she felt all eyes turn to her she blushed and looked up.

Krillin chuckled and gestured out onto the ring. "Hey 18#, you're up", said the former monk. 18# stared at her husband for a moment and nodded, getting up off the wall and walking over to the entrance. Before she could exit Videl called out behind her.

"Hey 18#, do you think you could go a little easy on my dad. He may be annoying and all but please, he's still my father", said Videl. 18# heard this and raised a hand and waved it blindly, not bothering to turn around.

"Sure don't worry, he'll live", she blankly replied. Videl sweated nervously, half believing what 18# had to say. Sure she knew the Z-fighters were kind at heart and fight for good but they all had a slight grudge against her father, but what could she do about it, the man was obviously getting through to the less social ones.

Gohan laid a hand on his mate's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "It will be OK Videl, just let 18# handle it, I'm sure she won't hurt your father", said Gohan. Videl turned to Gohan with a distressed look on her face.

"Are you sure", she asked. Gohan blinked a couple of times and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm sure she won't hurt him too much. But don't worry she won't put him into a coma", said Gohan. Videl blinked a couple of times and, taking that as her answer nodded and sighed, looking at her feet in dismay. Even words from her mate didn't seem to help and it was starting to make Gohan feel nervous.

Unfortunately, the blonde haired former Android 18# spared Hercule his life but made sure that his loss was a half as humiliating as entertaining to the Z-warriors. After a spectacular entrance made by the champ from then the Tournament commenced with the beginning of the fifth round, Hercule began his assault on the blonde haired beauty.

18# made sure that she had managed to get through to the champ before she defeated him in the end by effortlessly dodging all his attacks and taking one of his more awkward attacks such as the Megaton punch to the face which didn't faze her in the least.

Now terrified and cowering under the Android's glare, Hercule pleaded with his opponent not to hurt him. 18# complied and, with a mere flick of a finger, sent the cowering Hercule flying across the ring and land in the out of bounds area.

The crowds were shocked and mortified beyond belief at what had just happened to their champ who had lost so poorly yet amusingly. They refused to believe that their champ could have been beaten by someone who didn't look to hold any strength equal to Hercule. But, like Gohan says, do not underestimate your opponent.

Once the commentator had snapped out of his state of shock, he fixed up his sunglasses and immediately made his announcement. Throwing out his hand towards the miraculous Android 18# at the same time, shouted his praises into his microphone.

"_**Well! There you have it ladies and gentlemen the great Hercule Satan had met his match, making 18# the winner!"**_

The Z-fighters in the warm up room put their hands together for 18# and Krillin whistled loudly as well as the other members of the Z team sitting up in the stands overlooking the stadium ring clapped and cheered. All of this stood out of the crowds who remained in shocked silence. But slowly, the crowds began clapping for the new fighter, their clapping soon transforming into full fledged cheering and chanting.

Running her hand through her hair, 18# turned on her heel and headed back to the warm up room, making her way from the centre of the stadium ring and leaving the battered Hercule lying on the grass surrounding the ring making up the out of bounds area.

Hercule, sat back up from lying flat on his back, shaking his head to rid himself of the aching pain and looked up, seeing the beautiful Android walking away with her back turned to him. The afro fighter blinked a few times in surprise then staggered back to his feet, scratching his head in confusion.

"_This is impossible… unless, no! Not those… those people with the powers from the Cell games! It can't be," _thought Hercule in his dismay. He continued to stare after the Android, the cheering from the crowds dying out around him and he let out a disappointed sigh. _"Oh well… it was bound to happen…"_

Slouching in defeat, Hercule walked round the ring and back towards the warm up room, leaving the ring and his beloved fans behind. Seeing this, all the members of the Z-gang sitting up in the stands could say he had it coming for him from the beginning he stole the credit for Cell's defeat.

18# returned to the warm up area before Hercule did and when she did she was greeted the same way Videl was when she returned to the warm up room, the Z-fighters congratulating her at her success. Krillin was chattering on about how she gave it to the afro haired fighter while the others congratulated her in their own way. Videl was just relived that her father wasn't killed in the process with Gohan sharing her relief.

"I'm just glad that my father has learned his lesson. You can't buy fame", said Videl, letting out a sigh. Gohan nodded in agreement, encasing the raven haired girl in his arms, pressing his front to her back while moving his arms around her and grasping her hands in his.

"I can agree with you on that", said Gohan, resting his head on the crook of her neck and tenderly touching her ear with his nose. Videl giggled at that and fidgeted in his grip.

"Gohan, that tickles… stop it", she softly whispered through her giggles. Gohan grinned and kissed her neck.

"Why does something tell me you don't want me to", he replied huskily. Videl always loved it when he flirted with her but she couldn't help it, she always enjoyed his show of affection, even if it was a bit out of place in the public.

Goku and Krillin watched Gohan interact with Videl and were amused in a way. But Goku was more proud of his son then he ever was. Seeing Gohan like this made him think of how much his son had changed from the boy he knew seven years ago. Gohan has not only changed physically and mentally but he ahs also matured so much, it made him look like a fool.

Krillin however sighed in admiration at seeing his friend showing his affection towards his girlfriend and placed his hands on his hips, titling his heads to the side. "Look at that, to be young and in love. How I've missed those days", said Krillin. Goku nodded.

"I'll say, but hey, do you think Hercule will approve of this", asked Goku. Krillin looked a skeptical.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see", replied Krillin.

At that moment, Hercule came walking into the room and passed the Z-fighters who were too caught up in congratulating 18# and talking amongst each other to not really notice him. The only one who did notice him was Piccolo who was standing in his little corner and following the afro haired man with his usual steel eyes.

Just as Hercule passed Goku and Krillin, he instantly saw Videl come into view being held in the arms of some strange boy and laughing along with him. The pair had obviously failed to spot Hercule who, after blinking a few times in surprise at seeing his daughter like that growled and stomped towards the girl. Guess that his expression sums up his disapproval at first sight.

"Videl! What do you think you're doing", yelled Hercule, catching the attention's of all those in the room. Videl and Gohan turned to Hercule in surprise, seeing the afro fighter stomping towards them. Videl, hesitantly left Gohan's grip and stepped forward, hands behind her back and a nervous smile on her face.

Hercule walked up to his daughter and stood in front of her, arms crossed and glaring down at her while she grinned up at him and waved. "Hi daddy, what's up", she asked. Hercule flinched.

"Don't you 'hi daddy' me young lady! May I ask who this boy is", asked Hercule hotly, his voice echoing throughout the room. Videl cringed at the tone in her father's voice and stepped back, allowing Gohan to lay a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

The raven haired girl smiled up at her father and stepped sideward's, allowing Hercule to get a good view of Gohan before she gestured towards her mate. "Umm… dad, I know you may disapprove of this but… uhh, this is my boyfriend, Gohan", replied Videl. Hercule glared up at the boy who was staring at him with an unfazed expression.

After looking the boy up and down for a moment, Hercule turned his glare back to Videl who placed her hands behind her again and looked down at the floor. She may not be ashamed but she was a little fearful of her father. "Videl, do you remember what I told you", he asked in a less rough tone of voice.

Videl nodded and looked up at her father. "Yes daddy", she replied.

Hercule nodded, and unexpectedly, a smile spread across his lips. "Well then, I think that we should stretch that rule, make an exception for yourself", said Hercule. Videl looked up in surprise at her father, seeing him smiling down at her.

The afro haired fighter nodded. "Videl, I know that I said you couldn't date guys who aren't as strong as I am… and, well", he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I've never seen you this happy since your mother… passed on. I know I may have been very strict with you for these past few years since then but I guess I was just being a little too overprotective with you because I didn't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

Videl and Gohan blinked in surprise and looked at each other but looked back up at Hercule. The Z-fighters stood back and watched the father talk with her daughter and they were a little surprised themselves. They had expected he champ to blow up like he usually did but something had changed. Maybe 18# had knocked a few screws back in, not to mention some decency and sense.

Hercule nodded to her. "So, I believe that I should be less strict with you from now on and perhaps give you some more freedom in your life. Heck, I can't have that great influence on you", said Hercule. "And I think you've made the right choice here."

Videl blinked a couple of times in astonishment and smiled. "Thanks dad." Walking up to her father she gave him a hug, a hug which he returned before they both released each other and Hercule could stretch out. His daughter sure has gotten strong these past few days and he was surprised. Still, he needed to meet his new family members.

"So Videl, this is your boy friend you've chosen", said Hercule, looking up at Gohan. Videl nodded, wrapping her arms around Gohan's arm. Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his head while looking down at his mate.

"Yup", she chirped happily. Hercule chuckled and nodded looking the young man up and down again. He definitely suited the category of fighter and looks but he wasn't quite sure about manners just yet.

"Well, I'd sure like to get to know this young man some more in the future", said Hercule, taking a step forward and extending his hand towards Gohan. Gohan saw this and shook hands with Videl's father firmly. "If you have chosen this boy to be your future partner then I suggest a little bit of family time together with his family is necessary."

Videl smiled up at Gohan when he released his hand from Hercule's and nodded towards the afro haired fighter. "It would be a pleasure sir", said Gohan. Hercule nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"No, it's my pleasure son. I'll see you around", said Hercule. He then turned to his daughter. "Videl, good luck in the tournament", said Hercule. Videl nodded.

"Thanks daddy", she replied. With a final nod, Hercule departed from the warm up room and headed for his private suite reserved for him in the world stadium grounds.

Gohan, Videl and the rest of the Z-fighters followed after the afro fighter and after he had left, Videl looked up at Gohan with a smile. _((Well, that went well))_ she said through her bond with Gohan.

_((Sure did))_ replied Gohan.

* * *

_**Character power level(s):**_

Round 1: Krillin vs. Pintar

_Krillin: 7,000,000_

_Pintar: 112_

Round 2: Piccolo vs. Shin

_Piccolo: 85,500,000_

_Shin: 150,000,000_

Round 3: Videl vs. Spopovitch

_Videl: 3,000,000_

_Spopovitch: 5,000,000_

_Spopovitch (blocked off from powers by Gohan): 95_

Round 4: Gohan vs. Kibito

_Gohan: 310,000,000_

_Kibito: 57,000,000_

Round 5: Android 18# vs. Hercule

_Android 18#: 60,000,000_

_Hercule: 137_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Tournament Continues part 2

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**TOURNAMENT CONTINUES part 2**

Chapter 28

Spopovitch and Yamu grinned at the sight of the dial before them. Already the energy collector meter had risen to half way and it had just been three minutes into Goku and Vegeta's fight. They knew that Master Babidi will be pleased and, even though they were shocked at the intensity of the fight, the still stared with evil grins at the meter, watching the small arrow shift and slowly rise with each passing second.

Shock waves bounced off the walls, shaking the entire building and structure making up the stadium. Though they didn't know it, the entire island was shaking from the colossal fight between Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was currently trying to beat the stuffing's out of his rival and prove to him that he was superior and Goku was trying to keep up with his rival. Vegeta was slightly stronger anyway.

Spopovitch glanced outside to the see the two Super Saiyan warriors flash in and out of view, their fists flying through the air in blurs as well as their forms and the sight of sonic booms going off everywhere. The stadium concrete surface had cracked because of the intensity of the fight. Anyone would have to admit the surface area of the ring was well made as it was taking a lot of punishment from all its competitors walking all over it.

Yamu grinned wildly, seeing the meter take a small leap at the appearance of a huge shock wave caused by the contact of fists from both fighters. "Just look at it go Spopovitch, I can't believe it! This is perfect. We are sure to get a huge reward for this", said Yamu.

Spopovitch nodded, his eyes still fixed on the ring outside. The vibrations of the shockwave were traveling everywhere and Spopovitch sore that he could feel the wind of the fighters super speeding around the ring.

As the fight intensified, so did the amount of energy getting sucked out of the two fighters…

* * *

Vegeta appeared out of thin air, sailing across the ring at break neck speeds, his arms crossed over his face. He parted them sharply as he shot through the air and balled his fists at his sides, ready to attack.

Goku appeared at the edge of the ring, his aura glowing brightly but his form in terrible shape. Both fighters had taken a real beating and their clothes and aching muscles said it all. Vegeta was really into this fight and Goku was figuring he would need to focus more if he was going to keep up with his rival.

Goku's back was turned towards Vegeta and the old fighter staggered, even though he knew he was close to the edge of the ring. However, after sensing Vegeta approaching him from behind, Goku let out a growl and leapt into the air, spinning around and sending a roundhouse kick across Vegeta's unguarded face, smacking him hard and leaving a really good mark from the force of his blow.

Vegeta's momentum was knocked out and he was sent falling in another direction, his eyes wide in surprise. However, time seemed o slow for both fighters with Vegeta falling and Goku still having his leg held up in his roundhouse kick, only to have time return as both fighters vanished into super speed again, zipping through the air chasing each other across the skies and ring, meeting each other at some points in a tremendous clash of power, fists flashing and kicks flaring.

The Z-fighters in the warm up ring awed at the fight going outside and Gohan had to admit, it was a furious conflict. Even he found it hard to keep up with the pair as they flashed through the air, their determination making this fight even more furious.

Krillin backed off in shock as another shock wave ringed out all around, shaking the ground and cracking the walls. He fell over when his foot got caught in the entrance floor railing and he fell onto his rear end, his hands held back to help prevent the pain from his fall. The former monk stared with wide eyes out onto the ring as he saw Goku and Vegeta continue to brawl their lights out.

"Wow, for two Super Saiyan's with a grudge against each other, they sure know how to show it", said Krillin. Gohan nodded, Videl staring out at the ring in shock.

"Yeah, I'll say. Boy, look at them go. Now that's a real fight, I tell yah", replied Gohan.

Up in the stands surrounding the ring, people were furiously looking around the ring and skies to try and catch a glimpse of the two fighters as they moved around and fought. But because they were several million times weaker then both fighters, they could barely catch of glimpse of them. Whenever a shock wave rang out, sending high winds across the stands, the people had to brace themselves so they weren't blown away with the winds.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were cheering wildly and every now and then sat down so that they weren't swept away by the gallons of force winds poured out into the fight. Since they were stronger then most people, they could see the blurs of their two fighting husbands shoot around the air and ring. One of which was an orange and blue blur while the other was a darker blue blur. It was an incredible match and both Vegeta and Goku were showing it.

Up on the roof of the building holding the warm up room sat Goten and Trunks, both boys watching the fight closely below and following the two blurs of their father's shooting from left to right. They were awed at the amazing fight and watched both their father's competed against one another. It was an amazing spectacle.

"Cool", said Trunks. Goten nodded in agreement, following his father's movements over the ring.

"Yeah, our father's sure can fight", replied Goten.

Back out on the ring Vegeta landed in the centre of the ring, landing in a powering up position and glancing behind him. He had lost his opponent a few yards back and, as expected, he saw Goku reappear in the air above him about five stories up, his back turned to him.

Smirking, Vegeta spun around and pushed off the ground, shooting up at while his back was turned. At the same time Vegeta vanished, Goku spun around, trying to locate his opponent and where he had gone, but to his frustration, he could not find Vegeta.

A flicker of ki past him, and Goku glanced over his shoulder, tracking the ki level that had passed him. A split second later, Vegeta appeared behind him, hands together and forming one fist above Vegeta's head. As if holding an axe, Vegeta brought down both fists against Goku's back like a hammer, smacking the older Saiyan down to the ground below.

Goku screamed at the pain from the blow as he fell from the skies but, using his momentum and recovering as fast as he could, when Goku his the floor, he landed on all fours pushing off the ground and leaping into the air again, spinning around so that he was in an upright position once more. After Gohan had spun around, he pulled back his right fist and sent it forward, his fist connecting with a block made by a still Super Saiyan Vegeta appearing out of thin air. The block and blow combined created another shockwave and, after stressing against the force and trying to push their opponent back, they both released and started bombarding each other with more mind blowing attacks.

Their attacks came in simultaneously and both fighters either blocked or parried their opponent's blow, being too slow to avoid any of them and not in the mood to duck like a coward. Moving through the air and gaining altitude, both fighters continued hammering away at each other, spinning, shifting and moving around so to put distance between each other in which to allow a descent attack to be thrown.

After they had both blocked a right hook from both of them, they both sent a left jab at each other which both Vegeta and Goku caught at the same time in firm, tight grips. Both Saiyan's stopped each other's assaults right then and there, and in that brief moment of grappling, Goku and Vegeta grinned Saiyan grins at each other, showing the other that they were satisfied with their fight. A second later, they both broke of, disappearing into thin air once again.

Explosions of force and sonic booms rang out once again across the ring, this time, with each blow made that caused a shock wave, a piece of the ring would shatter and fall from its place, mostly on the corners and sides. The fight continued and the crowds cheered wildly, the commentator's voice unheard in the background.

After a couple more minutes of intense fighting, Goku and Vegeta reappeared, both fighters appearing on opposite ends of the ring and landing on then ring with loud pats. The sonic boom and light around them were still dying down because they had moved so fast, and before which the light from their recent attacks vanished, both Goku and Vegeta took their positions and prepared to fire their signature moves at each other. Their time was short, and they were going to end it now!

"KA… ME…" Goku began, his hands cupping behind him tightly and a ball of blue energy appearing in his palms. His golden aura that had died out during his fight reappeared as he powered up his attack, his aura bursting out in a shock wave and a gale of force, sending dust flying everywhere.

Vegeta did the same but instead of cupping his hands how Goku did, pulled back his right arm and placed his left hand over it, both palms facing their opponent. Vegeta growled through bared teeth and powered up, his golden aura bursting around him that slowly transformed into a pink aura as a pink ball of energy appeared in his palms. "GALIC GUN!!!!"

Goku bared his teeth, putting more energy into his attack. His aura burst out more wildly like wild fire and the energy gathering in his arms slowly crackled with bolts of pure electrical energy, the centre of his ball of energy glowing a bright, hot blue. "HA… ME!!!"

Vegeta attacked first. Throwing both hands forward he unleashed his signature move he had used on his rival the first time he arrived on earth. With hurricane like force his attack shot out and straight at Goku, sending dust hurling everywhere as a beam of pink energy erupted from his hands. "FIIIRRREEEEE!!!"

Goku had finished powering up long ago and was waiting for Vegeta to attack, and when he did, Goku shot his hands forward and unleashed his attack firing his high powered ball of energy onto Vegeta's approaching attack. That ball of energy instantly transformed into a colossal beam of energy at instant release. "HAAAAAA!!!"

Both beams shot at each other faster then bullets and both were as forceful as the last. The two attacks made contact in the centre of the stadium ring, their contact accompanied by a shock wave and a gale of force wind, almost knocking everyone seated in the stands above flying. Screams from the people were heard but were drowned out by the tug of war match issued by the two beams striking each other.

Goku and Vegeta skidded backwards as they continued pouring energy into their attacks, the force from both fighters' attack almost enough to throw them back. But being the opposing beam holders, they gripped and held their position's to prevent themselves from flying back. The winds blew fiercely at them, ruffling up their hair and clothes.

Vegeta growled through bared teeth and poured more energy into his attack, trying not to lose his grip and footing. After feeling a shock wave as a response from the outpour of Goku's energy into his attack, Vegeta pushed himself to the extent and emptied out all his energy into his attack, yelling at the top of his lungs as he attempted to knock his opponent down with one feral swoop. But then, he discovered to his dismay that even though he had poured every last bit of spare energy into his attack, it was still no good.

Goku, pushing away the stress he felt from holding back Vegeta's full power in his attack took a step up and, pulling back his hands slightly threw them forward again, a the same time powering up with the help of his Kaioken technique. With an echoing scream, Goku let loose all the energy he had, firing his Kamehameha wave against Vegeta's and forcing it back at its owner.

Vegeta, exhausted and completely spent was forced to watch as his beam failed miserably against Goku and was pushed back, his beam coming along with him. That final push Goku used in his attack knocked Vegeta clean out of the arena, throwing him into the out of bounds area. As soon as Vegeta was out, Goku cut off his connection with his attack, preventing his Kamehameha wave from exploding.

Dust hurled everywhere and the light created by the duo's tug of war died down, the surroundings returning to normal before their very eyes. And when the dust, debris and all visual disturbances had died down, the crowds and the Z-fighters were able to see the results of Goku and Vegeta's fight.

Standing at the very edge of the ring was a now base formed Goku who had powered down from Super Saiyan because of his lack of sufficient energy. He was standing straight again and was staring seriously at the other end of the ring where Vegeta was supposed to be.

Vegeta was lying flat on his back all battered and bruised on the grass in the out of bounds area. He was no longer Super Saiyan and his state was almost unconscious like.

The crowds in the stands were staring down at the ring in shock and disbelief. They had just witnessed the greatest fight and fireworks show they would ever see in their lives and were astounded at the results. After a brutal fight that shook the earth itself, it was finally over and the victor was Goku, the older Saiyan smiling in success. He had one and he hadn't killed Vegeta at the same time.

The commentator, who was still staring in shock grinned and turned to the audience above and around him, jabbing his hand out towards the area and pointing out the winner Son Goku. **_"Ladies and gentlemen it's over. After a grueling match, the winner has finally been decided and that winner today folks is, Son Goku!"_**

The crowds finally snapped out of their stupors and, seeing the winner standing in the centre of the ring with his fist raised, the crowds cheered and clapped for the victor. Banners, flags and signs waved around among the crowds in congratulations to the former world champion Son Goku. The Saiyan smiled in appreciation and raised a fist in victory and laughed in support to his joyous victory.

Vegeta slowly staggered back to his feet, growling through his clenched teeth and shaking his aching head. He had been beaten twice by his rival and it just ticked him off that he could lose to his third class rival twice. But then again, he did feel something good come out of it.

Looking up at Goku standing up on the ring cheering and laughing to himself, he smiled and nodded to him in respect. Goku has proven himself to be both a formidable opponent and ally over the years, and after watching Goku grow in both strength and wit, he knew instantly that he would never be able to exceed his rival. But still, he had gotten a lot of things out of it after siding with the Z-fighters.

He had found a new home here on this planet, found a sense of serenity as well as a family he could spend his time with. It was like everything that has happened to him was because of his rival and he felt grateful for it. It was this defeat that gave him a new insight on his position.

Nodding to Goku again he chuckled. "You may have won this round Kakarote, but I swear I'll beat you the very next chance I get!"

The cheering continued as Goku walked his way off of the ring and back towards the warm up room, meeting Vegeta halfway there and shaking his hand and thanking his rival for the outstanding fight. The prince of Saiyan's nodded in return to his rival and followed him back to the warm up room where they were met and congratulated by the Z-fighters.

Comments was exchanged amongst the whole gang about the fight and the fighters themselves and when the commentator announced the seventh round, the next fighters took their places and headed up to the ring. Another brawl was about to commence and from then on, the tournament continued…

* * *

The tournament continued on at a flying pace. After Goku and Vegeta's match, the seventh round was underway with Killer and Mighty mask taking to the arena. The crowds went wild at this fight now that they were able to e it. Though both fighters were at a high human level, they still put on a good show. Fists flew wildly from both fighters, both of them showing a extraordinary level of strength.

But, after a twenty minute brawl the fight ended with Killer emerging as the victor, beating his opponent Mighty mask with a one two combo blow, knocking the masked fighter out but not exposing him.

The eighth round soon went underway and both Yamu and his opponent Jewel headed up. The crowds in the stands were counting on Jewel to win but, after a few punches, it turns out that jewel was totally outclassed by the superior fighter Yamu. Though the Z-fighters resented the superiority Yamu showed over his opponent they couldn't do anything about it and Yamu won his round and proceeded on to the quarter finals.

Once again, during the fight Gohan was bombarded by the same energy he had felt coming off of Spopovitch and Gohan saw that once again, mysterious figureheads, Shin and Kibito were involved. That feeling of something bad was going to happen bubbled deep down in his stomach or perhaps it was just he was hungry or something.

The quarter finals started off with a bang with both Krillin and Shin taking to the ring. However, not wanting to miss the opportunity for a good fight, Krillin went along with it rather then giving up like Piccolo had done in the first round. Shin respected Krillin's courage and fought against the former monk. Both fighters put up a good match against each other in a brilliant display of firelights, fists flying and speeds before Krillin's valiant efforts disappeared with Shin knocking him out of the ring, ending the fight then and there.

Then came Gohan and Videl's fight. Both fighters received cheers from the crowds all around them as they took to the stage, and once both fighters were in position the match went underway. Using the skills and techniques she had learnt from Gohan, Videl attacked the young Saiyan with great speed and strength. Fists and kicks flew wildly from Videl and soon enough, the fight took to the skies with Videl in pursuit. Gohan was actually enjoying the fight rather then getting a good workout and as the fight progressed Videl began tiring out from using so much ki. Her ki enflamed attacks took a lot out of her.

After a fight that lasted for a few long minutes of explosive high flying action, Videl finally met her match when she was knocked out of the ring by a well placed kick from Gohan. However, the young Saiyan caught her before she fell out and instead of dropping her, set her on the out of bounds area gently. The crowds were amazed at this and were too speechless to say anything. However, cheers of appreciation and congratulations echoed throughout the entire stadium for both fighters. Gohan and Videl returned to the warm up area soon after, the Z-fighters congratulating both of them for putting on a great show.

Next up was 18# and Goku, both fighters taking to the stage to be met with the same loud cheering and applause from the audience they received when they first went up to the ring for their first bouts. When they finally took their places on the ring and the commentator announced to begin the fight, both fighters exploded into action with a ki blast start up before engaging each other in a mountain shaking conflict.

The fight only lasted a third of the entire half hour as Goku, using his superior speed and strength knocked 18# out of the ring, ensuring his victory.

The final round of the quarter finals began with Yamu and Killer facing each other off in the ring. Though Killer stood valiantly up against the one who had beaten Jewel effortlessly in the round before, he too lost against the superior fighter, knocked out of the ring by a single one two combination. Yamu's victory concluded the quarter finals and moved the tournament into the semi finals.

The semi finals kicked itself off with Gohan and Shin taking to the ring. However, in a strange twist of faith before a single punch was thrown, Shin forfeited it, much to the Z-fighter's surprise. After that startling turn of events, the final round to the semi finals went underway with Goku and Yamu taking to the stage.

Even though Yamu showed an excellent display of strength, speed and power unlike any Goku had witnessed before, the older Saiyan defeated the bald fighter easily, taking down Yamu in a few short minutes, earning him an approving applause and cheer from the crowd and a big congratulations from the Z-fighters awaiting the older Saiyan in the warm up room.

Finally, with the conclusion of the semi finals, the final round of the tournament was up and the crowds here to witness the long awaited fight held there breaths. Now the question on everyone's minds was who would emerge the victor. Would it be the young but powerful Gohan, or would it be former world champion Goku? The bets were placed and the die is cast, the final round of the tournament was about to commence…

* * *

_**Up on the ring…**_

Goku and Gohan took their places on the ring, the crowds cheering wildly, urging the two warriors on. The Z-fighters were watching intently, expecting a good match from the two, but, more curious to see how strong these two really are. Vegeta was really into the fight and wanted to see how much his opponent had increased in strength.

Gohan smiled, his arms crossed over his chest and fighting instincts on full alert.

"Good luck dad", said Gohan. Goku nodded with a smile.

"You too son, lets make this a good fight, its been way too long", replied Goku.

"OK", Gohan said with a nod. Then, with the announcer standing by the ring and watching the two fighters carefully, he held his microphone to his mouth and shouted.

"**_FIGHTERS… LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN"!_**

"Go Gohan, you can do it", cheered Videl from the warm up rooms entrance, throwing her fist out in anticipation.

"Go boys, make it a good one", cheered Chi-Chi from the stands.

"Don't disappoint", called Bulma. Yamcha grinned.

"What, these two? They never disappoint", said Yamcha.

The crowds were cheering wildly, all eyes on the two fighters and banners raised for their hero's. The world martial arts tournament made you see it from that perspective.

Dropping into flawless stances, Goku and Gohan stared each other down, all cheerfulness suddenly disappearing to be replaced by seriousness. They were going to go at it at their best, and weren't inclined to let the other one down.

As if on queue, they attacked. Both fighters charged at each other, fists raised in attack. Their forms were mere blurs to much of the crowd and they had to watch carefully to see them. Tracking the two, they watched the fighters meet in the center of the ring, throwing their right elbows out to make contact.

A shock wave followed that blow, and Goku and Gohan were locked in a grappling contest, both trying to over power the other and gain the upper hand. Their teeth bared as they pushed full force into their grapple, both elbows starting to sizzle with currents of electricity.

Finally giving way, Goku retreated from the stronger fighter and went on the defensive, Gohan unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at his opponent. Goku had to space out so that he had room to block and doge Gohan's attacks. So not to let his opponent gain ground faster, Goku attacked as well, matching Gohan punch for punch while he retreated.

Each blow which made contact created a shock wave to follow up, the explosions of force almost cracking the tile floor beneath them.

After assaulting each other tirelessly, they decided to turn it up and punched out with their left at the same time. Their fists met at the same times, causing a second shock wave, this one knocking the two into the air and away from each other.

Back flipping through the air, to two landed on the ring again and immediately pushed off, taking to the air and engaging each other once again in the centre. Their assault began once again, with both fighters trying to inflict damage on their opponent. They mostly missed because their opponent dodged the blows but at some points, Goku or Gohan were forced to block, seeing that some attacks were impossible to dodge.

The crowds stared in awe, eyes wide in shock and mouths slightly agape. Even the fighters were watching on in shock. They couldn't believe the amount of power they felt radiating off of these two, let alone the intensity of the fight and how it was slowly building into climax.

Continuing on with their attacks, the two fighters then moved into super speed, disappearing from the crowds view. Nobody except the Z-fighters could see them.

After a while of silence, the ring and stadium was suddenly engulfed with sonic booms and explosions, the two Saiyan's making their presence known as they attacked each other with lightning like speed and with strength far beyond that of anyone else's.

Zapping through the air and through the sky, Goku and Gohan exchanged blows and attacks, equaling out in many of their attacks however, gaining ground all the same. But, even through Goku's strongest and fiercest attacks, he couldn't bend his son, seeing that the younger Saiyan was far more skilled and stronger then he could ever hope to be.

Finally dropping from the skies to meet in the ring, the two Saiyan's suddenly reappeared into view, starting with Goku. Gohan reappeared behind him a split second after and, as soon as Gohan was in plain view of the crowd, he ran at his opponent from behind.

Goku spun around and took his stance, seeing his son on the attack. Raising his fist, Gohan struck, but only to disappear into thin air. Goku gasped and looked around frantically. His opponent's speed was incredible and unexpected, and it only took him a second to lose his concentration and lose sight of Gohan.

After looking around for a while, Gohan reappeared by his side and punched out, smacking Goku in the cheek. Goku had his senses knocked out of him and was almost knocked out by the force of the blow. But he quickly recovered and attacked back, sending a backward round house kick, swiping at Gohan's head.

Ducking it, Gohan kicked at his father's foot, knocking the older Saiyan off balance. Goku yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards. He regained his footing again and took to the air, stopping a few meters later and attacked with a dive kick.

Gohan pushed off the ground and slid out of the way, just in time to see Goku land with a crash. The older Saiyan was about to attack again when his son suddenly fazed out and reappeared above him, sending a knee into the back of Goku's head. Goku was smacked dead long and his face was shoved into the ground. Just as his face hit the ground, causing it to gave in and form a upturned dent, Goku fazed out and appeared in front of Gohan, who was still floating in the same attack position as before. Gohan was caught by surprise and punched across the face. The surprise attack did little and Gohan attacked again, fazing out and kicking Goku in the chin, sending Goku toppling back.

The quick attacks were repeated numerous times, fist imprints and holes appearing in the ring with each fazed out attack. The crowds could barely keep up with them as the pair moved from one area of the ring to the other, causing more damage to appear on the concrete surface.

Suddenly shifting to make room, Gohan appeared in a regular standing position on the right side of the ring, Goku appearing on the other. The two stared for a moment before both dropped into another fighting stance. Goku used his Dragon fist while Gohan used his Dragon fury. Both fighters were on full alert and focus, their regular naïve and childish selves replaced by concentration and instinct.

Silence…

The crowds stared on intently. The Z-fighters gaped at the two, unable to believe the seriousness and climax in the fight. They have never seen such ferocity for years, but it was almost the exact same fight as Goku and Cell's match all those years ago.

"My-gosh, Goku and Gohan are really at this. They have to be the most powerful fighters in the world", said Videl. Piccolo and Vegeta smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet", replied Piccolo.

"Wait till they transform into Super Saiyan's", continued Vegeta. Videl stared at them for a moment before turning back to watch the match. She couldn't even imagine what force would follow up next.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Strongest Under the Heavens

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**STRONGEST UNDER THE HEAVENS**

Chapter 29

Goku smiled at his son. He was definitely impressed by the half Saiyan's strength and more amazed at how much he had increased in Art and skill over the years he was gone. He was really enjoying himself, and was looking forward to a further fight.

"Well done son. I wish I had opponents like you back in Otherworld. No one can match your strength and stamina", said Goku. Gohan smiled as well.

"Thanks dad. I wish I had more matches like this more often. It's been a long time since I saw you fight, and I'm amazed", replied Gohan. Goku nodded.

"Shall we turn it up a bit"?

Gohan smirked.

"Whenever you're ready", replied Gohan.

In a flash, Goku disappeared from sight, Gohan's instincts returning to him and his eyes narrowed down on Goku's ki, beginning his tracking once again.

Easily locating Goku, Gohan growled and elbowed behind him, hand on fist to drive the attack in as hard as possible. Goku reappeared out of thin air in a struck out pose, Gohan's attack making contact and leaving a good imprint in Goku's cheek.

Goku regained his bearings soon after and took to the air after flipping back into submission, the force of his take off cracking the tile floor. Gohan grunted and followed after his father, equaling the older Saiyan's speed.

The two stopped in mid flight and attacked one another. Time seemed to slow when the two moved in slow motion, on route for engaging each other in another ruthless and extreme battle.

Suddenly, Gohan and Goku disappeared in a bright flash of light, the skies filling with the sounds of fists colliding and explosions. The hits of fists and kicks were seen only as a blur or a sonic boom. You could see the attacks or feel it because the ground shook with every blow made.

The Z-fighters up in the stands were actually making an effort to see both the fighters, master Roshi being the only one among the group able to see them without resulting to moving his head around. It has been so many years and he had never seen a fight so intense and strong. It reminded him of the times he was in the ring, fighting for the championship title.

"Come on Gohan! You can do better then that", cried Chi-Chi, clenching her fists and making pounding motions with them, glaring hardly at the ring in an effort to make out both her boys shooting across the ring.

"Yeah, go Goku, beat him", cheered Bulma. People who were either sitting next to the two women or sitting around them stared at the two oddly, wondering why they could be cheering for a fight they couldn't see.

The crowds in stadium were still sitting in silence and watching on in shock. They could easily feel the attacks force rebounding off of them and the ground shake lightly. A fight like this, it was unbelievable.

Videl watched in awe as the two fighters appeared here and there in an attacking position. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. After witnessing some of Gohan's fights she was always amazed at how strong he was. She knew he was really strong, possibly the most powerful being in the universe but she never expected his fights to be so climactic.

Grinning, the girl raised her fist and jabbed it in the air, cheering loudly so that her voice was heard by Gohan. "Go Gohan! Yeah!"

Returning to the ground, Goku and Gohan began jumping and shifting around the ring, their forms seeing as blurs hopping around from one side to another before meeting each other in the air again. Throwing combos of attacks at his opponent, Goku attempted to knock Gohan out of the air. Gohan was too quick and either dodged or blocked the attacks. He sometimes attacked his opponent, his blow making contact with Goku's, causing a shock wave to follow the contact made attack.

Flipping over Goku, Gohan appeared behind his opponent in an unguarded potion. Goku had to spin around to face his opponent again and, just as quickly as he had done so before, Goku charged, throwing flurries of punches at Gohan. The young Saiyan dodged them all before making a strike, flipping over and kicking Goku right in the neck, sending the Saiyan plummeting to the ground below.

Regaining some sense, Goku flipped from his fall and skidded across the surface of the ring while still floating in the air, causing dust to upturn and float into the air. Goku crouched into a Tiger stance, Goku watched Gohan charge at him from above, his form trailing along the ground from the opposite end of ring towards Goku. Goku responded by countering, kicking off the edge of his end of the ring and charging at Gohan full force.

Raising their fists in attack, they struck out, both their right fists making contact in the centre. The shock wave that followed was enormous, the very force of it creating a huge crater beneath which Goku and Gohan now stood in.

The announcer watched in awe, his mouth agape and his glasses almost slipping down his nose. Figuring that the crowd needed a comment on the fight, he raised the microphone to his mouth and yelled with much enthusiasm to be heard.

"_**Wow, do you feel that folks? That is 8 meters of thick solid concrete giving way to the force of these two incredible fighters. There is definitely a possibility that Goku and Gohan are giving it their all, and I'd like to say, what an amazing match. What would happen next from such a development, what will both fighters achieve?"**_

Baring teeth and pushing themselves into another grappling match, Goku and Gohan pushed all their strength into trying to make their opponent give up and retreat, expecting to follow up with a new assault. However, the wresting of force continued, and currents of lightning began to form around their forms.

This went on for a few moments before one of the two gave way. Incredibly enough it was Goku. Falling back and pushing from the ground to gain more momentum, Goku pulled off fast enough to avoid a punch thrown by his son. Gohan on the other hand was not surprised and fazed out, coming up behind his father and sending a ki inflamed palm blast into his father's back. The ki blast exploded, sending Goku flying into the sky above with a smoking back.

Watching his father fly off into the distance, Gohan followed after and, quickly gaining ground over his opponent, appeared in front of the still soaring Goku. The older Saiyan was still in shock, giving Gohan the upper handed advantage. Throwing his arm back, Gohan chopped Goku into the ground, the Saiyan plummeting into the ring and crashing with a humungous explosion. The concrete gave way and dust plus debris hurled into the air, blocking any visual sight of Goku.

Seeing his opponent at a loss for now, Gohan returned to the rings surface and waited. If Goku didn't come up in ten seconds, then it will be all over and game over. However, Gohan knew his father wouldn't give up or go down so easily so he expected the better.

"_**WOW! Do you see that ladies and gentlemen? Look at the size of that crater. Let's hope Goku will be able to pull himself out of there!"**_

The crowds were gaping in astonishment. True to the announcer's word, there was a huge crater in the middle of the ring caused by Goku's crash landing. They thought no one would be able to survive that, but the Z-fighters knew that it wasn't over just yet.

Exactly on queue, the ground began to shake violently and a echoing scream could be heard coming from the centre of the crater. Gohan blinked in surprise but smiled soon enough, crossing his arms over his chest as a golden aura shot up from the centre of the hole he had made and expand, covering the whole crater in a golden light.

"Took him long enough", said Gohan.

As the crowds watched, a strongly glowing Goku floated up and out of the crater, his hair a flaming gold and his eyes tightly shut. When he came to level with the rings surface again, Goku's eyes snapped open to reveal his green, Super Saiyan eyes. They fixed themselves on their opponent and Goku spun around, his sights fully set on his son.

Gohan was smiling in an impressed way and he instantly dropped into a fighting stance. His father's ki had shot up a lot, and Gohan was expecting a lot from this outcome.

Goku was puzzled by Gohan's defiance to transform into a Super Saiyan and shrugged, landing on the edge of the crater with barely a scratch on him. His clothes were severely wrecked though, his orange gi top torn in several places with a lot of dust to be seen.

"Come on son, if you don't transform, you might lose this match sooner then you think", said Goku firmly. Gohan smirked and powered up, his from surrounded by a golden glow and his eyes flashing green. His aura was accompanied by golden flames with bolts of golden electricity also zapping around his still and firm form. Goku flinched at the power he sensed.

Gohan smiled at his father's shocked expression.

"If you insist, even though I'm far stronger then you think", said Gohan. Goku frowned. His son was most right; he is hiding most of his power. If he is going to stand any chance against Gohan now, he would have to transform into the second level. But could he do it in front of Vegeta! He might offend the prince, but he didn't want to disappoint his son.

Baring his teeth and growling, Goku balled his fists and powered up. His form was then accompanied by a muscle span increase, bolts of blue lightning flickering around his golden glow and a slight change in his hair, the change including a darkening color of gold in his hair and the appearance of further, longer strands of hair.

Goku smirked and took his stance.

"OK then son, but I never knew it would come down to this kind of fight. Witness my ascended Saiyan form", said Goku. Gohan grinned. This was getting better by the second.

* * *

Spopovitch and Yamu were watching in shock, seeing the gage on their energy absorber almost bounce off the scale as it absorbed more then enough energy they needed from their fight. They had seen all the fighters and had seen some incredible action but what they couldn't believe was that there were two of them with massive power levels.

"Yamu, did you see that", asked Spopovitch. Yamu nodded, sweat infecting his brow.

"Yes, its unreal. I have never expected this turn in events. This changes everything"!

* * *

"WHAT! Kakarote has reached the second level of Super Saiyan! I can't believe this", yelled Vegeta in shock. Piccolo and the other Z-fighters nodded. All of them now thought that Goku was going to win, but after sensing Gohan's previous transformation to Super Saiyan, they still thought that the odds were still stacked in Gohan's favor.

"Come on Gohan, don't give up, I know you can beat him", cheered Videl.

Supreme Kai sweated nervously as he watched, his eyes shifting over to his pupil Kibito. The pink giant turned to his master as well, meeting his eyes with his.

They stared for a moment then nodded to each other, their eyes shifting back to the fight shortly after.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were gaping at the sight before them and in their states of shock and bewilderment, turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Goten… y-you never told me your d-dad could reach the second level of S-Super Saiyan", stammered Trunks. Goten gulped and nodded.

"I k-know I didn't! I-I didn't know", stuttered Goten in an equally surprised voice.

Both of them turned back to the ring, eager to see what would happen next. They didn't know who would emerge victorious in these bouts but they were positive that it would be Gohan. After seeing his fights, they knew that this fight was his in the bag.

* * *

Charging with a yell, Goku attacked Gohan with reckless force, throwing a punch out at Gohan's face in an effort to make contact and damage. But all Goku did was hit Gohan's palm which intercepted the punch and blocking it effectively. Goku was shocked beyond belief that Gohan was able to withstand the force of his Super Saiyan 2 but quickly recovered and removed his fist.

Gaining height to over power his opponent, Goku spun around and side kicked Gohan in the gut. Gohan blocked it as well and raised his right arm to defend, easily blocking a chop elbow sent by his father. Removing his leg from Gohan's hand, Goku kneed at Gohan's chest. Gohan blocked that with his arm as well, spinning around and elbowing Goku in the face.

Goku was knocked back, and was shocked to find that Gohan was still stronger then him while he was in Super Saiyan 2. That meant that he would have to try harder and recovered as quickly as he could.

After flying back a fare good distance, Goku kicked off the ground and charged at Gohan, engaging his son in the centre of the ring again. They released furious blows of sheer power, each assault, combo and blow causing the ground to shake beneath them. They were definitely hammering away at each other, inflicting as much damage as they could.

The announcer couldn't say anymore and just watched with wide eyes. And because of his sun glasses, no one could see his shocked expression. Almost everyone in the stadium could feel the earth shaking beneath them because of the fight, and this time, it was violent and not light like before when the two were in regular base forms.

* * *

Krillin was trying to get a clear view of the fight as he looked from behind Piccolo.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Whoa man, unreal", exclaimed the monk, his eyes wide in shock. Vegeta was also gaping in astonishment.

"Yes, I see, unbelievable"!

Android 18# was also in shock. She was unable to see how Gohan could keep up with Goku while in Super Saiyan and she highly doubts that it was possible to obtain that level of strength.

"But, that's… Goku in Ascended Saiyan form out there", stuttered Piccolo.

"Yeah, how can Gohan fight with Goku like that", Android 18# asked, knowing she won't be able to get a straight answer from the others.

* * *

It was like the place was being bombed repeatedly, and Goku and Gohan's inflicting blows were the explosion of the bombs. It was incredible, the fight being far beyond comprehension and neither fighter was showing and signs of giving up anytime soon. But a thought in the back of Goku's mind was saying that he wasn't going to stand that much of a chance up against Gohan much longer, if the young Saiyan were to go to Super Saiyan 2.

Ending his assault by flawlessly pushing off of Gohan's firm chest, Goku took to the air once more and retreated, Gohan following close behind.

Spinning all of sudden, Gohan sent at Gohan's face, only for his attack to be blocked by Gohan's arm. How fast Gohan was able to reach him was unknown, but Gohan could sure move.

Grasping Goku's leg tightly, Gohan sent a punch at his father's face, hitting him dead on.

Goku had the wind knocked out of him as he started to plummet to the ground below. It was one hell of a shot to have his senses blurred from such a punch, this proving that Gohan was still the superior fighter over the adult Saiyan.

Knowing that Goku might recover, Gohan powered up a punch and sent it into Goku's gut, sending him falling faster then before. Lightning echoed from Gohan's attack, the power of the blow enough to make the stadium shake violently.

When Goku landed, it was an explosion of sheer force and magnitude, the crash large enough to be felt for miles and miles. If it were anymore powerfully, the whole entire ring would have given way.

Videl awed at the sight, seeing the ground hurl into the air from the blow. It was amazing how strong Gohan was, and she had distinct feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg towards Gohan's unquestionable strength.

Back to Gohan, the young Saiyan was hovering high above with his aura warping violently around him. His glare was fixed on the newly formed crater he had just made from his opponent's landing. Sensing that Goku was still in Super Saiyan 2, Gohan decided to finish it off.

Powering up two ki infuriated blasts in his palms, Gohan exploded into movement and dived from the skies right too the centre of the crater.

When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Goku was still conscious, his being sitting up evident to it. Shaking out of the crash landing, Goku rubbed his head. He was sore all over and didn't know whether he was still dead or not.

Suddenly sensing a large ki approaching from above, Goku looked up, finding to his shock that Gohan was heading right for him, two high level ki blasts formed in both hands. The older Saiyan watched in horror as Gohan approached, the ki blasts growing in strength.

"_If he gets too close, he could destroy the whole stadium, I have to think!"_

Instantaneously, Goku pushed off and shifted aside so that Gohan would miss him, which he did and Gohan hit the floor with an incredible, controlled explosion. The attack was weaker then Goku had expected, and, in his few seconds of shock, he suddenly felt a second ki growing beside him.

"KA… ME…"

Gasping and turning to look at his side Goku saw his son with his hands cupped and a blue orb of energy forming in his palms. All of this seemed to happen in slow motion, and Goku knew that he couldn't move in time to dodge what Gohan was about to unleash on him. His signature move!

"HA… ME…"

Preparing to move out of the way, Goku powered up, trying his best to create a formidable shield to block as much of the blast as he could. But all his efforts were in vein when Gohan fired his blast at point black range, engulfing Goku in the blue fiery inferno of energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!

Goku screamed as he felt his body burn and react to the blast, his form being thrown back by an incredible shock wave caused by the release of the attack. Since he was already dead, the attack didn't do any real damage, but it still sent him hurling out of the ring and out of the match.

When the light died, it clearly revealed the full extent of the match. The ring was in a bloody mess and there was absolute silence following the grand finale of the match.

Goku was lying battered and bruised out of the ring, still in Super Saiyan but in the first form. He had lost enough power to go down to Super Saiyan 2, but not enough to power down to normal.

Gohan was standing there calmly with his hands still cupped ahead of him and a serious scowl on his face. His energy was warping violently with golden flames of pure power licking at his hair, gi and ki.

The crowds were in shock and silence. It was deafly quiet, nothing was making a sound.

Videl was the first of the Z-fighters to snap out of her stupor and she started clapping, offering her applause towards her mate. That clap soon flowed through the Z-fighters minds and they too started clapping. Soon enough the whole stadium soon onto the chain and that huge applause was turned into loud cheering and chanting, all sound returning to the world in loud yells and cheers. To any victor, it was like music to their ears.

The Supreme Kai who was standing in he centre of the warm up room smiled and clapped lightly for the young warrior. He was amazed and astounded by the fight, all in all, both Gohan and Goku had really given the crowd a good show, a real event to offer his applause to. His belief on both their reputations were brought to life as this fight, this amazing show down between both Super Saiyan's was evidence enough that they were definitely strong enough to handle whatever came against them.

The announcer came too to, and, seeing that Goku was out of the ring, he made a voice about it. **_"WOW that is it ladies and gentlemen! Goku is out of the ring… and that makes Gohan the new World Martial arts Tournament Champion!"_**

Gohan smiled and stood straight up, Goku regaining consciousness soon later as he too, stood up. He blinked in surprise at his son, seeing the young Saiyan smiling down at him front the middle of the ring.

Blinking a couple more times, Goku then smiled and gave his son the thumbs up.

"Well done son, you've made me proud", said Goku. Gohan grinned and gave Goku the thumbs up too.

"Thanks a lot dad. Great match"!

"Great match Gohan. Go on show the crowd a finishing pose they will never forget".

Grinning happily, Gohan turned to the crowds and raised a fist. Out of the blue, his golden aura sprang up around him accompanied by blue lightning bolts falling from the skies above him and landing around him. After the bolts of lightning landed in circulation around him, a single, powerful bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds and struck his fist, creating a brilliant flash of light which illuminated the whole stadium. Kids will later look on this image and see Gohan as, not just the world champion martial artist he was, but also as a hero.

Gohan was that hero!

The commentator clapped along with the audience and spectators sitting in the stands surrounding the ring as he walked up onto the stage and approached Gohan, holding up his microphone to him when he stopped at Gohan's side who still had his fist raised and was looking at the crowds around him. Sensing the commentator appear beside him, he lowered his fist and turned towards the man in the sunglasses. Before anything else could happen, Gohan powered down back to normal so that he didn't awe anyone with his golden transformation.

"_**Well done Mr. Son, you are now our new World Tournament Champion, earning you the title of strongest under the heavens as well as World Tournament champion. Do you have any words you would like to share with us", asked the commentator?"**_

Gohan smiled and was about to answer when he suddenly became aware of a powerful ki level growing in the distance West of his position and instantly, his head snapped in the direction of the ki source. His mind was moving at speeds to calculate this ki's trajectory and position and as soon as he had a full lock on it, he instantly knew what it was. It was the ki signature connected to that of Spopovitch and Yamu, and by the rate the ki was rising at, he knew that that meant bad news.

The Z-fighters next sensed the ki level Gohan had sensed and their heads shot in the direction of the ki source. The last people to sense it were the Supreme Kai and Kibito, their head snapping in the same direction as the Z-fighters.

Gohan's expression turned serious and he gently lowered the microphone, much to the commentator and audience's surprise.

"Could you hold that thought for a moment", asked Gohan. The commentator nodded, after which Gohan leapt into the air and hovered above the stadium ring, his eyes looking out onto the horizon. As Gohan stared over the vastness of land forms and oceans, Gohan could see dark clouds forming in the distance, the sounds of thunder and sights of lightning flashing past his senses, as well as the ki he felt.

Gohan flinched. What he felt, was not good news.

Dropping altitude, Gohan landed back on the ring where he was joined by his father, Piccolo, Videl and the others, all of them coming to stand beside the young Saiyan.

"What is it Gohan", asked Piccolo.

"What do you sense son", asked Goku. Gohan, not taking his eyes away from the sky sharpened his glare, his fists balling in discomfort. Of all the ki level's and signatures he had sensed before, this was far beyond that of which anything he had sensed before. It was pure evil and far more advanced then either Cell's or Broly's.

"Something bad", said Gohan. Videl stepped towards Gohan and looked up at him, a little bit worried.

"Gohan, it's huge, what could it be", asked Videl. Gohan looked down at his mate and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's coming off of something and it's really powerful but I can't determine who it belongs to", said Gohan. Videl gulped and nodded.

"Then, that's bad right", she said. Gohan nodded again, turning his head back in the direction of the high power level.

"Yup, it's bad."

Suddenly, dark clouds started forming above the island and the stadium, the mist like formation of the clouds suddenly turning into large puffs like cotton candy and soon, the entire sky was filled with the thick black fluff. The spectators in the stadium were looking up at the sky in bewilderment and puzzlement as to why the sky had suddenly turned all back, forcing all the lights available in the stadium and the island to turn on.

After the clouds had formed and fused together to form the thick black texture over the sky, a fierce wind then picked up around the people, accompanied by the sounds of thunder. Whereas, after the thunder from the lightning in the distance reached the people's ears, bolts of lightning started shooting across the sky with loud cracks and booms of thunder following.

The people started to get worried and as quickly as the storm had arrived the people in the stadium started filing out in an effort to try and get away or make there way inside to escape the storm. The Z-fighters remained where they were though and continued to look up at the sky with serious scowls on their faces while other members of the troop such as Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulma and the Ox-King looked worried.

Suddenly, Gohan found something hugging his leg and saw down to see little brother clinging onto him in fear. He blinked a few times in surprise. He didn't know what had happened to his younger brother after his match with Trunks, but now that he was here, searching for the chibi Saiyan wasn't needed anymore.

The miniature version of Goku was trembling an, after which Gohan had looked down at him, Goten looked up at his older brother, tears in his eyes and a terrified look on his face.

"Gohan, I'm scared", whimpered Goten. When a bolt of lightning shot through the sky again, Goten gripped Gohan's leg tightly and hid his face in his older brother's leg again. "I hate storms."

Gohan chuckled and bent over, prying Goten from his leg and pulled him to his chest, holding the chibi ion his arms. Videl, also a little scared stepped over to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his, squeezing her way because Gohan was already holding Goten.

Bolts of lightning continued shooting through the sky, intensifying to some points to which each bolt lit up the entire sky with a bright yellow light. This was no ordinary storm; it was some sort of energy generated by some unknown source. The same question of what was causing this unnatural phenomenon was on everyone's minds and not just Gohan's as he continued glaring up at the sky, the bolts of lightning shining in his eyes as they lit up the darkening surroundings.

Suddenly, through the storm in which everyone in the stadium had left, the Z-fighters were joined in by a new presence, the voice of Shin speaking out above all.

"Its time", said Shin, loud enough for everyone around him to hear. All the Z-fighters turned around so that they could see the one speaking clearly. Shin had just left the warm up room and was standing away from the group with Kibito standing behind him as his body guard.

Goku blinked a few times as he stared at the Supreme Kai. "What do you mean its time? What's happening Shin", asked Goku. Shin stepped forward, his arms by his side as usual and the same, stern expression imprinted on his face.

"Though many of you may not know this but I'm the Supreme Kai, it's not really Shin", said the Mohawk warrior, shocking every member of the group in front of him. Piccolo however was not, he knew from the beginning that the Shin was the Supreme Kai, and that was why he gave up before he could start his match.

Goku stepped forward. "Seriously?! You're the Supreme Kai! That's crazy!" exclaimed Goku. Shin's expression seemed to darken.

"Yes, I am. But I did not come here to tell you all that. There is something you should know. You need to know what is driving these extreme events to occur", explained Shin. Goku's surprised expression died down a little and he stood back up straight again, nodding in affirmation to let Shin know that he was listening. With everyone's attention fixed on him, Shin began to speak.

"Listen, during the fights most of you should have spotted the strange energy radiating off of the competitor's Spopovitch and Yamu and I correct", asked Shin. Gohan, being at the back of the group nodded.

"Yeah, I sensed that their energy signatures were a bit off. What about it?" asked Gohan? Shin looked up at the sky.

"Well, Spopovitch and Yamu's unusual energy level and strength are actually enhanced by powerful dark magic used by an evil wizard named Babidi. Though you may not know this but their energy was still connected towards its source so that both Yamu and Spopovitch weren't fully influenced by their own free will, they were being controlled. How they came by Babidi I'm not sure, but Babidi recruited them to do his bidding and be his pawns at the tournament that had just taken place today", said Shin. Vegeta blinked.

"A wizard?!" the prince said in confusion. Piccolo glared at Shin.

"Well, why did Babidi send those two to the tournament? What was there purpose here", asked Piccolo. Shin looked down at the group again.

"Babidi sent those two fighters here to steal energy from the many fighters and crowds here so that he could use the energy to resurrect a terrible being of his father's creation that had been lying dormant here for the past hundreds of years. The name of the monster Babidi wishes to resurrect with the energy he would be stealing is called Majin Buu", said the Supreme Kai. Goku blinked a few times.

"Buu huh?! So who exactly is he? What does Babidi plan to do with him?" asked Goku. Shin turned towards Goku again.

"Majin Buu is a monster created by Babidi's father Bibidi thousands of years before. The aim of Bibidi's creation was simple. Buu was created for the soul purpose of total annihilation of the entire universe. Because of this Majin Buu has no conscious and was completely influenced by his master. But soon, after a few years after being created, Bibidi began to lose control over his creation and to prevent his own annihilation sealed Majin Buu into a ball until a counter curse could be used to release Buu again when the time was right. However, he needed a significant amount of energy to reawaken Buu but because of the insufficient amount of pure, efficient energy in the universe, Bibidi was unable to and left Majin Buu here on earth. His son Babidi found out about the seal Buu was confined too and came here to earth to retrieve it and complete his father's work. Unfortunately, he has succeeded", said Shin.

Gohan walked forward, Videl still by his side and Goten held in his arms. The young Saiyan glared down at the Supreme Kai with a serious glint in his eyes.

"So, if Majin Buu is released then that would mean this monster would be wrecking havoc all over the planet again. We have to stop him", said Gohan. Shin looked up at Gohan and smiled with a nod.

"That is precisely why I'm here. I'm not only here to try and sought out Babidi, but I also came here to ask for your help, to defeat Buu if he was ever released. I'm… guessing that time has come then", said Shin. Gohan smiled and raised a clenched fist.

"Then that's all I need. We'll take care of that Buu guy", said Gohan. Goku smiled at his son's confidence and courage and stepped up, standing by his son and nodding in agreement.

"You can count on us", said Goku.

"Hey, Kakarote" came Vegeta's growl over the Z-fighters. Gohan and Goku looked to their right to see Vegeta walk and stand beside them, his regular, cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't think you can rush off and have all the fun. I'm going as well, and don't expect me to back off for any reason", said Vegeta. Goku and Gohan blinked a few times then smiled, Goku crossing his arms.

"Awesome Vegeta, I never knew you were a team player", said Goku. Vegeta grinned.

"I was until this moment Kakarote", said Vegeta. Goku nodded and all three of them turned back to Shin.

"Just show us the way and we'll beat Majin Buu for you", said Gohan. Shin smiled and nodded.

"Yes… thank you."

* * *

_**Character Power level(s):**_

Round 6: Goku vs. Vegeta

_Goku: 75,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Goku: 195,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Goku (Kamehameha): 280,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Goku (Kamehameha-Kaioken): 320,000,000_

_Vegeta: 80,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Vegeta: 200,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Vegeta (Galic Gun): 290,000,000_

Round 7: Killer vs. Mighty Mask

_Killer: 115_

_Mighty Mask: 110_

Round 8: Yamu vs. Jewel

_Jewel: 120_

_Yamu: 6,000,000_

**Quarter finals:**

Round 1: Krillin vs. Shin

_Krillin: 7,000,000_

_Shin: 150,000,000_

Round 2: Gohan vs. Videl

_Gohan: 310,000,000_

_Videl: 3,000,000_

Round 3: Goku vs. Android 18#

_Goku: 75,000,000_

_Android 18#: 60,000,000_

Round 4: Killer vs. Yamu

_Killer: 115_

_Yamu: 6,000,000_

**Semi Finals:**

Round 1: Gohan vs. Shin

_Gohan: 310,000,000_

_Shin: 150,000,000_

Round 2: Goku vs. Yamu

_Goku: 75,000,000_

_Yamu: 6,000,000_

**Finals:**

Final round: Goku vs. Gohan

_Goku: 75,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Goku: 195,000,000_

_Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 360,000,000_

_Gohan (holding back): 200,000,000_

_Super Saiyan Gohan: 515,000,000_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. The Hatching

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**THE HATCHING**

Chapter 30

Before the volunteered Z-fighters enlisted by the Supreme Kai could head off, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta still had some plans to make and good-byes to say. While Vegeta floated up to Bulma still sitting up in the stands with Trunks next to her, Goku and Gohan went about the gang on the ring, giving them instructions.

The raging storm above was still going on, the lightning strikes becoming ever fiercer as well as the wind picking up becoming more violent. Anymore and it could be classified as hurricane force.

Gohan, tended to his little brother with Goku giving instructions to Krillin in the background, telling the monk to inform his family on what was happening and to take everyone to the lookout.

"Come on Goten, bucker up, I need you to keep your head in this OK", said Gohan softly to his brother, while moving the chibi Saiyan's head so that he could see his brother's eyes, grasping Goten's chin with his thumb and finger. Goten, still teary eyed looked up at his brother.

"B-B-But what happens if you are in trouble? What can I-I do", asked Goten. Gohan smiled reassuringly and ran a hand through his brother's hair, ruffling it in the end.

"Hey Goten, you don't need to worry about me OK. You know I can take care of my self. Besides, I need you to stick with mom on this one and look after her while I'm gone, okay", said Gohan. Goten, sniffing, wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled up at his brother, nodding affirmatively.

"Okay Nii-chan, sure", chirped Goten. Gohan smiled and ruffled his hair again.

"Yeah, there's the little man I grew up with. Now go on to mom. I promise I'll see you again", said Gohan. Goten nodded and, after giving his brother a big hug, leapt out of his arms and flew over to his mother, braving the storm raging on above. After watching his brother safely reach his mom, Gohan turned and looked down at Videl, seeing the raven haired girl staring up at him.

Blinking a few times, Gohan's expression turned serious and he turned around so that he was facing Videl fully, his eyes gazing into hers. "Videl, I…"

Videl interrupted him with a smile and a nod. "I know Gohan. This is something you need to handle on your own without me. You can go ahead with your father, I'll stick with your family", said Videl. Gohan blinked in surprise and smiled, nodding after that small reassurance and interruption.

"You put the words right into my mouth", replied Gohan. Videl grinned while moving her shoulders in a small shrug as if to point out something.

"I've picked up on a lot of what you go through and what is going on in your head. And I'm not going to argue with you Gohan. This is up your ally. I've seen you fight Cell and have seen your abilities and strengths as a Saiyan and now, I want you to go there and show me what you can do, what a real hero can really do", said Videl. Gohan chuckled and nodded, reaching up and caressing Videl's cheek in his hand.

"I will Videl", replied Gohan. Videl smiled lovingly up at him and leaned into his hand, wrapping her arms around the young Saiyan and laying her cheek against his chest.

"I want you to take care of yourself out there Gohan, and promise me you will come back", said Videl softly. Gohan heard her and nodded, his arms wrapping around her and his hands ran up and down her back reassuringly.

"You have my word Videl. I will come back, I promise", said Gohan. Videl smiled and looked up at the young Saiyan again, her sapphire eyes sparkling brightly in whatever light that shone through the dark atmosphere.

"I love you Gohan", whispered Videl. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Videl", he replied. Videl sighed and leaned up, locking lips with her mate in a deep, passionate kiss. Gohan returned the kiss and, after embracing each other for a few seconds, pulled away, releasing each other from their holds.

Turning around, Gohan walked over to his father who was standing by and waiting for him next to Shin accompanied by Vegeta and Piccolo. When hr reached the group the young Saiyan nodded to each of them.

"Okay, I'm ready", said Gohan. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo nodded to Gohan before all of them turned to Shin who was standing close and amongst them with Kibito beside him. The Supreme Kai nodded when he saw all their eyes turn to him and stepped forward.

"Okay, I need all of you to grab hold of the other's shoulder, Kibito will take us to where Babidi and Buu are", said Shin. Obeying, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan grasped onto each other's shoulders and then Gohan, being the closest to Shin grabbed hold of the Supreme Kai's shoulder, awaiting the jump into high speeds through dematerialization.

Kibito, seeing them all connected grabbed hold of his master's shoulder and, a brief second later, they all vanished into thin air, their forms blurring before vanishing completely with a zap and a flash of light.

Videl had watched the group disappear before her very eyes and, just before they did, she saw Gohan turned to her and smile, giving her a reassuring nod that said everything was going to be OK. And, as she had done in the past so many times before, she believed him. She would trust Gohan with her life and after what they had been through, she was not about to deny him now.

After standing where she was for a few moments after Gohan and his group of fighters had left, Videl followed after 18# and Krillin who were floating up to the stands to rejoin their friends and family. She wanted to be with Gohan's mother for the sake of it and she knew that it was what Gohan wanted her to do. He told her himself.

* * *

After a hyper space like journey, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Shin and Kibito reappeared in the middle of a vast, barren desert surrounded by tall, dusty and solid mountains and a few cliffs and ditches. It didn't look like a place where an evil villain would plan to summon a great terror of the universe but after what the Z-fighters had been through, they didn't complain.

The storm system here was even fiercer then ever, the pitch black skies filled with the smoking black clouds above them moving around at a faster rate and, following the trail of clouds and bolts of lightning, the Saiyan's and their companions made out the eye of the storm. Beneath this massive cyclonic formation, the Z-fighters soon found out who was behind it all.

Standing around a vein covered, giant ink ball seated on a silver base platform were the various dark figures Gohan had sensed before from the energy connection coming off of Spopovitch. At this point, he didn't know what had happened to both Spopovitch and Yamu. All he hoped was that they weren't around anymore.

There were three figures standing around the giant ball. One of which was a very tall, pink demon wearing a white cape, white boots and a mainly blue attire with a high ki level. Another was a medium height creature with white body plating's and black spandex like skin with a head resembling a third form Frieza. And the third and final member of this sinister group was a short, scaly creature wearing orange and blue robes. He had toad like eyes and yellow, oil colored skin. He stood out from the crowd quite a bit and by sensing his energy, Gohan knew exactly who he was.

Because they were standing at least 5 meters away from the group standing around the giant pink ball emitting the large energy source they failed to notice the Z-fighters standing behind them leaving Gohan to answer some very important questions.

Turning to Shin standing behind him, Gohan could see just how nervous the Supreme Kai was. But instead of worrying about how the Supreme Kai was taking this, Gohan just went on asking his questions. "Hey Shin, that short one on the left, is that Babidi", asked Gohan, expecting any surprises.

Shin nodded. "Yes, but be weary of him. Remember, it's not his size that you should be concerned with, it's his magic. Kill him if you will but do it quickly because he will do worse to you then what his minions would do", said Shin. Gohan frowned and glanced over at the taller one of the three.

"And that demon over there, who is he", asked Gohan. Babidi focused his glare on the taller one.

"That Gohan is Dabura, the King of the demon world. You can handle that guy easily but be warned, he is a really powerful entity and he is just as cold hearted as his master, as well as that Pui-Pui minion standing beside him", said Shin, gesturing the white, banana headed alien. Gohan nodded and Vegeta stepped forward, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, you bakas can stand back, I'll take them on myself. I haven't had an opportunity to show my superiority like this for years", said Vegeta. Goku looked over at Vegeta with concern.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision Vegeta", asked Goku. Vegeta smirked, his eyes glinting with the sign of his urge to fight.

"It may be a wild claim Kakarote but believe me, I've got a little trick up my sleeve I want to show them", said Vegeta.

Goku, a little bit nervous nodded and allowed Vegeta to take the plate. As always he was concerned with his friend's safety when they were fighting impossible odds and were completely outnumbered. But it is not the numbers that count; it's the strength of the warrior that matters most in these fights. And Goku believed that Vegeta had the strength to fight those odds, as well as the mood.

Piccolo sweated nervously, his eye twitching slightly. _"This is dangerous. Vegeta knows that Dabura's power level far exceeds his when he's in Super Saiyan. Why is he acting so… confident? He knows he can't win… unless, he was struck by inspiration!"_

Taking a few steps forward, Vegeta stopped and glared at the three standing around the giant, pink ball. "Hey! OVER HERE!"

Immediately, the three shadowed figures wheeled around, seeing Vegeta standing before them with a group of people standing in the background. Though shocked at the prince's sudden appearance, smirks grew on their faces and they all turned around fully, the little alien wizard Babidi stepping forward with his arms behind his back.

"Ahh… excellent, the Supreme Kai is here. How nice of you to join us, and you've brought company too! Good! What a great opportunity to use my father's creation against you", said Babidi. Vegeta growled through bared teeth and jabbed a finger up at the short wizard.

"Listen you twerp! We're not here as guests we're here to stop you! So you can do this the easy way and allow me to annihilate you or you can do this the much easier way and fight me", yelled Vegeta, demanding a fight from either of them. Babidi chuckled.

"Dear me, it appears our guests need a little tending too", said Babidi. His eyes turned to his left and locking onto the white, banana shaped headed alien standing by Dabura. "Pui-Pui, would you please kill him", asked Babidi. The alien smiled and nodded.

"Gladly!"

Stepping forward, the alien known as Pui-Pui cracked his knuckles and neck, preparing himself to face off against the flame haired fighter Vegeta. The prince, after glaring at the weird alien up and down smirked and turned towards Babidi.

"You really must think I'm an amateur to send in this weakling to fight me. Cause believe me I have more power then you can possibly imagine! Prepare to witness, Super Vegeta! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAA!!!" screamed Vegeta, balling his fists by his sides and jabbing them once. In an instant, his golden aura burst out around him, his hair flashing gold and his eyes turning teal. A small shock wave followed his instant transformation to Super Saiyan, followed by a constant flow of wind that swept over the three standing around the pink ball and the Z-fighters standing behind him.

Pui-Pui and Babidi looked surprised while Dabura was staring at Vegeta in mild interest, his arms by his sides and his fists balled. Goku and the others were looking on in surprise, feeling the prince's power level growing with each wave of his steadily flowing energy.

Vegeta bared his teeth, his arms trembling from his tensing too hard, but slowly, they stopped shaking and the prince glared up at his opponent, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Now prepare yourself! Prepare to witness a power not seen in a thousand years!" growled Vegeta in an agonized voice. His golden aura continued warping around him at a constant rate that fluctuated each time his ki would spike to a new height. The Z-fighters were surprised that Vegeta's power level was actually surpassing that of a regular level and reaching a point where it would breach his restraints an reach the second level. Could he really accomplish something that was impossible to reach?

At first, nothing happened except for the fierce winds blowing dust into the air and the slight trembling of the earth beneath them but suddenly, Vegeta threw both his fists outwards and threw his head back in an agonizing scream, a massive shock wave escaping him at the same time his golden aura burst outwards, accompanied by currents of blue lightning.

"THE SAIYAN PRINCE HAS AWAKENED! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Vegeta at the top of is lungs, releasing all his restraints and powering up to his maximum. The high winds from his energy nearly knocked the Z-fighters from their feet as well as Babidi, Dabura and Pui-Pui.

The winds continued raging on wildly for a few seconds before it died down completely and Vegeta returned to a proper standing position, his fists balled at his sides and a very Saiyan grin on his face. His form may not have changed but his energy level had changed completely.

Instead of having a usual golden aura flickering out like a steady flame, his energy was warping violently around him like a wild fire, currents of electricity flickering out around him and traveling up and down his masculine form. His hair had also stiffened and grew a bit in length with more strands of his flame hair to be seen. It was no longer its usual smooth, lighter shade of gold but more of a darker shade of blonde. But the biggest change in his appearance was his eyes. They were once a light teal color but were now a hard, dark turquoise that shone in the light of his energy.

The Z-fighters stared in shock at the new Vegeta standing before them in the cloud of hurling dust as well as Babidi and his minions, all of them bearing the same shocked and bewildered expression as the next. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events for the prince of all Saiyan to have reached the second level of Super Saiyan, a true ascended Saiyan!

Vegeta smirked at their bewildered expressions. "Sometimes to reach your goal, you jut need determination and a hint of inspiration", said Vegeta, his eyes glancing over his shoulder over at Goku and Gohan who were still staring at Vegeta in astonishment. "Sometimes even a prince has to learn a few things here and there."

Babidi blinked a few times then his shocked expression turned confident and a evil smirk crossed his lips. His toad eyes continued staring at the prince as he spoke. "What a ridiculous transformation. You've changed your hair so what!"

Vegeta frowned and stepped forward. "You dare underestimate my power, so be it. Lets play a little game, if any of you can land a punch on me then you have proven me wrong, come on, lets go!" demanded Vegeta. Babidi smirked.

"Very well", his eyes turned to Pui-Pui and the short wizard nodded. "Kill him!"

Pui-Pui grinned and shot forward, letting out a yell and cranking back his fist. The white fighter shot over the grounds faster then a speeding bullet but Vegeta could see the alien clearly, using his new strength to increase his reflexes, making it appear his opponent was charging at him in slow motion.

Babidi's minion reached Vegeta in a second flat and the instant he reached Vegeta, he let loose his cranked up punch, his right fist shooting forward aimed for Vegeta's head. The prince grinned and only had to move his head a bit to the side to avoid the punch. Pui-Pui's fist passed by Vegeta completely, the alien not caring in the world whether he missed he was still going to get him.

Pulling back, the white alien began throwing combos of blazing fists aimed at his opponent's head, his fists flashing through the air at speeds a normal human eye couldn't see. His hurricane like assault however proved to be ineffective against Vegeta as the prince dodged all the punches and attacks by just moving his head from side to side and up and down.

Fed up with the alien's futile attempts to hit him, Vegeta blocked the final punch Pui-Pui threw at him and, pulling on his arm sharply, Vegeta pulled him forward and the instant Pui-Pui had fallen forward, Vegeta chopped up at the alien's head with his elbow, sawing his head clean off. The decapitated head flew off of its host a few feet before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke, along with its body, sending limbs and pieces of flesh flying everywhere.

Goku smiled. "Way to go Vegeta", he cheered.

Vegeta, clearing the cloud of purple smoke away from him with his energy smirked up at the two remaining evil beings standing around the pink ball. Unbeknown to the prince, steam was whizzing out from the crease circulating around the ball. No one even noticed the giant pink ball start to glow a bright pink in the background as all attention was focused on Vegeta.

The prince smirked and stood up again, his energy still warping around him with currents of electricity still flickering in his aura. "Next", said the prince in a mocking tone of voice.

Dabura, reacting on his instincts shot forward at the prince just as Pui-Pui had done before him. He trailed along the ground at break neck speeds, faster then the prince was counting on buy still at speeds the prince could consider slow. Acting the same way Pui-Pui had done, Dabura cranked back his right fist and sent it at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta's expression had turned serious when Dabura attacked and, avoiding the demon's punch, the prince spun around and nailed Dabura across the face with a right elbow. The demon staggered sideways from the blow but recovered quickly and attacked again, this time sending a knee up at Vegeta's chest. Vegeta responded by attacking Dabura with his own knees. From left to right, Vegeta's knee connected with Dabura's, each block and attack was followed by a shock wave that rang out all around, shaking the desert surroundings.

As soon as Vegeta had blocked all of Dabura's knee's, the prince spun through the air and sent a neck breaking kick at Dabura's head, smacking him sideward's and knocking the demon unconscious. From there, the prince finished his attack by powering up a small ki blast and chucking it at the still falling demon. Dabura was struck head long with the blast, his body disintegrating in the explosion that followed, a ball of fire forming a massive crater on the ground where the demon used to be floating over.

Babidi screamed in shock when he saw his only body guard vanish in the ball of fire and, when the smoke and dust had died down, a smirking Vegeta emerged from the blackness, his auras still glowing around him. The Z-fighters were still standing behind Vegeta and watching him in interest and astonishment.

The prince grinned cockily at the short wizard standing before him with a look of utter fear plastered on his face. The prince turned his body fully towards the wizard and his yes sharpened their glare's. "Sorry, you lose!"

Babidi took a step back and was about to run for it when suddenly, the giant pink ball behind him split open, a bellowing light bursting forth from within the giant sphere. Babidi turned and glanced over his shoulder in surprise at the sounds of electricity and whirring energy at the same time the Z-fighters turned their attention towards the giant pink ball on the platform.

Turning around and stepping back, Babidi stared in shock and awe at the egg containing Majin Buu, the shell splitting and spilling forth a powerful energy source he had never seen in his entire life before. Vegeta was also staring at the giant ball in shock, the full blast of the energy level emitting from it hitting him head long.

Supreme Kai was shocked and frightened, the purple Kai stepping back, away from the glowing ball that was now, expelling the being that had been lying dormant within it for all these years.

After taking a few steps back away from the group in front of him, the Kai fell to his knees, his arms falling by his sides, useless. "It… it's over, we're done for", whispered the Supreme Kai.

At those words, a bellowing wind picked up from underneath the giant ball and a golden bolt of lightning shot down from the centre of the cyclone above the ball, striking it and illuminating the entire surrounding desert with a powerful energy source. The striking of the lightning bolt resulted in the ground splitting beneath the silver base platform holding the ball as well as the hurling of dust into the air.

In a shattering of cataclysmic events, the pink ball, now glowing a bright gold split open completely and in a flash of light, exploded. Babidi and the group of Z-fighters had to shield their eyes to block out the blinding light escaping from the shattering of the pink shell containing Buu as well as keep their footing to prevent being blown over by the shock wave and the burst of wind that followed the exploding of the ball.

This even continued for a few long seconds until it all ended with the dying of the winds and the clearing of the light. Looking back and unveiling their eyes, the Z-fighters gasped in shock at what they saw standing in place of the giant pink ball. Yes a crater had been created from the explosion of the ball but something else was sitting within that crater.

Sitting, innocently in a large crater sat a fat, large and pink creature with a tentacle prodding out the back of its head. This creature had a high power level but nothing the Z-fighters had expected and his appearance didn't suit the power level it possessed. The creature, aside from having a pink, bloated body with a few air holes dotting over its skin wore black, tight spandex pants, yellow boots, a white diaper thingy, a black vest with yellow lining, a purple cape and yellow boxing gloves.

This creature this… Buu was not the villainous figure the Z-fighters had expected to see. In fact, he looked quite cute then fearsome.

Looking from left to right at his new surroundings, the fat Buu looked up at the edge of the crater to see Babidi and a few other figures standing in front of him, all sporting shocked and odd faces. Titling his head in curiosity, the pink creature spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Where is Buu", he asked.

Vegeta blinked. "This is the creature that the Supreme Kai was talking about", asked Vegeta, looking at Babidi standing in front of him. "Don't tell me your baka father created this thing!"

Babidi had the same expression of disbelief on his face as everyone else in the area. "I… don't… know…"

Goku stood straight up and scratched his head. "This is Majin Buu?! Gee, he doesn't look like much", said the former hero. Gohan shook his head and stood up straight as well while placing his hands on his hips. Though it took him longer, Piccolo finally managed to snap out of his stupor and stand up straight, joining his friends in a questionable conversation.

"Don't underestimate him you guys, he may look innocent but the Supreme Kai said he was deadly", said Piccolo.

Kibito and the Supreme Kai, who had recently gotten back to his feet were standing behind the three Z-fighter's and staring at the fat Buu over their shoulders. They may have been surprised at its appearance but were a little bit confused. Kibito, being the one who didn't know much about his master's history looked down at the Supreme Kai and shrugged.

"Master Shin, didn't you say that the monster Buu absorbed the other Kai's", said Kibito. Supreme Kai nodded.

"Yes but when he did he didn't have a ki signature reading like this. In fact, he seems to be reading a more pure ki level, just like the Head kaioshin. Strange, he seems more good now then ever", said Supreme Kai. Suddenly, Shin noticed something. Looking up at the sky, he saw that there was still a circulating cyclonic storm system but there weren't any lightning bolts or thunder to be heard. This was quite a puzzling and unexpected result.

Babidi stepped forward towards the fat creature who was now walking up the crater and towards the short wizard. "M-Majin Buu?! I-Is that you", asked Babidi. The fat creature stopped in front of Babidi and nodded.

"Yes, me Buu", the creature said, smiling. "But me not evil Buu, me good Buu!"

Babidi blinked a few times. "Not… evil?!" The wizard placed a finger to his chin and tapped it a couple of times. "Strange, I must have gone wrong somewhere!"

Vegeta, who had been watching this smirked and stepped forward, holding his index finger and aimed it at Babidi. "Well, what a pity, the short wizard created a dude! Oh well, I need to kill something anyway, and I think you shrimpy sums it up", said Vegeta. Turning around, Babidi was about to ask what the prince meant by that when he was suddenly blown away by a ki blast exploding on contact with his face, his entire body vanishing in a cloud of smoke and ash.

Vegeta grunted in satisfaction. "There, one wizard dead, the universe is a better place", said Vegeta.

Amongst the crowd of confused and surprised Z-fighters, the Supreme Kai ran forward and stopped a few meters in front of Vegeta, shouting. "WAIT! Vegeta! We need him to seal Buu back in his ball", yelled Supreme Kai.

Vegeta and Fat Buu turned towards the purple Kai in surprise. "What are you talking about Kai!? We don't need to seal up Buu, he's a wimp, we can beat him easily now if we wanted too", said Vegeta.

Supreme Kai shook his head, sweat pouring down his nervous expression. "NO! Not that Buu", shouted Kai, pointing up at the sky above Vegeta. "THAT BUU!"

The Z-fighters gasped and looked up at the sky above Vegeta at the same time Vegeta and Fat Buu spun around and turned their attention towards the cyclonic system above. Suddenly, out from the centre of the wild storm, a giant drop of pink liquid fell from the centre of the cyclone and came plummeting down towards Vegeta and Buu.

Gasping, Vegeta leapt out of the way at the same time Fat Buu leapt out of the way too, the giant blob of pink liquid landing in the centre of the giant crater with a loud crash, cracks forming around the crater from where the thing had landed. Vegeta rolled on the ground a couple of times then skidded to a stop, turning his attention towards the pink blob lying in the crater, only to realize that that blob was no longer a puddle anymore.

Stepping backwards, the Z-fighters stared in shock as a giant, liquid dripping hand came up from out of the bottom of the crater and slam itself onto the desert soil at the edge of the crater. From there, the hand and armed pulled up with it a body attached to it and that body looked to be one of absolute horror and disgust. Just like the arm and hand, this figure was dripping with pink liquid as well as being colored pink itself. It was massive, about the same size as Hirudegarn and its body, along with its limbs wasn't really that… solid. True it was dripping with liquid but it did form visible body parts like arm, hands, legs feet and a chest, but its face wasn't well done.

The creature that was trying to pull itself out of the crater had its head hunched over so that the Z-fighters couldn't see it, but when it looked up, the Z-fighters stepped back in shock at the sight of cold, burning red eyes. The head took the form of a hump with no neck and its face didn't have any ears, nose or mouth, it just had two beady little eyes that struck fear in the hearts of its targets.

Immediately after seeing the eyes shoot up and glare in their direction, the Z-fighters felt the full brunt of the creature's power level and they were shocked beyond belief. They just weren't confronting a monster, but a nightmare far worst then expected.

The Supreme Kai gulped and stepped backwards. "I-It's him…"

Fat Buu, who was standing away from both groups and to the right of the giant beast pulling itself out of the crater whimpered as it stared up at the towering, dripping creature. For years he had been lying dormant with this thing and now, he could see the full extent of its evil being and form. It was a monster.

"Bad Buu…"

The giant creature let out a low growl and looked towards the Fat Buu standing beside it, its eyes glowing a bright red before it lifted its right fist and sent a punch at the Fat Buu. This was no ordinary punch. Instead of its shoulder and arm moving into the punch, the limb shot forward in a stretchy punch, the arm extending like Piccolo's technique but with a much more slimy effect.

The fist smacked the good Buu hard, sending the creature flying through the air and skidding along the ground a few hundred meters away, the good Buu screaming lowly before dropping into unconsciousness where he lay, embedded in a deep trench.

The giant liquid creature retracted its arm back to normal and, locating its next closest target leapt at the group of Z-fighters standing in front of him. The leap was long and when it landed, it shook the ground violently and formed a small crater. After landing in front of the group the creature loomed over them, standing high over them with his arms out and fingers beard threateningly.

Immediately, the Z-fighters scattered, the Supreme Kai and Kibito taking to the air while Goku, Gohan and Piccolo leapt backwards, avoiding the giant palm plummeting from above from the creature standing over them. The palm struck the ground, forming a large crater and cracking the ground. The earth shook violently at the palm impacting against the ground.

Goku and Gohan back flipped a few times, Goku stopping a 20 meters away from the giant fist still embedded in the ground while Gohan and Piccolo continued back flipping and stopped 10 meters behind Goku. The three of them watched as the creature pulled its fist out of the ground and stomp towards them, its fists balled and eyes glaring down at them.

"Follow me", yelled Goku, leaping from the ground and flying straight up at the beast in front of them. Piccolo and Gohan followed, flying through the air straight at the giant Buu monster. However, they were to find that attacking this towering beast wasn't going to be easy.

Goku was the first to reach the monster and as soon as he sent his first two punches aimed at he monster's chest, a large gaping hole appeared in the monster, a hole that had nothing to attack, causing Goku to fly straight through the monster and appear behind it.

Startled the older Saiyan spun around cracked his left arm back, powering up a ki blast. At the same time, a still Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta appeared beside him, his right arm cracked back, also preparing a ki blast. At the same time, both Saiyan's threw their hands forward and fired two identical beams at the beasts. The golden ki blasts soared through the air like missiles, trailing golden energy behind them. As planned, the two beams struck he monster in the back, both of them exploding but to their dismay, the attacks had no effect on the beast.

Goku and Vegeta were shocked. "What the hell is this thing", asked Vegeta.

Gohan and Piccolo had stopped just in front of the monster and were staring in shock up at it. After seeing Goku pass straight through a gaping hole that had appeared in its chest, they had a reason to stop as the hole had closed up. Before either of them could react, the monster attacked them, throwing its right fist up above it before throwing it down, bring the enormous fist down at Gohan.

The young Saiyan yelled in surprise but was too slow to react as the fist smacked him into the ground. Gohan hit the ground hard but not hard enough to form a crater, his teeth bared and eyes clenched shut to bite back the pain. Piccolo had watched Gohan fall and was too distracted to notice the monster making a move on him. The Namek turned around just in time to see the monster's left fist flying straight for him, the enormous fist making contact and smashing Piccolo flying through the air, sending him into the distance.

Kai and Kibito, who were still floating in the air and watching the fight so far had to break away as Piccolo flew straight past them and into the distance. Both of them were shocked and they both turned around and stared at the monster.

"What is this thing master? It's not like the monster you had described that terrorized the universe in your time", said Kibito. Supreme Kai shrugged.

"I don't know Kibito, but I'm sure it has something to do with the pure energy collected at the tournament", replied Shin. Kibito turned to the Supreme Kai in surprise.

"What do you mean", asked Kibito. Shin gulped.

"Well, there was an even amount of good and bad energy collected from the humans and the fighters at the tournament. Both these energies are unable to fuse together to form a singular amount of pure energy and because it was used to reawaken Buu, the effect and results must have split him into two personalities. The evil half that was torn away from its good side had a larger mass of evil energy inside the ball in the first place so it's the reason why there are two Buu's", said Supreme Kai. "I'm afraid that the unbalance between the given energy and the energy already dwelling inside has caused an uneven subject, making Buu mutate into something else."

Kibito nodded in affirmation as he listened in to his master, only to look back onto the field at the sound of an explosion. Both Supreme Kai and Kibito watched on helplessly as the giant monster began making short work of the valiant Z-fighters.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Transformation

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**TRANSFORMATION**

Chapter 31

Spinning around, the giant Buu threw its right arm at both Vegeta and Goku, backhanding it as it turned around in an anti-clockwise direction. Goku and Vegeta leapt over the arm thrown at them and instantly, went in to attack the giant head. While flying down and straight at the giant beast, Goku threw his right fist forward in a punch while Vegeta threw his left, both o them increasing speeds in their dives to make their attacks faster and more effective.

However, instead of hitting their target, they passed through it again. Before their fists could make contact with the head, the giant Buu unexpectedly retracted its head so that it sank into its body. It did it so effectively and quickly that it ducked both Goku and Vegeta's attack just in time, both fighter's passing him and diving straight down to the ground behind it.

Controlling their attacks, Vegeta and Goku turned around to face their opponent and landed lightly on the ground next to the still lying Gohan who was pushing himself off the ground to his feet.

Just as he had back flipped back into a knelling position on the ground, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were suddenly attacked again by the monster, this time by its left foot that lifted itself off the ground and sent down at them in a squishing motion. Gohan leapt to the right while Goku and Vegeta took to the air, avoiding the attack. Gohan had made a dive leap and barely avoided the giant foot that came crushing down on them, creating a big foot impression in the desert ground where they used to be standing.

Flipping and spinning through the air, Gohan landed 100 yards away from the giant monster Buu and glared up at the giant creature that slowly turned towards him because of his size. Its red eyes flashed a dangerous hot red as it turned on Gohan.

Gohan growled through bared teeth and took a powering up stance. "You've destroyed millions of innocent lives, even if you were a tool for destruction. But I will show you NO MERCY! HAAA", screamed Gohan, powering up sharply. Instantly, his golden aura burst around him followed by bolts of electrical energy. His transformation was accompanied by a shock wave as well as the changing of his hair from black to dark gold and his eyes flashing from black to turquoise.

A massive crater spread and formed at Gohan's feet who hovered several feet above it and, after which the winds had died down in his transformation, Gohan's energy steadied itself to a constant and steady pace, allowing Gohan a better hold on his power. Goku and Vegeta who were floating high in the sky above the giant monster were shocked when they felt Gohan's power level shoot through the roof.

Glaring Gohan, shot straight at the beast stomping towards him, right fist held out and left fist held back. "HERE I COME!"

Gohan flew through the air faster then Goku or Vegeta couple see, but the giant monster could see Gohan perfectly well and with his reflexes, sent a powerful right hook down at the approaching Gohan who easily leapt over the giant fist and dived at the creature's chest, hitting it with a side kick. The kick on impact created a small dent in the monster's side as well as causing a shock wave to follow but the only real effects the kick had was make the monster stagger forward a bit, allowing Gohan to circulate around it and gain altitude in the air above it. Gohan bared his teeth in frustration.

"Wow, he's tough!" said Gohan, stopping 100 meters above and behind the monster.

The giant liquid form of Buu had stopped staggering and turned around, its footsteps shaking the earth as it did. As soon as it was facing Gohan it made its attack. Lifting up both of its arms and opening up its palms, the beast threw his hands forward and unleashed a barrage of massive ki balls at Gohan, the entire barrage flying straight at Gohan.

Gohan growled and ducked, leapt and avoided all the attacks before moving out of the barrage of ki blasts path. Cranking back his right arm, he threw his hand forward, unleashing a golden ki ball that dived and spun through the air as it made its way towards it target. Flying over the arms the blast crashed into the monster's face, exploding with full impact and power. The beast staggered backwards at the force and the smoke blinding its vision. This gave the others a chance to attack. Piccolo had rejoined Goku and Vegeta in the air and, after the three of them saw the blast strike Buu in the face, they all charged.

At first they dived down at Buu in a group, but as soon as they entered the monster's range, they broke, off, Piccolo dropping altitude to attack its mid-section while Vegeta and Goku took the upper body parts.

Elbow fist, Piccolo yelled while ramming into the monster's back, smacking it hard and making it fall forward. At the same time, Goku punched with his right fist at the back of the monster's head, the blow causing a shock wave and a dent to form where he struck. Vegeta had fallen a little bit behind but after seeing both Piccolo and Goku attack, he pulled back his left fist and with a yell, sent it across the monster's upper back using a ki enflamed punch. The contact of his attack hitting the monster was both effective and quick. As soon as his fist made contact, the ki ball generated around his fist exploded, sending the monster toppling forward.

Buu staggered forward before falling to its hands and knees, its face still smocking along with its upper back. It was already showing signs of damage such as the bruises in its back and the small bruise on its front. After it had crashed to its knees and hands, the monster started pushing itself up, only to find he wouldn't be getting very far.

Turning to the other, Piccolo yelled. "Come on! While its getting up", yelled Piccolo.

Attacking first, Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his head, purple energy crackling at his fingers before Piccolo leapt higher into the air and threw his left arm forward, index finger and middle finger forward, unleashing his symbolic Special beam cannon. The swirling beam shot through the air and straight down at the monster's back far below, exploding on impact with the monster's back, pushing it down from the explosion that followed.

Shin followed up by appearing next to Piccolo and throwing his hands forward, unleashing an invisible ball of energy that flew through the air and struck the beast in the back, exploding in the form of a bright blue flash of light and ending in a cloud of black smoke. Vegeta and Goku followed up by throwing their right hands forward and unleashing two high powered beams that shot through the air and striking their target repeatedly, exploding on impact with much more effect this time, making the black cloud bigger and blocking out view of the giant beast below that was growling in agony.

Gohan finished off the group's assault by flying high into the air and placing his hands to his head, one on top of the other with his palms aimed at the monster down below, Gohan charged up his signature move. A golden ball of energy appeared in his palm and, once he had gathered a significant amount of energy, Gohan threw his hands forward, unleashing his attack.

"MASENKO-HAAAAA!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed, the high powered beam of energy shooting down from the skies like a comment and striking the cloud, hitting its target with the resounding explosion and shock wave. A ball of fire suddenly appeared in the place of the giant smoking cloud blocking view of the monster, lightning up the entire desert and causing a huge gale force of wind to erupt, sending debris and rubble everywhere.

The ball of fire finally died down a few seconds later and when it did, it revealed the full extent of the Z-fighter's damage. In conclusion, it proved that their barrage had worked quite well. What remained of the towering Buu monster appeared to be a towering mass of burnt slime. The tower of disheveled slime was wiggling and jiggling uncontrollably and still smoking from the attacks. The Z-fighters watched the giant tower of slime wiggle for a while before it finally stopped wiggly and toppled over, forming a melted puddle of liquid in the large crater formed by the fiery explosion before.

Piccolo smirked. "That was weird", he said. The Saiyan's floating around him nodded in agreement.

"So much for the Buu threat", said Vegeta.

Goku grinned and looked up at the Supreme Kai floating above them next to Piccolo.

"Hey Shin, Buu's defeated, where do we go from here", asked Goku. However, Goku looked a little taken aback when he saw the worried and concerned expression on Shin's face. The Kai shook his head in disappointment and spoke, just as the other's turned their attention towards him.

"No, Buu is not defeated. Unless you don't know, his life force is still intact and if it is, he has the ability to regenerate. Look", said Shin. Gasping in shock, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo shot their attention back towards the puddle of slime that was the remains of the once great monster Buu they had been facing off before, only when they looked back to the puddle, they suddenly saw something emerging from the centre of the large puddle and slowly, that something began to grow and rise.

Just like the T-1000 when it was reduced to a liquid, the pink puddle began forming into a smaller, much more sinister figure, the monster emerging from the puddle beginning to take shape and form. When it had finally grown to a height matching that of a Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, its sides, form and limbs began to define themselves and clothes started emerging on the figure. The Z-fighter's stared in horror and shock as their once defeated nemesis began to regenerate.

Then, once the fully generated form of Buu had taken shape and was standing in a firm, his posture with his fists balled at its size, color returned to him and the full form of Buu was finally complete. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Shin and Kibito gaped down at the fully regenerated form of Buu in awe as the new energy level of this beast reached their senses.

Once color had returned to Buu, the monster glanced over his shoulder and glared up at its enemies floating high above, his black shaded eyes and red pupils glaring up at the Z-fighters with hate to be seen. From there, a low, menacing growl escaped his closed lips and a new sense of fear reached the group floating high above.

Buu was no longer the monster he was before and this time, he wore proper clothes, well, so it seemed. He wore black, yellow lined boots, white gi trousers, a black belt with a golden symbol on the front with a black, Majin 'M' sign on it. Also, covering some of his muscles torso and buffed up chest, he wore a black vest. Covering his wrists, he also had black, golden lined wrist hands.

Accompanying his bodily features, he had a thick neck and on top of that, a firm, matured and manly face with a human noise, lips and eyes. Though he had no eyebrows he also had ears but the ears resembled more like Cell's then ever. And, to complete his visage, he had a long tentacle hanging from the back of his head, extending down and ending at the ball point tip hanging around his knees to the length of a Super Saiyan 3 hair.

He wasn't Kid Buu or Super Buu, but Ultimate Buu…

Gohan blinked in shock. "I don't like the feel of this…"

* * *

Up on the lookout, the members of the Z-gang that were the spectators at the tournament accompanied by Krillin, 18# and Videl stared at the clouds far below, their senses wide open and receiving the incoming signals from all the fighters fighting Buu on the battlefield down below. They had already sensed some amazing action so far, but the true horror of what Goku and the others were up against soon came into reality.

Dende was sweating nervously as he gazed down at earth far below, his ability to see things as well as sense them showing him what true horror Gohan and the gang were fighting. The true power of Buu was fully revealed. "Oh no, this is not good. Buu has mutated again and by calculating their odds, I'd say that Goku and the others have no chance against this new form of Buu", said Dende.

Krillin growled through bared teeth, sweat running down his forehead. "This is bad, what kind of monster is this?"

Yamcha was trembling from head to toe. "I don't know. How can somebody create something so terrible?"

Videl was also sweating but her expression didn't show how nervous she was, it only showed her concern. The situation may have turned from bad to worse but she knew that Gohan would find a way to beat Buu, no matter how strong that pink freak had gotten. It was only a matter of time…

"_Come on Gohan… I know you can do it. There has to be a way…"

* * *

_

The black clouds above forming the storm seemed to have thickened as well as the cyclone spinning around in the skies, spelling doom for anything and anyone who dared travel through it. The sheer power of Majin Buu was expressed through this storm, showing how violently his hate conflicted was burning deep inside of him, the bolts of lightning representing his strength and power.

It was in his nature to destroy and exterminate life, and he was given the power to do that. Without anyone to guide him as well as a hard as cold as the devil itself, he would show his victims no mercy!

Kicking off lightly, Buu levitated off the ground and slowly, turned around so that he faced his opponent's, currents of electricity running up and down his body.

Goku backed off when he felt this new Adult Buu's power spike up.

"Gee wiz, what kind of monster can generate such power, this is unreal", said Goku. The Supreme Kai was trembling with fear.

"It is, and I hoped that it would never come to this", said Shin. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo looked at Shin in confusion.

"What do you mean", asked Piccolo. Shin gulped.

"This is Majin Buu's Ultimate form. Like all living creatures, we all go through stages of development such as aging and metamorphosis. Well, Buu has gone through a similar aging mutation. In the beginning, Buu was merely a monster in a kid form, shorter, thinner, and powerful like all his forms. Buu was created with a purpose to destroy the universe but was also created to go through the same development as all living creatures. He is no longer the fearsome Kid Buu I faced all those years ago. He is now Adult Buu, the Ultimate Buu", said Supreme Kai.

Shocked, the Z-fighters looked back down at the new Buu and saw the giant monster floating up towards them, the winds from his flight technique sending dust everywhere but stopped as soon as Buu stopped at the Z-fighters altitude, his frown slowly transforming into a smirk.

Vegeta smirked as he stared down the pink fighter floating in front of them. Because Goku and Gohan were floating in front of him, the prince had to weave around the pair so that he could float in front of them. Both Sons' looked surprised when they saw Vegeta cut through them and stand before them. Either this was a brave move, or one of utter stupidity and foolishness.

"Alright you fools, stay back, I'll handle this pink freak myself", said Vegeta. Goku and Gohan looked taken aback and they tried to approach Vegeta but didn't dare because the prince had a reputation to attack even guys on his side.

"Wait a minute Vegeta, you don't know who or what you're dealing with", said Gohan with concern. Piccolo, Supreme Kai and Kibito were floating in the background, scattered around in the air and not posing themselves as easy targets. This was one powerful being they were dealing with and they didn't want to face the full brunt of whatever assault he had cooked up for them.

"He's strong Vegeta, I don't think he can be beat that easily", said Goku. Vegeta smirked but frowned a few seconds later, his glare sharpening on the adult Buu floating in front of them.

"Don't worry I only have one goal on my mind and that is to beat this freak and get it over with. You can stand by and watch if you want but I'm not going to back down without a fight", said Vegeta. Baring his teeth, the prince of Saiyan's powered up, his golden aura bursting out around him accompanied by currents of electricity. "Leave him to me Kakarote, he's mine!"

Piccolo frowned and uncrossed his arms. "Well, if its action we're going to get then I'd better lighten the load", said the Namek, removing the turban from his head and slipping his cape over his head and off of his shoulders, tossing both garments aside and straightening his belt. After that was settled, he balled his fists at his sides in a basic fighting stance.

Supreme Kai approached the Z-fighters floating in front of them.

"Wait you four don't intend to find him, do you? He's too powerful to be fought head on", said Shin. Gohan and Goku looked behind them, blinking in surprise.

"Why not, it seems like the only plan we've got", said Goku. Gohan nodded, agreeing with his father.

"Yeah, and besides, this should be going on smoothly, there is no way we can lose. We have him outnumbered", said Gohan. Supreme Kai looked concerned, Kibito having failed to add his voice into the matter yet as he was unused and unfamiliar to these situations.

"Armies and powerful beings have fought and failed against Buu, you can't possibly believe that you have a slim chance of victory", said Shin. Goku smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, come on Supreme Kai, we've been through situations like this and have always pulled through. Hey like I say, where there is a will, there's a way!" said Goku. Supreme Kai blinked and nodded, still uncertain about the group's decision.

"If you say so", he said.

Letting out a growl, Vegeta charged, his aura bursting out more violently as he hit his accelerator's, shooting at his opponent at full speeds with his fists balled and at fighting readiness. The prince yelled as he charged his turquoise eyes filled with confidence and determination.

"Take this freak", yelled Vegeta, pulling back his left and jabbing out, making contact with Buu's chest. However, when his fist collided with its target, the effects were like a man hitting a brick ball, his punch fist bouncing off with no effect. Vegeta was shocked, so were the other Z-fighters who had turned to watch the action.

"What the", Vegeta gasped, pulling back his right and punching out. Still nothing! Following those first two punches Vegeta repeatedly began throwing punches into Buu's gut, chest and face, his punches striking their target with no effect whatsoever. Even with all his strength and might Vegeta couldn't even move the adult Buu, only to have his attacks rebound with no resounding groans of pain from his opponent? If Vegeta were fighting Cell the Android would have caved in by now.

Sending a right roundhouse kick at Buu, Vegeta stopped, staring up in shock up at the tall fighter. He saw the adult Buu grin at him before his grin fell into a frown and, faster then either of the Z-fighters could see, the pink fighter grabbed Vegeta's head with both hands on either side, his palms slamming onto either side of Vegeta's head, putting pressure on his opponent. The prince let out a startled cry, his aura dying down from that sharp movement and the connection to his ki being cut off.

Grinning evilly, Buu suddenly moved in the air so that he was on top of Vegeta and Vegeta was facing the ground below and suddenly, the pink fighter shot towards the ground, plummeting with Vegeta still in his grasp.

Goku gasped and, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 with a yell and a resounding shock wave, shot after Buu and Vegeta, his fists raised in attack as he hurriedly flew to save his friend. "Hold on Vegeta!" yelled Goku, currents of lightning flickering out of his aura.

Buu looked up as he felt with Vegeta to see Goku flying towards him at the same speed and effortlessly, Buu held up his right hand and fired a weak ki blast. The pink blast was strong enough to hit Goku and knock him flying back into a range of cliffs some ten kilometers away. A second later, the cliffs suddenly separated and crashed to the ground in forms of rubble, clouds of dust hurling into the air.

Shocked but determined, both Piccolo and Gohan flew after Buu at top speed. Piccolo, using his Fused with Kami abilities flew after Buu at a faster rate, his purple aura fluctuating strongly and violently. But Gohan was still the faster.

Before the two fighters could reach Buu, the pink monster had already made contact with the ground and, in the process of landing, landed with Vegeta's head hitting the ground first before Buu crashed on top of Vegeta's body with his knee, pressing the prince into the ground and crushing him. Instantly, after letting out an agonizing scream, Vegeta lost consciousness and powered down to normal form, his hair flashing back to black.

Smirking, Buu stood up and took a couple of steps back, holding out his right hand and charging a ki blast to finish his opponent off. However, before he could do so, he looked up to see Piccolo and Gohan flying towards him.

Gohan growled through bared teeth, determined to get to Vegeta before Buu could obliterate him. But he was soon to find out that he wasn't the one that was going to win this race. "Hang on Vegeta, Piccolo you stay back…" Gohan shouted but was cut off when he saw Vegeta fly past him at a faster speed, a look of anger on his face. Gohan growled in frustration. "Oh, man, not good!"

Piccolo swept over the ground and appeared in front of Buu, hovering a few feet above the ground. The instant Piccolo reached his target he threw a left side kick up at Buu's face, smacking him hard and causing a small bang to form on impact. However, all the kick did was made Buu lower his hand and glare at the Namek with hate and rage, allowing the Namek to attack.

Piccolo threw dozens of straight punches into the pink monster's chest before changing his assault and started hammering away with hooks, uppercuts and elbows. He pulled off at some times too throw a few kicks but seeing that they didn't work, returned to jabbing away at his opponent.

Floating a little bit higher into the air so that he could meet Buu's face, Piccolo held up both his hands and was about to charge his most powerful ki blast, the Makosen blast when he was suddenly smacked in the chest by a fist sent in by Buu. Piccolo gasped in shock as he didn't even see Buu move and he was already falling. Being too shocked to do anything else, Piccolo was suddenly hooked across the face by a casual hook thrown by Buu, sending him falling sideways.

Before Piccolo could fall any further, Buu stepped forward, at the same time, jabbing a left punch straight across Piccolo's face, sending him flying across the desert to land beyond the Z-fighter's sights. Before Piccolo was out of range, Buu, held up both his hands to chest height, palms facing towards each other and fingers bent inwards. With a evil smile, Buu powered up a pink ki blast, a ball of energy appearing in his palms before he unleashed it onto it target. A beam trailed across the desert floors before colliding with the still airborne Piccolo, exploding on impact and sending his body flying further before it lost momentum and skidded across the barren desert and stop in a deep trench created by him. Piccolo lost conscious before he was hit by the blast.

Having stopped in his charge, Gohan quickly moved into action and, powering up in his Super Saiyan 2 form charged. Stopping at head height with Buu and began to throw numerous attacks into the monster's chest, face and torso, restarting his assault. Buu had recently returned to a standing position and from there, was forced to watch as another fighter futile started throwing attacks at him. He knew that this one was stronger then the other one's he had fought but he didn't care. All he desired was death and destruction, nothing more.

After watching Gohan continuously through attacks into him, Buu had just about enough and, grabbing a side kick thrown by Gohan twisted him through the air before throwing him to the ground. Gohan hit the desert earth hard, creating a deep impression of himself in the earth and groaning loudly at the pain shooting through his body. Looking up, Gohan could see the feral smirk plastered on Buu's face as the monster leered down at him and before Gohan could do anything, the pink fighter raised his right foot and brought it down on Gohan.

Gohan had barely enough time to roll backwards to avoid the stomp attack and, after getting into a knelling position, leapt up and straight at Buu, fist first. He was too slow though and ended up getting football kicked up in the chin, Buu's foot shooting up fast and hard, smacking him skywards. The young Saiyan flew through the air at break neck speeds and was too shocked to do anything else. Just as he was opening his eyes to recover, Buu suddenly appeared beside him as he flew on. Cranking back his arm, Buu chopped down at the airborne fighter, smacking him in the chest and sending him plummeting towards the desert ground far below.

Gohan fell fast and before he could recover, he collided with the ground, a huge explosion rocking the country side as a giant crater was formed at Gohan's fall, rubble, debris and dust flying into the air.

The dust and debris cleared soon enough and when it did, it revealed a still Super Saiyan 2 Gohan lying amongst the rubble, buried by some debris. His arms and legs were sprawled out and for some strange reason he had a small glow of gold surrounding his entire body in a radioactive effect.

Groaning in discomfort, Gohan opened his eyes and smirked, one of his eyes half-idled. He was all battered and bruised and he felt as though Broly had worked through him several times over. But this wasn't Broly… this was a monster ten times stronger then that Super Saiyan freak.

"I know I'm tough, but I'm not match for him. But…I have to try", groaned Gohan, pushing himself back up to his feet and balling his fists at his sides once he was back up in a proper standing position. Gohan's eyes cast upwards towards Buu who was still floating in the skies high above. Buu was floating with his body slightly turned sideward's but he was still facing Gohan and by the expression on his face, he looked quite surprised.

Gohan glared up at Buu, his face angered and his teeth clenched. His turquoise eyes hardened as his aura started warping around him again but at a steady pace. Bolts of golden lightning began surrounding him and red sparks of energy started appearing in his aura. His fists continued to clench tighter, so tight that his nails looked to pierce his skin just about. Gohan's eyes were still turquoise but strangely enough, smaller black pupils began to form in his turquoise like eyes.

In his aura, a small wind picked up and his stiff, Super Saiyan 2 hair began to wave gently in the breeze, along with his gi and the single bang of hair hanging in front of his face. Gohan's expression was now so hardened he looked like he was about to pop.

"I know you're stronger then me Buu, but it will take a lot more then a mere one two combination to take me down", growled Gohan, raising his fists while tensing up. His aura continued warping at a clam rate as the young Saiyan continued gathering energy. Gohan then smirked, his eyes flashing again. "Fight me!"

At first, nothing happened and after those words, his aura vanished. However, before anything else could happen, the planet began to shake and once the shaking of the planet had risen to earthquake level, his aura suddenly burst out and around him in a blinding flash of light, at the same time an echoing yell escaped his lips and his transformation to Super Saiyan 3 became instantaneous.

A small crater formed at Gohan's feet when he transformed and when his aura died down to a level where he was able to control his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the young Saiyan smiled up at Buu, his maturity getting the best of his visage as well as his Saiyan side that had tainted his heart, giving him the instincts he needed to fight.

"Come and get me", said Gohan in a deeper voice. Suddenly, Gohan shot from the crowds, sending dust and debris flying into the air as a golden beam of energy trailed behind him. The young Saiyan flew straight at Buu, his right fist out and his left hand held back in attack, his expression angered and serious at the same time.

Buu saw Gohan approaching and before Gohan could reach him, the pink monster prepared, dropping into a stance that was unfamiliar to Gohan but suited the monster perfectly. When Gohan reached Buu the young Saiyan began unleashing his pent up assault, the energy he had planned to use at this moment and, matching Buu's strength almost exactly, began an extraordinary battle.

Buu retaliated Gohan's assault with his own, only this time, the stakes were higher and Buu found himself battling out for his life. The young Saiyan's power level had risen to about his so he gave it his all and began fighting back.

Both fighters battled it out in mid-air, their fists flashing wildly as well as their kicks and with each blow landed, an echoing shockwave repeatedly echoed across the skies. Both fighters shifted threw the air as they fought their grunts of strength and effort as well as their attacks heard by all ears listening. Their movements were just mere blurs to anyone who was watching this fight.

After a fierce encounter, engagement and battle with Super Saiyan 3 Gohan and Ultimate Buu, the two fighters suddenly vanished and disappeared into thin air. Supreme Kai and Kibito who were still concious and watching the fight from a distance gasped in shock when they saw the two fighters disappear and instantly began looking around for the two.

Just as they were looking across the landscapes, the presence of the two warriors were made known again and both Shin and Kibito looked up into the dark clouds above to see sonic booms rebounding across the skies accompanied by shock waves and explosions of light, meaning that both Gohan and Buu were fighting high up in the atmosphere.

Shin was astounded. _"Amazing, even in Buu's Ultimate form Gohan seems to be keeping up with him perfectly and without any trouble at all. I hardly refuse to believe it, but Gohan might actually win this thing!"_

Both fighters zipped through the skies, reappearing now and then but only for a split second before they both vanished. Both were engaged in a serious conflict with each other, their powers battling it out to try and over throw the other and gain the advantage, but so far, neither fighter seemed to be going anymore nor received equal and exact damage from the other. Their bruises would be a reminder of the engagement in battle the two had with each other as this was the ultimate fight for the universe.

The fight was then taken away from beneath the dark clouds and taken above the clouds, the two fighters moving through the clouds and appearing above them in the clear blue skies almost above the atmosphere. Both of them were still locked in combat, their battling forms appearing and disappearing at a fast rate. Their attacks impacting against each other created huge sonic explosions to forms, making spaces in the clouds as the force of their attacks spread.

Zapping in and out of visibility, the pair's fight was taken to a whole new level as they moved through the sky at speeds that took them across landscapes and continents. Up in space, along the surface of the now darkened planet, explosions could be seen repeatedly appearing in the form of circular explosions of light. The pink explosions represented the force impact of Buu's blows while the golden explosions represented Gohan's. The fight shook the planet itself.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Desperation

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**DESPERATION**

Chapter 32

The Z-gang atop the lookout awed the sight before them as well as the energy they felt, sensing the conflict ranging between both fighters. They were all in shock and bewilderment as they had not expected such an impossible situation transform into such a raging battle for the earth's future. Everyone was worried and surprised, including 18# and Master Roshi who usually kept blank faces through situations like this.

Videl was trembling in amazement. "Incredible. At first I would hardly have believed it but now, Gohan is actually fighting that thing head to head and in perfect sync. It's unbelievable!"

Chi-Chi was also shocked. "My boy… he's so strong, I never even realized it!"

Bulma nodded. "How can Gohan fight at this rate? It seems impossible, both fighters are breaking the Saiyan record books as strongest and fastest fighters in the galaxy", said the blue haired woman. She knew it was just a wild guess but how would she know, she was only human.

Maron blinked a couple of times and looked up at her mother, tugging on her jeans to get her attention. 18# looked down at her daughter in question. "Mommy is Mr. Gohan fighting the Buu monster", asked Maron. 18# blinked a couple of times then smiled, nodding.

"Yes sweet heart, he is", replied 18#. Maron blinked a few times at this then smiled, waving her arms around excitedly.

"I know Gohan will win mommy! I know he will", exclaimed Maron. 18# chuckled and, bending over, pulled Maron to her arms and lifted her up.

"Of course he will honey", said 18#. Krillin who was standing beside her nodded in agreement and smiled, raising two fists triumphantly.

"Yes, Gohan will beat that Buu in no time, of course he will win", cheered Krillin. Yamcha smiled and nodded, putting on the same determined and excited expression as his friend.

"Yeah, when has Gohan ever let us down before!?" cheered the former baseball player.

While Krillin and Yamcha were cheering, Goten and Trunks were lying down at the edge of the lookout and looking around the skies, sensing Gohan and Buu's ki move around at speeds they would never be able to achieve in a hundred years at least. Their idol and favorite Saiyan was showing the world what they could really do and Gohan was an exception. In fact, he was making an exception by beginning to inflict his blows against that creep.

Trunks cheered, slamming his fist onto the tile surface of the lookout. "Yeah! Alright Gohan! Go get him", cheered Trunks. Goten cheered while waving his arms around in front of him in a celebrative way.

"Yay Nii-chan, get that bad guy!"

While much of the gang was celebrating, Master Roshi was still staring seriously down at earth. His sunglasses flashed in some unknown light, the same way they did when disturbing thoughts crossed his mind or he was thinking about an important matter. Right now, the old turtle hermit's thoughts were focused on Gohan and the fight he was in against Buu. Both fighters were showing an incredible amount of power and strength and right now were fighting evenly. But Master Roshi was beginning to feel something sailing through the winds, something uncomforting.

"_Boy, Gohan sure is tough, but there is a notable exception that Buu may be just as tough. That monster has been through more then what Gohan has and has lived for hundreds of years up till now. Neither has ever fought a battle this fierce, unless there was another conflict in their past that pushed them to this level. I have seen young Gohan grow and prosper in many ways through his entire childhood onwards, but seeing him now as a grown man well, it throws my entire perception of things to come into question. He will make us proud. But he has to beat Buu first and show us what he can achieve; it's only a matter of time!"

* * *

_

Appearing out of thin air somewhere high above ground, Gohan and Buu were feverishly throwing combos, punches and kicks at each other at a blurry rate, their attacks unidentified through the speed and agility they used. But the expressions on their faces told everything, that they were giving this fight there all!

However, when Buu moved to the side, avoiding a straight punch thrown from Gohan's right, he spun through the air and sent a right roundhouse kick at Gohan's face, knocking him Gohan to his right and making him lose some altitude. The kick didn't do much but it sure knocked some sense into Gohan.

Looking towards his opponent Gohan saw Buu interlocked both his hands into a single hammer fist above his head and, faster then Gohan could react, Buu brought it down on him, slamming him in the head and sending him plummeting from the skies faster then the speeding bullet, his fall enhanced by the sound of a jet plane soaring through the skies.

Gohan broke through the storm clouds surrounding the earth and continued falling towards a city lying far below. Gohan didn't stop till he had entered the city's sky line and crashed threw several building, crashing into then ground and city streets. The crossroad he had landed in the middle of after crashing through several buildings exploded into rubble and dust, a cloud of the thick smoke hurling into the air and blinding all visibility. Cars veered off the road as well as the sounds of people screaming ion shock from the sudden meteor that crash landed in the middle of their neighborhood. Everyone immediately made a break for it in fear of more meteorites landing around them.

The dust continued to float through the air, making visibility of the giant crater impossible but soon began to clear. However, before the cloud of dust could clear fully, rumbling was heard and soon enough, Gohan burst out of the rubble and flew out of the dust cloud, coming to float at about the twentieth floor above the ground, his gi all torn, burnt and battered. He was looking a lot bruised up himself and his hair was more messed up then ever.

Growling through bared teeth, Gohan watched as Buu appeared down the street in front of him, the pink freak bruised up as well but not as much as Gohan. He still had a serious expression on his face and was glaring at Gohan with bared teeth. They both glared down at each other, seeing their opponent floating 20 blocks down the road. The staring contest only ended as Gohan made the first move, shooting faster then a speeding bullet straight at Buu and nailing him across the face with an elbow. The impact of the elbow rang out as a shock wave and sending Buu soaring through the air and crashing into the building on the far end of the street, the building's glass shattering and the entire structure splitting at the point where Buu was sent straight through, the top half of the building cleaving off and toppling over.

As soon as the top half of the building had collapsed and dust had hurled into the air, Buu remerged from the smoking cloud of dust, fire and ash and charged at Gohan immediately. The young Saiyan gasped at the appearance of his opponent but quickly reacted and sent a ki blast straight at the pink fighter. The golden beam of energy shot quickly and straight out at Buu, only for the pink fighter to vanish and reappear beside Gohan, jabbing out and smacking Gohan straight across the face and into the building beside him. Gohan slammed into the building but didn't go through it, only leaving a small impression of himself before falling from the air and towards the concrete floor below.

While Gohan was falling, Buu threw his right hand forward and, aiming it at his opponent, charged up his attack. A Ball of pink energy surrounded by red electricity appeared and, with a smirk, the adult Buu fired, his attack flying straight at Gohan.

Gohan however was able to flip back into submission quick enough to move his hands forward and block the attack. Growling through bared teeth and biting back the urging pain coursing through his hands, Gohan used his strength and threw the energy ball into the air, the attack soaring through the clouds before exploding amongst them in atomic like force, the pink fiery energy bursting outwards before disappearing completely.

Once the ball had exploded, Gohan lowered his hands and aimed them to Buu, cupping them into a Kamehameha like way. Once that was done, he moved his hands to his right and beside him before throwing his hands forward and unleashing a beam of blue energy. The attack soared at Buu quickly but the pink fighter slapped it out of the way. When he did, he was suddenly kicked in the face by Gohan who used that little diversion to distract Buu, allowing him a free and open attack.

When Buu was hit, Gohan sidestepped so that he was behind Buu and, grabbing the alien's tentacle in tow hands began spinning him around. At first his spinning started off slow but as time passed, his spinning transformed into a full fledged tornado like speed and, aiming his coordinates set for outside of the city, Gohan tossed him down the road, sending Buu soaring through building after building before the fighter flew out of the city and continued on into the desert.

After Gohan had thrown him the young Saiyan kicked it up and shot after him through the path he had created. It appeared his throw had done a mighty good work and Gohan followed Buu's flying body out into the open desert some 100 miles away. When Gohan reached the place Buu had landed, the young Saiyan found the pink monster floating in the sky, waiting for him. Apparently, Gohan had done more damage to his opponent then what he had expected. Buu had more bruises all over his body and his clothes were ripped in many places. His vest had its entire right side ripped off, leaving the left side hanging from a few threads.

Stopping 15 meters away from his opponent with his aura still warping around him, Gohan glared down at Buu while Buu glared back, his teeth bared in anger and his fists balled. All the monster's limbs were trembling as his anger rose to new heights.

However, just as Gohan was staring his opponent down, Buu suddenly smirked and the monster got back into a proper standing position. To Gohan's dismay and horror, the pink blob of flesh suddenly started regenerating completely, his bruises disappearing and his clothes repairing in the form of pink slush. Everything that was on Buu was him, even the clothes. This was possibly the hardest and strongest opponent Gohan had faced off in his entire life.

Buu chuckled evilly, his teeth bared in a very frightening grin that promised Gohan trouble and by Buu's power reading; Gohan found that this was not going to be bad. Buu's energy level, once brought won from exhaustion and damage was now back to full, leaving Gohan one quarter weaker then Buu. The young Saiyan cursed at his luck.

"This is just going to get worst before it gets better", said Gohan. In a flash, Buu charged at Gohan at full speed, his take off echoing with a shock wave as Buu pushed all his ki into his take off so to take his opponent down. Gohan growled in frustration when he saw his opponent charge and watched as Buu stopped in front of him and sent a right roundhouse kick at him. Gohan dropped altitude to avoid it and, after dropping to Buu's leg height, the young Saiyan came up with a right punch, sending it straight at Buu's face.

Buu however blocked it with his left hand and, after gripping Gohan's fist in his hand tightly, Buu cranked back his right fist and sent it straight at Gohan's face, smacking the young Saiyan hard and causing another explosive shock wave to form from impact. Gohan yelled in agony as the fist connected with his face and he fell back, Buu releasing his fist from his grip. But Buu wasn't done yet.

After releasing Gohan's fist, Buu leapt at him and sent a left round house kick, striking across Gohan's face again and knocking Gohan flying through the air. After that kick, Buu gave chase, bursting into movement and shooting through the air after his target. Gohan was too shocked and pained to recover quickly but because of the rate he was soaring at, it kept him a bit in front of Buu, giving him the time he needed to recover.

Just as Buu reached the still soaring Gohan, the pink fighter pulled back his right fist and sent a straight punch aimed at Gohan's chest. However, Gohan grabbed his fist with his left, after which Buu tried to ram him away by sending his left palm into Gohan's forehead, only to have his arm grabbed at the last second. Both fighters' growled and glared hard at each other, Buu trying to release himself from Gohan's grip and Gohan struggling to hold onto his opponent.

Gohan pulled Buu forward so that he met the fighter's eyes, face to face. "EEErrggghh… Yeah that's right… nngghh… you try and get out of this", growled Gohan. Buu growled in return and obliged to Gohan request. Suddenly, Buu's head pulled back, Gohan suspecting Buu was going to head-but him. However, the pink fighter initiated a different move. Buu's head tentacle suddenly weaved between his legs and, using the same stretching abilities he was famous for, managed to sneak his tentacle up Gohan's back and wrap around the young Saiyan's neck, chocking Gohan and making him release his hold.

Once Buu's fist and arm was free, the monster flew backwards, still having his tentacle attached to Gohan and, stopping sharply, tugged Gohan towards him. At the same time as Gohan flew towards him with his hands gripping Buu's tentacle to try and get it off of his neck, Buu pulled back his left fist in attack. Just as Gohan reached him, Buu sent his fist into the young Saiyan's face, smacking him hard and sending him soaring through the air after releasing his tentacle's hold.

With Gohan flying through the air, Buu initiated his signature move. Holding his right hand forward, his palm aimed at Gohan, a giant pink ball appeared in his palm, red electricity crackling around it and a smirk plastered on Buu's face. Once the ball had gathered its sufficient energy, Buu sent it at its target, the ball flying through the air and towards the now falling Gohan.

As Gohan spun through the air as he plummeted towards the desert grounds below, the young Saiyan caught a glimpse of Buu's attack through the corner of his eye and growled. Unable to stop his fall and block the attack, Gohan was suddenly struck in the back by the massive energy ball, the attack exploding with sheer force, engulfing Gohan in a fiery ball of deadly proportions. Buu smiled when he saw the explosion engulf his opponent, followed by the appearance of smoke. At first he thought his opponent was gone, but it turns out Gohan had managed to shield himself from most of the explosion, his smoking body falling from the cloud.

Damaged, battered and weakened severely, Gohan continued falling through the air, this time not spinning. Feeling his body a blaze and aching from the attack, Gohan began twirling through the air, smoke still lifting from hid body and hair. At first he appeared to be still falling at an uncontrollable rate, but shortly afterwards, Gohan stopped spinning sharply, at the same time, throwing his right hand forward and unleashing a blue energy beam that shot through the air and at Buu.

Buu frowned as he saw the blast approaching him and effortlessly, held out his left hand and blocked it. It appeared he had caught the blazing beam but then, after holding the attack in place for a few moments, tossed it aside, the blast flying through the air and striking a mountain some several miles away, the giant, grass covered mountain exploding into dust, its rubble remains falling to the ground in earthquake fashion.

Gohan growled in frustration at seeing his attack fail and, using whatever strength he had left, pushed ki underneath him to stop his fall and after a few spins and flips, landed on all fours on the ground, amazingly not creating a crater. His form trembled as he stayed in his landing position as he slowly pushed himself back up, his left eye half idled but his right eye wide open in shock. His body was crying out in pain and his limbs could barely keep him up.

Looking up, Gohan clenched his teeth, biting back the pain. "There's no way I can beat him like this", said Gohan, getting into his best standing position while looking up at his opponent flying high above. Gohan staggered a bit as he stood up, his arms hanging by his sides limply and his legs struggling to keep their host balanced. Gohan looked up at Buu, his left eye closed while his right eye remained opened.

"Alright, here I go", said Gohan. Opening both his eyes completely, Gohan held out both his hands towards his opponent and, gathering whatever energy he had left, unleashed a barrage of ten high powered, golden glowing balls of energy. All ten blasts flew through the air like missiles with the resounding sound of jet engines as they flew at Buu without any intention of stopping. However, Gohan was soon to find that his attacks were flawed.

Frowning in distaste, Buu held out his left hand, projecting a pink energy shield around him and effortlessly blocked all the attacks. All ten blasts impacted against the shield and attempted to drill into it however, once they failed to get through to the shield, they all exploded with sheer force, a ball of orange fire engulfing Buu and his shield but still failing to penetrate.

As soon as the ball of fire and smoke had died down, Buu remained floating where he was, hand held out and his eyes glaring down at Gohan. At this, Gohan growled in frustration and annoyance and, pulling his arms up from their limp positions and balling them into fists, the young Saiyan attempted to try again.

Throwing both his hands forward, Gohan unleashed a blue, high powered beam of energy up at Buu. He fired the first one while yelling loudly, and then fired a second, equally powerful beam, once again yelling at the top of his lungs as he repeatedly fired these attacks. Buu saw the blue beams flying at him and, holding his right hand out, a transparent ball of pink energy appeared in his hand about the size of a baseball and shone brightly.

The attacks fired by Gohan struck Buu's extended hand and, instead of exploding, shrunk on impact and disappeared instantly without any effects. This happened to all six attacks Gohan had fired and the young Saiyan stood where he was, staring up at Buu in shock. Buu had managed to neutralize Gohan's attacks before they struck him by creating a energy dispenser. The transparent ball of energy was able to absorb Gohan's attacks before scattering Gohan's energy into millions of smaller particles, as if Gohan's attacks were disintegrated before they could hit.

Lowering his right hand, his small transparent ball disappearing, Buu smirked down at Gohan, irritating the young Saiyan, spurring Gohan on. The young Saiyan once again balled his fists by his sides as he thought up another attack to use that could get by Buu's defenses. So far, all his attacks had tried and failed and he could feel his energy wasting away.

With his right arm crackling with currents of electricity running up and down his limb with bolts of lightning appearing around his non aura form because his aura had died down recently, Gohan aimed his right hand up at Buu and powered up his next attack. After gathering a sufficient amount of energy, Gohan let out a yell, unleashing his attack in the form of a smaller blue ball of energy with blue electricity crackling around it. Gohan fired three of these balls up at Buu, each of them separating and spreading out before all of them charged at Buu at amazing speeds.

Buu however wasn't easily beaten that way and took all three attacks. The attacks smacked into him and exploded into nothing, causing no damage whatsoever. The pink fighter glared down at Gohan in disappointment. He had expected better. Gohan panted heavily, catching his breath. His energy level was dropping faster and it was only a matter of time before he would power down and slip into unconsciousness. The fatigue level of Super Saiyan 3 was too great.

With his determination spurring him on, Gohan leapt back and into the air, throwing his right arm and index finger forward and holding his arm with his left. In spectacular Saiyan fashion, Gohan unleashed barrage after barrage of Dadompa like blasts, the tiny, narrow balls of energy repeatedly shooting out of Gohan's finger like a machine gun before the young Saiyan landed back on the ground and staggered to a proper position, stopping his final assault.

The barrage of orange, bullet like energy balls flew straight up at Buu at an alarming rate and looked like they would actually hit. However, Buu once again was able to resist the blasts effects and the orange shots struck his body repeatedly, doing no damage at all and leaving Buu staring down at Gohan in disappointment. As for Gohan, he had had enough.

Collapsing to his hands and knees and trembling heavily, Gohan looked up, his eyes half-idled and a pained look on his face as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold onto his transformation. But the strain was too much for him and he gave in.

"Great", he muttered, his hair retracting and turning back to its original black and his once turquoise eyes returning to their wonderful, orb black color. Letting out a groan, Gohan fell forward, flat onto his gut and fell into unconsciousness. His clothes were all ruffled and ripped as well as burnt and he looked almost like the state Goku was when he defeated Kid Buu, his orange gi torn down his left side, exposing more of his blue gi then ever.

Seeing hi opponent fall, Buu used this opportunity to finish him off. In spectacular show of energy and lights, Buu flew higher, twirling through the air while raising his hands above his head, palms facing towards each other and currents of white electricity coursing over his entire body. In a whir of energy, a pink ball of energy emerged floating in the centre of both his palms and, in a burst of light, grew to the size of a human size inflatable beach ball, the giant attack glowing a hot pink and surrounded by bolts of black lightning, its core glowing an evil red.

* * *

The Z-fighters on the look out watched in horror as the full power of Buu's attack reached them. After feeling Gohan's energy level die out their fears were confirmed and when they felt the full blast of Buu's attack reach them, they were astounded. Everyone held their breath as they stared down at earth, awaiting the fiery death to reach them. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Far beyond the desert battlefield where Gohan lay, the Supreme Kai and Kibito stared off into the distant horizon, feeling the power of Buu's attack growing at a constant and dangerous rate. It was then that they knew instantly they were already dead. No one was conscious or strong enough to help Gohan or the earth, and being unable to reach Gohan's position in time, they were doomed.

Still embedded in the ground, Vegeta growled through clenched teeth and tried to pull himself up but failed miserably. He was in a worse state then the others and was too injured, damaged and weak to help. His right eye fluttered open and he glared out onto the horizon, feeling Buu's ki attack growing. He could only silently curse at their situation.

Goku, who was lying in tons of rubble unconscious, was steadily regaining sense of the conscious world around him, his clenched eyes twitching and his fingers beginning to move. Still being too damaged to help, all he could do was try and regain consciousness.

Piccolo, who had been lying at the end of his self made trench, was lying in plain dead fashion, unconscious. He had suffered the worst damage out of all the others and his body lay lifeless, the winds of the desert blowing helplessly at his clothes. It would take a miracle for either of the Z-fighters to reach Gohan and save the earth in time…

* * *

Buu growled through clenched teeth at the gathering of his energy and suddenly, yelling at the top of his lungs, cranked his right arm back and threw the giant ball forward, sending it down at Gohan. The catastrophic effects of the attack would ensure the destruction of Gohan, the Z-fighters and the entire planet, wiping it away in a second. The energy level of this blast has the capability of destroying the planet ten times over.

Dust hurled into the air from the gales of wind blowing everywhere from the approaching dooms day attack and with all Z-fighters either in a state of unconsciousness or too far away to help, all the world could do was watch as its fate approached in the form of a deadly Death ball. A pink light cast over Gohan as the blast continued to plummet towards him and, when it was just within striking range, the ball suddenly stopped.

Striking the ball at its side and forming a small indent in the energy balls' side, a silver armor encrusted fist forced its way into the pink death ball and, just as the ball looked ready to explode; it suddenly rebounded and was sent hurling into the air, flying straight through the dark clouds and out into deep space where it exploded with the power of 100 suns! The pink glow of the explosion up in space shone down, illuminating the entire side of the earth where Buu and Gohan were.

Buu was staring down at Gohan in shock. He hadn't even seen or felt anything coming, all the more reason to be astounded. Nothing could have been able to block that at such range. Everyone on the lookout was shocked, as well as the fighters conscious in the desert far away. They had all sensed Buu's energy ball get smacked away and anything within a 10 mile radius was nothing. This was telling them something.

Looking to his left to find out what had deflected his attack away, Buu watched as the lower arm and the fist it was attached to fly through the air, spinning at being blown away from the force of deflection and soon enough, that flying fist was caught by a familiar face. His cold blue eyes glared up at Buu floating high above and his red Mohawk said it all that this new fighter meant business.

It was Android 16#!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	33. Buu's end, Peace at last

**DRAGONBALL Z**

THE LEGEND OF THE ULTIMATE

**BUU'S END, PEACE AT LAST**

Chapter 33

Buu was startled at the appearance of this new fighter and could only stare at the towering Android in surprise as he could not detect any traces of ki or life-force. This must be someone really powerful to have that kind of ability, unless he wasn't human at all. He couldn't be sure.

Over the past seven years Android 16# had gone through an extraordinary change ever since the Cell games. Instead of wearing his symbolic green armor with the Red Ribbon Army insignia on it, he wore silver plated armor that gleamed in the sunlight and had the original Capsule Corp. insignia on it. Not only that, the Android remained the same height, but his skin texture had been polished nicely and he looked stronger then ever.

* * *

The Z-fighters on the lookout could not explain it. At first they were staring death in the face with the exception of Buu's powerful death ball and now this. The energy ball for some reason had averted course and exploded safely out of earth's range. Gohan was unconscious so he couldn't have been able to block it at the rest of the Z-fighters were too far out of range to have been there to have stopped it so who could have. Unless this was some sort of Otherworld doing. Whatever the case, they would have been able to detect something. 

Krillin blinked. "Who did that, was it Gohan", asked Krillin.

Dende shook his head and looked up. "No, there's no life force, it has to be an Android."

That's when Bulma remembered something and she clapped in joy, catching everyone's attention. "I knew it! I knew that he would show up sooner or later", cheered the blue haired woman. Videl blinked.

"What are you talking about", asked the raven haired girl. Bulma smiled at Videl and pointed down at earth.

"Seven years ago before Cell came into view, there were three Android's created by Dr. Gero who made their appearance first. There was 17#, 18# and Android 16#. After Cell's defeat, the Android's scattered. Android 17# has been going on hunting trips with his group, Android 18# married Krillin and Android 16# accompanied me at CC with his occasional in and out visits to the Lookout for his duties", said Bulma. Videl and the other Z-fighters were surprised.

"Wow, and I almost forgot about the big guy", said Krillin. Android 18# smiled.

"Perhaps my older brother has still got it in him", she said, rocking Maron gently in her arms. Chi-Chi clapped her hands together.

"This is great, then we might have a chance after all", she cheered. Before the Z-gang could get any ideas, Dende interrupted.

"No, we may not", he said. Everyone turned on him in surprise and Videl stepped forward, a little bit aggravated.

"And why do you say that", she huffed, baffled by why the God of the earth had such little faith and hope. Out of all the people she had expected to make a good comment or word of fortune, the God of the earth was not among that category of people.

Dende looked up at Videl in dismay. "We are unsure whether Android 16# would be able to handle Buu long enough for the others to recover and return to the fight and there is no chance that Gohan would be able to recover from a fight like this, he is too exhausted. He is the only one who was able to fight Buu evenly", said Dende. Videl's eyes wavered.

"B-But… we have to at least hope", said Videl. Dende looked down in uncertainty then looked back over the lookout. Everyone turned back towards the fight, wanting to know what might happen. Since they can't sense Android 16# energy, then there was no possible way of determining who is winning and who is losing.

* * *

Android 16# fitted his disconnected arm and fist back onto his stub arm, reconnecting it and turning back to face Buu, his fists balled at his sides with his cold, hard gaze. Because of the soulless machinery that ran through his entire form, it always struck fear into anyone who would gaze into his eyes and see nothing but an empty shell. But there was more to it then meets the eye. 

After glaring at Buu for a moment, Android 16# spoke in a manly yet deep robotic voice. "You have poisoned this planet enough with your terror. It ends now", stated 16#, turning towards the spot where Gohan lay and taking flight over towards the young Saiyan. Buu blinked a couple of times then smirked.

The adult Buu began laughing after the Android spoke, his hideous voice echoing all around and sending a shiver up the spines of all those who were able to hear it. Those were the first words he had spoken and it was as terrible as his appearance.

Android 16#, having no feelings or could feel no pain ignored the bitter, cold laugh echoing in his ears and landed beside Gohan, rolling him onto his back and seeing his unconscious and battered state. Android 16# stared at the young Saiyan fir a moment then smiled, nodding in relief.

"_His vital signs are still stabilized and his internal systems are OK. He'll be alright. Hope you can recover fast enough Gohan, we need you in this fight",_ said 16#.

Standing up, Android 16# turned towards Buu again and glared up at him, his eyes flickering with onboard schematics and lighting up with detailed readouts of the monster. His readings were off the charts as he discovered this monster was stronger then either of them but was slightly stronger then Gohan. If Gohan was able to recover, then he should be strong enough to take this guy down.

After a few checks, Android 16# nodded. "Subject and power reading identified." Android 16# then clenched his teeth, hardening his glare. "Your evil deeds lay bare, I shall terminate you!"

Buu grinned, the sight making Android 16# fuel with more then just anger. The pink freak was asking for it.

Turning on his heel, Android 16# shot straight up and at the floating Buu above, cracking the ground and sending dust hurling everywhere. Because he didn't posses a ki level, his driver system ran his flight ability for him making it custom made design ability rather then a technique.

The giant Android flew faster then Buu fought and the pink monster was surprised none to say the least and ducked Android 16#'s fist quick enough to see the Android fly over head. With his opponent still in punch motion, Buu sent a straight left kick up at Android 16#'s gut, intent on hitting the massive Android. However, 16# wasn't that easily beaten and, quick as ever, grabbed hold of Buu's leg tightly and with a growl flew through the air in a cartwheel formation, spinning Buu and then throwing him at the ground far below.

Buu let out a surprised yell as he plummeted towards the ground at an enormously fast rate and, just before he could hit the ground, the pink fighter spun through the air and landed on both his feet, looking up to see where his opponent was. When he looked up, all he met was a fist to the face that caught him by surprise and sent him staggering backwards. Android 16# was twice as fast and far stronger then before as the upgrades Bulma had made had certainly done the trick.

Staggering back, Buu dropped into a fighting stance and glared daggers at the towering Android. He had enough playing games and immediately lunged forward, raising his right fist in attack. Android 16# charged in sync and, meeting Buu in the middle began a fight that was as intense as Goku's fight with Cell seven years ago. However, the battle did last as long as Buu managed to outmaneuver the Android and swiftly, send a kick across 16#'s face, knocking him sideways.

After Android 16# had staggered that bit, the Android turned around, clutching his bruised cheek to see Buu flying towards him. Seeing this, 16# smirked and, holding out his right fist, removing it from his cheek, he fired, sending a rocket punch soaring across the ground and striking Buu head long, stopping him and sending Buu staggering back in surprise.

16# smirked when he saw the results and, sprinting forward, grabbed his fist and reconnected it before charging the rest of the way at Buu and sending punches and knees up at the falling, pink fighter. Buu was hit with all of the Android's attack, repeatedly bashed and receiving the most punishing of blows to the gut. After that brief attack, Android 16# finished it by kicking Buu across the desert floor and sending him skidding across the ground.

Buu however flipped back onto his feet into a knelling position and looked up, seeing Android 16# still charging at him, sprinting across the desert ground at a lightning fast speed. Buu smirked and, standing up, received a mind boggling punch thrown by the massive Android, smacking him hard and sending him staggering back. As he staggered, Buu was left defenseless and was attacked further, first by a jab sent by Android 16#, then hit by a right upper cut, then a right hook to the face and finally a left hook.

All blows shook the earth, the last one sending Buu falling to his left where he landed on all fours, head hunched over and face cast towards the ground. Android 16# saw this and immediately, raised his right fist and brought it down at his opponent, intent on giving Buu further beatings. However, he was to fail miserably as his fist was caught by the monster's right hand and Buu looked up, seeing the startled expression on 16#'s face.

Buu grinned and pulled the Android down while he got to his feet where he match the Android's height, making 16# look up as he got to his feet. The pink fighter had a couple of bruises on his cheeks and face but he didn't look hurt in the least. Instantly, as soon as Android 16# spotted the wounds he had inflicted on Buu, he saw the bruises disappear and he healed himself completely.

Buu chuckled, making Android 16# gasp. The Android suddenly felt Buu's ki rise dramatically and knew instantly that Buu had been letting him beat him as a test to see how strong he really was. Desperately, Android 16# and tried to yank his fist free, only to have Buu strike up with his right hand pushing against Android 16#'s fists, causing Android 16# to get hit by his own fist.

Staggering back while gripping his bruised face, Android 16# blindly fired a ki blast at the spot he presumed Buu would be, only to have the monster smack the blast back at him, hitting 16# in the chest and toppling him backwards, smoke lifting off of the Android's burnt armor. After being toppled, Android 16# sat up, his face bruised not badly but enough to make anyone looking cringe and, seeing Buu standing where he was before he was blasted away, 16# held up his hand and fired another ki blast.

Buu merely swatted the blast, at the same time enhancing it with a ki absorber. This sent a wave of misty energy flying at 16# and when it made contact with its opponent, it struck 16# back down, allowing Buu to approach. While walking towards the damaged Android, Buu lifted his right arm and extended his index finger towards 16# and began bombarding the Android with barrages of weak, pink ki beams. The beams repeatedly hit Android 16#, bruising and burning up his body so that he was even more damaged before it all stopped when Buu reached the Android, holding his finger aimed at 16#'s forehead.

16# opened his eyes slowly and gasped when he saw Buu holding his finger extended towards him, his body beginning to tremble at the sight. Buu was looming over him with a shadow cast over the Android, adding effects to his final demise. The pink fighter glared down at the Android for a few moments then smirked, baring his teeth.

Buu was about to unleash the final beam that would finish off his opponent when Buu was suddenly struck across the face by a fist that had came out of nowhere and was thrown back a few meters before he flipped back onto his feet and dropped into a defensive stance. He gasped when he saw who it was and was immediately enraged at the sight. He thought that he was down and out.

* * *

On the lookout, the entire Z-gang not included in the fight gasped in surprise and stared down at earth far below. They couldn't believe their senses as they had sensed Gohan return to the field, fully recovered and fighting ready. From feeling the young Saiyan's ki, they could tell how confident and powerfully determined he had become. 

"Hey, Gohan's back", both Goten and Trunks shouted in unison and joy, their eyes lighting up and their expressions reflecting their happiness at sensing their favorite Saiyan and fighter return to the field.

Bulma grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I just knew he'd come through!"

Yamcha cheered. "Yes! Now that Gohan's back, he can beat that Buu creep once and for all!"

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. At first she sensed that Gohan was unconscious and that his energy was dwindling between life and death but then suddenly out of the blue, his energy just sprang out to about 5 percent stronger then what he already was. At this, she smiled and cheered, clenching her fists in triumph. "Yes, come on Gohan!"_ 'I knew you would pull through…'_

Dende however was still concerned. Being the all knowing guardian of earth, he still felt uneasy about their situation. _"16# may have bought us some time for Gohan to recover but this was just out of pure luck. I'm afraid the odds are still stacked in his favor unless Gohan has some more tricks up his sleeve".

* * *

_

Shin and Kibito had now found themselves floating on the edge of the battlefield overlooking Gohan, Buu and the injured Android 16# were staring in astonishment. After the strange, unidentifiable presence of the hulking Android 16# arrived on the field they rushed to the scene to see if they could offer some support but it turns out that the scales were tipped in their favor.

Unable to believe Gohan's incredible recovery, they just stared in shock and awaited the following events to take place. With good and evil competing for the fate of the universe and with earth hanging in the balance, all they could do was watch.

* * *

Gohan was standing beside the wounded Android, his clothes still ripped and his body all battered and bruised but, aside from his condition his ki level had recovered completely. He had a serious expression carved on his face and was glaring at Buu in anger. Buu was beside himself. If looks could kill, Gohan would be dead now. The pink fighter was glaring daggers at the young Saiyan, his red eyes burning with hate and rage. 

Android 16# shuddered as he stared up at Gohan above him but smiled soon later. "Gohan, thank goodness… I knew you would wake up soon…"

Gohan smirked. "Well I suppose your calculations were correct 16#. Because I have trained more in my free time spent and on earth, my ability to control my Super Saiyan 3 transformation has become easier and so my fatigue level isn't as high or as effective." A very Saiyan grin crossed over his lips. "Not to mention this Buu character didn't even do any real damage, just gave me a few bruises and cuts, there is no big deal."

Android 16#'s scanners began thoroughly looking Gohan over from top to bottom, examining the damage he had sustained in his fight and how much he had recovered. Indeed Gohan was right; most of his supposed wounds were mere smudges of dust and dirt, not to mention just a few bruises.

Gohan smiled and stepped towards Buu, surprising 16# as Gohan's actions were unexpected. "Stay where you are 16#, I'll take it from here."

Buu glared Gohan down with a basically serious scowl with his anger flashing in his eyes but slowly, his emotionless frown transformed into an evil smile and an undignified, muffled grunt escaped his lips. Perhaps this would be more fun then what he had planned. A little bit more thrashing around with this fighter and then he could destroy the planet.

Gohan stopped at least 15 meters away from his opponent still standing firmly where he was and scowled. Although his expression showed his bravery, determination and strong will, at the same time, he managed to hide his nervousness. His thoughts began wandering as a new conclusive evidence of his fight with the monster came into view.

"_OK, so I know I am fighting the most powerful and evil being in the universe and that he has me outclassed in both speed and strength. I may have been able to match him in Super Saiyan 3 just barely but even if I have recovered my Saiyan genes won't allow me to increase my strength to surpass his. It's as if Buu has an infinite level of power and it grows whenever he is outmatched… just like Broly…"_ Gohan's eyes went wide suddenly at that thought. Of course, it was so simple…

Buu, still smirking, balled his fists, sending his energy through his system and causing dust to hurl into the air. The pink fighter was making a move and if Gohan didn't act sooner, he would fall victim to his opponent. Android 16# clenched his teeth, his eyes wide in anticipation as he watched. Gohan hadn't even made an effort to power up or even attack. What was he doing?

"_It is so obvious. In order to beat this guy I have to out press on. If I use a combination of both speed and skill, I can beat him easily and over power him in the end. But how can I do that?!"_ thought Gohan, sweat dripping from the side of his head. _"Do I really want to use it?"_

Chuckling, Buu suddenly shot at Gohan, charging five meters above the ground and cranking back his fist, using speeds Gohan didn't count on. Surprised, Gohan dropped into a fighting stance and clenched his teeth, preparing for the punishing blow. However, just as Buu was within a few feet of him, the pink fighter was suddenly sent soaring straight over Gohan's head by a kick thrown into his back and, after passing over Gohan, skidded on all fours.

After stopping a few paces behind Gohan, Buu spun around and glared up at the person who had attacked him from behind. Gohan also stole a glance and discovered to his surprise his father flipping through the air and landing a few feet beside him, his long golden hair waving behind him in a transformed state that was undoubtedly Super Saiyan 3. Gohan had to say he was glad, and shortly after Vegeta and Piccolo appeared next to Goku, both of them powered up to their maximum levels, Gohan's spirits soared.

"Dad! Vegeta! Piccolo", Gohan exclaimed. "You're OK", he continued while turning on his heel so that his body was facing Buu. Goku smirked, his maturity and fighting instincts given by his Super Saiyan 3 overtaking his original personality.

"Of course we are, you think we would leave you alone. Remember, we're a family, and we're in this together", said Goku, glancing at his son, flashing the young Saiyan his common fighting grin. "Besides, why would we want to miss out on the all fun?"

Gohan chuckled while Vegeta stepped forward, his Super Saiyan 2 energy flowing over him in the form of currents of electricity as his aura failed to make an appearance. "Alright, lets stop this freak show", growled the prince. Piccolo nodded.

"You can catch your breath kid, we'll take him", said Piccolo. Gohan's expression changed instantly and he held pointed towards all three of them as they prepared to attack.

"No wait! Don't do anything foolish just buy me some time so I can gather the energy I need to transform. I may not have perfected this form much but it's the only chance we have", said Gohan. Goku turned to his son in surprise and confusion.

"What form", asked Goku. Vegeta looked startled.

"Brat! Don't tell me you've reached a forth level of Super Saiyan", said Vegeta. Gohan, still wearing a frown shook his head.

"No, it's far stronger then that. It's a form I had discovered in the past but have not practiced it. Just give me some time and I'll take care of him", said Gohan. The three powered up Z-fighters looked uncertain but figuring Gohan was their only chance, nodded and then turned back to their target. Buu was once again back on his feet and was slowly pacing from left to right, waiting for either of the four to make the first move. His footsteps cracked the ground as his temper increased.

Having enough of these fun and games, Buu growled and shot forward at his first target which was Goku; him being the strongest at this point, he possessed a greater threat and presented a lot of promise in the outcome of this battle for the universe.

Reacting quickly, all four fighters broke away sharply, allowing Buu to fly straight past them. While Gohan retreated to the side, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta leapt into the air and quickly, spinning around, turned on Buu still on the move on the ground several meters below. Gohan, using the very time he was getting at Buu's distraction used it to grasp hold of his inner power and bring it out. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, Gohan began his search, a golden light radiating off of his body as he proceeded.

Still sprinting across the ground, Buu turned to his right and glanced up into the air to see Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo flying straight towards him, all three of them intent on fighting him. Buu was rather pleased and amused at seeing this and, stopping suddenly, changed course and shot straight at them, fists held back in attack.

Meeting them half way, Buu started off the engagement by unleashing several punches at Goku, at which after Goku started blocking the punishing attacks, Vegeta and Piccolo broke off and floated to all of Buu's sides before moving in for the attack. Pushing off of his opponent, Buu blocked the blows thrown at him from behind and shortly afterwards, a three on one brawl began between them, shock waves echoing in the skies and the sounds of fists colliding heard all around.

Moving through the air, the three fighters gave chase to Buu following the pink monster as best they could and intent on giving Gohan as much time. At the same time, they all tried to put as much damage into heir target. However, because of their insufficient level of strength they were unable to inflict any real damage onto their opponent.

The fight between the three Z-fighters and the one terror of the universe raged on as spectators from all over the world watched on in awe. Tensions ran high as the climax of the fight and battle began to build.

* * *

Up on the lookout, the Z-gang clenched their jaws and bit down hard in forced hope. They were sensing a clash of mighty powers battle on against this one, ultimate force and by the looks of it; the three heroes' won't be able to last very long. They just prayed that they could buy enough time for Gohan to finish powering up. 

"Come on Vegeta, hang in there", growled Bulma.

"Go Goku, show him who's boss", yelled Chi-Chi, punching her fists out in anticipation. The Z-fighters urged their heroes on in this conflict, giving them all the encouragement they needed to carry on in order for the final blow to be unleashed.

Videl sweated nervously. She sensed Gohan searching for the power he needed to beat Buu but sadly, he was having no luck. She held on to whatever hope she had and crossed her fingers. It was going to be close.

"_Come on Gohan… hurry, you have to do this fast…"_ she thought hard. Her entire focus was on Gohan, and it was this enormous focus of hope that Gohan was able to sense.

* * *

Buu laughed evilly and sent a powerful right punch across Vegeta's face, hitting the Saiyan prince hard and knocking him out instantly. After which Vegeta began falling, Buu spun around and sent an elbow across Piccolo's face, blood flying from the Namek's mouth as he too was knocked unconscious. Solving his two minor problems, Buu then turned on Goku, the last remaining Z-fighter left in the brawl. 

The older Saiyan gasped when he saw Piccolo and Vegeta fall to the ground, leaving identical impressions of each other where they lay and was distracted long enough to have his throat grabbed by Buu's large, deft left hand.

Losing control of his flight, Goku was lifted freely in the air as Buu held the Super Saiyan 3 warrior to him, glaring into Goku's eyes with his blood red pupils. The pink fighter scowled at Goku for a moment then smirked, his enjoyment at pain and destruction getting the best of him.

Goku stared fearfully up at his opponent for a moment until suddenly, his energy gave way and he powered down from Super Saiyan 3 back to normal, the once golden light surrounding him vanishing in the moment. Buu smirked at this and raised his fist, preparing to finish his prey off.

However, it would be soon discovered that Buu would never be able to finish it and the pink fighter was distracted for a few moments by a golden light erupting from the skies to his right. The appearance of the light startled Buu as it was soon followed by an echoing scream of the fighter he had failed to take notice of in his fight with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.

Gasping in surprise, Buu released Goku from his hold, allowing the older Saiyan to fall from the skies and land with a loud thud on the ground far below.

Glowing a bright golden glow with a blue aura surrounding him and lighting flickering out all around him violently, the new Gohan looked and felt awesome. His muscles were bulged up and were sleeker then before, shining in the light of his energy. His gi may be damaged but all of the wounds he had inflicted upon him earlier were gone. His black hair had stiffened and his form was more firm. His eyes were currently cast downwards, along with his face.

Shin and Kibito gasped in shock as they watched Gohan floating in front of their eyes, his golden glow lighting up the entire skies and the blue aura surrounding him flowing at an incredible rate. Android 16#, who was also still conscious, looked up at Gohan in shock as well, his ki level meter readings going off the charts. As for Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, all of whom who had managed to gain enough of their strength and conscious were also in a state of bewilderment, their eyes wide as they stared up at the young half Saiyan.

Looking up sharply, Gohan glared up at Buu, balling his fists and baring his clenched teeth. His features were far more defined then before, his appearance changing radically to accompany his transformation to Mystic Saiyan.

"Buu, your end is now…"

After staring at Gohan's glowing form in fear for a moment, Buu returned to his senses and, growling through bared teeth, shot straight at Gohan in a rage, determined to finish his opponent. However, now the tables had turned and the odds were stacked in Gohan's favor.

Still floating where he was, Gohan watched as Buu came in with a mind boggling punch, aimed straight for his face. Gohan was quicker though and the young Saiyan tilted his head only slightly, avoiding the punch easily. After the punch instantly passed his head, Buu slipped his right leg towards his left then came up, swiping Gohan's head with a right roundhouse kick, throwing it in a clockwise motion. Gohan ducked that kick easily and continuously ducked, avoided and sidestepped all of Buu's attacks.

This continued for quite a while with Buu beginning to stress out immensely from his wasted attacks. All of which caused gales of wind to form from every punch and kick thrown, dust hurling into the air as the force of the blows passed over the ground. Gohan however was still floating backwards slowly and looking like he wasn't doing any work at all, his scowl still serious but with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

The Z-fighters up on the lookout were in even more shock then before. Had they expected a power level equal to that of a Super Saiyan 4 or 3 to have appeared they would have been astounded none to say the least but to have Gohan far surpass that kind of level was beyond what they had expected. 

Gohan had reached a level no other Saiyan or person had reached before. It was amazing…

Videl could feel the full extent of Gohan's power. Unlike the rest of the Z-fighters, she knew what he felt, she felt it too. An extraordinary power that was unconceivable, something she felt that he had been keeping hidden within him for a long time. His final secret…

She smiled, her eyes sparkling and wavering in a new found life. _"Wow… Gohan… he's amazing…"

* * *

_

Yelling out at the top of his lungs, Buu lunged at Gohan, sending a straight, ki enflamed punch straight at the young Saiyan. Gohan had recently tired of this ordeal and easily leapt over Buu's punch, disappearing from sight at the same time. Gohan reappeared a split second later above and behind Buu, watching his opponent continue to move forward with his fist still held out in a punch.

It only took Buu a second to realize what had happened to his opponent and, spinning around saw Gohan flying straight at him, fists balled in attack. Buu watched as his opponent flew straight up to him and then send a mind-boggling right roundhouse kick straight to his face, a resounding shock wave following. Buu was knocked senseless from the blow, blood and spit flying from his mouth as well as a huge kick imprint appearing on his left cheek.

Just as Buu was falling back, Gohan cranked back his leg behind him and shot forward placing a well aimed and powerful jab into Buu's gut, embedding his fist deeply and causing another shockwave to form. Buu had the wind knocked out of him from such a blow and hunched forward, feeling Gohan's fist and the force of the blow did in deep and rupture his internal organs… if he had any.

Following that blow, Gohan released his fist from Buu's stomach and raised his left leg, sending another roundhouse kick across Buu's face, smacking his right cheek then sending his leg back in the opposite direction, smacking his left cheek and sending him floating back, still winded and wounded. Lowering his leg, Gohan watched as Buu floated back, growling in agony and biting back the pain he felt from the blows inflicted upon him, blood leaking out of his air holes and from the corner of his lip.

Then after seeing Buu glare at him, Gohan let out a grunt and flew forward faster then Buu could track and, immediately after reaching Buu, sent a right elbow across his face, smacking him to the side. But after the shock wave had faded, Gohan vanished into thin air, the entire skies surroundings slowing down as time seemed to stop itself. Only Buu himself was moving.

After which Gohan disappeared, a faster then normal blur began whizzing around Buu and, while looking from left to right, trying to track his opponent, Buu found himself facing a punishing punching bag treatment. Fist imprints began dotting all over Bu's form and the sound of thunder was heard. But it wasn't thunder; it was the sound of shock waves, the force following the impact of fists repeatedly making contact with something.

Unable to keep up with Gohan's lightning fast speed and strength, Buu could only cry in agony as he continued taking Gohan's punishing blows, and soon after, he was left all battered and bruised, more blood seeping out of his air holes including from many of the bruises inflicted upon him. He looked like a badly made rag doll at the end of Gohan's assault.

After finishing his assault, Gohan reappeared some few meters behind his opponent, back turned and his usual expression in play. But as soon as he reappeared, Gohan spun around and attacked Buu from behind, letting out a yell and sending a powerful, roundhouse kick at his head. Buu turned around just in time to see to his fear and shock a right leg collide with the side of his head.

At which the blow was followed by a shockwave, Buu went spinning through the air, at the same time losing control of his flying technique and beginning to fall from the skies and land on the ground below with a loud thud, leaving a small impression of himself. The sky trembled at the blows Buu received and took.

The instant Gohan saw Buu hit the ground, the young Saiyan clenched his fists at his sides and powered up, a golden aura surrounding him as well as a psychic, blue aura accompanying his golden aura. His hair and clothes waved in the winds caused by his aura. Dust hurled into the air from down below and lightning struck around him, showing how much stronger Gohan was compared to Buu. The pink fighter was outclassed in every way.

Picking himself up and off of the ground, Buu growled through bared teeth, blood seeping out of his mouth and dripping onto the floor. Balling his fists Buu spun around and powered up. At the same time, he shot straight at Gohan flying high above him. Dust hurled into the air and gales of wind blew with his power up.

Gohan frowned harder, seeing Buu approach and, the moment Buu reached him, Gohan weaved around him and shot towards the ground, turning around and landing on the earth with a light thud, seeing Buu attacking his after image.

Having realized his opponent was no longer in his sight, Buu turned around to see Gohan standing on the ground staring up at him seriously. The pink fighter was enraged and angered beyond belief, his eyes flashing a brighter, blood red. At the same time, his energy level began to rise and his fists clenched hard, his nails digging into his skin, drawing blood that leaked down his fingers and palms.

Feeling Buu's rage rising at a dangerous rate, Gohan decided that he should finish this as quickly as possible before Buu's rage could tear the entire dimension apart. His knowledge on power told him better.

Frowning, Gohan fisted his right hand and cranked it back in attack, sparkling blue energy beginning to lift off of his palm and fingers. Soon enough, his entire hand was glowing a pure, blue glow with sparks of energy continuously leaping off of his hand.

Buu was too wrapped up in raising h is energy level to notice what Gohan was doing and continued to power up, his pink aura appearing around him at a hurricane like rate, warping around him in a spiraling formation. Golden bolts of lightning began striking around Buu, tearing through the air at speeds that were dangerously close to forming a worm hole right and left.

Gohan clenched his teeth, baring them in full view. "No Buu, I will not allow you to destroy this planet or this universe", yelled Gohan, his voice echoing all around and was heard by all those close by and listening.

Tornadoes began forming all across the skies and the earth began shaking at a violent rate. Buu's power was rising at a geometric rate; the moment of truth soon to pass that would decide earth's fate.

Gohan pulled his arm back in a baseball like hold, preparing to throw the sparkling energy held tightly in his hand. Currents of electricity began running up and down his arm and a radioactive like glow of pure gold formed around him once again.

Gohan gritted his teeth. _"This is the end of the road for you Buu. It's a shame, but during our fight, you have drawn out my true and ultimate self…"_

Buu growled and held his hands forward, a green ball of energy forming in his palms as he prepared to unleash his rage attack out on Gohan and the planet around him. Confidence raged in his eyes as he saw his victory secure in this one final move.

Gohan grinned. "Adios… banana head…"

Leaping into the air, pushing himself through the waves of shockwaves and gales of wind, Gohan threw his right hand forward, unleashing his attack. Yelling out the top of his lungs, his attack burst forth from his hand in the form of a bolt of lightning that shot through the air, piercing the shield surrounding Buu before forming into the shape of a raging dragon, the energy around the dragon transforming into a blue, flickering flame.

"Lightning Dragon FIRE!!!"

Buu let out a terrified scream as the dragon shot straight at him, opening its lightning formed jaws and piercing Buu straight in the chest, flying straight inside Buu with sparkling energy trialing behind it. The instant the dragon entered Buu's body, Buu crunched over, draping his arms over his chest in pain.

That pain soon turned into a raging inferno spreading out throughout his entire body and slowly, blue flames began appearing on Buu's body, followed by bolts of electricity shooting out of his air holes, mouth, face and eyes. Letting out an agonizing cry, Buu threw his head back and screamed, his chest inflating for a brief second before his entire body exploded in a ball of fire, surrounded by currents of lightning and electricity.

The instant Buu had burst into an inferno, his body parts disintegrated and just as the explosion was about to reach an atomic effect, the fire and lightning suddenly died, followed by the ball of energy once surrounding Buu and the storm system vanishing with the moment. The explosion that had engulfed Buu's remains vanished and sparkling trails of energy started rising into the skies above.

The black storm clouds that had completely covered the entire planet before was now breaking up, starting with a large, gaping hole appearing above the air space Buu was once floating, the sparkling blue energy lifting into that gaping hole as if heaven itself had opened up.

Raising his right fist in triumph, Gohan chuckled and jabbed it into the air, the sky above him adding to his victorious effect. He was still in his Mystic form, and with his heroic pose was accompanied by a golden glow surrounding his entire body. Gohan sighed and smiled up into the skies above, allowing the light to wash over him and warm him.

The battle was over and Buu had finally been defeated…

* * *

Shin cheered loudly, leaping into the air and shouting out in joy. "YES! Gohan did it! He defeated Buu I can't believe it!" 

Kibito was standing and staring in shock at what had just happened. The darkness and evil that had surrounded the planet had finally lifted and the threat of Buu was over.

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were standing in the desert, their bodies all battered, bloodied and bruised. Vegeta had his arms hanging limply by his sides, Piccolo was gripping his right arm and staring up at Gohan in awe while Gohan stood in a proper standing position, his fists balled at his sides and a smile on his face.

Vegeta sighed and collapsed to his knees. "It's about time…" He then finally gave in and fell onto his hands before falling flat on to his stomach in exhaustion.

Goku chuckled as he stared at his son standing before him in the light, fist still held high in victory. "Well done son… you've made this Saiyan father proud…"

Piccolo sighed with a smile, at the same time, trying to keep his footing. "Great work Gohan…"

* * *

_**A couple of hours later…**_

_**West city hospital**_

"Gohan Son, new world champion receives prize and title today shortly after defeating an unknown competitor on a far away island", read Krillin, folding up the news paper and handing it back to Vegeta who was lying in bed with a cast on his arm, leg and bandages wrapped on his head and mid section. The older Saiyan grunted and took back the newspaper with his uncased hand and placed it on the bedside table.

The Z-fighters had arrived back at the hospital and were standing around the bed holding Vegeta. Seeing as that the day's events were too much for him, he was forced into casts. The doctor said that they would be in bed for quite a while. The entire Z-gang from the lookout were here including a good as new, undamaged, normal form Gohan and newly anointed Videl Son standing next to Vegeta's bed side by side.

Krillin folded his arms over his chest and smiled, turning to Goku who was standing beside him. "So Goku, how does it feel to be back in the living world", asked Krillin, gesturing to Goku's clear head above. He had no halo anymore seeing as that the Supreme Kai was kind and honored enough to give him a second life.

Goku smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife Chi-Chi who was standing on his left, the Son mother giggling and laying her head back on her husband's chest. "It feels great", said Goku. "I just can't wait to catch up on all the times I've missed".

Goten was sitting on his brother's shoulder and was staring down at Vegeta while Trunks was leaning against the small post on Vegeta's bed. "Are you going to be OK Mr. Vegeta sir", asked Goten innocently. Vegeta scowled.

"I'm going to be fine OK", grumbled Vegeta. Bulma smiled.

"Well, after a few days of rest without the use of the GR for a while, you'll be up and running in no time", said Bulma. Vegeta looked ready to pop.

"Are you mad woman!? As soon as I am out of these I'm going to the GR", yelled Vegeta. Bulma placed her hands on her hips and smiled smugly down at the prince.

"Sorry Vegeta dear but I'm afraid you are too hurt to use the GR. But you can still watch TV with me and Trunks", said Bulma. Vegeta scowled, steam issuing out of his head.

"Well… at least I can still watch my soaps…"

The Z-fighters all shared a good laugh. While Gohan was calming down to a chuckle, he felt Videl's hand wrap around his and he looked down at the raven haired girl beside him, seeing her smiling up at him with a loving expression on her face, her bright blue eyes capturing Gohan's gaze.

The young Saiyan blinked a couple of times and smiled, gripping Videl's hand and squeezing it while Videl leaned back into his chest. Gohan then moved his hands so that they were wrapped around Videl's waste and he held her close, Videl snuggling into his embrace.

_((Some day huh))_ said Videl. Gohan nodded in agreement.

_((Yup… some day…))

* * *

_

Years passed since Buu was defeated and the Son family was reunited with Goku. The world was no longer at the receiving end of bad events and conflicts involving the Z-fighters. Peace had finally rained down on the planet and prosperity soon followed.

Gohan had become world champion and the new savior of the world. However, after seeing the attention Mr. Satan received, Gohan didn't really care much for the credit and instead of moving into the high life decided to settle down and enjoyed the peace offered to him and his family.

After graduating his senior year at Orange Star high, Gohan used the money he had won at the tournament to buy a small house next door to his parent's. It was a small establishment with basically the same area and perimeter as the old Son household but a little bit bigger so to support Gohan's needs. On the same day of his graduation, Gohan proposed to Videl with the ring he had made himself for the raven haired girl and she accepted it. They got married a week later, after which both of them moved into Gohan's new home where they would plan to spend the rest of their lives.

Goku returned to his home and for the next several years, spent as much time as he could with his family and friend's catching up on all the things he had missed. Having tired of fighting, Goku settled down, but occasionally went for some training sessions with Vegeta and Gohan. Everything seemed better now that Goku was back.

Bulma had moved back into inventing again and took a more official role as president of Capsule Corp. On many of her assignments she was accompanied by her son Trunks and while she was at it, taught him a bit about technology and how to run the business so that she could pass on the role to him. Vegeta, on the other hand after recovering went back to training, intent on surpassing his rival Goku. However, even though he would be able to surpass Goku, it would take a lot more work to surpass Gohan.

Android 16# had been extensively and continued his work and development at Capsule Corp., occasionally heading up to the lookout to offer advice or assistance to the guardian of earth. The fat, good Buu was eventually given to Supreme Kai as he was the remaining good side of the God of all God's and the soul remainder of the once, terrible terror of the universe. Buu fulfilled his purpose by becoming the protector of other world.

The rest of the Z-gang continued to live happily through the years that passed and all enjoyed it. For the first time in years, they could relax.

Gohan had never been so happy in all his life. Now that he was married to Videl, he finally had his own family to tend to and show his love towards. Later on Videl became pregnant and gave birth to twin brother and sister. They named their daughter Pan Son and named their son Gohan junior.

All in all, things couldn't have been any more perfect and the Legend of the Ultimate became history…

* * *

_**Character power level(s): (Final results)**_

**(Gohan)**

Name: Son Gohan

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 320,000,000

Super Saiyan: 525,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 (Super Gohan): 680,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 2,800,000,000

Mystic Saiyan Gohan (Ultimate Gohan): 6,000,000,000

**(Buu)**

Name: Majin Buu (Adult Buu, Ultimate Buu)

Race: Unknown

Status (now): Dead

**Power level(s):**

Fat Buu (good half): 350,000,000

Mutated form (slimy giant form): 500,000,000

Ultimate form (adult Buu): 3,000,000,000

**(Goku)**

Name: Son Goku

Race: Saiyan

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 75,000,000

Kaioken 50: 150,000,000

Super Saiyan: 195,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 360,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 1,800,000,000

**(Vegeta)**

Name: Vegeta Briefs

Race: Saiyan

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 80,000,000

Super Saiyan: 200,000,000

Super Saiyan 2: 400,000,000

**(Piccolo)**

Name: Piccolo

Race: Namekian

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base: 35,000,000

Sync with nail: 85,500,000

Fuse with Kami: 120,000,000

* * *

**THE END**

Well ladies and gentlemen, I've finally finished it, and after years of hard work and planning right down to Buu's final demise. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.

Please review...


	34. Extra

_**Extra…**_

For those of you who are curious to know about those characters I had left out and what their power level(s) are.

_**Other character profiles…**_

Name: Android 16#

Upgraded name: Android 16X#

Race: Robotic bio-android

Status: Alive

**Power level(s):**

Base (original body): 60,000,000

Base (upgraded body): 200,000,000

**(Villains)**

**(Dabura)**

Name: Dabura

Race: Demon

Status: (Now) Dead

**Power level(s):**

Base: 180,000,000

Evil potential: 250,000,000

**(Pui-Pui)**

Name: Pui-Pui

Race: Unknown

Status: (Now) Dead

**Power level(s):**

Base: 10,000,000

**(Babidi)**

Name: Babidi

Race: Unknown

Status: (Now) Dead

**Power level(s):**

Base: 60

Magic abilities: 50,000,000


End file.
